Keyblade Knight Nora
by Gotham317
Summary: After losing her home to the Heartless, a teenage girl travels through out other worlds, with the help of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to save it from Darkness.
1. Meet Nora

This is my story about my OC Nora and her adventures battling Heartless and Disney Villains, alongside Donald, Goofy, and other Disney Heroes, while traveling through other worlds, searching for their lost King Mickey and for a lost friend. Also, Nora's name means light, and Daren's name means born at night. The storyline is similar to Kingdom Hearts, but it's my version. I hope you enjoy it and no negative comments please.

Enjoy!

_A five year old little girl with chestnut brown hair in ponytails was playing tag with her two friends on the school playground. _

_Young Nora: we're gonna get you!_

_Young Trevor: No you're not! _

_The two girls ran as fast as they could trying to catch up, but got tired and gave up. Then Lila had an idea and she whispered it to Nora. They crept into a tunnel tube and hid until Trevor came passing by. They jumped out at him, and he let out a squeal._

_Young Nora: Gotcha!_

_Young Trevor: That's not fair! You're supposed to be chasing me, not hiding and waiting to sneak up on me!_

_Young Lila: We got tired of running! Why don't we play a different game? How about hide and seek?_

_But then, there was a scream. They looked and saw the other kids running away from the playground and towards the school building. A large black creature with yellow eyed had appeared by the playground._

_Nora, who was so frightened, hid in the tunnel tube. Lila and Trevor ran inside the school building with everyone else. The creature seemed not interested in following the children or the teachers; it was searching the playground for something. Nora didn't dare move as the thing came closer to the tunnel tube._

_Suddenly, a small figure wearing a red cloak and hood appeared and fought with the creature. Nora peeked through a tiny window and watched as her mysterious rescuer destroyed the creature with a huge gold key._

_Mickey: You can come out now. I know your there._

_Nora shyly crawled to the end of the tunnel tube. The hooded figure was a bit taller than her and he had two circles on his head._

_Mickey: Don't be scared. I won't hurt you._

_She looked at him for a minute, then she took his hand and he led her out of the tunnel tube._

_Mickey: You alright?_

_Young Nora: I think so. Who are you and where did you come from? _

_Mickey: All I can say is that I'm from another world._

_Young Nora: Another world? Where's that? What's it like?_

_Mickey: I can't tell you because it's a secret. _

_Young Nora: Oh, come on! And what was that scary looking monster I just saw?_

_Before he could answer, a woman's voice could be heard from the building. Someone was coming out. The figure took out a blue and green star from his pocket and told it to take him to Disney Castle. In a flash of light, he went flashing across the sky._

_Young Nora: Wait! _

_Mickey: Don't' worry! We'll meet again someday!_

_Flashback ends…_

Sunlight shone through a bedroom window, flooding the room. A teenage girl, about fifteen years old with long chestnut brown hair, opened her eyes and she sat up, and yawned. Then she got off her bed and went to her closet.

She took out her school uniform, a black overcoat with a blue plaid tie, a white shirt underneath and a blue plaid skirt, along with black shoes. She put them on, and then put two pink bows on each side of her hair. Then she heard a voice call from downstairs.

Mrs. Haruna: Nora, are you up?

Nora: I just woke up, mom!

Mrs. Haruna: Breakfast is already on the table!

The girl, whose name is Nora Haruna, walked down stairs to the kitchen where her mother was already at the table. She sat down at the table and ate her breakfast.

Mrs. Haruna: So are you ready for your first day at High School?

Nora: Yes I am.

Mrs. Haruna: Are you nervous?

Nora: No, I'm not nervous. So where's dad? Is he sleeping late?

Mrs. Haruna: No, he already left for work.

The doorbell rang, and Lila Miyagi and Trevor Osaki entered the house. Lila had very light brown hair in pigtails that hung low, and Trevor had brown hair and he wore glasses.

Mrs. Haruna: Hello Lila! Hello Trevor!

Lila: Hello Mrs. Haruna. Is Nora up?

Nora: I'm already up! And I just sat down to breakfast!

Trevor: We don't have time! We gotta go!

Nora: Alright, fine! See 'ya, mom!

Nora picked up her school bag and ran out the door with Lila and Trevor. When they arrived at the school entrance, they glanced around at the school yard. Some of the students watched them pass by. For example, some of the boys watched Nora, interested.

Male Student1: Hey, check out the fresh meat.

Male Student2: Man, she's a cutie.

Male Student3: I'm about to get lucky this year.

A group of girls led by a blonde girl with a blue bow in her hair half up, watched Nora and her friends walk by with the boys watching her. The blonde girl's name is Elita Arai. Standing behind her were two girls, one had long dark brown hair and her name is Sara, and the other had short coffee colored hair and her name is Suzie.

Elita: I like it better when we get to know the new students before they arrive. I mean, does anybody know anything about this girl?

Sara: Well, she wears bows on each side of her hair like Tohru Honda from that Fruits Basket anime.

Suzie: And the boys seemed really interested in her.

Elita: Why are all the boys interested in her? They should be focusing their attention on me!

Just then, a long black limousine pulled up in front of the school. The car door opened and a handsome young 16 year old teenager with black hair stepped out. His name is Daren Nakashima. Lots of girls nearby swooned and giggled.

Elita: Who is that? He's so hot!

Sara: He must be rich, look at the car.

Suzie: I wonder if he has a girlfriend.

Elita: Well I hope he doesn't, because it'll make it easier for me. It's not like he'll walk up to any girl and say hi.

Daren walked casually past the swooning girls, ignoring them. When he walked towards a big board to show the class schedules, he saw Nora. At that moment, Norah happened to look back. When she saw Daren, her face turned red.

Nora: Who's that staring at me?

Lila: He's not staring, he's smiling at you.

Trevor: I think I recognize him. That's Daren Nakashima.

He was now standing before Nora. She started to panic.

Daren: Hi there.

But Nora ran off instead of answering. Trevor and Lila followed after her. Elita, who had observed everything, shot a dirty look at Nora.

Later on out in the hallways, the three friends were at their lockers.

Trevor: Man, I got too much homework in biology class. And I've gotta read two chapters for history class.

Lila: Will you stop complaining! You sound like an old lady.

Trevor: I'd rather sound like one than look like one!

Nora: You two fight like an old married couple.

Lila: Eh?!

Trevor: We do not!

Lila: Speaking of couples, you and Daren would make an ever greater couple.

Nora: We're not a couple! He's probably not that into me anyway!

Lila: Then why did he walk up to you and say hi? It's obvious that he's into you. But why did you run off when he spoke to you?

Norah: It's just that...I…

Lila: You shy? Some girls get shy around cute guys. Maybe next time you meet him, talk to him. Try to get to know him.

The bell rang loudly.

Trevor: Oh man! We gotta get to next class!

During gym class, Nora and her classmates were jogging around the gym. Elita and her friends were also in the class, and she was starting to gossip about Norah.

Elita: I hear her father is some big time lawyer, and her mother is a secretary. And have you seen her hair, she wears it like a little girl. Just look at her! What a showoff!

Sara: You know, I hear her dad is not well liked in the city. And I don't blame them. Some people bad mouth him for prosecuting their friends or relatives, even though they did something bad.

Suzie: What kind of work do you think her mother does as a secretary? Wait! Don't tell me! She probably works in the department of the worthless.

Nora could hear every word Elita and her friends were saying. Some of those words bothered her a bit, even though she tried to ignore it. While playing volleyball, Nora accidently tossed the ball on Daren's head.

Nora: Oh my God! I'm so sorry!

Daren: No, that's ok. You're Nora Haruna, right?

Nora: How did you know? Did you hear those girls talking about me?

Daren: No. I asked one of the boys to tell me who you were.

Nora: Oh. I see.

Daren: You must be popular around here. The boys here are talking about you.

Nora: Oh. Really? I never would've guessed they liked me.

Coach: Haruna! We need you back on the team!

Nora: I gotta go!

Daren: See 'ya!

As Nora went back to join her team, a jealous Elita, who had been watching, squeezed the ball so hard it popped.

When gym class was done, Nora was the last to leave the locker room. But she stopped when she saw some movement in the shadows. Curious, she went to investigate. She saw a tall cloaked figure in the shadows. The cloak was all black and the face was hidden.

Nora: Who's there?

?: I've come to make sure that the Chosen One has seen the last of her home world.

Nora:_ She must be a woman, judging by the tone of her voice._

?: Your world has been connected to another world, far from your own.

Nora: What are you talking about?

?: Tied to the Darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed.

Nora: Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this!

?: You do not yet know of what's about to happen.

Nora: You're not from around here, are you?

?: There's so very much for you to learn. You understand so little.

Nora: Oh yeah? Like what?

?: You don't know of your destiny, which will soon be demolished.

Lila was heard calling for Nora. She glanced back to say she was coming. But when she turned around, the black hooded figure was gone.

At lunchtime, Nora sat with Lila and Trevor, who quickly pulled up a chair for her.

Nora: Thanks.

Trevor: You wanna share half of my sandwich?

Nora: No thank you. I packed a lunch.

Trevor: So do you have any plans later, Nora?

Nora: Sorry, I have to go to grandpa's house for karate lessons.

Trevor: You do karate? No way!

Nora: Yes way! My grandfather taught me when I was eleven years old.

Trevor: I gotta study for a test. I'm somewhat of a science geek, as what everyone calls me, but I get straight As at every test.

Lila: I'm going shopping later. I think I'll buy a new dress or some new shoes. Maybe I'll buy you a dress Nora, which is when Daren asks you out sometime.

But Nora wasn't listening. She was thinking about what that cloaked lady had said to her in the locker room.

Lila: Nora? Are you listening?

Nora: Huh? Uh, yes.

Daren was walking past several girls, who were offering empty seats for him. But Daren just sat by himself, causing the other girls to moan sadly.

Nora: Why does he wanna sit by himself?

Trevor: He likes to keep to himself and doesn't associate with everyone.

Nora: But why did he talk to me?

Lila: He likes you, that's why.

Nora: You think so?

Lila: I know so!

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of kids screaming. They looked and saw kids running from something. When they got a view of what it was, Nora gasped. It was that creepy looking creature that came at her in elementary school years ago.

While a lot of kids ran past her, Nora looked around to see if that little red cloaked figure was nearby, hoping he'd get rid of those monsters. What she didn't know was that the creature snuck up from behind and was about to jump at her when…

Daren: Get Down!

Daren had pushed himself onto Nora, intent on getting her out of harm's way. Nora found herself on the ground, face to face with Daren, extremely close.

Daren helped Nora up. Then they both ran out of the cafeteria. Once outside, the teachers began making sure that everyone was present. But the only student missing was Nora. Poor Nora was cut off by the creature before she reached the exit.

She jumped back and forth trying her best not to get struck. The doors were locked when she reached them. She couldn't get out. But she saw that the window was the only way out. She opened it and climbed out, but the creature burst through the wall. A bunch of little black alien like creatures appeared at the huge creature's side.

But suddenly, a bright light began to shine before Nora. The light suddenly vanished, revealing a strange item in her hands. It looked like a sword, but it was a huge gray keyblade, with a gold handle and the keychain had the shape of a mouse's head. The creature shrieked when it saw the keyblade.

Nora remembered the little red cloaked figure who saved her with his own gold keyblade. She figured that if he could use it to fight, then she could use her own to fight this black ugly creature.

She sliced the keyblade through every little creature before she came upon the big one. She dodged his huge fists and ran up his arm to get to his head. She struck the keyblade into the creature's head, cutting it wide open. The creature fell to the ground and vanished.

Nora: I did it. I actually did it! I destroyed some monsters! Whoo-hoo! But what am I gonna do with this big key? People will start asking questions.

As she held out the keyblade, it suddenly disappeared. Then she heard someone calling her name and she ran back inside.

Later that day, Nora, Lila, and Trevor were at their lockers.

Trevor: Hey Nora! Rumor has it Elita has it out for you, because she doesn't like how Daren's always talking to you, and ignoring her. I'd watch your back if I were you.

Lila: She can be nasty and scheming; she may try to set you up or get blamed for something you didn't do. And spread rumors about you.

Nora: I'm not afraid of her. She's just jealous.

Trevor: I'd like to see you kick her butt!

Lila: Trevor! You'd know she could get into trouble for that.

Trevor: By the way, how about that big scary monster that attacked the cafeteria? That was really scary. I almost lost my appetite.

Lila: Yeah. Everybody's talking about it. No one knows where it came from or what it was.

Trevor: Maybe it was an alien.

Lila: Trevor, there's no such thing as aliens.

Nora: Uh guys, did I tell about how Daren saved me from that monster yesterday?

Lila: He did?

Nora: I didn't see it coming. That monster jumped at me from behind, but Daren pushed me out of the way. He was even more handsome up close.

Lila: Oh! My! God! How romantic!

Trevor: More like nauseating if you ask me.

Lila: Oh come on! Don't tell me you're jealous of Nora with Daren, are you?

Trevor: I'm not jealous! I just don't want her getting involved with a strange guy like Daren!

Nora: He's not strange! He saved me!

Lila: Don't listen to Trevor. He gets suspicious of anything and anyone.

Trevor: I do not!

While waiting for the bell to ring, Nora was sitting under a tree, staring at the sky lost in thoughts. Daren came to sit beside her.

Daren: Hey, there.

Nora: What's up?

Daren: Nothing. What are you doing out here all alone?

Nora: I was just thinking.

Daren: About what?

Nora: About that monster that attacked the cafeteria yesterday. What do you think it was?

Daren: I don't know. Some say it's an alien or it could be a monster.

Nora: You know, I never got a chance to thank you yesterday. For saving my life.

Daren: Your welcome. I was hoping I'd find you because I thought it would be nice if we went out sometime.

Nora: You mean, like a date?

Daren: (blushes) Maybe.

Nora: _He's so cute when he blushes like that. Could it be that he's asking me out?_

Daren: It's ok if you say no. You probably have other plans.

Nora: No, I'd love to go out sometime. Perhaps on the weekend?

Daren: (gives a small smile) That would be great.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound. Dark clouds loomed ahead. And the bell rang, ending the day.

Daren: I think we got a storm coming. Bye, Nora!

Nora: See you tomorrow, Daren!

She grabbed her belongings from her locker and rushed out of school and raced for home.

_Disney Castle…._

Donald Duck, the magician walked calmly down the hall to the throne room while a group of brooms marched past him. He knocked on the big doors and they opened up for him. He entered the throne room and walked towards the big golden throne in the center of the room.

Donald: Good afternoon, Your Majesty.

But he got closer to the throne, he could see there was no one there. Pluto the dog was holding a letter in his mouth. He gave the letter to Donald, who read it and quacked in shock.

He ran out of the throne room and into the garden. Goofy, the captain of the royal knights, was lying on a field of flowers, asleep.

Donald: Wake up, Goofy! This is serious!

But Goofy kept snoring peacefully. Annoyed, Donald cast a spell and lightning zapped at Goofy, causing him to jump. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Goofy: Hey there, Donald.

Donald: We got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone. Not even the Queen. It's top secret!

Goofy: Good afternoon, ladies.

Donald: What?!

Standing behind Donald was Queen Minnie and Donald's girlfriend, Daisy, who was the duchess.

In the library, Donald showed them the letter the King had written.

_**Donald, sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. The Heartless are searching for every keyholes in other worlds. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key" – the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! Merlin will point you in the right direction on where to start your travels. PS, would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal.**_

Daisy: Oh dear! What could this mean?

Minnie: It means we'll just have to trust the King.

Goofy: Gawsh, I sure hope he's ok.

Donald: Don't worry Your Highness, we'll find the King and this "key."

Minnie: Thank you both.

Donald: Daisy, can you take care of Huey, Dewey, and Louie?

Daisy: Of course. And we'll look after Max too. You be careful now, both of you.

Minnie: And to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you.

She nodded towards a small cricket on the desk.

Jiminy: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service.

Minnie summoned Merlin the sorcerer for help. They explained everything to him and showed him the letter.

Merlin: I see. This must be very serious.

Donald: What?

Merlin: First of all, these Heartless the King wrote about are dark creatures without hearts. They get attracted to darkness in someone's heart. They are searching for the keyholes of the worlds.

Goofy: Why?

Merlin: Each part of our world has a keyhole, and each one leads to the heart of that world. If the Heartless enter through the keyhole, they'll do something real bad to the world's core, and that world disappears from our planet. That's why this key is very important. It has to lock all the keyholes.

Goofy: Then what are we waiting for! Let's go find that key!

They went down to the Gummi hanger where their big red and yellow ship stood, waiting for them. Donald was dressed in blue garments and wore a different hat. Goofy wore green and yellow garments and an orange hat with goggles.

Jiminy: So remember, while we're in other worlds, you can't let anyone know where you're from.

Goofy: That's right! We gotta protect the world border.

Donald: It's world order!

Two chipmunks named Chip and Dale were inside the ship, checking everything on the ship before leaving. Two giant gloved hands reached down and picked up Donald and Goofy and dropped them into the ship. Pluto jumped in too. He wanted to come and help them find the King.

A big door opened and the Gummi ship rose up, ready for blast off. On deck, Minnie and Daisy waved goodbye while Donald and Goofy waved from the window. The ship blasted off through the tunnel and into the sky.

_Back in Tokyo…._

That night, the sky got darker and darker. Thunder rumbled in the clouds and lightning flashed. But Nora rested calmly in her bedroom. As she gazed out the window, she noticed some little black objects were falling from the sky. Nora grabbed her binoculars and gasped when she saw what they were.

Downstairs, Mrs. Haruna was calling Nora to dinner.

Mrs. Haruna: Nora! Dinner's ready! Come on down! Nora?

But the bedroom was empty and the window was open.

As Nora ran further into the city, people were running and screaming to get away from those black creatures. They sucked out their hearts and the people were turned into those creatures.

Then Nora saw Daren, standing in the streets. As she ran to him, he suddenly faded into darkness. Nora tried to reach for him, but she was too late.

The keyblade appeared in her hands and she tried desperately to fight off the shadow creatures. The whole city seemed to be fading away. Everything was getting dark.

Nora: What am I gonna do? How long do I keep fighting these monsters? Somebody help me! Please!

A bright light seemed to glow before Nora. She shielded her eyes as the light became brighter and brighter. As the light engulfed her, the last she saw was her home world disappearing into darkness.


	2. Dwarf Woodlands

Nora moaned as she rolled over. She staggered as she tried to stand up despite the aches and pains in her body. She then noticed her surroundings. She was in a grassy field filled with flowers. A dark forest was nearby and a big white castle stood far away.

Nora: What is this place? How did I get here? Let's see….I remember going to school with Lila and Trevor, meeting Daren, finding that strange cloaked lady in the locker room, fighting those black monsters at the cafeteria, going home, a lot of monsters attacked the city….wait a minute. My home! My parents! My friends! Daren! What's become of them! Oh God, I hope they're ok! But what am I gonna do? I don't even know where I am!

She stopped talking when she heard a woman's scream. It was coming from the dark forest. She ran inside the dark forest, searching for that someone who had been screaming. Trees had evil looking grins and branches that looked like arms that were reaching out to grab someone. Nora was scared at first, but then she heard the woman's scream again. She kept on running through the woods when she came to an opening.

There was a young lady with short black hair, pale white skin, red lips, and wore a yellow and blue dress, and had a red bow in her hair. She was surrounded by those black shadow creatures.

Nora quickly summoned the keyblade and slashed all the creatures before they could harm the poor lady. When the shadow creatures were gone, the lady passed out onto the ground and cried. Nora walked over to the lady and knelt down beside her.

Nora: What's the matter?

Snow White: Those trees tried to grab me. And then there were those monsters who tried to hurt me.

Nora: It's ok. I got rid of them. You don't have to be afraid anymore.

The young lady looked up at Nora, with frightened teary eyes. Nora held out her hand to help the lady to her feet.

Snow White: Oh, thank you, um-

Nora: My name's Nora.

Snow White: My name's Snow White.

Nora: What are you doing out here all by yourself?

Snow White: I ran away because my stepmother, the Queen, wanted me killed.

Nora: Why?

Snow White: The Huntsman told me that she was jealous of me.

Nora: I see. Now, how do we get out of these woods?

A few birds nearby chirped to Snow White and Nora.

Snow White: They said they know a cottage where we go to stay.

Nora: How do you understand birds? (Snow White leaves) Uh, never mind.

Snow White and Nora followed the animals through the forest until they came to a cottage. When they entered, it was dark and dusty.

Nora: This whole place is dusty. The dishes haven't been washed, the broom is covered with cobwebs as well as the walls and ceiling.

Snow White: I wonder who lives here.

Nora: Well, there are seven little chairs, so maybe seven people.

Snow White: Perhaps seven little children live here.

Nora: Why would children live here when they should've been cleaning up this dump so their mama won't scold them?

Snow White: Maybe they have no mother. I know! I'll clean up the place until they return.

Nora: I'll help too.

Snow White: Oh, how sweet of you.

Nora helped Snow White and the forest animals sweep, wash, and dust the cottage until it got dark. They all took a nap on the seven little beds upstairs.

What they didn't know was that returning home from working in the mines were seven little Dwarfs named Doc, Grumpy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, and Dopey. Donald and Goofy saw them marching home and followed them. The dwarfs saw the lights were on in the cottage and crept towards it quietly. The forest animals heard the Dwarfs coming and they quickly hid in the woods and watched them.

When the Dwarfs got inside, they were surprised to see that the cottage was clean. Then they heard snoring upstairs. Carefully, they walked up the stairs and into their bedrooms. They found Nora and Snow White laying their beds sleeping.

At that moment, Nora and Snow White began to wake up. They were surprised to see the seven Dwarfs gazing at them.

Snow White: Why…why you're little men.

Nora: Who are you?

Grumpy: We should be asking you the same thing? Who are you and what are you doing here?

Snow White: Please don't be mad. We were lost in the woods and found your cottage and we cleaned it.

Doc: Well, thank you for cleaning our cottage, Miss-

Snow White: I'm Snow White.

Doc: Snow White!

Dwarfs: The princess?!

Nora: You're a princess?

Snow White: That's right.

Doc: Well my dear princess, we're honored to have you in our home. And who's your friend?

Snow White: This is Nora.

Nora: Hello. And what are your names?

Doc: My name's Doc.

Bashful: (twirls his beard while blushing) My name's Bashful.

Sleepy: (yawns) I'm Sleepy.

Sneezy: My name's Sneezy…Ah-choo!

Happy: My name's Happy. And this is Dopey. He doesn't talk.

Dopey nodded. The last Dwarf had his arms crossed and looked angry.

Snow White: You must be Grumpy.

Nora: (giggles) No wonder he's so grumpy.

Grumpy: Aw, shut up! Now get out of here!

Snow White: Please don't send us away. If you do, she'll kill me.

Doc: Who will kill ya?

Snow White: My stepmother, the Queen.

Dwarfs: The Queen?!

Grumpy: She's an old witch! But I'm warning ya! If the Queen finds her here, she'll swoop down and wreck her vengeance on us!

Snow White: But she doesn't know where I am.

Grumpy: She don't, eh? She knows everything. She's full of black magic. She could even make herself invisible. Might be in this room, right now.

Dopey looked underneath Happy's beard to see if anything was there, but Happy bopped him in the face.

Snow White: Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let us stay, we'll house keep for you. We'll wash and sew and sweep and cook-

Dwarfs: Cook?!

Doc: Can make you make dapple lumpkins?

Grumpy: It's apple dumplings!

Doc: Uh yes. Apple dumplings.

Snow White: Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pie.

Nora: I can cook too. And I'll help out with the chores Snow White does, if you don't mind.

Dwarfs: Hooray! They stay!

Around that time, Donald and Goofy had arrived in Dwarf Woodlands.

Goofy: Gawsh, sure is pretty here.

Donald: This is no time enjoy the scenery. We have to find that key.

Pluto sniffed the ground trying to catch a scent. He caught one and he growled.

Goofy: What is it, Pluto?

He pointed towards the big castle in the distance.

In the castle, Queen Grimhilde was talking to her magic mirror. She was holding a red box in her hands. Pete was in the room too.

Queen Grimhilde: Magic mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?

Mirror: Over the seven hills…in the cottage of the seven Dwarfs…dwells Snow White…fairest one of all.

Pete: But she's dead, ain't she?

Queen Grimhilde: Yes. Snow White lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me proof. Behold, her heart.

She opened the box and showed it to the mirror. Pete looked into the box and gagged.

Mirror: Snow White still lives…fairest in the land…tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand.

Queen Grimhilde: The heart of a pig?! And I've been tricked!

And she walked off, angrily. Pete followed her from behind. Queen Grimhilde walked down the steps to her laboratory with Pete catching up to her. Donald, Goofy, and Pluto peered through a window, watching Pete and the Queen.

Queen Grimhilde: The heart of a pig! The blundering fool!

She tossed the box away, angrily.

Pete: Hey listen, Queenie. It's not over, you can still kill her. With the use of the Heartless, you can get rid of Snow White and become the fairest in the land. That is if the person with the key doesn't show up. He could be trouble.

Queen Grimhilde thought for a moment, and then grinned evilly.

Queen Grimhilde: Yes, you're right. I'll go myself to the Dwarfs' cottage in a disguise so complete, no one will ever suspect. And you shall stop this someone with the key from interfering with the Heartless.

She took a magic book of disguises from the shelf and read it.

Pete: But what are you going to turn yourself into?

Queen Grimhilde: I will change myself into an old peddler. Now let's see…

As she read through the book, she instructed Pete to bring her magic spells.

Queen Grimhilde: Mummy Dust…to make me old. To shroud my clothes…Black of Night. To age my voice…an Old Hag's Cackle.

She turned the handle and the sound of an old hag cackling sounded through the tubes. The drops fell into the cup.

Queen Grimhilde: To whiten my hair…a Scream of Fright.

She switched the handle of a pot and as the potion turned green, a loud scream echoed throughout the room. Pete covered his ears until the scream died down. Donald, Goofy, and Pluto also held their ears until the screaming stopped. Then Queen Grimhilde held the cup up to the window, the one where Donald, Goofy, and Pluto were. They ducked down as she approached the window.

Queen Grimhilde: A blast of wind…to fan my age!

Wind was blowing throughout the room. It blew Pete and the raven towards the wall.

Queen Grimhilde: The thunderbolt…to mix it well.

A lightning bolt lit up the room, and the potion bubbled and steamed.

Queen Grimhilde: Now…begin thy magic spell.

The raven and Pete looked on nervously as they watched Queen Grimhilde drink the spell. Suddenly, she dropped the glass to the floor and held her neck, breathing frantically. Lighting and thunder boomed through the sky. The Queen's hair turned from black to white, her smooth hands turned wrinkled with long fingernails, and her clothes turned black. Then everything became quiet. Donald, Goofy, and Pluto watched and waited to see what would happen. Pete walked carefully towards the figure in black.

Pete: Uh, Queenie?

The figure, who covered her face, turned towards Pete, cackling. When she revealed her face, Pete screamed and fell back, as did the raven that hid in an empty skull. It was no longer the Queen; in her place was an old, ugly and scary looking woman. Donald, Goofy, and Pluto were also terrified.

Old Hag: Well, what do you think?

Pete: (frightened) It's…uh…perfect.

Old Hag: (scans her book) And now…a special sort of death, for one so fair. Ah! A poisoned apple, sleeping death.

Pete: How is that gonna work?

Old Hag: It says here that one taste of the poison apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death.

The Old Hag picked up an orange apple, and dipped it into a magic brew she made. When she pulled out the apple, there was skull's face on the fruit.

Old Hag: Look! On the skin. The symbol of what lies within. Now…turn red, to tempt Snow White, to make her hunger for a bite.

The apple turned red. The Old Hag showed it to Pete.

Old Hag: Have a bite?

Pete: Ah! No thank you! (backs up against the wall with the raven).

Old Hag: It's not for you, it's for Snow White. When she breaks the tender peel, to taste the apple in my hand, her breathe will still…her blood congeal…then I'll be fairest in the land!

As she cackled, Pete looked through the book.

Pete: Wait a minute! There's antidote.

Old Hag: What? Let me see that.

She looked in the book, and her eyes widened.

Old Hag: It says the victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss. Love's First Kiss? Bah! (slams the book shut).

Pete: But what if some good looking guy came around and woke Snow White with one smooch?

Old Hag: Don't worry. The Dwarfs will think she's dead. She'll be buried alive! (cackles evilly)

Goofy: (whispers) What'll we do, Donald?

Donald: We should find this Snow White girl and warn her.

But standing behind them were a group of solider Heartless. They lunged at Donald, Goofy, and Pluto, knocking them out cold.

The next morning, the seven dwarfs left to work at the mines. Doc asked Nora to stay and watch over Snow White if anything happened. Snow White was busy making gooseberry pie for Grumpy.

Nora: You think Grumpy's gonna like this?

Snow White: I hope so. Do you wanna help?

Nora: Yes, thank you.

While they both worked on the pie, a shadow Heartless appeared near the cottage.

Nora: Oh no! Snow White, you stay here! I'll be right back!

Nora charged after the Heartless. But the Heartless fell back, leading her father and father away from the cottage. As soon as Nora had gone, the Old Hag appeared at the window, surprising Snow White.

At the Queen's castle, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto were in a dungeon.

Goofy: I wanna get outta here, Donald! This place is spooky!

Donald: Ah phooey. I'm not scared-

But when he bumped into a skeleton still chained to the wall, Donald made a terrified squawk and landed on Goofy's back.

Goofy: I thought you said you weren't scared.

Donald: Aw, forget it! We need to get outta here!

He looked at his magic wand and an idea came to him. He blasted a Blizzard spell to freeze the bars. The prison bars were now frozen icicles, which suddenly shattered to tiny pieces.

Goofy: Good idea, Donald!

Donald: Now let's go!

They left the castle and went to find Snow White.

Meanwhile, Nora had chased the Heartless all the way to the Dwarf's diamond mine. The Heartless disappeared, and Nora sat down on a rock, trying to catch her breath. The Dwarfs were busy pulling a mine cart when they saw Nora.

Doc: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be keeping any eye on Snow White.

Nora: I was, but those monsters showed up and-

Just then, the forest animals showed up. They tried to force the Dwarfs and Nora to go with them, but the group didn't understand.

Grumpy: Go away! Shoo!

Doc: What's wrong with those crazy critters?

Sleepy: Maybe the old Queen's got Snow White.

That's when everyone got the picture.

Doc: The Queen!

Dwarfs: Snow White!

Nora: That's why those monsters led me away from the cottage! I should've seen it coming!

Grumpy: The Queen'll kill her! We gotta save her!

Pete: I don't think so!

Everyone turned to see Pete standing before them.

Pete: Queenie sent the Heartless as a distraction to get to your precious Snow White. If you wanna save her, you'll have to get past me.

Then, out of nowhere, Donald and Goofy lunged at Pete, knocking him to the ground. All three lay on the ground, dazed. When Donald and Goofy recovered, they saw the keyblade in Nora's hand.

Donald/Goofy: The key!

Nora: Are you alright?

They looked up and saw Nora standing over them. Donald and Goofy were surprised to see that the person who holds the key to their problems was a girl, a very pretty one in fact. They stood up, brushed themselves off, and greeted her.

Goofy: Howdy ma'am.

Donald: H-hello.

Nora: Who are you?

Grumpy: We don't have time for introductions! We gotta save Snow White!

The Dwarfs jumped onto some deer and rode off, as did Nora, Donald, and Goofy. The stampede of animals trampled Pete as they rode over him. They rode through the forest as quick as they could to get to the cottage.

But they were too late. The Old Hag tricked Snow White into eating the poisoned apple, and Snow White dropped to the floor. The apple rolled out of her hand. The Old Hag cackled with glee. Outside, it began to rain. A storm was coming.

Old Hag: Now I'll be fairest in the land!

As she left the cottage, she saw the Dwarfs, Nora, Donald, and Goofy coming with the animals. She ran off into the woods. As they ran past the cottage, Nora caught a glimpse of Snow white on the floor and was shocked.

The Old Hag ran as fast as she could through the woods with the Dwarfs, the animals, Nora, Donald, and Goofy right behind her. The Old Hag climbed up a rocky mountain to get away. Nora, Donald, Goofy, and the Dwarfs arrived and started climbing up after her.

Finally, the Old Hag reached the top of the cliff. But there was nowhere to go. Two vultures sat on the top of a tree watching her.

Old Hag: I'm trapped! What'll I do? The meddling little fools!

As the group got closer to her, the Old Hag picked up a long branch and attempted to push a big boulder onto the group.

Old Hag: I'll get you! I'll crush your bones!

The group stopped when they saw what the Old Hag was doing.

Grumpy: Look out!

Goofy: It's gonna fall on us!

Before the Old Hag could push that boulder, Nora's keyblade let out a lightning bolt, which struck the cliff where the Old Hag stood. It broke, and the Old Hag fell off the cliff, screaming. The boulder tumbled down after her. Everyone looked over the cliff as two vultures flew down to her body at the bottom of the cliff.

Later that day, there was a funeral for Snow White. She was put in a glass coffin; flowers were placed around her coffin. The dwarfs sobbed, the animals lowered their heads sadly, Donald and Goofy hugged each other and cried. Nora cried the most. Just then, a handsome prince, who was riding his horse nearby, saw what was going on and came over.

Donald: Who are you?

Prince: I was riding through the woods when I heard crying. What's happened to this girl? I've met her before.

Nora: Really?

Prince: Yes. What happened to her?

Goofy: The Queen tricked her into eating a poison apple.

Prince: Oh no.

The Prince walked over to Snow White's lifeless body. He leaned down and kissed her. Then he knelt down and lowered his head.

For a moment, everything was silent. Then Snow White's eyes began to open, and she moved. Everyone gasped. Snow White sat up and stretched. She was alive.

Then the Prince gently lifted Snow White into his arms. The Dwarfs, the animals, Nora, Donald, and Goofy cheered, danced, and jumped for joy.

The Prince invited Snow White to come with him to his castle, and she said yes. She kissed the Dwarfs goodbye and hugged Nora goodbye. Then the Prince lifted Snow White onto his horse and they both rode away. They all waved goodbye to her.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy said goodbye to the dwarfs and left the cottage. When they got to the Queen's castle, Donald and Goofy explained everything to Nora.

Nora: So, you were looking for me?

Donald/Goofy: Uh-huh.

Nora: And those little monsters are called Heartless because they feed on people's hearts, right?

Goofy: That's right! They're attracted to the darkness in someone's heart. And they say that there's darkness in every heart. But it's your heart they're really after, because you have the keyblade.

Donald: First of all, this world you're in is very far away from Earth. No one was supposed to know about it because it's a secret. It's been a secret because it's never been connected, until years ago. The other worlds on our planet haven't been connected either so they don't know of another world's existence, or ours. But when the Heartless came, it changed everything.

Nora: How could all of this happen? I was sitting in my room when…wait! What about my home? My family? My friends? The last I saw of it was when so many Heartless came falling from the sky and attacked everyone! You don't suppose that-

Donald and Goofy looked at her sadly. Nora lowered her head. Her home was gone, her friends were gone, and her parents were gone.

Then Pluto barked loudly to get their attention. He led them into the castle and into a room where they found was the Queen's magic mirror. They were a bit freaked out by this creepy looking face inside the mirror.

Nora: W-Who are you?

Mirror: I was the Queen's private mirror. But now she's gone, my service is done. Adieu, Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade.

The mirror's face vanished and a keyhole appeared in the mirror. Nora's keyblade began to glow and a light shot out from the tip of the keyblade and into the keyhole. A locking sound was heard and the keyhole vanished.

Nora: W-What was that?

Donald: You just locked the keyhole to this world.

Nora: Huh?

Goofy: All the worlds on our planet each have a keyhole, which leads to the heart of that world. If you don't lock all of them, the Heartless will find those keyholes and those worlds will disappear forever!

Nora: That's awful!

Goofy: Well, now that you're here, we can go to other worlds on our vessel.

Nora: I wonder if I can find Daren. He fell through a black hole when I tried to save him.

Donald: Of course we'll find him.

Goofy: (whispers) Are you sure?

Donald: (whispers) Who knows? But we need her to come with us to help us find the King.

Nora didn't hear them. She was too busy swinging her keyblade around in a fit of giggles like a little girl.

Nora: I get to have an adventure! (giggles) Just think of all the exciting things I can do, and see all the amazing worlds out there! It's like a dream come true!

Donald: But you can't come dressed like that. What is that anyway?

Nora: It's my school uniform.

Donald: You can't go anywhere dressed in that.

He flashed his wand at Nora, and sparkles surrounded her body. When the sparkles disappeared, Nora was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a gold collar, a pink skirt with a gold belt with a Mickey Mouse symbol in the center, yellow boots were on her feet, white fingerless gloves were on her hands, and a pink headband was in her hair.

Goofy: Gawsh! You sure look pretty, Nora.

Nora: Thanks. I wish Lila would see me like this.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, they were transported up to the Gummi ship. Pluto was already on board, with Jiminy, Chip, and Dale.

Nora: Who are they?

Goofy: This is Chip and Dale, the engineers of our ship. This is Pluto, the King's dog. And this is Jiminy, our chronicler.

Jiminy: Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am.

Pluto licked Nora's face as she giggled.

Dale: Hi there, lady! I'm Dale!

Chip: And I'm Chip! Welcome aboard!

Nora: Thank you. And what are your names? I forgot to ask.

Donald: I'm Donald Duck.

Goofy: Name's Goofy.

Nora: I'm Nora Haruna.

They all put their hands together.

Goofy: All for one and one for all!

_Meanwhile…._

Hades: That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it!

Jafar: Such is the power of the keyblade. The girl's strength is not her own.

Ursula: Why don't we turn her into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough.

Captain Hook: And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the looks of them.

Scar: Well, you're no prize yourself.

Captain Hook: Shut up, cat!

Scar: If you lay a hook on me, I'll tear off your other hand!

Maleficent: Enough! The keyblade has chosen her. Will it be she who conquers the Darkness, or will the Darkness swallow her? Either way, she could be quite useful.

?: Useful or not, I want her brought to me. Spread the word. She holds something very precious, which we need for our goal. And it's not her keyblade.


	3. Wonderland

During the ride to the next world, Goofy was teaching Nora how to use her keyblade, such as its spells like Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Aero (wind) and Cure.

Donald: Here's our next stop!

Nora: Where at?

Donald: Wonderland!

The Gummi ship came to a stop. Donald stuck his head out from the door and looked both ways.

Donald: We gotta make sure this place is safe. I've heard that's really crazy here in Wonderland.

As Donald and Goofy exited the ship, Nora tried to warn them that there was nothing beneath them but a hole. But Goofy and Donald had already fallen down the hole. Nora sighed and rolled her eyes, and then she jumped down after them. They landed in a queer room with black and white checked floor with pink walls.

Goofy: Sometimes it's like falling down's all we ever do.

Donald: Ah, shut up!

Just then, a white rabbit wearing a waste coat ran past them, carrying a large pocket watch.

White Rabbit: I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!

Nora: What was that all about?

Donald: I don't know, but let's follow him!

The trio followed the White Rabbit through a hallway until they came to another room. But the White Rabbit was gone.

Goofy: Where'd he go?

Nora: Maybe he went through this door. But it's so small.

As she examined the small door, the doorknob yawned.

Doorknob: I'm not too small, you're too big.

The trio gasped with surprise.

Nora: You talk?

Doorknob: Of course I can talk. Now, if you want to enter, use the bottle on the table.

On the table was a bottle that said Drink Me. Nora, Donald, and Goofy took turns drinking from the bottle, and they all shrunk. Donald tried to open the door, but it was locked. And the Doorknob was asleep.

Donald: Oh, come on! Open up!

Goofy: Don't worry, Donald. We can get in through this hole.

They crawled through the hole and came to a splendid looking garden filled with bushes of white roses, while some of them were painted red. Nearby, there was a court in the center of the garden.

White Rabbit: Court is now in session!

Queen of Hearts: This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is because I say so, that's why.

Alice: That's not fair! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! And I don't know whether it's true you're a queen! I've never seen anyone so selfish and mean!

Queen of Hearts: Little girl, are you intentionally trying to make me mad? Then, I find the defendant guilty as charged! You are guilty of theft attempted upon the Queen of Hearts!

Nora and the boys watched from the entrance. Nora felt sorry for Alice and wanted to help her.

Nora: Guys, I think we should help her out.

Donald: We shouldn't be meddling in the affairs of other worlds. It's against the rules.

Nora: Who cares about the rules! Someone's gotta help that girl!

Queen of Hearts: Off with her head!

The card guards surrounded Alice.

Alice: No! Please!

Nora: Hold it right there!

Nora came charging into the court and came to Alice's defense. Donald grumbled and he and Goofy followed Nora.

Queen of Hearts: And who the hell are you?! How dare you interfere in the proceedings of this court!

Nora: I know who the real culprit is!

Goofy: It's the Heartle-(Donald clams his mouth shut)

Donald: Regarding the Heartless is to be kept strictly top secret.

Queen of Hearts: You can't possibly know what you're talking about, girl! Do you have any evidence to support the accused?

Nora: Er….I'm working on that.

Queen of Hearts: Very well, I shall humor your claim. Bring me evidence of this girl's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Until you conclude your investigations, this court is adjourned!

Nora even convinced the Queen to let Alice accompany them on their search for the evidence; otherwise she'd use her keyblade to cut off her head. The Queen didn't like this, although she was secretly impressed by Nora's temper, she agreed.

So Nora, Alice, Donald, and Goofy left the Queen's garden and into the forest.

Alice: Oh, thank you. All of you. If you hadn't shown up, I would've lost my head.

Nora: It was nothing.

Goofy: But where are we going from here?

Alice: In this forest resides the Cheshire Cat. We must find him and ask him where he thinks this the culprit is hiding. Do you really know who the true culprit is, Nora?

Nora: I think it was those bastard Heartless that were behind all this. I wish we could've told the Queen that sooner.

Donald: It ain't like we ain't meddling or nothing in this world's affairs, messing about with that Queen's court and all!

Nora: Well somebody had to do something! You think I was just gonna stand by and let them chop off Alice's head?

Alice: So, you're all from another world?

Nora: Er….You could say that.

Suddenly, they spotted a pair of yellow eyes and a white smile in the treetops. Then the face of a cat appeared within the yellow eyes and the smiling mouth, along with a body and a tail.

Cheshire Cat: You seek the truth? I suppose that the untruth of this truth upon truths holds truer.

Alice: It's the Cheshire Cat!

Cheshire Cat: The Cheshire Cat knows all truths, and finds as yet no contradiction nor chaos.

Donald: Why is he speaking in riddles?

The Cheshire Cat dropped a box onto Donald's head, which bounced off and landed in Nora's arms.

Cheshire Cat: Within the box there lives the truth you seek.

With those words, the Cheshire Cat vanished.

Donald: Are you sure we can trust him, Alice?

Goofy lifted the lid of the box to take a peek, and a soldier Heartless sprung out from them.

Alice: What is that?

Nora: It's a Heartless! Let's get it!

They chased the Heartless back to the Queen's court in the garden.

Queen of Hearts: What the hell is that?!

Alice: There's your evidence! That's the culprit!

With one swipe with her keyblade, Nora destroyed the Heartless.

Nora: Still think Alice is the culprit now?

But when they turned around, Alice was gone.

Goofy: Alice? Where'd you go?

Nora: What did you do to Alice, Queenie?!

Queen of Hearts: How should I know! One minute I'm almost attacked by a monster and next, the defendant has vanished!

Nora: Donald! Goofy! Let's go find Alice!

Donald/Goofy: Right!

The trio ran out of the garden and crawled through the hole to the room they've been in earlier. There stood Pete, holding Alice hostage. Floating behind Pete was a huge trickmaster Heartless.

Donald: It's you again, Pete!

Nora: You guys know him?

Goofy: We sure do. Pete's been causing trouble for ages. His Majesty banished him to another dimension years ago. I wonder how he escaped.

Pete: You wanna know, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how!

Nora: I suppose it was you who tried to steal the Queen's heart and frame Alice for it, huh!

Pete: You got one thing right, sweet cheeks! The Heartless wanted to serve the Queen because there's darkness in her heart since she yells so much and likes to chop off everyone's heads. But enough chit-chat. Heartless, get them!

Flames shot out from the Heartless' hands and Donald and Goofy got their butts on fire. They ran screaming around the room while Nora just stood there, annoyed. Then the Heartless grabbed Alice and began tossing her around with its sticks, like it was juggling her around.

The trio fought hard with the giant Heartless and tried to save Alice, but it pushed Donald and Goofy aside. With such force it sent them flying towards the wall. Nora was shocked, and then she got angry.

Pete: You may be the keyblade master, sweet cheeks, but to me, you're a stick in the mud!

Nora: I'll show you who's a stick in the mud, Pete! Blizzard!

She froze the trickmaster Heartless in a block of ice. For a minute, Alice was left hanging in air until she fell in Nora's arms. Then, the frozen Heartless came down at them, crashing into the floor in pieces.

Doorknob: (yawns) What's all that racket?

When the Doorknob opened his mouth, there was a keyhole in his mouth. Nora's keyblade glowed and light shot out into the keyhole. Then, there was a locking sound and the glowing stopped.

Alice: Curiouser and curiouser.

Nora: Oh that? I just sealed the keyhole of this wo-

Donald: Nora! It's supposed to be a secret!

Alice: Oh, never mind. Thank you again for saving me. You're quite the hero, Nora.

Nora smiled and blushed.

Goofy: How are you gonna get home now, Alice?

Alice: I think I'll try the hole I fell through. That's how I got here, following the White Rabbit.

Nora: What coincidence! We followed the White Rabbit down here too!

Pete just stood there, his mouth open and his eyes wide at what Nora had done to the Heartless. Then he stomped the floor and jumped up and down a few times in anger.

Pete: This ain't over, sweet cheeks!

Before he could leave, Nora stopped him.

Nora: Wait! Who is this Maleficent?

Pete: She's the most powerful sorceress in the world, the mistress of all evil. She wants to use the Darkness to rule every part of the world on Planet Disney, including this here castle and your home world. But now that you're here, it changes everything. You're in big trouble, sweet cheeks.

At that moment, a dark corridor appeared beside Pete. Before anyone could stop him, Pete ran through the corridor, and it disappeared.


	4. Deep Jungle

Nora stared out of the window of the Gummi ship, they had just left Wonderland. But her thoughts were suddenly about her own home world. Suppose she lost her family and her friends forever? And what of Daren? She hoped he was ok. Her thoughts were interrupted when Goofy pulled on her cheeks, trying to make her smile. But Nora slapped his hands away, annoyed.

Nora: Why'd you do that for?

Goofy: You looked really sad, Nora. I was trying to make you smile.

Donald: Yeah! Stop worrying yourself with whatever's on your mind and be happy.

Nora: How come you guys are always happy? Don't you at least worry sometimes? Aren't you worried about your King?

Before anyone could answer, the ship stopped and hovered over what appeared to be a jungle. But the ship wouldn't land.

Nora: Donald, what are you doing? We should be landing.

Donald: In a jungle? No way! Let's get back to the castle.

Nora: Hold on! What if Daren's down there? Let's check it out.

Donald: Forget it!

But Nora grabbed the steering wheel and attempted to land the ship herself, but Donald wouldn't let her.

Nora: Just land!

Donald: No!

Nora: Come on!

During the struggle, Nora pressed a button, and a trap door opened, and she, Donald, and Goofy fell down into the jungle below. Nora crashed into an old tree house in the treetops. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

Nora: Ow! That was some fall.

She looked around the tree house. Some parts had leaves growing around the walls and windows, and the room was torn up and messy.

Nora: I wonder who lived here?

On the floor was an old photograph of a man and a woman and a baby in her arms.

Nora: Maybe they must've lived here. But what happened?

Then, Nora heard something that made her blood run cold. It was the sound of growling, from an animal. Out of the shadows, jumped a leopard.

Nora quickly jumped out of the way and backed up against the wall. The leopard let out a loud roar and made another leap at Nora. Before she could summon her keyblade, someone else came into the room through the window. It was a man who was muscular, had long brown hair, and wore a brown loin cloth. The wild man knocked the leopard off Nora, and held it back with his spear.

When the man pushed the leopard back, the leopard, not wanting to fight anymore, leapt out the window and vanished. The wild man turned to Nora, who back away. She was a bit nervous around this strange man, even though he saved her life.

Tarzan: Sabor, danger.

Nora: What? Oh, you mean the leopard, you call it Sabor.

Tarzan: Yes!

Nora: Well…thank you, for saving my life. So, what is this place?

Tarzan: This place, this place.

Nora:_ He obviously doesn't get what I'm saying._ OK…look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them? There's two of them…no, never mind. I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Daren. He's a boy with dark hair and he's very good looking. Is he here?

Tarzan shook his head. He never heard of such a boy. Nora hung her head sadly.

Tarzan: Tarzan take you to Jane. Jane help you.

Nora: This Jane a friend of yours? Ok, let's go see her. My name's Nora, what's yours?

Tarzan: Tarzan!

With that, Tarzan lifted Nora on his back and carried her out of the tree house, and she hung on to him as Tarzan swung from vine to vine.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy crashed into an area surrounded by bamboo trees.

Goofy: Gawsh, I sure hope Nora's ok.

Donald: Aw, who needs her? We can save the world without her.

Goofy: But the King said we have to stick with her.

Then they saw a few shadow Heartless lurking around near the trees. Before Donald and Goofy could get them, the Heartless vanished.

Suddenly they heard rusting of leaves from behind them. Goofy and Donald gulped nervously, prepared for what they were about to see. Out of the trees stepped a man, carrying a rifle.

Later, Tarzan took Nora to a campsite. They went inside a large tent and met a young lady and an old man.

Jane: Hello, Tarzan. Oh, and who is this?

Porter: Oh, hello there. Archimedes Q. Porter, at your service.

Nora: Uh, hi there. I'm-

Jane: Oh, you speak English. Obviously, you're not related to Tarzan. Are you here to study the gorillas?

Clayton: Highly doubtful.

The man with the big rifle name Clayton, came into the tent, followed by Donald and Goofy.

Goofy: Nora, you're ok!

But the minute Nora and Donald saw each other; they turned their backs to each other, probably still mad about what happened on the Gummi ship.

Clayton: A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas. (leaves the tent)

Jane: Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research.

Porter: Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home.

Nora and Donald still had their backs to each other, but they nodded.

Goofy: By the way Nora, when me and Donald were found by that Clayton guy, we saw a couple of Heartless lurking around.

Donald: Pete could be here. We have to find him together…for now.

Nora: _Whatever you say, loud mouth. _So Jane, how do you know Tarzan?

Jane: Well you see, my father, Mr. Clayton, and myself came to the jungle to study gorillas. I got separated and was attacked by a whole fleet of monkeys. Then Tarzan came and saved me from those monkeys.

Donald: Where do you suppose Tarzan came from?

Jane: Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning. I'm teaching him how to read and to speak English. Ah, that's right. What are your names?

Goofy: I'm Goofy.

Donald: I'm Donald.

Nora: I'm Nora.

Jane: And where are you from?

Donald: We got lost in the jungle right after a certain someone got us lost.

Nora: If it weren't for you-

Goofy: Will you both please calm down! Please continue, Miss Jane.

Jane: We want Tarzan to take us to the gorillas, but he said he can't, because of a 'Kerchak.'

Donald: What's a Kerchak?

Tarzan: Kerchak, leader of gorillas. Tarzan go see Kerchak.

Nora: Can I go too?

Porter: But the jungle's a dangerous place, my dear.

Nora: I'll be fine, Tarzan will protect me.

Goofy: Donald and I will go with you.

Then, Tarzan led Nora, Donald, and Goofy through the jungle. They swung on vines or went surfing on trees. Nora was enjoying all of this but Donald and Goofy couldn't get the hang of it.

Soon, they came to an area where they were met by a large gorilla, who was Kerchak. Beside Kerchak was Kala, Tarzan's adopted mother.

Tarzan: Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them.

But Kerchak turned and walked away, Kala followed. Tarzan sighed and lowered his head, sadly.

Donald: I think he doesn't wanna listen.

Nora: Gorillas can be wary of strangers.

Goofy was distracted by a tree full of delicious fruits. Feeling hungry, he tried to climb up the tree, but he lost his footing and fell.

Donald: What are you doing?

Goofy: I'm hungry. I wanna eat some of those fruits.

Donald: Let me get them.

Donald tried to climb up the tree, but he slipped on a vine and came down on top of Goofy. Nora started to laugh.

Donald: What are you laughing at?

But then Nora stopped laughing. She felt something fuzzy brush against the back of her neck. It felt like it was the tail of an animal. She looked up into the trees and gasped at what she saw.

Donald: What is it?

Nora pointed towards the trees and Donald and Goofy gasped. It was Sabor. The leopard let out a loud roar and jumped down in front of the group. But Tarzan took his spear and stabbed the wild cat, leaving a red mark on her arm. Furious, Sabor scratched Tarzan on his chest, leaving red scratch marks.

When Sabor jumped on Tarzan, the sharp end of his spear came off. Without the sharp end, Tarzan could only try to escape the rouge leopard. But Nora wanted to help Tarzan so she ran to help her friend, ignoring Donald and Goofy's calls.

She struck Sabor across the face. Sabor jumped on Nora, trying to bite her, but Nora held her back with her keyblade. Finally, Sabor scratched Nora on her stomach, leaving red marks. She clutched her stomach and moaned in pain while Sabor circled her.

As Sabor leaped onto Nora, Donald jumped onto the leopard's back and held onto her by the neck, trying to distract her. Goofy grabbed onto a vine and swung to Nora's rescue, carrying her to a high tree branch for safety.

But Sabor wasn't done yet. She struck Donald down and began climbing up the tree Nora and Goofy were at. But then, Tarzan came at Sabor, and pushed her down into a deep ravine.

Then everything went silent. Nora, Donald, and Goofy were worried. But they were relieved to see Tarzan emerge from the ravine, carrying Sabor's body. He had killed the leopard.

From the trees, a group of gorillas were cheering for Tarzan and an elephant named Tantor trumpeted happily. Then Tarzan picked up the leopard's body and let out a loud cry of victory. The gorillas came down from the trees to thank Tarzan.

Nora: Tarzan was really brave, wasn't he?

Donald: You said it!

Goofy: You know, I think this must be the group of gorillas Tarzan lives with.

Then they watched as Tarzan laid Sabor's body before Kerchak as a sign of respect. Then Donald noticed something in the bushes. It looked like a rifle was being pointed towards one of the gorillas, whose name was Terk.

Donald ran towards the spot where the rifle was and let out a loud squawk. The squawking startled Clayton so much that the gun went off. The gorillas heard the gunshot and ran for cover. Tarzan came over to where Nora and others were. He was surprised to see Clayton as well.

_Back at the campsite…_

Porter: How could you do such a thing!

Clayton: You don't understand. I was only trying to…ah, a snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life.

Jane: You are not to go near the gorillas again!

Clayton: All because of one mishap? Come now…

But he could see that all faces were glaring at him. Chuckling nervously, he back out of the tent. When alone, he skulked to himself.

Clayton: What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted beasts! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow! I'll stake my life on it.

_Inside the tent…_

Porter: Don't mind Clayton, lads. He's not a bad person, just a bit impetuous.

Suddenly, Nora grabbed her stomach. The scratch marks from Sabor still hurt her. Jane laid Nora down on a mattress and was about to dab some water on the injuries when Donald stopped her.

Donald: Let me do it. Goofy and I will watch her.

Tarzan, Jane, and Professor Porter left the tent, leaving Nora, Donald, and Goofy alone. Donald raised his magic staff and healed Nora's injuries.

Donald: What were you thinking, trying to fight a leopard?!

Nora: Since when did you suddenly care?

Goofy: You know he's right, Nora. You could've been hurt or worse.

Nora: I was trying to help Tarzan. He could've been killed too if I hadn't fought Sabor myself. I think this is the second time that wild cat tried to kill me. When we fell from the Gummi ship, I crashed into an old tree house. That's when Sabor came and attacked me until Tarzan showed up.

Donald/Goofy: What?

Goofy: Why didn't you tell us this before?

Nora: I didn't think you would care, after what happened on the Gummi ship.

Goofy: But we still care about you, Nora. We had to save you when you were in trouble. Right, Donald?

Donald: Yeah. I'm sorry, Nora.

Nora: Me too.

Goofy: Ahyuk! All for one, huh?

Professor Porter came back into the tent. He was carrying a bowl of fruit for them.

Porter: I do hope you're feeling better, my dear. Tarzan asked me to give you this fruit.

Nora: Thanks. As it turns out, I am a little hungry.

Donald and Goofy ate the fruit like two ravenous dogs while Norah ate delicately.

Porter: Tarzan also said that he's agreed to take us to the gorillas. But we mustn't let Clayton in on this, after what's happened.

Nora: We understand.

Later, Tarzan took the group to the nesting ground where the gorillas were. Kala hid behind the bushes when those strange visitors came.

Jane was amazed when she saw the gorillas, as were Nora, Donald, and Goofy. Three baby gorillas approached the group and played with Tarzan, Jane, and Nora. A few gorillas took some bugs out of Professor Porter's hair and moustache, one gorilla took Donald's magic staff while the duck quacked angrily trying to get it back, and another gorilla took Goofy's shield and playfully bopped him on the head with the shield.

But the happy moment ended when Terk and Tantor appeared, tired from running. Terk was wearing a yellow dress. Apparently, Tarzan asked Terk and Tantor to distract Kerchak while he showed Jane and the others the gorilla nesting grounds. But the chase had led them back to the nesting grounds and Kerchak appeared. He was shocked to see the strangers in his nesting grounds.

Then he spotted Clayton behind the bushes and went to attack him. But Tarzan jumped onto Kerchak, his arms around his neck.

Tarzan: Go!

Jane: But Tarzan-

Tarzan: GO, NOW!

Porter: Jane, quickly!

Goofy: Let's get outta here!

The group ran back for the camp. Tarzan let go of Kerchak.

Tarzan: Kerchak-

Kerchak: I asked you to protect this family, and you have betrayed us.

Tarzan turned and ran into the jungle.

Back at the campsite, Jane was even angrier with Clayton for what he did, but some thugs grabbed Jane and Professor Porter. A few Heartless appeared and Nora, Donald, and Goofy got out their weapons and prepared to fight.

Clayton: If I were you, I would put down your weapons; otherwise I'd hate to see what would happen to your friends.

Just then, Tarzan appeared. He was shocked by what was going on. But he was even more surprised to see that Clayton was behind all this.

Clayton: Welcome back, ape man.

Tarzan: (angrily) Clayton…you…

Before Tarzan could do anything, Clayton punched Tarzan in the gut. Tarzan held his stomach in pain.

Clayton: Sorry, but I can't have your or your friends making a scene when we put your furry friends in their cages.

Tarzan: Why?

Clayton: Why? For 300 pound sterling a head. Actually, I have you to thank old boy. Couldn't have done it without you. Lock them up!

As the heroes were put in a Heartless cage, Tarzan let out a loud cry in agony. The cry was heard by Tantor.

Tantor: That sounded like Tarzan. It sounded like he was in trouble.

Terk: Why doesn't he get his new friends to help him? I don't care.

Tantor had had enough. He grabbed Terk by the fur on her neck.

Tantor: I've had it with you and your emotional constipation! Tarzan needs us, and we're gonna help him! You got that?! Now pipe down and hang on tight!

He put Terk on his back and went charging through the jungle to rescue Tarzan.

Inside the Heartless cage, Tarzan tried desperately to get out, banging or kicking around in the cage, but it was no use.

Jane: I'm so sorry, Tarzan. Clayton betrayed us all.

Tarzan: No, I did this…I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right.

Nora: We can't give up now, Tarzan. We have to save those gorillas.

Porter: That is if we save ourselves first.

The Heartless cage started closing in on the group. But then, Tantor appeared and crashed into the Heartless cage, destroying it.

Tarzan: Thanks guys!

Donald: Friends of yours?

Goofy: No time for that now! We gotta save the gorillas!

At the nesting grounds, the band of thugs and Heartless attacked the gorillas. Kerchak was tied up while Kala and the other gorillas were put in cages. Clayton approached Kerchak. Before he could shoot Kerchak, a loud cry echoed throughout the jungle. Tarzan came swinging in with a vine and kicked Clayton to the ground. Tantor came charging in, carrying Nora, Donald, Goofy, Terk, Jane, and Professor Porter on his back.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy quickly fought off the Heartless while Tarzan freed Kerchek. Then they went to free the other gorillas, while fighting off the thugs. When Jane and Tarzan freed Kala, Tarzan was shot by the arm.

Kerchak could see it was Clayton and rushed at him, but Clayton shot Kerchak, mortally injuring him. Angered, Tarzan rushed at Clayton, but he quickly realized that Clayton was armed with his rifle and climbed into the trees.

Clayton: Hiding are we? Good! I could use a challenge, because after I get rid of you, rounding up your little ape family will be all too easy!

Nora was busy helping Donald, Goofy, Jane, Professor Porter, Terk, and Tantor free Kala and the other gorillas. Then they heard another cry from the tree tops. It was Tarzan.

The trio quickly climbed up a vine and when they got to the top, they saw Tarzan and Clayton were tumbling down from a tree. But they landed on another tree trunk. Clayton tried to reach for his gun, but Tarzan grabbed it and pointed it at Clayton.

Clayton: Go ahead, shoot me.

Nora: Don't Tarzan! If you do, you're no better than him!

Tarzan looked at Nora and the boys, then at the gun.

Clayton: Don't listen to her. Be a man.

Tarzan: I'm not a man like you!

And he broke the gun in pieces. Furious, Clayton took out a knife and tried to strike at Tarzan, but Goofy's shield blocked his aim. When Tarzan back away, he lost his balance and took Nora, Donald, and Goofy down with him, but they all got tangled in some vines.

Clayton had jumped after them in the vines, but Tarzan managed to tie him up in the vines. Clayton aggressively rips the vines with his teeth or cuts them with his knife, without realizing one of the vines was hanging around his neck while the vine he held onto was nearly cut.

Tarzan: Clayton! Don't!

But when Clayton cut the vine he held, he fell, dragging Tarzan down. Nora, Donald, and Goofy held onto the vines. Clayton however was hanged to death.

Goofy, Nora, and Donald slid down from the vines. The gorillas looked on at Kerchak, who lay dying from his injury. Tarzan went to his side.

Tarzan: Kerchak, forgive me.

Kerchak: No, forgive me for not understanding that you have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now.

Tarzan: No…Kerchak…

Kerchak: Take care of them…my son…take care of them.

His hand dropped to the ground. Kerchak was dead. Tarzan held the gorilla in his arms, sobbing. Then he looked over at the other gorillas, beat his chest and making ape noises, indicating his leadership to the gorillas.

Later that day, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were shown to the treetops where a group of butterflies were covering something. As Nora approached them, the butterflies flew away, revealing a keyhole. Nora's keyblade shot a light from the tip and into the keyhole, locking it. After that, Terk rubbed against Donald, affectionately.

Jane: I think someone has an admirer. After all, you saved Terk from Clayton, Donald.

Donald: What? No, no, no! Daisy would kill me!

Everyone laughed.


	5. Castle of Dreams

After a few minutes of flying, the Gummi ship landed in a forest near a lake. They got off the ship and looked around.

Nora: So what is this place?

Goofy: I don't know, but we have to careful if Heartless show up.

Donald: Look! I see smoke.

Goofy: It must be fire.

Nora: I don't think so, Goofy. When there's smoke, there must be a chimney. And where there's a chimney, there's a house nearby. Come on!

They walked further into the woods until they came to a large house. As they came closer, they saw a beautiful lady with blonde hair and dressed in rags was feeding chickens, a horse, and a dog. She was surprised to see the group coming towards her.

Cinderella: Oh! Who are you?

Nora: Sorry to surprise you. My name's Nora and this is Donald and Goofy.

Donald: Hello.

Goofy: Howdy.

Cinderella: Pleased to meet you, my name's Cinderella.

Then they saw two mice standing beside Cinderella. One was thin and wore a red outfit, and the other was chubby and wore a green outfit.

Jaq: Who are they, Cinderelly?

Cinderella: They're our new friends. Guys, these are my friends, Jaq and Gus.

Jaq: Hiya!

Gus: Hello.

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice coming from inside the house.

Lady Tremaine: Cinderella!

Cinderella: Oh dear. I'll talk to you later Nora. (runs into the house)

Goofy: She must be pretty busy.

Jaq: Yep! Her Stepmother keeps her busy all day!

Nora: She doesn't seem to mind.

Jaq: But Stepmother's very mean to Cinderelly, just like her Stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella.

Donald: Why?

Jaq: Stepmother and Stepsisters are jealous of Cinderelly's charm and beauty, so they made her dress in rags and have her do all the chores around the house.

Nora:_ Lady Tremaine reminds me of Snow White's stepmother, Queen Grimhilde. Even she was jealous of Snow White and made her do chores._

Donald: Who do those witches think they are anyway?!

Goofy: Yeah! They got no right treating Cinderella like that!

Nora: How did Cinderella end up with those monster-in-laws?

Another mouse, wearing a maid's dress named Mary came forward.

Mary: Cinderelly's father was a rich widow and felt she needed a mother. So he married Lady Tremaine, but he didn't know about her true colors. After he passed away, she had Cinderella treated like a servant.

Nearby, Cinderella was hanging up clothes to dry. Nora walked over to her.

Nora: You need any help?

Cinderella: Yes, thank you. It's the first time anyone ever helped me with my chores.

Nora helped Cinderella hang up the clothes to the line.

Cinderella: So Nora, do you work all the time?

Nora: Not a lot. I help my grandparents with their work and I don't mind, but they're not cruel like your relatives, no offense.

Cinderella: That's ok. I don't mind the chores either. Somebody has to do them.

Nora: Yeah, your Stepsisters should do the chores. Why do you always stay so cheerful and polite, even after how they treat you? I get it all the time from a group of girls, who are jealous of me because a cute boy likes me.

Cinderella: Because I believe that someday, my dreams and happiness will come true.

_Later…._

Donald: What?! An invitation to the ball?!

Cinderella: Yes! It arrived early today. My Stepmother says if I get all my chores done, and find a dress to wear, I can go.

Nora: Great! We'll help you with your chores, and we'll be finished in no time, right guys?

Goofy: You betcha!

Donald: Yeah!

During the rest of the day, Nora, Donald, and Goofy helped Cinderella with all her chores, such as doing laundry, wash the dishes, dust the chimney, wipe the windows, sweep the floor, and other chores. They took caution not to be spotted by Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Lucifer the cat. Soon, Nora, Donald, and Goofy got tired. Jaq met up with them from a hole in the wall.

Nora: Man, I never worked so much in my life.

Donald: Yeah, my arms hurt.

Goofy: And we've been working so hard, we haven't time to make Cinderella a dress for the ball.

Jaq: That's because Stepmother and Stepsisters are keeping Cinderelly busy so she won't have to go to the ball. I know! Why don't you come help us make a dress for Cinderelly?

Nora: You found a dress for her?

Jaq: Yeah! It's upstairs! Come on!

When they got to Cinderella's bedroom upstairs, the mice and birds were fixing up Cinderella's dress, making it look prettier than before. Nora, Donald, and Goofy pitched in to help.

When it got dark, Cinderella came into the room, looking sad. She gazed out her window, looking at the castle in the distance.

Cinderella: Oh, well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring and completely…completely wonderful.

A light glowed from behind her. Cinderella turned around as two doors parted, revealing her brand new dress.

Mice: Surprise!

Gus: Happy Birthyday!

Jaq: No, no!

Cinderella: Is that my dress?

Nora: Yes. We fixed it up so you could go to the ball.

Cinderella: (hugs her new dress) Why, it's such a surprise! Oh, thank you so much!

Goofy: You'd better hurry. There's a carriage waiting outside.

Cinderella changed into her dress and ran downstairs. When she left, Nora looked out the window and at the castle.

Nora: You think we should go too? To the ball, that is?

Donald: This is Cinderelly's big night. Let her go alone.

Goofy: But this ball sounds like fun.

Suddenly, Mary rushed into the room through a hole.

Mary: Nora! Donald! Goofy! Come quick! There's trouble!

The gang followed Mary and the mice downstairs until they reached the railing. They gasped at what they saw. Anastasia and Drizella were tearing Cinderella's dress apart and shouting at her, while Lady Tremaine stood calmly watching.

Watching this scene made Nora very angry. She didn't wanna stand by and let those stepsisters ruin Cinderella's dress after how hard they worked on it. She rushed down the steps at full speed and pushed both Stepsisters away from Cinderella, knocking them to the floor. Lady Tremaine was surprised.

Lady Tremaine: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Nora: How dare you let your trampy daughters tear up Cinderella's dress after how hard I've worked on it!

Drizella: Did she just call us trampy?

Anastasia: Did she say she made that dress?

Nora: Yeah, I did! I worked so hard on it for her so she could go to the ball, but you had to go and tear it up so she won't go!

Lady Tremaine: Silcence! I will not hear anymore nonsense out of you. We have a ball to go to and a Prince to meet. You can stay here and help your friend Cinderella clean up her mess.

Lady Tremaine went out the door, followed by Anastasia and Drizella. As soon as they had left, Cinderella turned and ran out to the garden. She came to a bench and knelt down and cried. Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed her outside and found Cinderella at the bench. They tried to comfort Cinderella.

Donald: There, there. We can always find you a new dress, and then you can go to the ball.

Cinderella: I can't believe…not anymore…

Suddenly, Heartless appeared behind them. It looked like they were coming for Cinderella. Nora, Donald, and Goofy fought with them, trying to protect Cinderella.

But then, a bright light appeared from the bench, causing the Heartless to vanish. An old woman wearing a blue cloak and pink bow was sitting on the bench, gently stroking Cinderella.

Cinderella: There's nothing left to believe in…nothing.

Fairy Godmother: Nothing, my dear? Oh, now you don't really mean that.

Cinderella: Oh, but I do. It's just no use.

Fairy Godmother: Nonsense! If you'd lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here, and here I am.

Cinderella looked up at the old woman and gasped and stood up.

Fairy Godmother: Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that.

Cinderella: The ball? Oh, but I'm not-

Fairy Godmother: Of course you are. But we have to hurry.

Donald: Uh, who are you?

Fairy Godmother: I'm Cinderella's Fairy Godmother.

A magic wand appeared in her hand, and she walked towards a pumpkin patch and waved her wand.

Fairy Godmother: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!

Sparks shot out from the wand and flew towards a large pumpkin. The pumpkin came to life and hopped towards the group. The pumpkin grew bigger and bigger until it was transformed into a coach. Then she changed the mice into horses, Major the horse into a coachman, and Bruno the dog into a footman. Then she waved her wane towards Cinderella. Sparkles surrounded Cinderella, changing her rags into a beautiful ball gown.

Goofy: Gawsh!

Donald: Wow!

Nora: You look beautiful, Cinderella.

Cinderella: Thank you. And look, glass slippers. Why, it's a dream come true!

Fairy Godmother: Yes, but like all dreams…I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only until midnight. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before.

Donald: Why must it always be midnight?

Cinderella: Yes, I understand. (to Nora and the boys) Will you be coming with me to the ball?

Nora: But we don't have anything fancy to wear.

Fairy Godmother waved her magic wand and soon, Nora was wearing a lovely gown, and Donald and Goofy were wearing tuxedoes.

Nora: That'll do.

Cinderella, Nora, Donald, and Goofy got into the coach and they were on their way to ball. When they arrived at the palace, they walked past the guards, up the staircase, and into a large fancy-looking ball room. There were many women and men wearing fancy garments.

Up in the balcony, the King sat in his throne with the Duke beside him and watched as his son, the Prince, bow to every maid he met, without showing any interest in any girl.

Anastasia and Drizella bowed to Prince, trying to please him, when he noticed Cinderella walk into the room. He walked towards her and bowed to her. The Prince took her hand and led Cinderella out to the dance floor.

Romantic music began to play as Cinderella and the Prince danced together. Other couples joined in the dance. Nora saw Lady Tremaine and pointed out to her.

Nora: Look, I can see Lady Tremaine and her daughters are in the crowd. They're watching Cinderella with the Prince. You don't suppose they recognize her, do they?

Goofy: I hope not.

In the crowd, Lady Tremaine and her daughters were watching the Prince dance with the mysterious lovely woman.

Anastasia: But who is she, mother?

Drizella: Do we know her?

Anastasia: Well, the Prince certainly seems to. I've never seen her before.

Lady Tremaine: Nor I. But she certainly is…(looks at the mysterious lady carefully) Wait! There is something familiar about her.

The Prince danced with Cinderella all night. Cinderella was having such a wonderful evening that she forgot about the time. Suddenly, the clock began to chime midnight.

Cinderella: Oh my goodness! It's midnight!

Prince: Yes, but why-

Cinderella: Goodbye!

Prince: Wait! Come back!

Cinderella: I'm sorry!

She ran past Nora, Donald, and Goofy, who were looking for her.

Nora: Cinderella, its midnight! We have to go!

The group ran out of the ball room and down the staircase. As she ran, Cinderella dropped one of her glass slippers. Before she could get it, Donald pulled her back.

Donald: Leave it! We gotta go!

The Duke came down the steps, following after them. He picked up the slipper and continued chasing them.

Duke: Mademoiselle! Senorita! Just a moment!

But Cinderella, Nora, Donald, and Goofy jumped into the coach and rode off.

Duke: Close the gate!

But the coach managed to get through the large gate as it closed.

Duke: Follow that coach! Don't let them escape!

The gate opened and guards on black mares galloped after Cinderella's coach. Cinderella's coach drove faster and faster with the guards right behind them.

At the last chime of Midnight, the horses changed into mice, the footman changed into Bruno, the coachman changed into Major, the coach became a pumpkin, and Cinderella was in her rags. Nora, Donald, and Goofy were also changed into their regular outfits again.

They quickly got out of the road just as the guards rushed past them, trampling over the pumpkin, stomping it to pieces.

Cinderella: I'm sorry everyone. I guess I forgot about everything, even the time but…but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome and when we danced…Oh, I'm sure that even the Prince himself couldn't have been more…Oh, well. It's over and…

Nora: Cinderella, I think that was the Prince you were dancing with all night.

Cinderella: You really think that was the Prince?

Then Jaq and Gus pointed towards Cinderella's feet.

Jaq: Cinderelly, look! A slipper!

Cinderella took the glass slipper off her foot and held it gingerly.

_The next day…_

The King decreed that whoever fit the glass slipper will become the Prince's bride. The Duke traveled from house to house, trying to fit the glass slipper on every maiden, but the slipper didn't fit any of them. At the Tremaine estate, Nora, Donald, and Goofy hid in the kitchen all night.

Donald: How long do we have to hide in here?

Mary: Cinderelly don't want you to get into trouble with Stepmother if she finds you here.

Donald: I told you, Nora. You shouldn't have confronted Lady Tremaine last night.

Nora: Why? And let her daughters rip Cinderella's dress off until she's half naked? No way!

Goofy: I never expected you to stick up for Cinderella like that.

Nora: I couldn't just stand there and let them abuse her like that. Somebody had to stop them.

Then Jaq and Gus came into the kitchen.

Jaq: Did you hear? The Duke's been going from house to house to see whoever fits the glass slipper Cinderelly left behind.

Nora: Why is he doing that?

Jaq: To see that whoever fits the slipper will become the Prince's bride.

Gus: And we know Cinderelly is the one to fit it! But Stepmother will make sure she won't!

Goofy: What happened?

Gus: She locked Cinderelly in her room upstairs!

Goofy: We should help her!

Jaq: Stepmother got key in her pocket. We gotta get it and help Cinderelly.

Nora: Your right! Let's go get that key!

Donald used his magic to make himself, Nora, and Goofy the size of a mouse, that way; they could steal the key, and get to Cinderella's room without being noticed.

The Duke's coach arrived in front of the house. Lady Tremaine greeted the Duke and introduced her daughters. As the Duke read a speech, Jaq, with some help from Gus, managed to get into Lady Tremaine's pocket and grab the key.

But Lady Tremaine reached in her pocket and held the key, while glancing upstairs to where Cinderella was, grinning. Jaq had to stop moving. Luckily, Lady Tremaine didn't feel him. She let go of the key, which hit Jaq on the head, and then patted her pocket with the key hitting Jaq a few times.

Jaq climbed out of her pocket and Gus pulled him out, with help from Nora, Donald, and Goofy. But they lost their balance and slide down Lady Tremaine's dress to the floor and towards the stairs.

Quickly, they climbed up the steps to get to Cinderella's room. By the time they reached her room, they were tired.

Jaq: We're coming Cinderelly!

Cinderella: You've got the key!

Before they could slide the key through the door, a cup suddenly landed on Gus and the key. It was Lucifer.

Cinderella: Lucifer! Let him go!

But the cat snickered at her pleas. Jaq grabbed Lucifer by the tail and bit him. The cat let out a loud shriek. Nora, along with Donald and Goofy, tried to fight Lucifer. Other mice and birds joined the fight, but Lucifer swatted them away.

Donald: It's no use; we'll never get rid of him!

Cinderella: I know who can help! Quick, get Bruno!

The birds flew out the window and to the barn, where Bruno was sleeping. They chirped loudly in his ears, waking him up. Bruno sat up and followed the birds inside, and up the stairs.

When he saw Lucifer, Bruno let out a snarl. Lucifer screeched and climbed up the window, with Bruno trying to snap at him. Lucifer tumbled out the window to the ground. A few birds flew in, and chirped frantically to them.

Goofy: What are they trying to say?

Jaq: The Duke's going to leave the house!

Nora: We'll make sure he doesn't leave! You just give the key to Cinderella so she can unlock the door!

Donald used his magic to make himself, Goofy, and Nora big again. Then they quickly raced downstairs as the Duke was prepared to leave.

Duke: You're the only ladies here?

Lady Tremaine: There's no one else, Your Grace.

Duke: Well, good day.

Before the Duke headed out the door, Nora was about to call out to him, when she lost her balance and fell over the railing and hit the floor. Donald face palmed while Goofy covered his eyes. Nora sat up and brushed herself off as all eyes were on her.

Nora: Sorry to make entrance like that, but would it be alright if I tried on the slipper?

Duke: Hmm…I've seen you at the palace, with two strange looking gentlemen. And you left with them, with that mysterious young lady in such a hurry.

Nora: I'm sorry, but can I at least try it on, please?

Lady Tremaine: I've met you last night, before we left for the ball.

Drizella: She's probably here to rob us!

Anastasia: Mother, do something!

Lady Tremaine: That girl does not live here. I have only two daughters. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace.

Duke: Regardless, she means no harm.

The footman holding the slipper on a pillow walked towards Nora. He held out the slipper towards her. Before Nora could take it and try it on, Cinderella appeared.

Cinderella: Your Grace! Please wait! May I try it on?

As she came down the stairs, Lady Tremaine stepped in front of Cinderella.

Lady Tremaine: Pay no attention to her. She's just an imaginative child.

Duke: Madam, my orders were every maiden.

The Duke stepped past her and led Cinderella to a chair, which she sat down on. He summoned the footman, who can running to them.

Knowing that the slipper will fit Cinderella, Lady Tremaine moved her cane in front of the footman, who tripped and fell to the floor. The slipper flew off the pillow and crashed onto the floor. Donald and Goofy had seen this.

Donald: She did that on purpose!

Duke: Oh no! What will I do?

Cinderella: Please, don't worry. You see, I have the other slipper.

Lady Tremaine was horrified and the Duke was delighted. He slipped the glass shoe onto Cinderella's foot and it fit perfectly. Goofy, Donald, the mice, and the birds cheered.

Duke: A perfect fit! I must inform the Prince immediately! You will come with me, of course.

Cinderella: I'd be happy to.

As Cinderella left with the Duke, Nora followed them, with Donald and Goofy behind her. She turned and stuck her tongue out at the step family before closing the door behind them.

Drizella: It's not fair! She's a scullery maid!

Anastasia: Mother! Are you just going to let them leave?

Lady Tremaine: No…Cinderella will be put in her place.

Outside, Nora, Donald, and Goofy watched as Cinderella got into the carriage and ride off.

Nora: I guess she won't be working for those monster-in-laws anymore, huh?

Donald: You said it!

Goofy: Yeah, so now what do we do?

Donald: We have to find the keyhole!

Suddenly, they heard a woman's scream, and they saw the Duke and the footman come running back to them.

Nora: What happened? Where's Cinderella?

Duke: We were on our way to the castle when we were attacked by a hideous creature!

Goofy: We're on our way!

As soon as they got to the spot, they saw that a Heartless had taken the form of the pumpkin coach. Cinderella was on the ground. Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella were standing beside the Heartless, watching it torture poor Cinderella with exploding pumpkins, raining down near her.

Lady Tremaine: This is what happens when you go against my wishes!

Before a burning pumpkin could hit Cinderella, Nora jumped in front of her and sliced the burning pumpkin with her keyblade.

Nora: This is what happens when you try to hurt Cinderella!

She slashed her keyblade at each burning pumpkin, protecting Cinderella. Donald used his magic staff to get rid of the pumpkins and Goofy used his shield to protect himself as well as get rid of the pumpkins.

Nora: Goofy, use your shield to protect Cinderella! Donald, use your staff to get rid of those burning pumpkins! I'm going for the Heartless!

Without saying a word, Goofy and Donald did as they were told. Nora rushed towards the Heartless. But its long green vines wrapped around Nora, squeezing her. Donald and Goofy tried to help Nora, but they were also wrapped up in the vines.

Lady Tremaine: You can't help her now, meddling fools!

Nora, Donald, and Goofy cringed at being tightly squeezed by the vines when she heard a voice.

Prince: Let them go!

The Prince came riding on his horse, to the scene. He used his sword to cut the vines that held Nora, Donald, and Goofy. Then Nora zapped her keyblade with the power of Thunder, at the Heartless in the face. It shrieked, and then it collapsed, right on top of Lady Tremaine and her daughters. The Heartless faded away, as did the evil Stepmother and her daughters.

Donald: How did you find us?

Prince: The Duke told me what was happening, so I came to help.

Nora: Thanks. And I believe that's the girl whom you want to marry.

When the Prince saw Cinderella, he recognized her. The two embraced each other. Then everyone headed back to the castle.

The King was waiting impatiently when he saw the group coming towards him. The Prince introduced him to Cinderella and the King hugged his future daughter-in-law.

Suddenly, the glass slipper Cinderella had worn started to glow, and a keyhole appeared. Nora's keyblade glowed and shot its light into the keyhole and a locking sound was heard, and the keyhole disappeared.

Donald: We should go, Nora. Before they start asking questions.

Cinderella: Thank you Nora, Donald, and Goofy, for saving me.

Nora: That's what friends are for.

Goofy: But we can't stay for the wedding. We have to go.

Cinderella: I hope to see you all again.

Nora and Cinderella hugged goodbye and she, Donald, and Goofy left the palace. On their way out, they were met by Fairy Godmother and the mice.

Fairy Godmother: That was very brave of you, dear.

Jaq: That was great!

Gus: You showed Stepmother whose boss!

Goofy: But there's one thing I still don't get, why did the Heartless come at Cinderella without the aid of Lady Tremaine or Pete?

Fairy Godmother: Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. When someone is heartbroken or depressed, their heart starts to fall into the Darkness, which attracts the Heartless to that person.

Goofy: That's why the Heartless came for Cinderella in the first place.

Fairy Godmother: Yes, and it will happen to whoever you meet in the other worlds.

Nora: Thanks for the warning, and thanks for making Cinderella's dreams come true.

Fairy Godmother: Actually, it's you we should be thanking, Keyblade Master.

Nora: What? How did you know?

Donald: Let's go Nora!

And he dragged her away back to the Gummi ship.


	6. Olympus Coliseum

At the Kingdom of Darkness, the villains had been Nora, Donald, and Goofy defeat the pumpkin Heartless and seal the keyhole.

Jafar: What drew the Heartless to those worlds?

Maleficent: Both the hunter and the stepmother lured them there. First, it was the hunter's lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good.

Pete: Yeah, he got hanged instead!

Maleficent: Second, it was the stepmother's jealousy that lured the Heartless.

Ratigan: But she got crushed in the battle!

Jafar: But the girl is a problem. She found four keyholes.

Maleficent: Fear not. It will take her years to find the rest. Besides, she remains blissfully unaware of our plan.

_Olympus Coliseum…._

Nora, Donald, and Goofy had landed the Gummi ship in a place called Thebes. When they approached a huge building, they heard a voice.

Hades: I wouldn't go in there if I were you, babe.

They turned and saw Hades standing in the shadows.

Hades: There's a stubborn old goat inside who might not let you play in the games.

Donald: Who are you?

Hades: Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Let me guess, you wanna enter the games, right?

Goofy: We weren't planning on entering the games, uh-

Hades: Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld, how ya doing?

Nora: Uh, hi?

Hades: Well, in case you change your mind…

In his hand appeared a pass to enter the games.

Nora: A pass?

Hades: It's all yours. Good luck, babe. I'm pulling for you, little lady.

When Hades left, the trio decided to go into the games. When they entered the lobby, they saw a strange looking creature looking at some chart. He didn't seem to notice the strangers that entered the lobby.

Nora: Um, excuse me?

Phil: Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy tried to move the big pedestal, but it was too heavy for them to push.

Nora: It's way too heavy.

Phil: Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-

When he turned around, he was surprised to see who they were.

Phil: Hey! You're a girl! What are you doing here? This here's the world famous Coliseum, heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks!

Donald: Who are you calling pip-squeaks?

Goofy: Yeah! Nora's a real hero; she's the-

Nora: (clapped a hand over Goofy's mouth) World order, Goofy.

Phil: Hero? (laughs)

Donald: What's so funny? We've seen her fight a bunch of monsters!

Phil: Hey, if you can't even move this, you can't call yourself a hero!

Then they heard someone else come into the room. It was a young, tall, and strong man, beside him was a white horse with wings.

Hercules: What's going on in here, Phil? Who are they?

Donald: Who is this?

Phil: Let me introduce you, kiddies. This here's my protégé, the man I trained to become a hero, the one and only Hercules!

Hercules: That's me. And this is Pegasus.

Pegasus gave a friendly neigh.

Hercules: Who are you, guys?

Donald: I'm Donald Duck. That's Goofy, and this is Nora.

Nora: Hello. We wanna enter the games, but your coach here won't let us.

Hercules: Don't mind Phil, he can be stubborn sometimes. So, you wanna enter the games, right? You might need a pass to get in.

Nora: Actually, we have one.

Goofy took the pas out of his pocket and showed it to Phil.

Phil: Where'd you get this?

Nora: We, uh, bought it. So, can we enter games now?

Hercules: Come on, Phil. The games are open to everybody, you can't discriminate.

Phil: (sighs) Ok, fine.

A little later, the trio was out training in the obstacle course. Sometimes they would try to keep their balance on some logs in the water or they would shot arrows at their targets, not to mention that lifting weights was too hard.

Phil: Remember, he's stronger than anyone, kinder than anyone! He's always there for you, and he's good-looking too! That's what a "hero" is! You kids ain't bad, but a little too soon to start calling yourselves heroes. Gotta say though, I haven't felt the rush of coaching someone for quite a while.

Goofy: (pot stuck in his head) Ahyuk! How long did we train for?

Donald: (dizzy and bruised) Two hours and forty minutes.

Nora:(tired and sweating)_ My gym class wasn't like this._

Hercules: (offers a hand to help her up) I gotta say, you guys are doing great.

Nora took Hercules' hand as he helped her to his feet.

Hercules: I've never seen a girl train this much.

Nora: You wouldn't be surprised. Anyway, how did you make yourself Phil's protégé?

Hercules: It's a long story.

Nora: I'm listening. I've heard long stories before and I find them interesting.

Hercules: You might not believe this, but I'm the son of the Zeus, the Greek God of Mount Olympus.

Nora: Whoa! You're a God?!

Hercules: When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents and figured out how to take away my godhood. The only thing I didn't lose was my godly strength. To rejoin my parents on Mount Olympus, I have to prove myself as a "true hero."

Suddenly, they heard a woman's scream. Everyone turned and saw that Heartless were trying to harm a young woman.

Donald: Heartless!

Nora: Come on!

The trio rushed towards the Heartless, fighting them off. Hercules helped too. When the Heartless were destroyed, they went to check on the young woman.

Nora: Are you ok?

Meg: Thanks, but I'm fine. (looks at Nora, Donald, and Goofy) And you're supposed to be?

Nora: I'm Nora, he's Donald, and that's Goofy. We were just training with Hercules when we saw those Heartless attack you.

Meg: You're working out with Wonderboy?

Donald: Yeah, cause we're heroes, too!

Goofy: Ahyuk! We're not heroes yet, Donald.

Meg: Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg.

Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus came toward the group.

Hercules: Meg, are you alright?

Meg: I'm fine.

Nora: So you two know each other?

Goofy: Gawsh, sounds like you're more than just friends.

Meg: Oh…uh…well…

Hercules: What she means is…

Phil: Alright, enough with the chit-chat, let's get back to your training.

What they didn't know was that watching the group in the shadows was Hades, Pete, Pain, and Panic.

Pete: You had to give them the pass to get into the games, didn't you? They'll probably get stronger.

Pain: I gotta say, that chick with the long hair in the pink outfit looks hot!

Panic: Do you think she's single?

Pete: Aw, shut up! So, what are you gonna do about Hercules and those three runts? Say, why don't you just pick the biggest, meanest, monster and save them the trouble?

Hades: Monster? That's good. And I know just the one.

Meanwhile, Nora, Donald, and Goofy had taken a break from their training, probably because Hercules felt they were working too hard and convinced Phil to give them a rest.

Suddenly, the ground shook by the sound of giant footsteps. The group ran out to see what was going on. A giant hydra was attacking the city of Thebes. When the hydra saw Nora, Hercules, and the gang, it turned towards them.

Hercules: P-Phil, what do you call that thing?

Phil: Two words…AM-SCRAY!

Phil ran for cover. Hercules, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were left to face the monster. High up in the mountain, Hades, Pete, Pain, and Panic watched from above.

Hades: Let's get ready to rumble!

The hydra stepped towards the heroes and then tried to bite them, but he kept missing. During the fight, Nora realized she dropped her keyblade. The hydra prepared to eat her when Hercules grabbed it by the teeth, holding it back. Nora quickly grabbed her keyblade and jumped onto the hydra's neck and sliced his head clean off. The people clapped and cheered.

Donald: That was really violent, Nora.

Nora: I'll admit it was gross, but I had to do it.

When it was starting to rain, Pain, Panic, and Pete looked worried, thinking Hades was going to be mad, but Hades remained calm and leaned back in his chair.

Hades: Guys, relax. It's only half time.

The hydra's headless body began to move.

Phil: That doesn't sound good.

The body stood up and three more heads of the hydra appeared.

Phil: Definitely not good!

Instead of fighting, Hercules, Nora, Donald, and Goofy ran for their lives. Hercules whistled for Pegasus. The horse flew down and carried off the group on his back. Whenever Nora and Hercules decapitated a hydra, another head would grow, and another, and another, until there was a whole group of hydra heads.

Phil: Would you both forget the head slicing thing?!

Pegasus flew higher in order to get away from the hydras, but one hydra knocked the heroes off Pegasus. Hercules, Nora, Donald, and Goofy went sliding the necks of the hydra. Hercules managed to save Nora, Donald, and Goofy while sliding and threw the trio off to the side, away from the hydras. When he slides off the hydras, Hercules was pinned to the wall by the hydras.

Hades: My favorite part of the game…sudden death.

But Hercules slammed his fist onto the wall of a cliff, which caused an avalanche to crash down onto the surprised hydras, killing them. When the dust cleared, Hercules was nowhere in sight. Nora, Donald, and Goofy tried to unbury the rocks, searching for Hercules.

But then, the clawed hand of the hydra, which stuck out from the rocks, began to move. When it opened, there was Hercules. The crowd clapped and cheered even louder. Nora, Donald, and Goofy jumped for joy.

Phil: You did it, kid! You won by a landslide!

Hades was so mad; his face went red and grabbed Pain and Panic, squeezing them tight. Pete hid behind a rock afraid.

Meg: (applauds) Well, what do you know?

In no time at all, Hercules, Nora, Donald, and Goofy became famous in Thebes. There were dolls that looked like them stored in toy shops, their faces were on vases and drink cups and shoes. They even signed autographs to fangirls or fanboys. Every time Hades would send a monster at them, the heroes would defeat them. This made Hades even madder.

Hades: I can't believe it! I've thrown everything I've got at those wimps and they just destroy them so easily! You were the one who suggested we used the hydra in the first place!

Pete: Don't blame me! I didn't know this was gonna happen! Wait! I have a better idea. Everybody has a weakness, right? (glances towards Meg) Send her to find out about Hercules' weakness and with that weakness, you can take over Mount Olympus.

Hades: Hmm. Yeah, you know, I like it.

Meg: Don't even go there.

Hades: Listen, you give me the key to bringing down Wonder Breath, and I'll give you the thing that you crave the most…your freedom.

Meg gasped, and dropped a Hercules vase she was holding.

That night, Hercules and Meg were out in the garden. They watched a shooting star pass over them.

Hercules: You know, when I was a kid I would've given anything to be exactly like everybody else.

Meg: You wanted to be petty and dishonest?

Hercules: Everybody's not like that. You're not like that.

Meg: How do you know what I'm like?

Hercules: All I know is you're the most amazing person with the weakest ankles I've ever met.

Meg smiled.

Hercules: Meg, when I'm with you I don't feel so alone.

Meg: Sometimes it's better to be alone.

Hercules: What do you mean?

Meg: Nobody can hurt you.

Hercules: Meg, I would never ever hurt you.

Meg: And I don't wanna hurt you.

Then, Meg and Hercules leaned in to kiss each other. Just before they could, Pegasus flew over them with Phil in tow.

Phil: Alright, break it up!

He grabbed Hercules and pulled him up onto the horse, but not before Hercules gave Meg a flower.

Phil: You're gonna get the workout of your life!

When they flew off, Meg smiled and sighed. She fell in love with Hercules. Just then, Hades appeared.

Hades: So Meg, what's the weak link in Wonderboy's chain?

Meg: Get yourself another girl; I won't help you hurt him! Besides, he has no weakness!

Hades: Actually, I think he does, Meg. And I think its…_you._

A little later, Hercules was happily working out in the obstacle course. Nora, Donald, and Goofy were resting in the bleachers. During his workout, Pegasus was lured away and captured by Pain and Panic. Phil was captured by the Heartless. At that moment, Hades appeared.

Hades: Hey, how ya doing? Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld.

Goofy: (whispers to Donald) What's he doing here?

Donald: I don't know.

Hades: Look Herc, can I call you Herc? See, I got this little leverage you might wanna know about?

Hades snapped his fingers and Meg appeared, bound and gagged. Heartless appeared, keeping Nora, Donald, and Goofy away. Pete, Pain, and Panic were there too.

Hercules: Let her go!

Hades: Here's the deal. You give up your strength for twenty -four hours, say the next twenty-four hours, and Meg will be free as a bird. What do you say?

Hercules: People are gonna get hurt, aren't they?

Hades: Nah! I mean, it's a possibility. Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh? Isn't Meg worth more than that?

Hercules: Stop that!

Hades: Isn't she?!

Hercules: You gotta swear she'll be safe from any harm!

Hades: Fine. OK. Meg will be safe. Otherwise you'll get your strength back. So, we got a deal?

Nora: Hercules, don't!

Hercules: Alright!

Hades: Oh yeah, baby!

The minute Hercules shook hands with Hades, he lost his strength. Meg was ungagged and untied. When the Heartless disappeared, Nora, Donald, and Goofy ran to Hercules' side.

Goofy: Are you alright?

Donald: He looks queasy.

Norah: (glares at Hades) You stupid son of a-

Hades: Ah-ah. Watch the language, sugar cakes.

Pete: Hey, Herc! Didn't Hades tell you? Meg was working for him the whole time.

Hercules: Y-You're lying!

Pete: Why don't you ask her yourself?

Hercules: Meg-?

Meg gave a sad expression, as if to say it's true. Everyone was shocked.

Hades climbed into his black carriage and flew off, with Pain, Panic, and Pete with him. They left the Heartless behind to deal with the heroes. When they found the dungeon that held the Titians beneath the sea, Hades zapped at the cage bars, freeing the Titians.

The Titians began wreaking havoc on Greece. The Rock Titian stomped on the villages; the Ice Titian froze every living thing; the Fire Titian spread hot lava everywhere, and the Tornado Titian roared through the country. The Titians went stomping off towards Mount Olympus. Hades instructed the Cyclops to destroy Thebes.

Meanwhile, Nora, Donald, and Goofy destroyed the Heartless that were trying to hurt Hercules and Meg.

Goofy: Why would you work for Hades?

Meg: Hades owns me because I sold my soul to him!

Nora/Goofy: What?!

Meg: I sold my soul to save my boyfriend's life. And instead of thanking me, he leaves me for another woman. I thought I'd learned my lesson but…

Donald: Guys! There's a monster attacking the city of Thebes!

They could see that the Cyclops was knocking down buildings and people were running and screaming. Hercules started towards the Cyclops.

Goofy: Gawsh, has anyone seen Pegasus or Phil?

They heard muffling coming from the stable. They found Pegasus tied to the pole and Phil in a cage, made from Heartless.

Phil: Hey! Get us outta here!

Nora used her keyblade to cut down the cage and free Phil. Meg, Goofy, and Donald untied Pegasus.

Phil: Now what's going on?

Donald: Hercules needs help! He's gone to take on the Cyclops alone without his strength!

Phil: What?

Goofy: If we don't help him now, he'll die!

Meanwhile, Hercules had taken a bad beating from the Cyclops. Nora, Meg, and the boys arrived to find him badly bruised.

Phil: Come on, kid! Fight back!

Hercules: You were right all along, Phil. Dreams are for rookies.

Nora: This is not the time to be giving up! Giving up is for rookies! Even without your strength; you can still take on that giant fatso! But if you won't stop that monster, Donald, Goofy, and I will! Right?

The others were surprised by Nora's encouragement. But Donald and Goofy looked afraid of the Cyclops.

Norah: Fine! Then I'll stop him myself!

Before she could go and fight the Cyclops, Hercules stopped her.

Hercules: Why don't you leave this to a professional?

The Cyclops picked up Hercules, intending to bite his head off. But Hercules grabbed a burning torch and threw it in the Cyclops' one eye. The monster clutched his eye and screamed in pain.

Then Hercules grabbed a rope and he, with some help from Nora, Donald, and Goofy, tied the Cyclops by the feet. As they pulled on him, the Cyclops lost his balance and fell off the ledge to his death.

The vibration of the monster's fall caused a big pillar to fall towards Hercules. Meg saw this and ran to his aide.

Meg: Hercules! Look out!

As she pushed him to safety, the pillar fell on Meg instead.

Hercules: Meg! Nooo!

He grabbed the pillar and tried to lift it. As he did, a strange glow appeared around him, and he lifted the pillar up with ease.

Goofy: What just happened?

Meg: Hades' deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt.

Hercules: Meg, why would you…

Meg: People always do crazy things, when they're in love.

Donald: Excuse me for interrupting, but shouldn't we go save Olympus?

Hercules, Nora, Donald, and Goofy got onto Pegasus' back and flew off towards Olympus. In Mount Olympus, the Gods were in chains and being taunted by Pain and Panic. Pete just stood watching. Zeus was being buried by fire, ice, and earth from the Titians.

Zeus: I swear Hades, when I get out of-

Before he could finish, he was completely covered up like a cocoon.

Hades: I'm giving the orders now, bolt boy. And I think I'm gonna like it here.

He sat down on a black throne and began drinking from a wine glass.

Hercules: Don't get too comfortable Hades!

Hades spat out his drink, and he turned and saw Hercules, Nora, Donald, and Goofy fly towards them. Nora used her keyblade to cut the chains and free the other Gods. The Fire Titian tried to pour hot lava on them, but missed and covered Hades and Pete instead. Then, the Ice Titian tried freezing them, but he too missed, and froze Hades and Pete. Hercules jumped onto the mountain of solid earth, ice, and fire, and freed his father Zeus, much to Hades' fury.

Suddenly, the Tornado Titian was about to attack them when Hercules grabbed it from the bottom and used the Titian's windy power to pull in the Fire Titian, the Ice Titian, and the Rock Titian inside. Then, with a mighty throw, Hercules threw the Titians far into space, where they exploded.

Nora: Way to go, Herc!

Donald: Alright!

Goofy: Wa-hoo!

Zeus: That's my boy!

But Hades, Pain, Panic, and Pete flew off in Hades' carriage.

Hades: Thanks a lot, Wonderboy! But I think you've forgotten something! A certain friend of yours who's _dying_ to see me!

Hercules: Meg!

The group quickly flew down to where Meg and Phil were. By the time they reached Meg's side, they were too late. She was dead. Hercules cried and held her in his arms.

Phil: I'm sorry, kid. There just some things you can't change.

But Hercules stood up, with a determined expression.

Hercules: Yes, you can.

Down below in the Underworld, Nora, Donald, and Goofy accompanied Hercules to help him save Meg. Donald and Goofy were scared of the creepy place. Donald quacked nervously.

Goofy: I'm scared too, Donald.

Nora: Just hold my hands, and you'll be fine.

Donald took Nora's right hand while Goofy took the left one. They followed Hercules into Hades' hideout. Pete had already left. Hades was surprised to see them. Hercules grabbed Hades by the collar.

Hercules: Where's Meg? Let her go!

Hades: Get a grip. Come on, I'll show ya.

He led the group towards a huge Styx where a whirlpool of souls swam around. Goofy and Donald were even more scared and gripped onto Nora's hands, tightly. In the pool of souls was Meg's soul.

Goofy: There's Meg! But how do we get her out?

Hercules: (to Hades) You like making deals. Take me in Meg's place.

Hades: Hmm. The son of my hated rival trapped forever in the river of death. That's not a bad idea. Ok, you get her out. She goes, you stay.

Nora: But Hercules…

Hercules: Just to let you know, you guys have been great friends to me.

And Hercules dived into the Styx. Hades started laughing.

Nora: What's so funny?

Hades: I forgot to tell him that he'll be dead before he can get to her.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy glared at Hades. Then Hades shot out fire from his hands, right at the trio, knocking them to the floor. Pain and Panic grabbed onto Donald and Goofy, holding them back while Hades grabbed Nora by the neck.

Nora: Let me go!

Hades: Oh yeah. Maleficent's gonna be real pleased to meet you, sugar cakes.

Suddenly, a glowing light appeared behind them. It was Hercules, carrying Meg's soul in his arms. Not only that, he was glowing brightly.

Hades: T-This is impossible! You can't be alive, you have to be…

Pain/Panic: A God!

Because of Hercules' heroic sacrifice, he was a God again, making him immortal. Hades was boiling mad.

Hades: You imbeciles! It's not over yet!

But Hercules punched Hades down into the Styx. In the Styx, souls started grabbing onto Hades and dragging him down into the depths. That was the end of Hades.

Later, the group went back to where Phil, Pegasus, and Meg's lifeless body was. Hercules gently put Meg's soul into her body. In an instant, Meg was alive.

Meg: Wonderboy, why did you…

Hercules: People will always do crazy things, when they're in love.

Just then, a big cloud appeared beneath Hercules and Meg, carrying them up to the sky. Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Phil rode on Pegasus and followed after them. The group was taken all the way to Mount Olympus, where the Gods cheered for Hercules.

Hera: (hugs him) Hercules, we're so proud of you.

Zeus: (puts his arm around him) Fine work, my boy! You've done it! You're a true hero.

Hera: You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman.

Zeus: For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. Now at last my son, you can come home.

The gates opened, revealing the Olympus palace. All the Gods cheered. But Meg sadly walked away. Hercules saw Meg was about to leave and went to her side.

Hercules: Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of. But…(takes Meg's hand) A life without Meg, even in the mortal life, it would be empty. I wish to stay on Earth with her. I finally know where I belong.

Zeus and Hera were surprised, but they smiled. Hercules was changed into mortal again, as he kissed Meg. The Gods cheered, and so did Phil, Nora, Donald, and Goofy. Pegasus neighed happily.

Just then, the Gummi ship appeared. Chip and Dale waved from the windows and the door opened on the side.

Hercules: (to Nora, Donald, and Goofy) Thanks a lot, guys. You're the best.

Meg: Thank you, Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Phil: You kids are alright.

Nora: So Phil, are we true heroes yet?

Zeus: I think I can answer that.

Zeus instructed one of the Gods to rearrange the stars to form constellations of Hercules, Nora, Donald, and Goofy, immortalizing them as true heroes.

As they left Mount Olympus, they went back to the coliseum where the beaker detected a keyhole. The trio pushed hard on the big pedestal to move it, since Jiminy says it's under the pedestal.

Sure enough, the keyhole was right there on the floor. Nora's keyblade glowed and the light shot out from the tip and into the keyhole, locking it.


	7. Agrabah

Nora: Why are we in the middle of a desert?

Goofy: It said that this place here is called Agrabah.

Donald: I don't see any Agrabah around here. You must be hallucinating. It's so hot out here.

Nora: Look, there's an oasis!

The trio ran into the oasis and found a small pound of water. They began drinking out of the pound when they saw something fly down from the sky and land right next to her, Donald, and Goofy.

It looked like a flying carpet, carrying a man, and a monkey, and a strange looking tall blue man. They looked surprised to see Nora, Donald, and Goofy. The monkey, named Abu, hid by the man, whose name is Aladdin. The tall blue guy with them was actually a genie.

Nora: Uh, hi.

Aladdin: Hi. Who are you?

Nora: I'm Nora. This is Donald and Goofy. Who are you?

Aladdin: My name is-

Genie: Please kid; leave the intros to a professional. I am the one and only Genie of the lamp! Rub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted.

Donald: Any wish?

Genie: Patience, my fine feathered friend. Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner of the lamp is…Aladdin!

Nora: (giggles at Genie's intro) So, your name's Aladdin, huh?

Aladdin: Yeah. And this is my monkey, Abu.

Abu screeched a 'hello.'

Goofy: So what are you doing out here in the desert?

Aladdin: We just got out of the Cave of Wonders. It's where I found that magic carpet…

The Magic Carpet flew around Nora, Donald, and Goofy playfully.

Aladdin: And the Genie. Whoever gets the lamp can have three wishes.

Donald: If I had one wish, I would wish for fame and fortune.

Goofy: It's what you always wish for Donald. I would wish for a full scholarship for Max.

Donald: What do you wish for Nora?

Nora: I've always wished to see other worlds, and now it's coming true. What about you Genie, what would you wish for?

Genie: Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well I-oh, forget it.

Aladdin: Come on, tell us.

Genie: Freedom.

Nora: You mean you're a prisoner in that lamp?

Genie: It's all part of the whole genie gig. (grows bigger) PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS (becomes smaller) itty bitty living space. But to be free, my master has to wish me out.

Aladdin: I'll do it, I'll set you free.

Genie: Uh-huh. Yeah right.

Aladdin: No really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free.

Genie: (shakes hands with Aladdin) Alright.

Nora: So what'll be your first wish Aladdin?

Aladdin: Well…there's this girl.

Donald: What girl?

Goofy: Is she pretty?

Aladdin: Beautiful! She's smart and fun, and she's got these eyes, and this hair, and her smile…whoa. But she's the princess. She can only marry a prince. Hey! Genie, can you make me into a prince?

Genie: Now is that an official wish? Say the magic word.

Aladdin: Genie, I wish for you to make into a prince.

Genie: Alright! One prince coming right up.

He pointed his fingers at Aladdin and shots of lighting came at Aladdin, changing his street clothes into a prince's outfit. Then Genie transformed Abu into an elephant. When Abu looked into his reflection, he panicked and nearly stomped onto Donald and Goofy.

Donald: Watch where you're stepping!

Genie: And now, a parade for your grand entrance into Agrabah to claim your princess!

Nora: Can we come too? We were looking for Agrabah and got lost in the desert. Besides, I wanna be in the parade too.

Aladdin: Sure. Why not?

Genie: But you can't go dressed like that.

Genie zapped his fingers at Nora, Donald, and Goofy. Nora was wearing a lovely pink Arabian dress while Donald and Goofy were wearing Arabian servants' outfits.

Donald: Alright, let's go to Agrabah.

Meanwhile, at the Sultan's palace, Jafar was in his chamber talking with Maleficent.

Maleficent: And the keyhole?

Jafar: The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough.

A red parrot named Iago flew down and landed on Jafar's shoulder.

Iago: Jafar! We've got company! There's a parade coming down the street to the palace.

Jafar: So what?

Iago: There's a prince coming! He might be wanting to marry Jasmine.

Jafar: I see.

Outside, the village people watched the parade pass by, led by Genie. Aladdin, or Prince Ali, Nora, Donald, and Goofy rode on Abu all the way to the palace.

When they entered the throne room, they greeted the Sultan, and Jafar and Iago, whom both were smashed by the open doors.

Sultan: Welcome Prince Ali Ababwa! I'm delighted to meet you. And this is my royal vizier, Jafar.

Jafar: (dryly) Ecstatic.

Aladdin: And these are my friends, Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

At those names, Jafar recognized them, but he kept quiet. Nora, Donald, and Goofy bowed politely to the Sultan. Iago was drooling over Nora's pretty face and figure.

Iago: Hubba! Hubba!

Jafar: (snaps Iago's beak shut) Stop drooling like an idiot.

Aladdin: Your Majesty, I have come to ask for the hand of Princess Jasmine.

Sultan: Splendid! Absolutely splendid!

Jafar: Sire, I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. What makes you think he's worthy of the princess?

Aladdin: Your Majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa. Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter.

At that time, Jasmine had entered the room.

Jasmine: How dare you! All of you! Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won! (leaves the room)

Sultan: Oh dear.

Nora: Your Majesty, let us talk to Princess Jasmine. I'm sure we can help sort things out with her.

Sultan: That's very kind of you, my dear. But I must warn you, she's very stubborn.

Nora: That's ok, we can handle it.

When everyone left the room, Jafar and Iago were alone.

Jafar: If only I had gotten that lamp!

Iago: Yeah, to think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives…

Jafar: No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished, or beheaded.

Jafar/Iago: Ewww.

Iago: Hey, I got it! What if you marry the princess and become sultan. And then, you can use the Heartless to take over Agrabah and get rid of the old man and his little brat.

Jafar: Yes. Brilliant. I like the way your little brain thinks.

That night, Nora walked into Jasmine's bedroom. She found the princess sitting on a sofa, upset. Beside her was her pet tiger, Rajah.

Nora: Hello? Princess Jasmine?

Jasmine looked up and saw Nora, Donald, and Goofy. Rajah growled at them, but Jasmine held him back.

Jasmine: Who are you?

Nora: I'm Nora. This is Donald and Goofy. You may have seen us in the throne room earlier.

Jasmine: Oh. So you're with Prince Ali what's his name.

Goofy: It's Ali Ababwa, I think.

Donald: Can we come in?

Jasmine: Of course not.

Nora: (sits next to Jasmine) So Jasmine, why don't you wanna get married?

Jasmine: I'm being forced to marry by my father. The law says I must be married to a prince. But I wanna marry for love.

Nora: I see. Well, we've just met Prince Ali and he's really not that bad once you get to know him.

Then they heard a man's voice coming from the balcony.

Aladdin: Princess Jasmine? It's me, Prince Ali.

Rajah snarled at Aladdin, trying to force him to go away. Aladdin took off his hat, trying to shoo the tiger away. When Aladdin took off his hat, Jasmine seemed to recognize him.

Jasmine: Wait! (holds Rajah back) Do I know you?

Aladdin: Uh, no.

Jasmine: You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace.

Aladdin: The marketplace? I uh, I don't think we've meet in the marketplace.

Jasmine and Rajah glanced at each other while Nora and Goofy came onto the balcony.

Donald: Could you excuse us for moment, please? (grabs him by the arm and whispers to him) The marketplace?

Aladdin: Long story; I met her in the marketplace and took her back to my home until the guards found us and she revealed herself as a princess and tried have them release me, but they locked me up instead. That's when I met this creepy old man who told me about the Cave of Wonders.

Nora: Aladdin, if you wanna marry her, you need to be yourself. She doesn't wanna marry some self-absorbed and selfish prince, not that I'm calling you that.

The Magic Carpet flew up to them, surprising Jasmine.

Jasmine: What is it?

Aladdin: It's a magic carpet.

The Magic Carpet kissed Jasmine's hand.

Jasmine: It's lovely.

Aladdin: You don't wanna go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world.

Jasmine: Is it safe?

Aladdin: Sure, do you trust me?

Jasmine looked up at the man. She knew she heard those words before.

Jasmine: What?

Aladdin: (holds out his hand to her) Do you trust me?

Jasmine: Yes.

She took his hand and he lifted her onto the carpet, and they both flew off into the night sky. Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Rajah watched them leave.

A few hours later, Aladdin and Jasmine came back on the balcony.

Jasmine: Goodnight, my sweet prince.

Aladdin: Sleep well, princess.

They continued to gaze into each other's eyes until the Magic Carpet moved Aladdin up closer to Jasmine, where their lips met. The two shared the kiss for a moment until their lips parted and Jasmine walked back into her room.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy were in the palace, waiting for Aladdin to tell them all about it. But he didn't show up.

Donald: What's taking him so long?

Goofy: Gawsh, it's not like Aladdin to keep us waiting.

Nora: Thanks. Oh, what am I saying! Are you alright Aladdin?

They saw Aladdin and Genie come flying into the garden.

Donald: What took you so long?

Aladdin: Jafar ordered the guards to have me killed. They tossed me into the ocean and I nearly drowned.

Genie: I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him like in the water like that. Anyway, he just used his second wish on saving his life.

Donald: What do you say we go have a little chat with Jafar!

Inside the palace, Jasmine was brushing her hair when her father came in. He was acting strange.

Jasmine: Father, I had the most wonderful night.

Sultan: Jasmine, I want you to marry Jafar.

The other part of the door opened and there stood Jafar.

Jasmine: What? Father, I choose Prince Ali!

Jafar: Prince Ali left!

Aladdin: Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar!

Aladdin was standing in the doorway to the balcony, with Nora, Donald, and Goofy beside him.

Jasmine: Prince Ali!

Jafar and Iago were surprised. Aladdin could see that Jafar was using his staff to hypnotize the Sultan. He grabbed the staff and smashed it onto the floor.

Aladdin: Your Majesty, Jafar tried to have me killed! And he's been using this staff to hypnotize you!

Sultan: What?! Jafar, you traitor! Guards, seize him!

Two guards appeared and grabbed Jafar. But a dark corridor appeared and Jafar pushed the guards aside and ran through the corridor, with Iago flying behind him.

Jasmine: Ali, are you alright?

Aladdin: I'm fine.

Seeing Jasmine and Prince Ali together, the Sultan smiled.

Sultan: Can it be? My daughter has finally chosen a husband? Why, this is marvelous. My boy, you will marry my daughter and become sultan of Agrabah.

Hearing this, Aladdin felt uneasy.

The next day, there was a big celebration going on. Everyone gathered at the palace to see the engagement of Prince Ali and Princess Jasmine. Aladdin, however, was unhappy. Genie tried to him up.

Genie: Come on, Al. Why the long face?

Aladdin: They wanna make me sultan, or Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin.

Genie: But Al, you've won.

Aladdin: But what if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'd lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free.

Genie: (hurt) Fine, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me "master." (goes into the lamp)

Aladdin: But Genie-

Genie stuck his tongue out at him, through the lamp.

Aladdin: Fine! Be that way!

And Aladdin stormed out of the room. What he didn't know was that after he left, Iago appeared. He found the lamp and took it. Then he went back to Jafar's chamber and presented the lamp to him.

Jafar: It's mine! The lamp is finally mine! Well done, Iago!

Jafar rubbed the lamp and Genie came out. He was surprised to see it was Jafar.

Genie: Whoa! I don't think your Al. Tonight the part of Al will be played by a dark and sinister ugly man.

Jafar: (stands on Genie with his foot to the floor) I am your master now!

Genie: I was afraid of that.

Jafar: Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high as "Sultan!"

Outside, the crowd was cheering and clapping when Prince Ali stepped nervously onto the balcony. Suddenly, the sky grew dark and clouds circled the palace. Heartless appeared, chasing the crowd away. Jafar appeared in the midst of the chaos. He used his magic to steal the Sultan's clothes.

Sultan: Jafar, you vile betrayer!

Iago: That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you!

Aladdin: Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!

He took off his hat to use the lamp, but realized it was gone.

Jafar: Finders keepers!

He pointed to the sky. And there was Genie, as big as a giant. He picked up the village and the palace with his big hands.

Goofy: What is he doing?!

Aladdin got onto his carpet and flew towards Genie.

Aladdin: Genie! No!

Genie: Sorry kid. I've got a new master now.

He placed Agrabah on the top of a cliff.

Sultan: Jafar! I order you to stop-

Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me!

Jasmine: We will never bow to you!

Jafar: If you won't bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!

Genie blasted his finger at Jafar, giving him supreme power. Then he zapped Jasmine and the Sultan with his staff, forcing them to bow before him. Rajah raced toward Jafar, but the evil sorcerer zapped him, changing the tiger into a kitten.

Jafar: Oh, Princess! There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to.

Aladdin: Jafar! Get your hands off her!

Jafar zapped the Magic Carpet, changing it into a pile of yarn. Aladdin came tumbling down to the ground. Then he zapped Abu, changing him into a toy monkey.

Jafar: Let me introduce you to Prince Ali, or should we say Aladdin?

He zapped at Aladdin's clothes changing them into his street clothes. Jasmine was shocked.

Jasmine: Ali?

Aladdin: Jasmine, I tried to tell you…

Jafar: Enough talk! It's time for you to take a trip to the realm of Darkness!

A dark corridor appeared and Aladdin was pushed inside the corridor. But Nora, Donald, and Goofy managed to jump into the corridor just as it vanished. Jafar cackled with victory as he towered over Jasmine and the Sultan.

Inside the realm of Darkness, Nora, Donald, and Goofy searched frantically for Aladdin.

Nora: Aladdin!

Goofy: Where are you?!

Donald: There he is!

They found him lying on the ground, with the Heartless closing in on him. The trio quickly defeated the Heartless before they could get to Aladdin.

Donald: Aladdin, are you alright?

Aladdin: It's all my fault. I should've freed the Genie when I had the chance. I'm sorry, guys. I made a mess of everything.

Nora: Aladdin, we know you're upset about breaking your promise to Genie and how everything's happened. But you can still set things right. And we'll be right there to help you do it.

Goofy: But we gotta get back to Agrabah and stop Jafar and save our friends!

At those words, a bright light appeared before them. The light vanquished the Heartless. In the light's place was another corridor, glowing with light.

Donald: Where did that come from?

Goofy: I don't know, but let's go!

They all jumped through the glowing corridor and back to Agrabah.

The group managed to sneak into the palace, without being seen. When they came to the throne room, they could see that Jafar was sitting on a throne shaped like a snake, Genie floating sadly beside him, the Sultan was a puppet being tortured by Iago, and Jasmine was in chains and treated like a servant.

Aladdin: We have to get the lamp!

Donald: But how?

A couple of bandit Heartless lunged on the group, startling them. Suddenly, they both lost their balance and fell to the floor, startling everyone in the throne room. Jafar was furious.

Jafar: YOU! How many times do I have to kill you!

When Jafar was distracted, Jasmine grabbed Jafar's staff and tried to take it from him, but he pushed her aside and zapped her into a giant hourglass. Sand started pouring down on her.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy were surrounded by more bandit Heartless. But Aladdin grabbed a sword and he helped Nora, Donald, and Goofy fight off the Heartless as Jafar towered over them.

Aladdin: Are you afraid to fight for yourself, you cowardly snake?!

Jafar: A snake am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssnake-like I can be!

At those words, Jafar transformed himself into a giant cobra.

Donald: I wish you haven't said those words Aladdin!

Jafar tried to bite at them a couple of times, but Aladdin or Nora would strike him across the face. Donald would use his staff to zap Jafar in the face, or Goofy would use his shield to block Jafar's bites. When Aladdin tried to break the hourglass holding Jasmine, Jafar knocked him away. He wrapped Nora, Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy around his coils, cackling.

Jafar: You little fools! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being in Agrabah! Without the Genie, you're nothing!

Hearing those words gave Aladdin an idea.

Aladdin: The Genie has more power than you'll ever have! He gave you your power, and he can take it away!

Donald: Aladdin, what are you two saying?

Aladdin: Face it, Jafar! You're still just second best!

Jafar: You're right. His power does exceed my own. But not for long.

Jafar descended towards Genie, circling him.

Genie: Al's just crazy. They're a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with a snake.

Jafar: Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful genie!

Genie reluctantly zapped at the snake, transforming into a big red genie.

Jafar: YES! THE POWER! THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO CONTROL!

Nora: Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?!

Jafar: Huh?

Aladdin: You wanna be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!

Cufflinks appeared on Jafar's wrists and he got sucked into his black lamp.

Jafar: NOOO!

Iago tried to fly away, Jafar dragged him.

Aladdin: Phenomenal cosmic powers…

Jafar and Iago get sucked into the black lamp.

Nora: Itty-bitty living space.

With Jafar trapped, everyone changed back to normal. Abu was changed back into a monkey, Rajah grew into a big tiger again, the Magic Carpet was no longer a pile of yarn, and the Sultan became sultan again. And Agrabah was restored as it was before.

Then Genie took the black lamp that held Jafar and Iago and threw far away into the desert. Aladdin turned to Jasmine.

Aladdin: Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince.

Jasmine: I know why you did.

Genie: Hey Al, you still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again.

Aladdin: Jasmine, I do love you but…I gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not.

Jasmine: I understand.

Aladdin: Genie, I wish for your freedom.

Genie: One bona fide prince coming right up-What?

Aladdin: Genie, you're free.

The lamp rose from Aladdin's hands and blue smoke came out of the lamp and surrounded Genie. The cufflinks on his wrists came off and he grew two legs.

Genie: I-I'm free. Quick, wish for something outrageous! Wish for the Nile!

Donald: Uh, I wish for the Nile.

Genie: No way! Ha!

He started bouncing off the walls.

Genie: Oh, it feels so good! I'm free at last! I'm off to see the world-

He stopped and looked at Aladdin, Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Aladdin: Genie, I-I'm gonna miss you.

Nora: So are we.

Genie hugged Aladdin, Nora, Donald, and Goofy while he cried. The Sultan came over to Aladdin, Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Sultan: You all certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned. I thank you for helping to save my kingdom. But it's that law that's the problem.

Jasmine: Father?

Sultan: Well, am I Sultan, or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy.

Jasmine: (smiles, then hugs Aladdin) Him! I choose you, Aladdin.

As they both leaned in for a kiss, Genie interrupted by grabbing them and everyone in for a group hug.

Genie: All of you! Come over here! Big group hug!

Then he let everyone go. Suddenly, the lamp started to glow and a keyhole appeared. Nora aimed her keyblade at the keyhole as a light shone from the tip of the keyblade. The light went through the keyhole, locking it.

Goofy: Well, it's time for us to be on our way.

Aladdin: Nora, thank you for helping me understand to be myself instead of someone else.

Jasmine: You're all good friends.

Sultan: Your welcome back anytime.

Nora: Thank you.

Donald: Aw, shucks.

Goofy: It was nothing.


	8. Pride Lands

After leaving Agrabah, Nora gazed out the window quietly. She remembered that strange glowing corridor of light that helped her and Aladdin escape the realm of Darkness.

Nora: Hey guys, did you by any chance send a corridor to help me and Aladdin get back to Agrabah?

Donald: I don't create corridors. So I didn't sent one.

Jiminy: Maybe someone else sent it. Someone who has the power of light, because this corridor had light.

Suddenly the Gummi ship sputtered.

Jiminy: Chip! Dale! Did you remember to check on the Gummi ship before we left Disney Castle?

Chip: We checked it before we left the castle. But it's never done anything like this before.

Dale: Hey look! We're landing again!

Nora: To where?

Goofy: It says here on the navigation screen that Heartless are invading another part of the world. It's called the Pridelands.

Nora: Why do they call it the Pridelands?

Jiminy: It says here that it's a world that resembles Africa. Only animals live around here. So that means you'll have to let Donald transform you into animals to blend in.

A little later, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were transformed into animals. Goofy was a tortoise, Donald was a bird, and Nora was a young lioness. But she still had her chestnut brown hair on her head, but it was shortened. And she still wore her red headband in her hair.

Nora: Wow! Check us out. (looks at her surroundings) This place looks kind of creepy. Where are we?

Suddenly they heard laughter. They turned and saw three hyenas, coming towards them. Pretty soon, they were surrounded by a pack of hyenas.

Donald: Uh, don't mind us. Just passing through. We won't be any trouble.

Shenzi: Don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch.

Nora: Um, we didn't bring anything to eat.

Banzi: That's not gonna be a problem.

Goofy: Gawsh Nora, I think _we're_ the lunch!

Donald squawked in panic and he and Goofy took off in a flash. Nora tried to follow them, but she never ran on four legs before, and she tripped and fell.

Banzi: Going somewhere?

Goofy and Donald were cornered by a group of hyenas to a wall, while Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed backed Nora up to a wall.

Before the hyenas could pounce on them, a loud roar echoed throughout the gorge. Another lioness, who looked a bit bigger than Nora, leaped up and attacked the hyenas. She bit and scratched each and every one of them until they ran off.

When the hyenas were gone, two living bone Heartless appeared and both attempted to attack the lioness. Nora summoned her keyblade and attacked the Heartless. But she found it difficult to fight with the keyblade in her mouth. But she was glad Donald and Goofy were there to help her, for in the blink of an eye, both Heartless was destroyed.

Nala: Thank you. You really saved me.

Goofy: We're just glad you're ok.

Nora: Did you see any Heartless around here?

Nala: Heartless? Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if they're any others. I don't usually hunt outside the Pridelands.

Nora: Well, do you know a boy named Daren, or this big bully named Pete?

Nala shook her head.

Goofy: Where's your home? Where do you live?

Nala: I live at Pride Rock with the rest of the pride. But you shouldn't go there, it's dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food or water left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve.

Nora:_ No wonder the Gummi ship brought us here._ Hey, we can handle it. You just saw us beat those Heartless, right?

Nala: I guess you're right. Maybe you can help us.

Goofy: You mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?

Donald: Who is this Scar?

Nala: Scar is the youngest brother of our last king, Mufasa. But when Mufasa died, Scar took over and he let the hyenas take over the Pridelands.

Nora: But we should go to Pride Rock and take a look. I forgot, what's your name?

Nala: My name's Nala. What's yours?

Nora: My name's Nora. And this is Donald and Goofy.

As the group went to Pride Rock, they could see that the land was dry and animal bones were everywhere. When they reached Pride Rock, the other lionesses looked at the group, strangely. Just then, the hyenas came and surrounded them.

Banzai: Hey, look who decided to show up for dinner!

At that moment, a roar sounded from the top of Pride Rock. There stood Scar. Beside him was Pete, who was a dark gray lion with a brown maine.

Scar leaped down from the rocks and to the ground. When Pete tried to jump down after them, he tripped and fell, rather clumsily.

Nora: What are you doing here?!

Pete: Aww, the cute kitty's worried about me. If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends!

Nora turned and saw that Donald and Goofy were surrounded by hyenas.

Goofy: Nora! We're surrounded!

Scar: Go on, ladies - you've got something hunting to do.

Nala: The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey.

Scar: No prey? Than what do you call this?

Nora: We're not prey!

Scar: Oh. Nice and fresh, too.

Before Scar could pounce on Nora, Nala jumped on top of him, pinning him down.

Nala: Run!

Nora, Donald, and Goofy turned and ran as fast as they could. Nala came right beside them.

Nala: Follow me!

They ran out of the Pridelands until they stopped to rest their legs.

Nala: I'm sorry I got you involved in this.

Donald: It's not your fault. Nora wouldn't be a good Queen if she took down Scar.

Nora: What's that supposed to mean, featherhead?!

Donald: Who are you calling featherhead?

Goofy: Calm down you two. What Donald's trying to say is, you're probably not cut out for the job. Besides, only male lions rule the pride.

Nora: Right. But I didn't ask to be Queen of the Pridelands if I ever took down a lion with a scar over his face. Nala, is there anyone else who could be king?

Nala: There was…but he died…when he was just a cub. If only Simba were here…

Nora: Simba?

Nala: He's the son of Mufasa, and my best friend. But he died with him in the wildebeest stampede. Well, let's get outta here before the hyenas find us.

The group ran out of the Pridelands, and through a desert. By the time they reached a jungle, it got dark. Hot and tired, they found a lake and began drinking from it.

Nora tried to drink from the pound the way Nala did, but instead lost her balance and fell in. Goofy and Donald laughed at this. Nora stuck her head out and dragged them both into the water.

Soon, they were laughing and splashing together. Nala decided to go look around for anything to eat. As soon as Nala had gone, they heard a roar.

Nora: Was that Nala?

Goofy: I don't know, we'd better go check it out.

They climbed out of the lake and went to the spot where the roar came from. There was a lion, who was Simba, backed up on a log by flying aerial knocker Heartless. Simba let out a big roar and the Heartless vanished. Then he saw Nora, Donald, and Goofy watching him. He approached them cautiously.

Simba: Who are you?

Nora: We mean you no harm. We're friendly. I'm Nora, and this is Donald and Goofy.

Simba: Where did you come from?

Goofy: We just came from the Pridelands.

Simba: The Pridelands? That's where I came from!

Donald: Really? Who are you?

Simba: My name's Simba.

Nora: Wait! You're Simba?!

Simba: That's right.

Suddenly they heard screaming and a roar. Simba ran into the jungle. Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed him.

When they got there, Nala had cornered a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa to a tree. Just as she was about to pounce, Simba jumped onto her. The two roared and scratched each other.

Nora: Simba! Wait!

Donald: Stop!

Goofy: That's Nala!

But the two lions fought each other, until Nala flipped Simba onto his back. Only Simba knew that move. He recognized the lioness immediately.

Simba: Nala?

Surprised, Nala moved back.

Simba: It's me, Simba!

Nala: Simba! You're alive!

The two lions rubbed against each other.

Timon: Hey! What's going on here?

When Timon and Pumbaa saw Nora, Donald, and Goofy, they screamed and cowered by the tree.

Simba: It's ok. They're all friendly.

Timon: So that means nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?

Donald: Of course not.

Pumbaa: Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kind of a pig?

Goofy: We won't, but you are a pig, right?

Pumbaa: Call me Mr. Pig!

Everyone laughed.

Nala: Wait until everyone at the Pridelands finds out you've been alive all this time.

Simba: Nobody had to know.

Nala: But everyone thinks you're dead.

Simba: They do?

Nala: Yes. Scar told us about the stampede.

Scar: He did? What else did he tell you?

Nala: What else matters, you're alive. And that means…you're the king.

Pumbaa: King? Your Majesty, I grovel at your feet.

He got down at his feet and kissed Simba's paws. Simba pulled back.

Simba: Stop it. Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?

Timon: Why am I not surprised?

Both Simba and Nala walked off alone together, leaving Nora and the boys alone.

Goofy: How long has Simba been living with you two?

Pumbaa: Ever since we found him the desert when he was a cub. We taught Simba everything about Hakuna Matata.

Donald: About what?

Timon: Hakuna Matata. It means no worries, no cares, no rules, and no responsibilities.

Nora: That's nice, but Simba has a big responsibility. He has to go back to Pride Rock and take his place as king.

Donald: Don't forget, he has to get rid of Scar, first. Maybe Nala will talk some sense into him.

Goofy: I'm not sure she will. Look.

He pointed towards Simba and Nala, who had just gotten into an argument.

Simba: You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life! You don't even know what I've been through!

Nala: I would if you would just tell me!

Simba: Forget it!

Nala: Fine!

And Simba angrily stormed off, away from Nala.

Timon: Uh oh. Trouble in paradise.

Pumbaa: Maybe one of us should go talk to Simba.

Nora decided to go talk to Simba. She found him pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Then he shouted up to the sky.

Simba: You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not, and it's because of me. It's my fault.

Nora: You alright?

Simba: What do you want?

Nora: I saw you arguing with Nala earlier and I thought I'd come out and talk. Is something wrong?

Simba: It's nothing.

Nora: Simba. I know when something's wrong, and you can't deny it. You were just shouting up at the sky as if you were talking to…

Simba: My father.

Nora: Oh. Were you close with your father?

Simba: Yeah. When I was a cub, I wanted to be just like him. He once told me that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us.

Nora: Really?

Simba: Yes.

Nora: But why won't you go back to the Pridelands? Everyone misses you. You have to become king.

Simba: Nobody needs me. They're better off with Scar.

Nora: Simba. Scar let the hyenas take over the Pridelands.

Simba: What?

Nora: I've seen what they've done to the Pridelands. There's no food, no water. He tried to have the hyenas kill me and my friends. Everyone will starve and die. He's even let the Heartless take over.

Simba: Heartless?

Nora: Those things that attacked you earlier.

Simba: I can't go back…it won't change anything.

Nora: Why? Tell me why?

Simba: I can't. You wouldn't understand.

Nora: Fine! If you won't stop Scar, my friends and I will!

As she turned to leave, a finger poked at Nora's nose.

Rafiki: And where do you think you're going?

Nora: Yikes!

A baboon appeared right in front of her.

Simba: Who are you?

Rafiki: The question is, who are you?

Simba: I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure.

Rafiki: Well, I know who you are. Your Mufasa's boy.

Simba: You know my father?

Rafiki: Correction. I know your father.

Simba: I hate to tell you this, but he died a long time ago.

Simba: Nope! He's alive! Look!

Rafiki pointed to the sky, and at that moment, a huge cloud appeared in the sky, approaching Simba. Nora back away, frightened, and into the bushes. Donald, Goofy, Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala found her.

Nala: Nora, did you talk some sense into him?

Nora: No. But I think _he_ will.

Then they all saw the big cloud. Then they heard a ghostly voice come from the cloud.

Mufasa: Simba.

Simba: Father?

Donald: Father?!

Goofy and Donald tried to run off, but Nora held them back. A lion's face appeared in the clouds. It was Mufasa. Seeing this, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa fainted. But Nora and Nala watched with amazement.

Mufasa: Simba…you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life.

Simba: How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be.

Mufasa: Remember who you are.

After those words, Mufasa began to fade away. Simba tried to run after him, but he was too late. At that time, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa woke up. Nora and Nala were still staring up at the sky.

Simba: You can all come out now.

The group came out of the bushes and approached Simba.

Simba: I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help.

Together, the group raced back to the Pridelands. As they approached Pride Rock, a storm was coming, and they saw Scar talking with Sarabi, Simba's mother.

Scar: Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job.

Sarabi: Scar, there's not food. The herds have moved on.

Scar: You're just not looking hard enough.

Sarabi: It's over. There's nothing left. We must leave Pride Rock.

Scar: We're not going anywhere. I am the king; I can do whatever I want!

Sarabi: If you were half the king Mufasa was-

Scar: I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!

He struck her hard and she fell to the ground. Seeing this, Simba let out a big roar. Scar, thinking it was Mufasa, back away. Simba approached his mother and nuzzled her.

Simba: Mom, it's me.

Sarabi: Simba? You're alive. How can that be?

Simba: It doesn't matter. I'm home.

Scar: (shocked) Simba! I'm so surprised to see you…alive.

He glanced up at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, whom gulped and limped away. Simba angrily approached his uncle.

Simba: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart.

Scar: Now Simba, the pressure of ruling a kingdom…

Simba: Are no longer yours. Step down Scar.

Scar: Oh, I would. But there is one little problem. You see them?

He pointed to a group of hyenas, who were watching high above. With them, were the Heartless, as well as Pete.

Scar: They think I'm king.

Nala: Well we don't!

Nala came back with the other lionesses. Nora, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa were with her.

Nala: Simba's the rightful king!

Simba: The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight.

Scar: Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?

Simba: That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me.

Scar: But what about your faithful subjects? Have they?

Nala: Simba, what is he talking about?

Scar: Ah! So you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them, who's responsible for Mufasa's death!

Simba was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke.

Simba: I am.

There was a gasp within the group of lionesses, as well as Nora and the boys.

Goofy: He must be joking…isn't he?

Sarabi: Tell me it's not true!

Simba: It's true.

Scar: You see, he admits it! Murderer!

Simba: No! It was an accident!

Scar: If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive, it's your fault he's dead!

Pete: He's guilty enough alright! Guilty!

Simba: No, I'm not a murderer!

The hyenas and Scar backed Simba towards the edge of Pride Rock.

Scar: You're in trouble in again, Simba. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!

Simba slipped off the edge, but he held on. Lightning struck the ground and a fire started. As Simba struggled, Scar towered over him.

Scar: Now this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before? Oh, yes! I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died. (digs his claws into Simba's paws) And here's my little secret…I killed Mufasa.

Hearing those words, anger rose up inside Simba. He leaped off the edge and pinned Scar to the ground.

Simba: NOOOO! MURDERER!

Scar: No, Simba, please!

Simba: Tell them the truth!

Scar: Alright, alright! I did it.

Simba: Louder! So they can hear you!

Scar: I…KILLED…MUFASA!

Enraged, Nala and the lionesses raced over to fight. The hyenas jumped onto Simba, helping Scar get away, but Nala, Sarabi, and the other lionesses pushed the hyenas off Simba, and Simba left to find Scar. Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki fought with the hyenas while Nora, Donald, and Goofy fought with Pete and the Heartless.

After the fight, Nora, Donald, and Goofy ran up to the top of Pride Rock, where they found Simba and Scar, circling each other.

Donald: Simba!

Nora: (holds Donald back) This is his fight, Donald.

In slow motion, Simba and Scar fought each other. Soon, Scar knocked Simba to the ground and leaped at him. But remembering the trick Nala taught him, Simba pushed Scar off the ledge.

Nora: Alright, Simba!

Pete: Aw, that was just a sneak preview. Cause this ain't over-not by a long shot.

Pete had come out from behind a rock, and he pointed towards the edge. Scar suddenly leaped up in front of them. A dark glow appeared around his body.

Pete: Anger and jealousy turned the King of Pride Rock into a Heartless! Oh, you're kingdom's gonna rise again, but this time, as the Pridelands of Darkness!

Simba: That's what you think!

Nora: (holds her keyblade) You wanna play, kitty cat? Let's play!

Scar: Call back your keyblade, my dear. And let's see how good you can fight without a weapon, and fight like a real lion. You know Simba; I'm not the only one who's lied to you. The brat and her two lackeys here are not from our world. In fact, they're not really animals either. Why do you think she fights with that key?

Nora and Goofy exchanged nervous glances as Simba stared at them. Then, Donald flew towards Scar and began pulling at his maine.

Scar: Get away from me, you buzzard!

Goofy threw himself at Scar, using his shell to whack Scar on the head. For a moment he looked dazed, but then snapped out of it, just as Nora jumped onto him.

She struck Scar in the face. Then she pounced on him and began biting him and scratching him. But Scar smacked her with such force; Nora was almost knocked over the edge. She struggled to climb onto the ledge, but her legs kept slipping.

As she held on to the ledge, Scar was about to push her off when Simba knocked Scar aside. Donald and Goofy helped Nora back onto the ledge. Scar had pinned Simba down and was about to bit his neck to suffocate him.

Scar: Goodnight, sweet prince.

Nora quickly summoned her keyblade and cast a Fire spell. Scar was soon engulfed in flames. Then the fire died down and there was nothing left of Scar.

At that time, the rain started to pour, putting out the fire surrounding Pride Rock. Simba, Nora, Donald, and Goofy walked down the top and were greeted by Nala, Sarabi, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and the lionesses.

Then Simba walked up Pride Rock until he stopped at the ledge. Then he let out the biggest roar anyone ever heard. Nala, Sarabi, and the other lionesses roared with him. Even Nora joined them.

Huge clouds appeared in the sky and the face of Mufasa appeared in the sky. He smiled down at his son. Then he looked down at Nora, Donald, and Goofy and nodded 'thank you' to them.

A big keyhole appeared in the sky and Nora ran up on Pride Rock and aimed her keyblade at the keyhole. A light shot out from the tip of the keyblade and into the keyhole, locking it.

When the keyhole vanished, the rain stopped, grass appeared on the ground, the trees sprung leaves, and a river was flowing. Animals of all kind came to celebrate Simba's victory. Elephants trumpeted, monkeys chittered, and zebras neighed.

Timon: Hey kid! What's with the light show?

Nora: Oh nothing. We just have to be on our way.

Pumbaa: You mean you're leaving?

Nora: Yep. But we'll come back and see you again soon. Can we, Donald?

Donald: Of course.

Timon: You'll be so busy you'll probably forget about us.

Goofy: But we'll always have Hakuna Matata, right?

Timon: Yeah, you're right.

Rafiki and Simba approached them. Simba hugged Nora, Donald, and Goofy at once.

Simba: I couldn't have done it without you guys.

Rafiki: The Pridelands will never forget your courage, brave ones!


	9. Land of Dragons

Nora, Donald, and Goofy traveled to a place which resembled China called the Land of Dragons. As they walked through a forest of bamboo, they saw a big shadow on the rock. Staring up at the shadow was a young Chinese soldier and a teenage boy about Nora's age. He had dark brown hair, wore a green tunic with brown pants and black boots and black gloves.

Donald: You suppose it's a Heartless?

Nora: Probably, let's get the jump on it.

Goofy: Gawsh, maybe we better look before we leap.

But Nora and Donald jumped out of the bamboo trees, startling the boy, young man, his horse Khan, a cricket named Cri-Kee, and a small red dragon, which was the strange shadow on the rock. Nora and Donald stopped in their tracks. Goofy followed after them.

Goofy: Sorry to startle you like that. They thought you were in trouble.

Mushu: Yeah, well you just watch who you're scaring because I nearly had a heart attack! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up…Hey! Who the hell are you?

Goofy: We're Nora, Donald, and Goofy. Who are you?

Mushu: I am the powerful and indestructible Mushu! I'm little, lethal, and legendary!

Kavan: And you're also tiny.

Mushu: I heard that!

Kavan: Hi there. My name's Kavan.

Mulan: And I'm Mulan…uh, I mean…Ping!

Donald: Mulan Ping?

Mulan: Just Ping. I'm Ping, son of Fa Zhou. Mushu here is one of my family's guardians.

Nora: Really?

Mushu: Yep! See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army.

Mulan: Would you join us? I'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you, like you. Except for you, miss.

Nora: Why?

Mushu: You're a girl, that's why.

Goofy: And so is Ping, right? Your just pretending to be a boy, aren't ya?

Kavan, Nora, and Donald stared at Goofy, than at Ping alias Mulan.

Donald: WHAT?!

Nora: You're a girl, too?!

Mulan: (blushes in embarrassment) You didn't notice? My real name is Fa Mulan.

Donald: Nah-huh!

Mulan: I think it's working.

Mushu: I don't know, looks like those three would fall for anything. Now let's get into the Army.

Nora: Uh guys, we have a minor problem… me. How would I blend in with an army of men? I'll stick out like a sore thumb.

Donald waved his magic staff and Nora was engulfed in sparkles, as were Donald and Goofy. When the lights vanished, Nora was wearing the same armor Mulan was wearing, as were Donald and Goofy. When Nora felt her hair, she was surprised to see that she was wearing a black wig.

Mulan: H-How did you do that?

Nora: Donald is a magician. He creates disguises for us wherever we go.

Mulan: Hmm. Then you're not from around here, are you?

Nora: Uh, what do you mean?

Mulan: You don't look Chinese, and your friends look different.

Nora: My full name is Nora Haruna. I'm Japanese.

Kavan: What a coincidence! So am I!

Mulan: Then you need a male Chinese name. How about Jin?

Nora: That's good enough for me.

Together, the group walked towards the Imperial camp. Men were too busy to notice the newcomers coming into the campsite. When Donald got in line to get some food, a soldier named Yao pushed in front of him.

Yao: About time we got some grub.

Donald: Hey, no cutting!

But Yao turned and punched Donald, pushing him to the ground. Donald angrily jumped on Yao.

Donald: Why you-

Yao: Back off!

The two of them started fighting. Then two more soldiers came into the line. Their names were Ling and Chien- Po.

Ling: Hey, a space in line.

Chien-Po: I wonder what they're serving for lunch today.

Yao: Knuckle sandwiches if you ask me.

Yao jumped on Ling and started punching him. Then Ling punched him back, and then Donald joined the fight.

Kavan: Quit it!

The men stopped fighting and looked at him.

Kavan: Go pick a fight with somebody else!

Yao: Like who?

Donald: You punched me, right after you cut in line!

Ling: Ah, what a shrimp!

Goofy: Hey, who are you calling my friend a shrimp?!

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

Shang: Soldiers! Get back in line!

Captain Li Shang came over. The group quickly got into the line. Shang looked at Mulan, Kavan, Nora, Donald, and Goofy. But then, shadow Heartless appeared. The other soldiers backed away when some of the Heartless killed some of the soldiers, changing them into Heartless as well. But Nora, Donald, and Goofy were ready to fight.

Mulan: What are they?

Nora: Heartless! Ping, I hope you're ready!

Nora, Donald, and Goofy fought with ease at those Heartless, but Mulan couldn't seem to get used to this fighting, even she destroyed some of them. One was about to lung at Nora when…

Kavan: Earthquake!

A blast of green light thundered across the ground and vanquished the Heartless. Nora was amazed to see Kavan holding a green and brown keyblade. She thought she was the only one with a keyblade. Pretty soon, the Heartless were destroyed. Shang approached the group.

Shang: What are your names?

Nora: Jin.

Donald: Donald.

Goofy: Goofy.

Kavan: Kavan.

Shang: You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging.

Mulan: I'm Ping, son of Fa Zhou-

Shang: You should return home.

Mulan: But that would dishonor my family.

Shang: You'd rather dishonor my troops?

Nora: If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time. The five of us came here together, and we'll leave together if you make Ping leave. We'll show you how well we can work together.

Shang: Hmm, very well.

A little later, the soldiers began their training, such as avoiding burning arrows, climbing the pole to retrieve an arrow, fishing, carrying heavy bags on sticks, and more. It was difficult for Mulan at first, but one day she climbed up the pole with two heavy medals to retrieve an arrow. This impressed the other soldiers, including Shang.

_In Mulan's tent…._

Mulan: The Huns have invaded China, and they destroy everything and kill anyone. On the orders of the Emperor, one man from every family must join the Imperial Army to stop the Huns.

Nora: But why are you here?

Mulan: My father is ill, and he wouldn't survive this war. I had no brothers, so this was the only choice I had. I cut my hair short, took my father's armor, and I left in the dead of night. If it comes out that I'm a woman, it will disgrace my whole family. This is something that I decided to do. For my family, and for myself. Does it sound weird to you?

Nora: No, not at all. I totally understand. I've been to other places and I feel determined to prove myself to those who doubt me.

Donald: Don't worry, Mulan. Your secret's safe with us.

Goofy: We'll help you out anyway we can.

Mulan: Thanks, guys. And in return, I'll keep your secret.

Donald: What secret?

Goofy: That we're from another world.

Nora: What about you, Kavan? What's your story?

Kavan: I came to this world when I lost my home world and got separated from my friends, the princess, and my master. My keyblade has the power of both earth and nature. I heard rumors that Heartless have been aiding the Huns in taking over this world. So I decided to join the Imperial Army to stop them. But then I met Mulan while she was talking to that little lizard on the rock.

Mushu: Hey! Who are you calling a lizard? I'm a dragon! I don't do that tongue thing!

_Meanwhile, in the Huns' camp…_

Pete: I'm telling you, you should come work for Maleficent. Everything you and your men are after will be in our grasp. What do you think, Shan-Yu?

Shan-Yu: Sounds promising.

One of the Huns approached Shan-Yu and Pete.

Hun: Shan-Yu, the Imperial Army led by General Li has hidden themselves in the village nearby.

Shan-Yu: Don't worry; with the power of the Heartless in our hands, not even the Imperial Army can stand in our way.

_The next morning…_

The Imperial Army was traveling throughout China to get to the mountains. Nora, Donald, and Goofy were fascinated by the scenery. When they reached the mountains, it was starting to get cold.

But when they reached the village, they were shocked to see that it was burnt down and destroyed. They slowly walked into the village, searching for survivors, but there were none.

Then Donald called out and pointed to the other side of the hill. There was the other Imperial Army, lying dead in the snow. Chien-Po came back with a helmet. He gave it to Shang, who held it as if it were something valuable.

Donald: What's wrong with the Captain?

Chien-Po: Didn't you know? General Li was his father. But he's dead too.

Goofy: That's awful.

Feeling sorry for him, Mulan went to comfort Shang.

Mulan: I'm sorry.

Shang nodded towards Mulan. Then he got back on his horse.

Shang: The Huns are moving quickly. The quickest way to the Imperial City is through the mountains. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!

The army sadly left the burnt out village. After they had traveled a few miles, the Army suddenly stopped. There standing on the top of the hill was Shan-Yu, the leader of the Huns. Then a whole army of Huns appeared on the hilltop, on horseback. With them, was a whole army of rapid thruster Heartless.

Kavan: You gotta be kidding me!

Ling: There's too many of them!

Shang: Prepare to fight! If we die, we die with honor!

Then, Shan-Yu led the Huns and the Heartless charging down the hill, straight towards the Army. The Imperial Army started firing their dragon shaped cannons at the Huns and the Heartless. But that didn't stop the Huns. Mulan had a better idea. She grabbed a cannon and ran off.

Shang: Ping, come back! Ping!

But Mulan kept running, ignoring Shang's calls. She laid the cannon down and tried to light the cannon as Shan-Yu came closer. So Mulan grabbed Mushu and had him the light the cannon and it blasted right towards the mountain. The explosion caused an avalanche to come crashing down on the Huns and the Heartless. Shan-Yu was furious.

Mulan ran off, took Shang by the arm, and they both fled as the avalanche came closer. Shan-Yu, the Huns, and the Heartless were buried, but the avalanche came towards the Imperial Army. Everyone quickly hid behind a large rock as the snow came rushing past them and down the cliff below. But the snow buried them as well. When it was over, the Imperial Army emerged from the snow, gasping for air.

Shang: Is everyone ok?

Yao: We're fine!

Chien-Po: But look! The Huns are gone!

Shang: Thanks, Ping.

Mulan: It was nothing.

Shang: I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust.

Ling: Let's hear it for Ping! The bravest of us all!

Yao: You're King of the mountain!

The cheering was cut short when Mushu emerged from the snow.

Mushu: First she uses me as a lighter, and then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. Come on, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl. (Khan snorts angrily at him) What? Was it something I said? AH!

Mushu could see Shang looking down at him. Mushu covered his mouth. Just then, Nora, Donald, and Goofy emerged from the snow.

Donald: Why couldn't they just pull us out?!

Goofy: At least we're still alive.

Nora: Ping! Are you ok?

Then Nora saw that everyone was looking at them with looks of shock.

Nora: Why are you all looking at us like that?

Shang: You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise.

Donald gasped and Goofy gulped nervously.

Kavan: What are talking about? What idiot told you that?

Shang pointed towards Mushu.

Mushu: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Shang: I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army is death.

Nora: But she just buried the entire Hun army and saved your life! Besides, she's not the only one who's a girl in disguise. (takes off her helmet and wig to reveal her long hair) I'm a girl too! My real name is Nora Haruna, and I'm Japanese.

The soldiers gasped. Shang was even more upset.

Shang: Leave, now! Your all dismissed. My debt is repaid. (to the army) The Emperor is waiting! Move out!

Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po felt sorry for Mulan and the others, but they followed after Shang. The other soldiers were moving in a strange, odd way. Mulan, Nora, Kavan, Donald, and Goofy were left behind, along with Mushu, Khan, and Cri-Kee.

Mushu: I'm sorry Mulan. I blew it.

A little later, Mulan changed into a different outfit, with her hair let loose.

Mulan: Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you into trouble.

Goofy: Don't worry about it. So Mulan, what're you gonna do now?

Mulan: Go back home.

Mushu: Your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling.

Donald: We'll go with you and take the rest of the blame.

Mulan: Thanks, you're all wonderful friends.

Nora had been looking into the mountains. While her friends were chatting, she felt something wasn't right. She had seen Shan-Yu's falcon fly over the mountains. If the falcon is nearby, then Shan-Yu couldn't be far.

Her suspicions were right. Shan-Yu emerged from the snow. When he saw that his Hun Army was gone, he let out a loud cry. It echoed throughout the mountains.

Nora heard Shan-Yu and went to investigate. Her friends heard it too, and followed her. They peered over a ledge and saw Shan-Yu climb out of the snow.

Beside him were some rapid thruster Heartless. Nora, Mulan, Kavan, Donald, and Goofy watched as Shan-Yu and the Heartless headed for the Imperial City.

Mulan: Shan-Yu?! He's alive!

Nora: I knew it!

Mulan: He's heading for the Imperial City!

Kavan: I think your trip home will have to wait. We have to stop them!

Soon, they arrived at the Imperial City. Shang and the troops were just heading towards the Imperial palace when Mulan, Nora, Donald, and Goofy appeared.

Mulan: Shang! Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!

Shang: Why should I believe you this time?

Donald: She's telling the truth! You'd better listen!

At that moment, Shan-Yu's falcon flew over them. Shan-Yu could be seen, standing on a rooftop of the palace.

Shang: Shan-Yu!

Donald: Told you!

Shang: Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!

But the other soldiers, who had been walking strangely, suddenly turned into nightwalker Heartless. The only soldiers remaining were Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po. Shang was surprised.

Shang: What are they?

Nora: They're Heartless! They're working for Shan-Yu!

Donald: We'll stop them!

Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po joined them. Even Shang joined the fight. Quick as a wink, the Heartless were destroyed. But they had to defeat more Heartless that were crawling around the Imperial palace as they were searching for Shan-Yu, who had captured the Emperor.

Shan-Yu: Your walls and armies have fallen, and now it's your turn. Bow to me!

Emperor: No matter how the wind howls, the mountains cannot bow to it.

Shan-Yu: Then you will kneel in pieces!

Just as Shan-Yu was about to strike, Shang was on top of him. He knocked Shan-Yu down while Chien-Po, Yao, and Ling quickly got the Emperor to safety. Shan-Yu grabbed Shang by the neck and pinned him to the floor.

Shan-Yu: You took away my victory!

Before he could stab him, Mulan interfered.

Mulan: No! I did.

She pulled her hair back to reveal herself as the soldier who buried his Army. Shan-Yu recognized her.

Shan-Yu: The soldier from the mountains.

He dropped Shang and went after Mulan. Nora, Kavan, Donald, and Goofy arrived, but Shan-Yu pushed Donald, Kavan, and Goofy aside and chased after Mulan and Nora.

While running, Mulan looked out the window and saw the fireworks tower. She told Mushu to fly towards the tower and wait for her signal. The two girls quickly climbed to the roof when Shan-Yu crashed through the rooftop. He finally had them cornered.

Shan-Yu: It looks like you're out of ideas.

Mulan: Not quite.

Nora: Ready Mushu?

Shan-Yu looked behind him and saw Mushu had a big firecracker strapped to his back.

Mushu: I am ready, baby! Light me!

As Cri-Kee lit the fuse, Shan-Yu tried to attack Mulan and Nora, but together, the two girls took down Shan-Yu, and pinned him to the roof with his own sword.

The firecracker came blasting at them; it hit Shan-Yu and zoomed towards the fireworks tower, where he is killed in the explosion. During the explosion, Nora and Mulan jumped off the building and landed on top of Shang, Kavan, Donald, and Goofy.

Goofy: Are you both ok?

Nora: We're ok. We defeated Shan-Yu together.

Mulan: We sure did.

Then, the Emperor came over to them.

Emperor: I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier. Deceived your commanding officer, shamed the Imperial Army, and dishonored your family name.

Kavan: We get the picture, but she saved -

Shang: Shh!

Emperor: You're a young woman, and in the end…you have saved us all. And your friends as well.

The Emperor bowed to Mulan, Nora, Kavan, Donald, and Goofy, whom were all surprised. Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po also bowed to them, and even the whole crowd bowed low before the heroes of China. The Emperor gave his crest to Nora and Shan-Yu 's sword to Mulan.

Emperor: Take them, so the world will know what you have done for China.

Mulan: Thank you.

Nora: I'll treasure this always.

Shang: Mulan. Nora. Donald. Goofy. Kavan. Thank you.

Emperor: Is that all there is to say, Captain Li? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more elegant than that.

Shang blushed while the Emperor and Mulan chuckled. Suddenly, Shan-Yu's sword glowed and a keyhole appeared. Nora's keyblade glowed and the light from the tip shot into the keyhole, locking it.

Goofy: Guess it's about time to be moving on.

Mulan: Thanks for everything, Nora, Donald, Goofy. And you too, Kavan.

Mushu: I'm gonna miss ya' guys.

Yao: See ya, toots.

Chien-Po: We'll miss ya.

Ling: Don't forget to visit.

Shang: We will look forward to your return.

Nora: And you two play nice.

Shang: Whoa! Watch it, soldier.

Mulan chuckled while Shang blushed.

Suddenly, a mysterious bright glow appeared beneath Kavan. He began to disappear with it.

Nora: Kavan!

Kavan: Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! We'll meet again!

With those words, Kavan vanished, much to the surprise of everyone.


	10. Prankster's Paradise

After a long ride, the Gummi ship landed in a quaint little village.

Nora: What is this place?

Jiminy: I know where we are! This is my homeland!

Nearby, there was a puppet show going on. A big man with a black beard and Italian accent stepped out onto the stage.

Stromboli: Ladies and Gentlemen! To conclude the performance of this great show, Stromboli the master showman, that's-a me, and by special permission of a management, that's-a me too, is presenting to you something you will absolutely refuse to believe. Introducing, the only marionette who can sing and dance absolutely, without the aids of the strings. The one and only Pinocchio!

The band started to play and the curtains rose. Standing on the steps was a little wooden puppet. He had dark hair, blue eyes, a yellow hat with a blue stripe and red feather, and he wore a yellow shirt with a blue and red trousers, and brown shoes and wore gloves.

What surprised Nora was that when he stepped down the steps, he didn't have strings to move him. He was actually alive. Pinocchio began to sing and dance for a while until he was joined by other puppets that had strings and weren't alive.

When the performance was done, everyone clapped and cheered, and they tossed coins up onto the stage. Nora also clapped and cheered for the little puppet.

Jiminy: They like him. He's a success. Gosh! Maybe I was wrong.

Nora: What are you talking about, Jiminy?

Donald: You've been grumpy throughout the whole show.

Jiminy: I guess I'd better explain.

After they left the show, Jiminy explained his backstory to Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Jiminy: I was appointed Pinocchio's official conscience, to teach him the difference between right and wrong.

Donald: But how does he happen to be alive?

Jiminy: The Blue Fairy brought him to life.

Nora: A Blue Fairy?

Jiminy: Yep. She came from a star in the sky and appeared in Geppetto's workshop.

Goofy: Who's Geppetto?

Jiminy: He's a woodcarver who lives in a shop and Pinocchio's father. He wished upon a star to make Pinocchio a real boy. The Blue Fairy came and brought Pinocchio to life, and she a made me his conscience. If Pinocchio proves himself brave, truthful, and unselfish, then he will be a real boy.

Norah: But why is he acting when he should be at home?

Jiminy: Pinocchio was on his way to school when he met a fox named Honest John, whose real name is J. Worthington Foulfellow, and a cat named Gideon. They convinced Pinocchio to go to Stromboli's puppet show instead of school. I didn't trust that fox because they're known to be tricky. But, I guess Pinocchio doesn't need me anymore. What does an actor want with a conscience anyway?

Nora: Well, it wouldn't hurt to stop by and say hello.

The group went to find Stromboli's carriage. When they found it, she saw a light was on in a window and they heard shouting from inside the last carriage. They peeked inside and saw Pinocchio being locked in a bird cage by Stromboli.

Stromboli: This will be your home, where I can find you always!

Pinocchio: No! No!

Stromboli: Yes! Yes! To me, you are belonging! You will make lots of money for me! And when you are growing too old…you will make good…FIRE WOOD!

He threw an axe onto an old puppet's chest, cackling.

Pinocchio: Let me outta here! I've gotta get out! You can't keep me!

Stromboli: QUIET! Shut up, before I knock-a you silly! Goodnight…my little wooden gold mine.

Stromboli laughed and left, slamming the door, and causing the light in the lamp to go out. When he was gone, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy crept inside the carriage.

Nora: Hey there, don't cry.

Pinocchio looked up, startled to see the group, but he recognized Jiminy.

Pinocchio: Jiminy! Gee, I'm glad to see you!

Jiminy: We've gotta get you out of here before Stromboli comes back.

Just then, a star from the sky came floating down towards them.

Jiminy: Hey! That star again! It's the Blue Fairy!

The star came into the room and there, standing in its place was a beautiful lady with blonde hair, holding a wand, wearing a sparkling blue dress, and had wings.

Blue Fairy: Why, Pinocchio.

Pinocchio: Uh, hello.

Blue Fairy: Sir Jiminy.

Jiminy: Well, this is a pleasant surprise.

Blue Fairy: Pinocchio, why didn't you go to school?

Pinocchio: I was going to school until I met somebody.

Blue Fairy: Met somebody?

Pinocchio: Yeah. Two big monsters with big green eyes.

Suddenly, his nose magically grew a bit

Blue Fairy: Monsters? Weren't you afraid?

Pinocchio: No, Ma'am. But they tied me in a big sack.

Then his nose grew longer again.

Blue Fairy: You don't say, and where was Sir Jiminy?

Jiminy: Hey listen. Leave me out of this.

Pinocchio: They put him in a little sack.

His nose grew longer, sticking out of the cage bars.

Blue Fairy: How did you escape?

Pinocchio: I didn't. They chopped me into fire wood.

And his nose grew even longer, this time with leaves, flowers, and a bird's nest on the tip of his nose.

Donald: Uh, would someone wanna explain why Pinocchio's nose is growing.

Blue Fairy: It's because he hasn't been telling the truth.

Pinocchio: Oh, but I have! Every single word!

Then the leaves on his nose faded as did the flowers and the birds flew away, leaving Jiminy alone.

Donald: Someone's still not telling the truth.

Pinocchio: Oh, please help me. I'm awful sorry.

Blue Fairy: You see Pinocchio; a lie keeps growing and growing until it's as plain as the nose on your face.

Goofy: She's right, Pinocchio. You'd better to tell the truth.

Pinocchio: I'll never lie again, honest I won't. Right, guys?

Nora: Uh, sure.

Blue Fairy: So you're the Keyblade Master. It's nice to meet you.

Nora: Uh, yes Ma'am. How do you know about me?

Blue Fairy: I know all about you, and where you're from.

Nora: Well, I want to help Pinocchio. I want to get him back to Geppetto before he gets worried sick. Please help him get out, Ma'am.

Blue Fairy: I'll forgive him this once. But remember, a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood.

Pinocchio/Jiminy: We'll be good! Won't we?

Blue Fairy: Very well. But this is the last time I can help you.

Then, the Blue Fairy touched her wand on Pinocchio's nose and a light glowed for a while, and then vanished, as did the Blue Fairy. Pinocchio's nose was short again and the cage door was open.

Quickly, the group snuck out of the carriage, just as it started to drive off, and then they started off for Geppetto's shop.

Nora: I was watching you onstage, Pinocchio. I thought you were amazing.

Pinocchio: Really?

Nora: I've never seen a puppet sing and dance without strings before, but I think you were great up there.

Pinocchio: (blushes) Gee, thanks. But, I'd rather go to school than be an actor.

Jiminy: Now you're talking. Come on Pinkoe, I'll race you home!

Jiminy hopped quickly away while the others tried to catch up with him. Suddenly, three shadow Heartless appeared before them.

Pinocchio: What are those monsters?

Nora: They're Heartless!

Donald: We'll take care of them!

Jiminy: Pinkoe, we'd better wait by the corner until it's over.

Pinocchio ran around the corner of the building and peeked over to watch Nora and her friends fighting the Heartless. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see who it was. After a long fight, the Heartless were destroyed.

Nora: I think that's it. OK, Pinocchio, you can come out now.

But Pinocchio didn't come back.

Goofy: Pinocchio, are you there?

Jiminy came hopping around the corner, frantic.

Jiminy: We gotta go after Pinocchio! Foulfellow took him away again. The Heartless were probably a distraction so they could take Pinkoe.

Nora: Then we gotta go after them.

The gang quickly ran off to find Pinocchio. But they were too late to catch Pinocchio, for he was on a carriage with other boys and rode off.

A fox and a cat dressed in old worn out clothes were standing where the carriage had left. Jiminy recognized them.

Jiminy: That's them! It's Foulfellow and Gideon!

Foulfellow and Gideon turned to leave when they saw Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Foulfellow: Well, well, well. Who do we have here?

Goofy: What did you do to Pinocchio? Where's that carriage going?

Foulfellow: I'd be happy to tell in exchange for a few coins.

Donald: Don't play around, fox. We wanna know where that carriage is going!

Foulfellow: Alright, alright. Don't be so touchy. The carriage is on its way to Pleasure Island.

Donald: Thank you. Now was that so hard?

Nora: Come on, we gotta catch that coach!

_Later…._

When they finally arrived at Pleasure Island, they were surprised to see that the amusement park was dark, quiet, and messy.

Nora: It looks like an amusement park.

Goofy: It looks like a twister hit this place.

Jiminy: I've heard that this place is for boys who are naughty and like to break things, smoke, play pool, eat junk food, and do other bad things.

Goofy: But where's Pinocchio?

Jiminy: Let's split up and look around.

The gang went off into different directions. When they met up again, no one had found Pinocchio.

Nora: I don't know where Pinocchio could be.

Donald: We can't find him anywhere.

Jiminy: But I'll tell you what I found out. The boys who were brought here were turned into donkeys!

Nora: What?!

Goofy: You don't think Pinocchio could've been turned into a donkey as well?

Just then, they heard the sound of hee-hawing and a boy screaming mama.

Nora: What was that?

Goofy: It sounded like a donkey, and a boy crying mama.

Donald: It's coming from that pool room.

They burst into the pool room and gasped. There was a donkey, dressed in boy's clothing and kicking things in the room roughly. Pinocchio was in the room too, but he had donkey ears and a tail.

Nora: Oh my God! Pinocchio!

Pinocchio: Oh, Nora! It was awful! I was playing pool with Lampwick when he turned into a donkey!

Jiminy: Pinkoe! We gotta get you outta here before you turn into a donkey!

The group ran out of the pool room and dashed up a cliff. When they reached the top, they dove into the sea and swam away from Pleasure Island. Soon, they made it back to the village. They quickly made it back to Geppetto's home.

Pinocchio: Father! I'm home!

Jiminy: We're home, Mr. Geppetto!

Pinocchio rang the doorbell and Jiminy knocked on the door. But no one answered. Donald peeked into the window.

Donald: There's nobody home.

Pinocchio: He's gone? Oh no. Maybe something awful has happened to him.

Goofy: Don't worry Pinocchio; I'm sure he's fine.

A glowing dove flew down from the sky and dropped a piece of paper to the group. It floated down right at Pinocchio's feet. Jiminy read the note with his glasses.

Jiminy: It's a message, it's about Geppetto.

Pinocchio: Where is he?

Jiminy: (reads the note) It says he went looking for you and was swallowed by a whale.

Pinocchio: Swallowed by a whale?!

Nora: Are you kidding me?!

Goofy: WHAAAT?!

Donald quacked in surprise.

Jiminy: Yeah, and….A WHALE?! (reads the note) A whale named Monstro. But wait, he's alive. He's still alive inside the whale at the bottom of the sea.

Pinocchio turned and ran off. The others followed him.

Donald: Where are you going?

Pinocchio: I going to find him!

Donald: Are you crazy! He's in a whale!

Pinocchio: I've gotta go to him!

They ran after Pinocchio all the way to a high cliff overlooking the ocean. Pinocchio tied his donkey tail to a rock.

Jiminy: But this Monstro, I've heard of him; he's a whale of a whale! Why, he swallows whole ships alive! And besides, it's dangerous!

Pinocchio: I'm still going to find him, even if Monstro swallows me alive.

Nora: I'm going with you.

Donald: What?! Are you insane?!

Goofy: But what if Monstro swallows you too?!

Pinocchio: You don't have to come, Nora. I'll be ok.

Nora: No you won't, something might happen to you while you're in the sea.

Pinocchio: (smiles) Thanks.

Goofy: Well…I'll come too. We've gotta keep on you too, Nora.

Donald: Alright, but don't say I told you so.

Jiminy: I may be live bait down there, but I'm with you.

And with that, the group jumped over the cliff and down to the sea. The rock held Pinocchio's weight dragged him to the bottom of the sea. Donald used his magic to help Nora, Goofy, and himself to breathe.

Pinocchio: Gee, what a big place.

Nora: Come on, Pinocchio. Let's go find your father.

Goofy: But he's inside Monstro, so we gotta find Monstro first.

Donald: That is if he doesn't find us first.

They swam throughout the ocean, searching and calling for Geppetto. When they came to the deepest and blackest part of the ocean, everyone got nervous. But they still kept going.

Suddenly, they saw a large group of trout swim past them. Everyone just stood there, confused what was going on, until they saw why.

Pinocchio: MONSTRO!

They were so frightened that they turned and swam back. Jiminy untied the rock that held Pinocchio down and they swam as fast they could. Monstro was getting closer and closer. He opened his mouth, intending to swallow the trout. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy were sucked right in. Nora and Pinocchio swam faster and faster, trying to get away. Before they could reach the surface, Monstro caught them and they both tumbled down the monster's mouth to his stomach.

While they swam helplessly in the water, a fishing line came down and a man's voice could be heard from a ship. Pinocchio and Nora grabbed onto the fishing line and were pulled up onto the ship. They both landed on a pile of trout, next to Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy, who were also pulled onto the ship. Pinocchio recognized the elderly man who was frantically trying to fish for trout.

Pinocchio: Hey! Father!

Geppetto: Don't bother me now Pinocchio! What? Pinocchio?

A big smile spread across his face as he raced over and hugged the little puppet.

Geppetto: Pinocchio! I'm so glad you're safe!

Pinocchio: Me too, father!

A small black and white kitten named Figaro purred and rubbed against Pinocchio. A goldfish named Cleo jumped up and down happily in her fish bowl. Then Geppetto noticed Nora and her friends.

Geppetto: Oh my goodness! The whale swallowed all of you too?

Nora: Yeah. So you must be Geppetto. I'm Nora, and this is Donald and Goofy. We've been helping Pinocchio try to find you.

Geppetto: Thank you my dear. I was so worried about Pinocchio that I left to go find him until I got swallowed by the whale. Thank goodness we're together again. Right, Pinocchio?

But Pinocchio was gone. Then they heard a shout.

Pinocchio: HELP!

They looked up and saw a parasite Heartless cage, with Pinocchio inside.

Geppetto: Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!

Donald: Don't go, Geppetto! It's too dangerous!

Goofy: We'll bring him back for you!

The parasite Heartless escaped down into Monstro's bowels. Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed. But when they got to the bowels, they held their noses and gagged. But they saw the parasite Heartless drop Pinocchio into the arms of Pete.

Pete: I'm surprised to see you punks made it. I don't know why you even bothering coming to save this little brat when your off running around and showing off that keyblade.

Nora: Let Pinocchio go, now!

Pete: Why should I? A puppet that's lost his heart to the Heartless is nothing by a lifeless dummy.

Nora: Heart or no heart, he still has a sense of right and wrong! And he has a father who loves him so much!

Jiminy ran over to Pinocchio's side, concerned.

Jiminy: Pinocchio! Wake up! Oh, please wake up!

All of a sudden, the parasite Heartless growled and wrapped its large tentacles around Nora, Donald, and Goofy, and began squeezing them real tight.

Donald: How many times does this keep happening!

Goofy: I can't…reach…for my…shield!

Pete: This time there's no escape!

Nora still held her keyblade when the tentacles wrapped around her body. She made sure Pete wasn't looking and lifted her keyblade up and pointed it at the parasite Heartless' mouth. She whispered a Thunder spell, and a bolt shot out from her keyblade and into the parasite Heartless' mouth.

The parasite Heartless was paralyzed, and then it exploded. The tentacles around Nora, Donald, and Goofy disappeared. At that time, Pinocchio woke up.

Pinocchio: I guess I'm ok after all.

Jiminy: Oh, Pinocchio! Thank God your alive!

The group escaped from Monstro's bowels before Pete could stop them. They made it back to the boat where Geppetto embraced Pinocchio.

Geppetto: I can't thank you all enough for rescuing my boy!

Nora, Donald, and Goofy smiled.

Goofy: But how do we get out of here?

Geppetto: Well I've tried every way to get out. Why I even build a raft.

Pinocchio: A raft? That's it! We'll take the raft! And when the whale opens his mouth-

Geppetto: No, no. Listen, he only opens his mouth when he's eating. Then everything comes in; nothing goes out. It's hopeless. Come, I'll make a nice fire and cook some of the fish.

Pinocchio: A fire? That's it!

He ran down below deck and came back up, with some pieces of wood.

Jiminy: Pinocchio, what are you up to?

Pinocchio dumped the pile of wood onto a barrel.

Pinocchio: We'll make a big fire; lots of smoke!

Goofy: What for?

Pinocchio: We'll make him sneeze us out!

Geppetto: Make him sneeze? Oh, that will make him mad.

Pinocchio grabbed a lit lantern and smashed it over the pile of wood, causing a fire to start. He then threw a blanket over the fire to make smoke. He and Donald and Goofy waved their hats blowing and fanning on the smoke to force it up. The smoke curled upwards toward the top of Monstro.

Outside, Monstro could smell the smoke as it came out from the hole on his back. Then, smoke came out from his mouth and he began to sneeze.

Inside the whale, Nora, Donald, Goofy, Pinocchio, Jiminy, Geppetto, Figaro, and Cleo managed to get onto the raft. The raft moved closer to the whale's mouth.

Geppetto: It won't work! We'll never get by those teeth!

Pinocchio: Yes we will! Hang on! Here we go!

Then, Monstro let out a big sneeze and they were blown right out of the whale's mouth.

Jiminy: Gazoontite!

Pinocchio: We made it!

Monstro shook furiously to get rid of the smoke and let out a loud roar.

Geppetto: Look! Now he is mad!

When Monstro saw the group on the raft, he became really angry and raced towards them. The gang tried to paddle away as quick as they could.

Geppetto: I told you he'd be furious!

Donald: You worry too much!

Monstro dove under water and came out beneath the raft, sending the group to tumble on the back and into the water. The gang managed to climb back onto the raft just as whale turned around to come back at them.

Donald: He's coming back again!

Geppetto: He's trying to kill us! Paddle everyone!

A big wave lifted the raft up and then down. Monstro burst through the wave and dove into the water. His tail came down onto the raft.

Geppetto: Look out! Jump!

They gang jumped off the raft just as Monstro's tail smashed the raft into pieces. Nora and Pinocchio found each other.

Nora: Pinocchio, are you alright?

Pinocchio: I'm fine, but where's my father? Where's Donald and Goofy?

Goofy and Donald popped up from the water. Jiminy was onto of Goofy's hat, Donald was carrying Figaro and Cleo. Geppetto was holding onto a piece of wood, too tired to swim.

Jiminy: We gotta get outta here before Monstro comes back.

Geppetto: I can't make it. Save yourself.

Pinocchio swam towards Geppetto, and carried him. At that moment, Monstro appeared and raced towards the group. Goofy pointed to some cliffs beyond.

Goofy: That must be where land is! Come on!

Everyone swam quickly for the rocks with Monstro, enraged as ever, continued to chase them. Just as they swam through the hole in the cliff, Monstro crashed into it, causing the water to burst right through the hole, sending a big wave on the shore on the other side of the rocks.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy tumbled towards the shore, gasping for air. Geppetto also washed up onto shore, with Figaro, Cleo, and Jiminy.

Jiminy: Is everyone ok?

Nora: I think so. Geppetto's still breathing.

Donald: Let's hope we've seen the last of Monstro.

Goofy: But where's Pinocchio?

The searched around the beach, looking for Pinocchio. Then they heard Jiminy shout.

Jiminy: I found him!

Nora, Donald, and Goofy raced over to where Jiminy was, and gasped. There was Pinocchio, face down in a puddle, lying deadly still.

Back at Geppetto's house, everyone mourned and cried for the brave little puppet. While everyone cried, a blue light lit up the room. The Blue Fairy's voice could be heard.

Blue Fairy: Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish. And someday you will be a real boy. Awake Pinocchio.

A light shimmered around Pinocchio's body, and then vanished. Pinocchio sat up and rubbed his eyes. Nora, who had seen this, smiled.

Norah: Pinocchio! You're alive! And…you're human!

And she was right. Pinocchio looked as his smooth hands and body.

Pinocchio: I'm real. I'm a real boy!

Geppetto: You're alive! You are a real boy!

Geppetto hugged Pinocchio, Nora, Donald, and Goofy leaped for joy, Jiminy whooped and cheered, and Figaro dove into the fish bowl and kissed Cleo.

Geppetto: This calls for a celebration!

Geppetto turned on some music boxes and danced with Pinocchio. Figaro and Cleo also danced. Donald decided it is time to go, so he, Nora, and Goofy tiptoed out of the workshop with Jiminy. When they got to the Gummi ship, Jiminy gazed up at the Wishing Star.

Jiminy: Thank you, my lady. He deserved to be a real boy. It sure was nice of you to-

Then, a light shined around Jiminy. Norah, Donald, and Goofy were surprised. Then the light vanished and on Jiminy's jacket was a gold medal with the words 'Official Conscience.'

And a big keyhole appeared within the Wishing Star. Nora's keyblade glowed and the light shot out from the tip and into the keyhole, locking it.

Jiminy: Well I'll be!

Goofy: You deserved it, Jiminy.

Jiminy: You know they say that when you wish upon a star, your dreams just might come true.


	11. Atlantica

The Gummi ship had flown through the sky for a few minutes until they suddenly landed into the ocean. In an instant, the Gummi ship changed into a submarine.

Nora: What just happened?

Jiminy: We're in Atlantica!

Nora: Atlantica?

Goofy: OK, everybody out!

Nora: Wait a minute! This is the ocean! Do you wanna go out a there and drown?

Donald: Don't worry Nora. Let me perform some magic on that.

Donald waved his magic staff and sparkles circled around Nora. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the water. What surprised her the most was that she had a pink mermaid's tail and pink shells on her breasts.

When she saw Donald and Goofy, she was surprised to see that Donald was a blue octopus and Goofy was a sea turtle. Goofy was swimming just fine while Donald was upside down. Although they couldn't help staring at Nora's body when they saw her as a mermaid. Seeing this, Nora covered her breasts with her arms.

Nora: Anybody ever tell you it's not polite to stare!

Donald: Staring! Who's staring!

Goofy: Sorry!

She tried to swim using her mermaid tail, but she couldn't get the hang of it.

Nora: I never swam as a mermaid before. And as you can see I'll never get used to being like this.

Goofy: It's not so bad. Here, let me show you.

Goofy paddled a few inches away from Nora. Then he motioned her to try.

Goofy: Just move your tail up and down to swim.

Nora moved her tail fin to swim towards Goofy, but a little too quickly as she bumped into him and Donald.

Donald: Hey, what's the big idea?

Then they heard someone coming. They turned around and saw another mermaid with red hair and purple shells on her breasts and a green tail fin. Beside her was a small yellow and blue fish.

Ariel: Come on, Flounder! Hurry up!

Flounder: Ariel, slow down! You know I can't swim that fast!

The fish named Flounder came to a stop right in front of Donald. Flounder hid behind Ariel.

Ariel: Relax, Flounder. They don't look that bad.

Flounder: I don't know. There's something weird about them.

Nora: Uh, what do you mean?

Ariel: They do seem…a little different. Where are you from?

Nora: Um…we're from kind of far away. And we're not really used to these waters. Hehe.

Ariel: Oh, I see. Well, my name's Ariel, and this is Flounder. What's your name?

Nora: My name's Nora. And this is Donald and Goofy. Where are you going, Ariel?

Ariel: Flounder and I are going to look for treasures inside sunken ships. Wanna come?

Nora: Sure!

Donald: What? We don't have to look for treasures!

But Nora and Ariel already swam off. Donald, Goofy, and Flounder swam after them.

Soon, they came to the darkest part of the sea, found the old shipwrecked boat and swam inside. Flounder, Donald, and Goofy looked around nervously. Ariel found something shiny by the floor.

Ariel: Oh my God! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?

She held up a fork for Nora to see. Then Ariel found an old pipe.

Ariel: I wonder what this one is?

Nora: Ariel, those are-

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash from the window and the sounds of Flounder, Donald, and Goofy screaming.

Flounder: SHARK!

Donald: AAAHHH!

Goofy: HEEELLP!

A huge great white shark burst through the window. The group swam out of the room and out of the ship, with the shark right behind them.

They swam up the mast, but Flounder hit himself from a mast. Dazed, he drifted down to where the shark was. Ariel caught Flounder, who regained consciousness. Before the shark could eat them, Goofy swam in front of the shark, letting it bite his shell.

To everyone's surprise, the shark's teeth fell off when they bit the shell. Without any teeth, the shark turned and swam off, whimpering like a dog.

Nora: I know that sharks are killers, but I've never seen one do that before when losing its teeth.

Donald: Are you ok, Goofy?

Goofy: I think so.

Donald: Can we get outta here before we meet any more sharks!

Ariel: Alright. Let's go see Scuttle.

Nora: Who's Scuttle?

Ariel: He's a seagull who lives up land. He knows all about humans and the things they use.

They swam up to the surface to a small rocky island where a scuttle was looking through a telescope. He saw Ariel and the group and peered through the telescope, through the wrong way.

Scuttle: WHOA! MERMAID OFF THE PORT BOW! ARIEL, HOW YOU DOING KID?

Donald: (lowers the telescope) You don't have to shout, we're right here.

Scuttle: Who is this?

Ariel: They're our new friends. Nora, Donald, and Goofy. Guys, this is Scuttle.

Scuttle: How ya doing, kid?

Nora: Uh, hello. Ariel tells me you know about human stuff.

Ariel: We just found some in a sunken ship.

Ariel set the bag down on the rock. Scuttle searched through the bag and pulled out the fork.

Scuttle: Look at this. Wow! This is very unusual.

Ariel: What? What is it?

Scuttle: It's a dinglehopper. Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out.

He combed the fork in his hair, making it look like a crazy hairstyle.

Nora:_ Dinglehopper? It's a fork; we use it for eating food. _

Donald:_ This guy doesn't know anything about humans and their stuff._

Flounder: (points to the pipe) What about that one?

Scuttle: Ah, this I haven't seen in years, this is wonderful! A snarfblatt!

Nora and Donald rolled their eyes while Ariel and Flounder were awed.

Scuttle: Now the snarfblatt dates back to prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me.

He blew through the pipe, only to blow out a plant and some bubbles. But at hearing the word 'music' Ariel became worried.

Ariel: Music?! Oh, the concert! Oh my God! My father's gonna kill me!

Flounder: The concert was today?!

Goofy: What concert?

Ariel took the pipe and fork and stuffed them into her bag.

Ariel: I'm sorry, I've gotta go! Thank you Scuttle!

Scuttle: Anytime sweetie!

Ariel, Nora, and the boys dove back into the sea.

Norah What concert are you talking about?

Goofy: Who's your dad, Ariel?

Ariel: King Triton, ruler of the seas. But I'd have to warn you, he's got a temper and big mouth.

Ariel, Nora, and the boys reached Atlantica. Nora's eyes widened with wonder at the sights of the underwater palace. Then they were met by a small red crab with a Jamaican accent.

Sebastian: Ariel! Where have you been? And who are they?

Ariel: They're my new friends.

Nora: Who are you?

Sebastian: I am Sebastian. Royal composer. Anyway, your father is waiting. Come!

The group swam into the throne room, where King Triton sat on his throne. He looked very stern and upset.

Sebastian: Behold! You swim before the ruler of the seas; His Majesty, King Triton.

King Triton: Ariel! Where have you been? You missed the concert! I just don't know what we're going to do with you.

Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry I just forgot!

King Triton: (looks over at Nora, Donald, and Goofy) And who are they?

Ariel: They're my new friends, Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

King Triton: They don't look familiar.

Nora: We're from an ocean very far away. So what's this concert you were talking about?

Sebastian: It was a celebration. The daughters of Triton were to sing together. This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to Ariel, I'm the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!

Donald: Hey, it wasn't her fault!

Flounder: Yeah! We were attacked by a shark, but they saved us and we were safe. Then this seagull came and-

King Triton: A seagull?

Flounder: Oops.

King Triton: You went up to the surface again, didn't you?

Ariel: Nothing happened.

King Triton: Ariel, how many times must we go through this! You've could've been seen by one of those barbarians! By one of those humans!

Ariel: Daddy, they're not barbarians!

King Triton: They're dangerous; do you think I would want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish eater's hook?

Ariel: I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child anymore!

King Triton: Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules! And I am never to hear of you going to the surface again! Is that clear?

Ariel turned and swam away, upset. Apparently, Triton's temper frightened Donald and Goofy so they swam out too. Nora and Flounder followed after them. King Triton settled down in his throne after calming down.

Sebastian: Humph! Teenagers. They think they know everything.

King Triton: You think I was too hard on her?

Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her whose boss. None of this flitting to the surface and other such nonsense. No sir! I'd keep her under tight control.

King Triton: You're absolutely right Sebastian. Ariel needs constant supervision. Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble, and you are just the crab to do it.

Sebastian: WHAAAT?!

Meanwhile, Nora searched for Ariel around the palace, but couldn't find her.

Nora: Where do you suppose she could be?

Goofy: I don't know. I think King Triton was too hard on her. Even Donald's got a temper that matches his.

Donald: Temper? I don't have a temper!

Nora: Well my dad can be just as worse as Triton. Hey look!

Nora saw Ariel looking around nervously. Then she and Flounder swam off. Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed Ariel and Flounder out of the palace, with Sebastian close behind.

Later, they reached a small cave hidden behind a boulder. Ariel moved the boulder and she and Flounder swam inside the cave. Nora followed them inside the grotto with Donald and Goofy behind. They were surprised to see a hidden grotto, filled with human stuff.

Flounder: Ariel, are you ok?

Ariel: If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.

Donald accidently knocked a globe from the shelf. Ariel and Flounder were surprised to see them.

Ariel: What are you guys doing here?

Nora: We followed you from the palace. So what is this place?

Ariel: It's my secret grotto. Whenever I find human things I keep them here. But you can't tell my father, he would never understand.

Nora: I understand completely. Besides, I think your collection is really cool.

Ariel: Really? Thanks.

Nora: And my dad's got a temper that's as bad as your dad. Even Donald's got one.

Donald: Will you knock it off!

Nora: See what I mean.

Ariel: Yeah. Besides, I just wish I could be a part of the world above. I know I'll get there someday.

Suddenly there was a crash. They both turned and saw Sebastian on an accordion with a pipe in his mouth, and a ring around his neck.

Ariel: Sebastian!

The crab pulled himself out of the wreck.

Sebastian: Ariel! What are you-How could you-What is all this?

Ariel: It's uh, it's just my collection.

Sebastian: Oh, I see. Your collection. IF YOU'RE FATHER EVER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE-

Flounder: You're not gonna tell him, are you?

Ariel: Please Sebastian, he would never understand.

Nora: Yeah. Come on, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Ariel, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you back home and get you something warm to drink.

At that moment, a dark shadow passed over the grotto.

Ariel: What do you suppose…?

Ariel swam out of the grotto and up to the surface. Nora and the boys followed after her. There was a ship on the water, shooting off fireworks.

Goofy: Oh boy! Fireworks!

Sebastian: Jumping Jellyfish!

Ariel swam closer to the ship.

Sebastian: Ariel! Come back!

Nora: Don't worry. I'll stay with her.

Nora swam after Ariel until they were near the ship. Ariel and Nora climbed onto a part of the boat and peered through a hole. There were sailors dancing, clapping, and playing music. Then a big gray and white sheepdog saw Ariel and Nora, and licked them. Then it heard a voice calling for him.

Eric: Max! Here boy!

The dog named Max ran to his owner, a handsome young man named Eric, jumping at him and licking him. Ariel stared at Eric, and a smile appeared on her face. She was interrupted by a familiar voice.

Scuttle: Hey girls! Quite a show, eh?

Ariel: Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you.

Scuttle: Oh, I gotcha. We're out to discover-

Ariel shut Scuttle's beak to keep him from shouting. Then she watched Eric play his flute for his dog.

Ariel: I've never seen a human this close before. Oh. He's very handsome, isn't he?

Scuttle: I don't know. He looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me.

Nora: No, she's talking about the human playing that "snarfblatt."

An old man called Grimsby removed a large blanket to reveal a statue of Eric.

Grimsby: Happy Birthday Eric!

Eric: Gee, it's…really something.

Grimsby: Of course I'd hope it would be a wedding present.

Eric: Aw come on, Grim. I'm looking for the right girl. When I find her, it'll just-BAM-hit me. Like lightning.

At those words, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the sky.

Sailor: Hurricane a-coming!

All the sailors rushed around the boat, pulling on ropes and scrambling up the mast. Flounder, Sebastian, Donald, and Goofy were dragged under the waves, and Scuttle was blown away.

Ariel and Nora held onto the rope until they were blown back into the sea. When they came to the surface again, lightning struck the ship's sails and caught fire.

The ship was blown to some sharp rocks. It crashed and the sailors were knocked off the boat. They quickly scrambled up onto some lifeboats.

Max was still left on the boat. Eric went back onto the ship and carried Max away. But his foot got caught in the floor, so he tossed Max out to the ocean where Grimsby pulled the dog onto the boat.

Then, the ship blew up when the fire spread to close to the gunpowder. Ariel swam around searching for Eric. Nora tried to find Ariel, but she was found by Donald and Goofy.

Goofy: We gotta get outta here! It's not safe!

Nora: I can't leave without Ariel!

Donald: There she is!

Then they saw Ariel swim towards them, carrying an unconscious Eric. Then the group quickly swam for shore. When the storm was over, Ariel laid Eric on the beach. Scuttle flew down to them.

Ariel: Is he dead?

Scuttle put Eric's foot to his ear.

Donald: What are you doing?

Scuttle: I'm trying to find a pulse. There's nothing.

Nora: Scuttle, the pulse comes from the chest, not his foot. (touches his neck for a pulse) He's still alive. And he's breathing.

Ariel: Thank goodness.

Ariel touched Eric's face tenderly, and sang to him. Flounder and Sebastian found their way to shore. When Sebastian saw Ariel singing to Eric, his jaw dropped. Scuttle closed his mouth shut.

Eric slowly opened his eyes and saw Ariel. Suddenly, they heard Max barking and Grimsby calling. Ariel and Nora dove back into the sea.

Back at the palace, Ariel was daydreaming and singing to herself. Her sisters were puzzled by her strange behavior, but Triton seemed pleased to see that Ariel was in love, but with whom.

Sebastian didn't know about this yet, he was still worried what would happen if Triton knew Ariel was in love with a human. Nora, Donald, and Goofy were exploring the rest of the palace when they met up with Flounder.

Flounder: Hey Norah, can I ask a favor?

Nora: Sure Flounder. What is it?

Flounder: Follow me.

They followed Flounder to an area somewhere in the ocean and found the statue of Eric.

Nora: That's the statue of Eric. It must've fallen to the sea during the storm.

Flounder: I need your help in moving the statue to Ariel's grotto for a surprise.

Nora: Of course we'll help. Ariel will love it.

So Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Flounder lifted the heavy statue and carried it all the way to Ariel's grotto.

Flounder: OK. I'll go and get Ariel. You wait here.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy were tired, but they nodded. And the little fish swam out of the grotto.

Donald: If Triton knew about this, he'll have a fit.

Goofy: You can say that again.

Nora: Relax, he'll never know.

But Nora was wrong. At the palace, King Triton summoned for Sebastian. The crab walked towards the throne, nervously.

Sebastian: Yes, Your Majesty.

King Triton: Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? You know, mooning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed?

Sebastian: Oh, well I…

King Triton: Sebastian. I know you've been keeping something from me.

Sebastian: Keeping something?

King Triton: About Ariel? In love?

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore so he blurted it out.

Sebastian: I tried to stop her sir! But she wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from humans! They're bad! They're trouble!

King Triton: Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!

Sebastian: (chuckles nervously and backs away) Humans? Who said anything about humans?

King Triton grabbed Sebastian before he could swim away.

Sebastian:_ Me and my big mouth._

Meanwhile, Flounder led Ariel to her grotto. When they entered, Nora, Donald, and Goofy jumped out.

Goofy: Surprise!

Donald: Ta-da!

Nora: Flounder asked us to move it into your grotto.

Ariel: Aw, you guys are the best. (to the Eric statue) Why Eric, run away with you? This all so sudden. (laughs, then stops)

Nora: What's wrong?

Ariel pointed to the corner of the grotto. Nora turned and gasped. There was King Triton, standing in the shadows. Sebastian was hiding behind a rock. Flounder, Donald, and Goofy hid behind some objects. Nora backed away slowly.

King Triton: I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! Is it true, you rescued a human from drowning?

Ariel: Daddy, I had to-

King Triton: Contact between the human world and the mer world is strictly forbidden! Humans are all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling of…

Ariel: Daddy, I love him! (covers her mouth when she realized what she said).

King Triton: Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!

Ariel: I don't care!

King Triton: So help me, Ariel, I am going to get through to you; and if this is the only way, so be it!

His trident began to glow and a lightning bolt shot out from the trident and at every human object in the grotto. Ariel tried to stop him; but King Triton blasted the trident right at the statue of Eric, destroying it.

When it was over, Ariel collapsed onto a rock, sobbing. And Nora was furious at the Sea-King. She swam up into his face.

Nora: How could you do that to your daughter?!

King Triton: I had to do it! It was the only to get through to her!

Nora: Get Through what?! This isn't how you get through to her by destroying things she loves! You really are a stubborn, loudmouthed-

King Triton: Quiet! You on the other hand are from another world, aren't you?

Nora: How did you know?

King Triton: You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. Sebastian told me you don't know your dorsal fin from your tail.

Nora: Then it was Sebastian who told you about the grotto, and how Ariel saved that human! (glares at Sebastian, who's hiding behind a rock).

King Triton: Exactly. As the Wielder of the Keyblade, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds!

Nora: Meddle? I'm trying to help-

King Triton: You have violated this principle! The Keyblade Wielder shatters peace and brings ruin!

Goofy: Hey! Nora's not like that!

King Triton: You must leave now! There's no room in my ocean for you or your key! (swims away)

Inside the grotto, Ariel was still crying. Flotsam and Jetsam came out of the shadows to her.

Flotsam: Poor sweet child. She has a very serious problem. If only there was something we could do. But there is something.

Ariel: Who are you?

Jetsam: Don't be scared.

Flotsam: We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true.

Ariel: I don't understand.

Jetsam: Ursula has great powers.

Ariel: The sea witch? Why that's-I couldn't possibly-no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!

Flotsam: Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion.

He flicked the broken statue's face towards Ariel, who picked it up and looked at it for a moment.

Ariel: Wait.

Eels: Yeeees?

Outside the grotto, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were angry with Sebastian.

Donald: I can't believe you told the Sea-King!

Goofy: Some friend you are!

Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident.

Then they saw Ariel swim off with Flotsam and Jetsam.

Nora: Ariel, where are you going?

Ariel: I'm going to see Ursula.

Sebastian: What? Ariel, no! She's a demon! A monster!

Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father, you're good at that!

She flicked Sebastian off her tail fin and swam off. Nora, Sebastian, Flounder, Donald, and Goofy followed from behind.

Soon, they reached Ursula's hideout. It was very creepy and scary. The eels led Ariel through the opening and passed a group of polyps. Then she heard a voice.

Ursula: Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude.

Ariel swam inside and was face-to-face with Ursula the sea witch.

Ursula: Now, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this prince fellow. Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself.

Ariel: Can you do that?

Ursula: My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. (drags Ariel to a cauldron) Now here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Now listen, this is important. (the cauldron showed three little suns dance around) Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old princey to fall in love with you. (the cauldron showed a heart wearing a crown) That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently (the cauldron showed Ariel a human version of herself). But if he doesn't (then it showed Ariel in her mermaid form), you turn back into a mermaid and…you belong to me. Have we got a deal?

Ariel: If I become human, I'll never be with my father and sisters again.

Ursula: That's right. But you'll have your man. But your father doesn't understand you, doesn't he?

Ariel: Well my new friends understand me.

Ursula: Of course they does. After all, they came from another world.

Ariel: What?

Ursula: Oh, didn't they tell you? That girl travels to other worlds far from her own. She had special help with that special key of hers. But cheer up sweetie; you've got something special too. It's also part of the bargain. What I want from you is…your voice.

Ariel: My voice?

Ursula: You've got it sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, zip!

Ariel: But without my voice, how can I-

Ursula: You'll have your looks, you're pretty face. I suppose you find my terms a little tough. After all, your King Triton's daughter. Are you sure you won't listen to your daddy? All it'll cost you is your true love. Come on, sweetie pie. This is your last chance.

A glowing yellow paper appeared in front of Ariel. Beside it was a glowing pen.

Ursula: All you have to do is sign the contract.

Ariel looked at the pen and the paper for a moment, and then she grabbed the pen and signed her name on the contract. Then the contract vanished.

At that moment, Nora, Donald, Goofy, Flounder, and Sebastian came into the room. But they were too late. A whirling tornado surrounded Ariel and Ursula, also preventing Nora from trying to get in.

A glowing spot appeared on Ariel's neck as she sang. Two ghostly hands reached into her throat and pulled her voice out and into Ursula's shell necklace.

When the tornado vanished, Nora and the boys were surprised to see that Ariel had human legs. She couldn't breathe underwater anymore and tried to swim to the surface.

Nora and the boys quickly carried Ariel up to the surface. Then they took her to the beach where they rested by some rocks on the shallow water. Ariel looked at her legs. She looked really happy to have human legs. Then Scuttle came down to them.

Scuttle: Well, look what the catfish dragged in. Look at you. There's something different. Don't tell me let me guess. You've been using the dingle hopper right? (Ariel shakes her head) No? Let me see. New seashells?

Sebastian: She's got legs, you idiot! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs, jeez man!

Scuttle: I knew that.

Flounder: Ariel's been turned into a human, she's gotta make the prince fall in love with her!

Donald: And he's gotta kiss her too!

Goofy: And she's only got three days!

When Ariel tried to stand up, Nora made her sit in the water again.

Nora: Don't get up! Ariel, in case you haven't noticed…your naked. (makes the boys turn around) Do you mind? Give her some privacy! (finds a large cloth and wraps it around Ariel to cover her up) There, that's better. You guys can look now.

Suddenly, they heard barking. It was Max. Nora, Flounder, Donald, and Goofy hid in the water. Sebastian hid in Ariel's dress pocket. Scuttle hid behind some rocks.

Ariel climbed onto a rock while Max jumped and licked her. Eric was nearby and was following Max. Then he saw Ariel.

Eric: Are you ok, miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless-(looks at Ariel) You seem familiar. Have we met?

When Ariel tried to speak, there was nothing. She had traded her voice to the sea witch.

Eric: What's wrong? You can't speak?

Ariel shook her head.

Eric: Well, where did you come from?

Ariel tried to make sign language with her hands, when she lost her balance and fell into Eric's arms.

Eric: Gee, you must've been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you.

He helped her back to the castle while Nora and the others watched them leave.

Nora: Looks like it's going pretty well.

Goofy: Gawsh, shouldn't we tell King Triton?

Nora: No way! He's already done enough!

Donald: You know, she's right. We're gonna keep an eye on Ariel.

The next day, Eric took Ariel on a tour through his kingdom. Ariel was really enjoying it. Nora and the boys watched them all day to see if Eric kissed her yet. That night, Eric took Ariel on a boat ride through a lagoon.

Scuttle: Nothing is happening. Only one day left and that boy ain't puckered up once. OK, this calls for a romantic stimulation.

He started squawking in a tone off key. Nora, Donald, and Goofy covered their ears.

Eric: Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery.

Ariel nodded, then face palmed. Sebastian covered his ears.

Sebastian: Jeez man! I'm surrounded by amateurs. If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself.

He picked up a stick and motioned some animals to make romantic music. During the song, Eric leaned in close to Ariel. Nora covered Flounder's eyes and covered Donald and Goofy's faces with her tail.

Nora: Don't look!

Flounder: I can't see!

Donald: Hey, I wanna watch!

Just before Eric and Ariel could kiss, the boat turned and they both fell into the water.

Donald: Oh, that's just great!

Luckily, they were alright. Flotsam and Jetsam floated close near the boat, snickering.

The next day, Nora, Donald, and Goofy found Ariel crying by the deck as a wedding ship sailed off into the sunset. Flounder and Sebastian were trying to cheer her up.

Nora: What happened?

Flounder: The prince is getting married to another girl named Vanessa.

Nora: What?

Donald: Aw, nuts.

Goofy: And we were so close last night.

Meanwhile, Scuttle was flying by, humming the Wedding March when he heard another voice.

Vanessa: (singing) What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I look divine.

He flew towards a window and peeked in. Vanessa was singing with Ariel's voice, while getting ready for the wedding.

Vanessa: (singing) Things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!

As she looked into her mirror laughing, her reflection showed it was Ursula.

Scuttle: The sea witch! Oh no…She's gonna…I gotta…Ariel!

He quickly flew back to where Ariel and her friends were.

Scuttle: Ariel. I was flying; I-of course I was flying-and I saw that the watch-the witch was watching the mirror and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! Do you hear what I'm telling you? (grabs Sebastian and slams him down on every word) The prince…is marrying…the sea witch…in disguise!

Ariel was shocked, as was Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Sebastian: Are you sure about this?

Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!

Flounder: What are we gonna do?

Nora: We have to stop that wedding!

Goofy: But the ship looks far away. We'll never make it.

Ariel dove into the sea, but she couldn't swim well. Nora managed to carry her.

Sebastian: Nora! Get her to that boat as fast as your fin takes you!

Norah: You got it!

Donald: We'll go with you!

Goofy: You coming Flounder?

Flounder: You bet!

The group quickly swam after the wedding ship.

Sebastian: I've gotta get to the Sea-King. He must know about this.

Scuttle: What about me?

Sebastian: Find a way to stall that wedding!

Sebastian jumped into the sea. Scuttle flew towards the lagoon, squawking loudly. Animals heard him and came out to follow him towards the ship.

On the wedding ship, Eric, who was under a spell, and Vanessa were about to be wed, when Scuttle came flying down with a flock of birds, towards Vanessa.

She quickly ducked, and then they came flying underneath her dress. Max barked with excitement while the crowd panicked. Seals jumped onto the boat.

Pelicans tossed water and fish onto Vanessa. The seals tossed Vanessa onto the wedding cake and dolphins squirted water at her.

Scuttle squawked in her face and she started strangling him while he pulled at her shell necklace. At that time, Ariel climbed onto the boat. Max managed to break free from the leash Grimsby held onto. He ran behind Vanessa and bit her on the behind.

Vanessa screamed and let go of Scuttle, who broke the necklace and the shell broke in front of Ariel. A glowing singing light floated towards her.

The spell that Eric was under vanished. And he, along with the crowd and an enraged Vanessa, watched as the light went towards Ariel and into her throat. Ariel had gotten her voice back.

Eric: Ariel? You can talk.

He ran over to her and held her.

Vanessa: (in Ursula's voice) Eric! Get away from her!

Eric: You're the one. It was you all the time.

Ariel: Eric, I wanted to tell you.

They just about to kiss when the sun set. Ariel collapsed to the ground. She was a mermaid again.

Vanessa: (in Ursula's voice) You're too late!

Lightning struck as Vanessa changed back into Ursula. The crowd gasped at the sight of the sea witch. Ursula crawled over to Ariel and grabbed her.

Ursula: So long, lover boy!

And she jumped into the ocean, dragging Ariel down with her.

Ursula: Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after. I've got much bigger fish to fry.

Flotsam and Jetsam arrived.

Flotsam: We cannot find the keyhole.

Jetsam: The keyhole is not in the palace.

Ursula: What?!

Then, Nora, Donald, and Goofy appeared.

Donald: Going somewhere?

Ursula: Get outta my way!

Sea neon Heartless appeared and surrounded Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

King Triton: STOP!

Ursula turned and saw King Triton, aiming his trident at the sea witch.

Ursula: Why, King Triton. How are you?

King Triton: Let her go!

Ursula: Not a chance! She's mine now! We had a deal.

She showed him the contract while the Heartless closed in on Ariel.

Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

King Triton blasted his trident at the contract, but it didn't break.

Ursula: You see, the contract's legal completely unbreakable, even for you. Of course, I'll be willing to make a trade, your soul for hers. Do we have a deal?

Willing to save his daughter, King Triton blasted his name on the contract.

Ursula: It's done then!

A swirling light surrounded King Triton, turning him into a polyp. Beside him was his crown and trident.

Sebastian: Your Majesty!

Ariel: Daddy!

Ursula picked up the crown, placed it on her head, and grabbed the trident.

Ursula: At last! It's mine!

Ariel: (angrily grabs Ursula) You monster!

Ursula: (pushes Ariel to a rock) Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no I'll blast-AH!

A spear struck Ursula by the arm. She looked up and saw Eric.

Ursula: Why you little fool! After him!

Flotsam and Jetsam swam after Eric, but they were blocked by Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Donald: Hey, that's enough!

But the sea neon Heartless came at the trio, as did Flotsam and Jetsam. During the fight, Ursula aimed the trident at Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Eric.

Ursula: Say goodbye to your friends and your sweetheart.

But Ariel pulled Ursula by the hair, making her blast the trident right at Flotsam and Jetsam, and the sea neon Heartless, killing them.

Ursula: Babies! My poor little poopsies.

Ariel and the others quickly swam after Eric. What they didn't know was that a dark glow appeared around Ursula and she began to grow bigger and bigger until she became a giant, rising above the water. Everyone looked on in horror as the giant sea witch towered over them, laughing.

Ursula: You pitiful, insignificant fools! Now I am the ruler of all the oceans! The waves obey my every whim!

She blasted the trident into the sky, creating a raining thunderstorm. The waves separated Ariel from Eric, as Nora was separated from Donald and Goofy.

Ursula: The sea and all its spoils, bow to my power!

She created a whirlpool which had ships rise from the ocean floor to the surface. Goofy and Donald helped Eric get onto one of the boats.

Ursula zapped both Nora and Ariel down to the bottom of the whirlpool and tried to blast them with the trident. Norah managed to block every aim with her keyblade, while trying to protect Ariel.

Eric managed to take control of the helm of the boat and began to steer it towards Ursula, who raised her trident at Nora and Ariel, intent on killing them.

Ursula: So much for true love!

But before she could harm both mermaids, Eric steered the boat's sharp end right through Ursula. She let out a loud scream and fell down into the sea; taking the boat with her while Eric jumped off and swam for shore. That was the end of Ursula.

The polyps who were Ursula's prisoners were changed back into merpeople and swam for home. And King Triton was himself again and he regained his trident. As Nora reunited with Donald and Goofy, the Sea-King and Ariel approached them.

King Triton: I owe you an apology. You helped save my daughter from Ursula.

Nora: Sorry for lying to you, Ariel.

Ariel: That's ok. You guys have been great friends.

Then Ariel swam up to the surface to check on Eric. The others followed her. They watched as Ariel looked at Eric, longingly.

King Triton: She really does love him, doesn't she?

Goofy: Yep. He saved your life as well.

Sebastian: And it's like I always say Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own life.

King Triton: You always say that? Then I guess there's just one problem left.

Sebastian: And what's that, Your Majesty?

King Triton: How much I'm going to miss her.

He aimed his trident at Ariel, making her tail glow in sparkles. When Ariel came up the shore, Eric was surprised to see that Ariel was human again, while wearing a sparkling dress. He hugged her and kissed her.

Then the Sea-King led Nora and the boys down to Ariel's grotto, where the keyhole was hidden behind a trident symbol. King Trition zapped his trident at the symbol and it vanished, revealing the keyhole. Nora aimed her keyblade at the keyhole, and the tip of the keyblade shot its light into the keyhole, locking it.

King Triton: I've kept this keyhole sealed so neither the Heartless nor Ursula would find it. Keybearer, use the keyblade wisely and be more cautious to whatever world you go to.


	12. Neverland

After leaving Atlantica, the Gummi ship was flying towards the brightest star in the sky.

Jiminy: There it is! Second star to the right!

Nora: What are you doing?

Donald: We're going to Neverland!

Nora: Neverland? Isn't it on Planet Disney?

Jiminy: Nope. It's in that star just ahead.

As they got closer to the star, there was a flash of light. Nora covered her eyes.

Goofy: You can open your eyes now, Nora. We're here.

Nora opened her eyes and gasped. There was island in the middle of an ocean. A rainbow shimmered over the island. Further away from the island was a huge skull shaped rock. On the right side there was Mermaid lagoon, on the left was the Indian camp, and on the bottom was a pirate ship.

As they flew close to the island, they heard a loud booming noise. A canon ball was shot out from the pirate ship and struck the Gummi ship. The ship sputtered and black smoke rose from the engine.

Jiminy: We've bit hit! Land, now!

Donald: Aye-aye, Jiminy!

Donald steered the ship down to the island. It crashed into the water. A couple of pirates hopped onto the Gummi ship and broke inside. They captured Nora, Donald, and Goofy, and brought them to the ship.

Pete: I didn't think you'd show up, punks!

Nora: PETE!

She raced over to charge at Pete, but Captain Hook stood in his way.

Captain Hook: Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, girl.

Pete: Keep them below deck until we move!

A trap door opened and the trio dropped down below deck. Nora was on top of Goofy, and Goofy was on top of Donald.

Donald: How about getting off of me!

Goofy: Oh! Sorry.

As they stood up, a boy in green tights flew in.

Peter Pan: How you doing there? Looking for a way out?

Goofy: Who are you?

Peter Pan: I'm the answer to your prayers.

But the trio looked doubtful.

Peter Pan: Fine. Have it your way then.

Nora: But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?

Peter Pan: No. I'm just waiting for someone.

Nora: Who?

Suddenly, a tiny fairy flew in from nowhere.

Peter Pan: Tinkerbell, did you find Wendy?

The little pixie nodded.

Nora: Who's Wendy?

Peter Pan: She's a friend. But Hook kidnapped her. I came here to save her….what did you say, Tink….there's another girl in there too?

But Tinkerbell started pouting.

Peter Pan: Are you crazy? There's no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!

Donald: Aha! She must be pretty jealous. (laughs)

Annoyed, Tinkerbell kicked Donald in the beak. Then she flew out a small opening.

Peter Pan: Oh well. I'm Peter Pan.

Nora: I'm Nora.

He held out his hand to shake. But before Nora could take his hand, Peter drew his hand back.

Peter Pan: Ok, we're in this together, but only until we find Wendy.

As they searched the ship's deck, Goofy couldn't help but notice that Peter was flying.

Goofy: So, uh, how come you can fly?

Peter Pan: Anyone can fly. You wanna try?

He whistled for Tinkerbell, who flew in from nowhere.

Peter Pan: Just need a little bit of pixie dust.

He took Tinkerbell by the wings and dabbed some pixie dust on top of Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Peter Pan: There! Now you can fly.

Donald jumped up and waved his arms frantically, but instead, he fell to the ground. He tapped his fingers, annoyed. Tinkerbell laughed.

Up deck, Captain Hook was talking with Pete.

Captain Hook: What is Maleficent planning anyway? What does she want with that girl with the key?

Pete: Who knows? But it it's not Maleficent who wants her, it's the boss. She says she's got something we want. Something that holds the key to our goal, and I don't mean her keyblade. By the way, what about this other girl you've captured?

Captain Hook: She came from out of nowhere and tried to attack the Heartless. And she too wields a keyblade.

He glanced towards the yellow and orange keyblade that stood near the wall. Then, Mr. Smee burst into the room.

Mr. Smee: Captain! The prisoners have escaped! What's more, Peter Pan's with them!

Captain Hook: Blast that Peter Pan! All right then, bring me the hostages to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!

Meanwhile, Peter Pan and the others found Wendy, locked in a room above them.

Wendy: Peter? Is that you?

Peter Pan: Wendy!

Wendy: Please hurry! The pirates are coming!

Peter Pan: What? I'll be right up there! Just hold on!

Goofy: But there's no way to get in!

Nora: Excuse me, Wendy. But who is that other girl who's with you in the room?

Wendy: I don't know, but when she came to rescue me, the pirates took her by surprise and locked her in here.

The girl in the room with Wendy had long curly hair with a yellow bow, wore a yellow sleeveless dress, white gloves, and yellow low heeled boots. The girl was still knocked out from her fight with the pirates. But the pirates came into the room and took Wendy and the girl away.

Peter Pan: Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!

The group ran out on deck, only to be confronted by pirates. Captain Hook had Wendy and the girl held hostage. Pete was holding the girl's yellow keyblade.

Peter Pan: Let her go, Hook!

Captain Hook: I think not! But you should be more concerned for your little pixie friend?

He held up a lamp, which held Tinkerbell inside as a prisoner. The pirates surrounded Donald and Goofy, separating them from Nora.

Captain Hook: Hand over the keyblade and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The keyblade or the plank?

Nora: I'm not giving my keyblade! I'd rather walk the plank!

Donald: Nora, stop!

Goofy: Don't walk the plank!

But the pirates pushed her onto the plank. She walked slowly towards the edge of the plank, where the crocodile waited below.

Peter Pan: Fly Nora! Just believe, and you can do it!

Hearing Peter Pan's words, Nora closed her eyes, and jumped off the plank. It seemed as if she was about to become lunch to the crocodile when she flew away from the crocodile's mouth. Nora was flying. Wendy, Tinkerbell, Donald, and Goofy cheered.

While Hook stood open mouthed and surprised, Peter Pan snatched the lamp out of his hands and freed Tinkerbell. Then, they landed back on deck.

Nora: Thanks Peter.

Peter Pan: Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?

Captain Hook: Men! Secure them!

The pirates bounded Nora and Peter Pan and grabbed Tinkerbell. Captain Hook grabbed the yellow keyblade from Pete and pointed it at Nora and Peter Pan. All of a sudden, the orange haired girl, who had woke up, lunged at Captain Hook and took back her yellow keyblade.

Asha: Don't even think about, Hooky! Bolts of Sorrow!

Flashes of lightning shot out from her keyblade and zapped both Pete and Captain Hook, whom were both covered in smoke and ash. After that, the pirates turned into pirate Heartless and attacked Nora, Peter Pan, and the girl, whose name is Asha. But they fought back. Donald and Goofy helped too. Peter Pan carried Wendy high above to be safe. Captain Hook started climbing up to the top to get Peter Pan.

Captain Hook: Fly, fly, you coward!

Peter Pan: Coward?! Me?!

Captain Hook: You wouldn't dare fight Hook man-to-man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!

Peter Pan: Nobody calls me a coward! I'll fight you man-to-man, with one hand behind my back!

Captain Hook: You mean you won't fly?

Wendy: No! Don't Peter! It's a trick!

Peter Pan: I give my word, Hook!

Captain Hook: Good! Then let's have at it!

Captain Hook pushed Peter Pan off the edge, but Peter Pan grabbed onto the ledge. Captain Hook tried to kick him off but Peter Pan grabbed onto a rope and swung to the other side. They both fought for a while until Captain Hook grabbed Peter Pan's dagger and tossed it away. He pointed his sword at Peter Pan's chest.

Captain Hook: Now…prepare to die!

At that moment, Nora flew up to the top and grabbed the pirate's flag and covered Hook with it. She and Peter Pan pointed their weapons at Captain Hook.

Captain Hook: You wouldn't kill Old Hooky now, would you? I'll go away forever. I'll do anything you say.

Peter Pan: Well, alright. If you say you're a codfish.

Captain Hook: I'm a codfish.

Peter Pan: Louder!

Captain Hook: I'M A CODFISH!

Wendy, Asha, Donald, and Goofy chanted Hook is a codfish a couple times while the crocodile wagged his tail happily.

Peter Pan: Alright Hook. You're free to go. And never return.

Peter Pan let out a cock-a-doodle-do of victory, just as Captain Hook freed himself from the flag and was about to strike at Peter Pan with his hook, when Nora pushed Hook off the edge and down to the sea where the crocodile waited.

Captain Hook swam for his life with the crocodile at his heels, out to sea. Mr. Smee and the pirates rowed after him in their rowboat, disappearing into the distance. Pete, realizing he was beat again, escaped through a dark corridor.

Then Peter Pan ordered Tinkerbell to sprinkle pixie dust on everyone, so they could all fly back to London. They flew through the Second Star and back to Wendy's homeland, London. Nora and Asha gazed with wonder at the city below.

Nora: Wow! London looks so beautiful at night.

Asha: Yeah. Hey, you're the keyblade girl! I can't believe I found you!

She hugged Nora in a tight squeeze, making Nora's face blue, and then let go.

Asha: My name's Asha. (shakes her hand rapidly) I just know we're gonna be great friends!

Nora: Uh, ok. So what were you doing on Hook's ship?

Asha: After I got separated from my home world, I got stranded on Neverland. I saw those pirates kidnap Wendy and tried to rescue her. But as soon as I snuck aboard the ship, they took me by surprise. I was knocked out from the fight and I hadn't woken up until I saw you jump off the plank.

Nora: This story is similar to Kavan.

Asha: You found Kavan? He's alive?

Nora: Yes.

Asha: (hugs Nora) Oh, thank you! Thank you! You're a life saver!

Nora: Asha…I can't breathe.

Asha: ( lets go of Nora)Oh, sorry.

They flew close to Big Ben, where Wendy got off. Peter Pan flew close beside Wendy.

Wendy: Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?

Peter Pan: Afraid so. But we can see each other any time. As long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is.

The two held hands and looked at each other, smiling. Seeing Peter Pan and Wendy hold hands made Nora think of herself and Daren. Her thoughts were interrupted by Donald.

Donald: Hey look!

There was a keyhole on Big Ben. Nora flew down to the clock's face and her keyblade glowed. The light from the tip of the keyblade shot its light into the keyhole, locking it.

Then the Gummi ship appeared from the sky. It was fixed. Chip and Dale waved from the window. The Gummi ship hovered close to Big Ben.

Nora: I'm so glad I got to fly. I wish I could tell Daren. But he probably wouldn't believe me.

Peter Pan: If you can, you could bring him to Neverland sometime. Then he can try it himself.

Wendy: If you believe, you can do anything.

Then, a bright light appeared beneath Asha, and she was beginning to disappear.

Donald: This is exactly what happened to Kavan.

Nora: Asha! What's happening?

Asha: Don't worry. I'll see you again soon.

And she vanished. Then, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew back to the Second Star to the right, after saying goodbye to Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Wendy.


	13. Missing Dalmatians

Instead of leaving London, the Gummi ship landed in Regent's Park. When they got out of the ship, they heard dogs barking throughout the city.

Nora: What are they all barking about?

Donald: I don't know, but I think it's time we change.

Donald waved his magic staff and soon, Nora was transformed into a liver spotted Dalmatian, with her spots the same color as her hair. Her hair was still on her head but shortened, just like how it was in the Pridelands. She also wore a pink collar around her neck.

Nora:_ I know I was born in the year of the dog, but I never dreamed I would get to be a dog in another world._

As for Donald and Goofy, Donald was a West Highland white terrier with a blue collar, and Goofy was a black Labrador with a green collar.

Just then, they heard more barking and growling. Up ahead, there were two black spotted Dalmatians being chased by a rabid dog Heartless. Quickly, Nora, Donald, and Goofy destroyed the rabid dog Heartless.

Perdy: Thank you.

Donald: Who said that?

Perdy: I did.

The group could see the two Dalmatians standing behind them.

Pongo: We thank you for saving us. I thought we'd never get away from those brutes.

Nora: You're just lucky we were nearby.

Pongo: My name's Pongo.

Perdy: And my name's Perdita. But please, call me Perdy.

Donald: I'm Donald, and that's Nora and Goofy.

Goofy: What are you doing out here?

Pongo: We just left our home and were looking for the Great Dane of Hampstead. You see, our puppies had been stolen and we sent the Twilight Bark to have all the London dogs help us.

Donald: So that's why all the dogs were barking.

Pongo: We got news that the Great Dane wanted to meet us at Primrose Hill here in the park when we were chased by those vicious dogs until you saved us.

Nora: I'm just glad we got that Heartless in time.

Perdy: Heartless? You mean those creatures that attacked us?

Goofy: That's right. And I betcha that whoever took your puppies probably sent those Heartless to stop you.

Pongo: You're probably right. Perdy and I might run into more of those Heartless while searching for our puppies. Say, why don't join us? With the three of you at our side, those Heartless won't be no match for us.

Nora: We'd love to!

Donald: (yanks her by the ear and whispers in her ear) Are you crazy? We didn't come here to look for missing puppies!

Nora: Will you shut up! I wanna help Pongo and Perdy look for their puppies. Besides, I don't wanna see those sweet little puppies become Heartless!

Perdy: Is everything alright?

Nora: (pushes Donald away) Uh, sure. Let's get going.

Later, they made it to Primrose Hill. Danny the Great Dane of Hampstead was waiting.

Danny: Pongos, you made it! Good! And I see you've brought company.

Pongo: They're here to help us find our puppies.

Perdy: Have you found our puppies?

Danny: They've been located somewhere north of here, in Suffolk.

Perdy: Oh, thank Heaven.

Danny: Can you leave tonight?

Pongo: Yes, we'll leave right away.

Danny: Good! I'll go along with you and give you instructions for your journey.

During those few miles, Danny gave them directions to Suffolk.

Danny: And when you reach Withers Marsh, contact Old Towser, he'll direct you to the Colonel, and the Colonel will take you to your puppies at the De Vil place.

Perdy: De Vil?!

Pongo: The De Vil place?!

Percy: Oh Pongo, it was her!

Danny: Is it someone you know?

Pongo: Sorry sir, there's no time to explain. Come on, everyone!

They ran through a large tunnel.

Nora: Who is this _her_ you mentioned?

Pongo: Cruella De Vil!

Goofy: Who's she?

Perdy: She's an old schoolmate of my pet, Anita, but she's very mean and horrid. The last time we saw her, it was the time our puppies were born. She wanted to buy all of them, but Roger, Anita's husband, refused. Cruella was so angry so vowed to get even with us.

Pongo: She must've sent those two men who broke into our home to steal our puppies!

Donald: But what is this De Vil place?

Pongo: It must be Cruella's house.

Nora: But what would she want with all those puppies? Perhaps sell them for money!

Pongo: I doubt that, Nora. The sooner we find our puppies, the sooner we find out what she's up to.

Perdy: I hope we're not too late!

After a long run through the countryside, they finally made it to De Vil mansion.

Goofy: It looks scary. Maybe it's haunted.

Donald: Aw, phooey!

They were met by an Old English sheepdog who was the Colonel.

Colonel: You must be Pingos, uh, I mean Pongos.

Donald: Who are you?

Colonel: I'm the Colonel.

Perdy: Are our puppies alright?

Colonel: No time to explain, I'm afraid there's trouble. Strange dogs are helping the Baduns to try and hurt your pups.

Donald: Baduns?

Colonel: Horace and Jasper Badun. They're the ones who took your pups. Apparently, their boss gave them big black creepy dogs to take care of the pups.

Nora: It must be Heartless! Come on, we gotta save them! (she and the boys run past Colonel).

Colonel: Who are those strange looking dogs?

Perdy: There are new friends, here to help us.

Pongo and Perdy followed after Nora and the boys towards the mansion.

Inside the mansion, Horace and Jasper had cornered Tibbs the cat and the Dalmatian puppies to a wall. Snapper dog Heartless were helping the Baduns.

Jasper: Now we got 'em, Horace!

Horace: There's nowhere to run this time, mutts!

Before Horace, Jasper, and the Heartless could hurt the puppies, there was a loud crash. They turned around and saw that Pongo, Perdy, Nora, Donald, and Goofy had crashed through a window and into the room. Their teeth were bared and they snarled at the Baduns.

Jasper: Hey, what have we got here? A couple of mongrels?

Pongo lunged first and bit onto Horace's stick.

Jasper: Come on, Horace. Give 'em what for!

Pongo let go of the stick and Horace accidently bopped Jasper on the head.

Jasper: You clumsy clod!

Then the Snapper dog Heartless leapt forward, but Nora, Donald, and Goofy held them back and fought with them like dogs. While Pongo fought with Jasper, Perdy fought with Horace. The Colonel was watching from the window.

Colonel: Well, by George!

Jasper knocked Pongo off his shoe and sent him into the door.

Jasper: I'll knock your blinking' block off!

He tried to whack Pongo with a stick, but missed and made a hole in the wall, while Pongo bit him on the butt. Jasper yelled.

Tibbs and the puppies ran through the hole in the door and followed the Colonel towards the barn. Meanwhile, Nora and the boys had just gotten rid of the Heartless, but they still had to deal with Horace and Jasper.

During the fight, Pongo pulled down Jasper's pants, and Perdy pulled the rug from under Horace's feet, sending him into the fireplace. Horace went screaming out of the fireplace and ran into Jasper and into the wall, causing is to crack and have the ceiling fall on them.

While that was going on, Pongo, Perdy, Nora, Donald, and Goofy ran out of the mansion and to the barn where the puppies where kept. Pongo and Perdy happily cuddled with their fifteen puppies.

Penny: We missed you, mommy!

Perdy: Oh, my darlings.

Lucky: How'd you find us, dad?

Pongo: Lucky! Patch! Pepper! You're all here! And Rolly, you little rascal!

Rolly: Did you bring me anything to eat?

Pongo: Everybody here? All fifteen?

Patch: Twice that many, dad. Now it's ninety-nine.

Pongo: What?

Goofy/Donald: Ninety-nine?!

Tibbs: I know, I was surprised too.

Nora: Why would Cruella want so many?

Patch: She was gonna make coats out of us.

Tibbs: That's right, dog-skin coats.

Colonel: Oh, come now, Tibbs.

Tibbs: But it's true, sir.

Patch: Horace and Jasper were gonna pop us off and skin us!

Donald: That's not right!

Nora: Who does she think she is?

Perdy: She's a devil! A witch!

Goofy: But what are we gonna do?

Pongo: We have to get back to London, somehow.

Nora: What about the other puppies? We can't just leave them all alone.

Pongo: We'll take them home with us, all of them. Our pets would never turn them out.

The other puppies wagged their tails happily. But then, Captain the horse interrupted.

Captain: Everyone! There's a truck on the road, its heading this way. The Baduns are following your tracks.

Colonel: When I give the signal, we attack!

Tibbs: Colonel sir, I'm afraid that would be disastrous.

Colonel: You think so?

Pongo: He's right, Colonel. We'd better make a run for it. Thank you Tibbs, Colonel, Captain.

Perdy: Bless you all.

Colonel: Oh, no trouble at all. All in the line of duty.

Captain: You'd better be off, here they come!

The truck pulled up in front of the barn while the Dalmatians ran out the back door.

Perdy: Come on, kids! Hurry!

Donald: Go! Go! Go!

Tibbs: Good luck, everyone!

Colonel: And don't worry, we'll hold them off!

Then, the Colonel ran outside to bark at the Baduns when they got to the entrance.

Jasper: Outta my way you barking haystack or I'll knock your blinking block off!

Just as the last Dalmatian was out of the barn, Jasper and Horace entered the barn with the Colonel still barking. Horace looked around.

Horace: They ain't in here, Jasper.

Jasper: No, they're hiding in the hay. Here, give me a match. We'll burn them out.

Behind them, Tibbs was hiding behind Captain's ears.

Tibbs: Ready Captain…aim…

The horse raised his leg.

Tibbs: Fire one!

He pulled on the ear, and Captain kicked Jasper on the butt. The Colonel ducked as Jasper flew over him and crashed into the wall.

Tibbs: Fire two!

He pulled on the ear again, and Captain kicked Horace on the butt. The Colonel ducked again as Horace flew over him and crashed into the wall.

Horace and Jasper limped back to the mansion, where they found Cruella waiting for them.

Cruella: Where have you been? And where are those puppies?

Jasper: We…uh…the puppies…

Horace: They escaped.

Jasper: Quiet, Horace!

Cruella: You let them escape!

Horace: There were two big spotted dogs and a couple of weird looking dogs whom attacked us!

Cruella: Shut up! Get back in the truck you fools! We'll find those little mongrels even if it takes until Christmas!

Then she took out a dog whistle and blew on it. A couple of bully dog Heartless appeared.

Cruella: Find those little mongrels! And get rid of the bigger ones!

Soon, Cruella, Horace, Jasper, and the Heartless were on the trail of lost Dalmatians.

During their long travels, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and the Dalmatians had to hide in the woods or wherever they could, whenever Cruella, the Baduns, or the bully dog Heartless were nearby, searching for them. Sometimes, Nora, Donald, and Goofy would get rid of the Heartless. Once they were alone, they wondered how they were gonna get back to London.

Nora: Does anyone know where we are? I don't know where we're going.

Goofy: We can't travel by the road now. Cruella might be nearby.

Donald: I'm getting tired of fighting all those Heartless.

Perdy: Don't worry, dears. We'll be there soon.

Pongo: (sees a sign pointing to Dinsford) Let's take this road to Dinsford.

After a mile or so, they made it to the town Dinsford. A black Labrador was waiting.

Labrador: Pongo! I've got a ride home for you!

Pongo: A ride home? Perdy, did you hear that?

Donald: I guess that means we don't have to walk anymore.

They ran inside a small shack. The Labrador pointed out the window.

Labrador: See the van down the street? Its going to London as soon as the engine's repaired. And there's room for all of you.

Suddenly, a red car pulled up around the corner. Everyone recognized the car.

Perdy: There's Cruella!

They ducked as Cruella drove past them. Pongo looked out the window and saw the Baduns, searching the area.

Pongo: And Jasper and Horace.

Goofy: How do we get to the van now?

Pongo: I don't know, but somehow we've got to.

Lucky: Mother! Dad! Patch pushed me in the fireplace!

Lucky came towards them, covered in soot from the front half. Then Patch came up, his back half covered in soot.

Patch: Lucky pushed me first!

Lucky: Did not!

Patch: Did too!

Donald: Will you two knock it off! You fight just like my nephews do!

Pongo looked at the pile of soot near the fireplace, and an idea came to him.

Pongo: Perdy, I've got an idea!

He jumped into the pile of soot and rolled around playfully.

Nora: He's like a big puppy!

Perdy: Pongo, what on earth?

He emerged from the soot, covered in black soot from head to toe.

Pongo: Look! I'm a Labrador! We'll all roll in the soot, we'll all be Labradors!

Labrador: That is an idea!

Donald: I'm not getting dirty, thank you.

Goofy: I'm already black myself. Aren't you gonna get dirty, Nora?

But Nora had already jumped into the pile of soot with the puppies. They were enjoying themselves, jumping around, getting dirty, and laughing. Nora playfully knocked soot onto Donald, covering him in soot.

Nora: How do I look?

Goofy: I can hardly tell the difference.

Donald: What's the matter with you, Nora?

Nora: I'm just having fun with the puppies.

Pongo: Alright, we'll each take a turn at taking some puppies to the van. Remember to watch out for Cruella and the Baduns.

Everyone agreed. The black Labrador went first with some puppies. Horace seemed to notice them.

Horace: Look Jasper, do you suppose they disguise themselves?

Jasper: Say now, Horace. That's just what they did. Dogs are always painting themselves black. (bops Horace on the head) You idiot!

The Labrador lifted each puppy onto the van. Pongo and Perdy watched from the window.

Pongo: So far, so good. Nora, you take the next group of puppies.

Nora: You got it. Perdy, you'd better get yourself black quickly.

Perdy: Oh, alright.

Nora took some puppies with her towards a hole in the wall. They had to wait until Cruella's car came to a stop.

Patch: We're gonna fool the old mad lady.

Nora: We sure are. Now stay with me, kids.

As Nora carefully led them out onto the street, they overheard Cruella talking with the Baduns.

Cruella: Well? Any sign of them?

Jasper: Now be reasonable, will 'ya?

Horace: We've been out all day with nothing to eat.

Cruella: There somewhere in this village and we're going to find them. Now get going!

As she drove off, Nora brought the puppies to the van where the Labrador was waiting.

Nora: You think they've seen us?

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the van's engine revving.

Labrador: No, but we're running out of time.

Quickly, Nora, Donald, Goofy, Pongo, and Perdy took turns taking each group of puppies to the van without getting caught. But then, the van was almost fixed. Perdy, Donald, and Goofy boarded the van while Pongo went to get the last of the puppies.

Nora went with him because she had spotted bully dog Heartless close to the shack where the puppies were hiding. She ran after Pongo, stopping him.

Pongo: Nora, what are you doing?

Nora: Look! The Heartless are getting close to the puppies!

Pongo: Oh no!

Nora: You wait here! I'll go stop them and get the puppies!

Before Pongo could object, Nora ran towards the shack. She fought off the bully dog Heartless before they could squeeze through the hole into the shack. When the Heartless were defeated, Nora could hear puppy whimpers from inside.

Even Horace and Jasper, who were nearby, heard the whimpering. As they ran towards the shack, Nora crept through the hole and found the puppies.

Nora: Hurry!

As she ran out of the shack with the puppies, Pongo called out.

Pongo: Look out!

Cruella's car screeched to a stop right in front of the dogs. She peeked out of the window to look. Pongo ran towards Nora and the puppies.

Pongo: Are you alright?

Nora: We're fine.

Pongo: Come on, kids. Run on ahead.

Lucky wouldn't move. He could see that Cruella was watching them, suspiciously.

Lucky: She's watching us, dad.

Pongo: (nudges him to keep moving) Keep going. Keep going.

As the puppies moved quickly, they stepped on a puddle, washing off some of the soot from their legs, showing white legs. Cruella saw this.

Cruella: It can't be! (looks through her rearview mirror) It's impossible!

She could see the Labrador was still lifting the last of the puppies on to the van, which was slowly moving. Then, Lucky tripped and fell into a puddle, washing off the soot from his body, revealing he was a Dalmatian.

Pongo: Run for it!

Nora ran on ahead, while Pongo carried Lucky. Cruella beeped her horn frantically, calling for Horace and Jasper.

Cruella: Jasper! Horace! There they go, in the van! After them!

While trying to catch up with the van, Pongo, still holding Lucky, tripped on his feet. As Horace and Jasper gained up on him, the Labrador kept the Baduns busy while Nora helped Pongo to his feet.

Nora, Pongo, and Lucky jumped onto the van just as the vehicle drove off. It seemed as if they were home free when Perdy spotted a red car coming towards them.

Perdy: Pongo! There she is, Cruella!

Cruella rammed her car into the van, trying to force it off the cliff. The dogs inside the van were tossed around as Cruella kept shoving her car on to the van.

But then, Cruella crashed into a stop sign and went down a ditch beneath a bridge. From the van, Donald made faces at her while Patch stuck his tongue out at her.

Donald: Naa-naa!

Patch: So long, devil woman!

But Cruella wasn't about to give up. She pressed her foot on the pedal, backed the car up, and sent it driving up the hill, and crashing through a tree, destroying her car in the process. She raced towards the van with crazy red eyes.

Donald: OK, this lady's starting to freak me out.

Then, Cruella rammed her car right into the back of the van. She tried to force the van off the cliff. Suddenly, Horace and Jasper's truck was coming down the hill and it crashed into Cruella's car. Both vehicles crashed into a deep ravine while the van drove off. The villains were still alive, but Cruella was furious.

Cruella: You idiots! You fools! You imbeciles!

Jasper: Ah, shut up.

Cruella started crying like a baby just as a police car pulled up.

After a long ride, the van arrived back in London. The dogs got off the van and went to the house Pongo, Perdy, and the puppies lived.

Lucky: We're home!

Patch: Hooray!

Rolly: Now I can get something to eat!

Goofy: Guess our work here is done.

Perdy: Thank you Nora, Donald, Goofy, for everything.

Pongo: We couldn't have found our puppies without you.

All the puppies licked and nuzzled Nora, Donald, and Goofy. Pongo barked at the doorstep. When the door opened, they dashed right inside, but Nora and the boys stayed outside. Pongo jumped onto his owner, Roger, and Perdy jumped onto her owner, Anita.

Anita: What on earth?

Roger: They're Labradors!

Nanny: No, they're covered in soot. Look, here's Lucky.

She picked up Lucky while Roger wiped the soot off Pongo's face.

Roger: It's Pongo!

He danced happily with his dog while Anita wiped the soot off Perdy.

Anita: Perdy, oh my darling!

She hugged Perdy while Nanny took out the feather duster and dusted off the soot from the puppies.

Nanny: And here's Patch, Rolly, Penny, and Freckles! They're all here, the little dears! And look, there's a whole lot more.

There were dozens of puppies in the living room.

Roger: Look, Anita! Puppies everywhere!

Anita: There must be a hundred of them.

When they counted the number of puppies which made eighty-four, plus they're fifteen puppies and Pongo and Perdy, added up one hundred and one.

Anita: One hundred and one?! What'll we do with them?

Roger: We'll keep them.

Anita: In this little house?

Roger: We'll buy a big place in the country. We'll have a plantation, a Dalmatian plantation.

Anita: (hugs Roger) Oh, Roger, that's truly an inspiration!

Nanny: It'll be a sensation!

During this happy moment, Nora, Donald, and Goofy left the house. As they did, they could hear Roger play on his piano singing Dalmatian Plantation.


	14. Mousedom

After leaving the Radcliffe household, Nora, Donald, and Goofy went back to the Gummi ship, which was still in Regent's Park.

Jiminy: How'd it go with the Dalmatians?

Nora: It was great! We helped them get back to their home, right after giving Cruella what she deserves.

Donald: Let's hope she never bothers those dogs again.

Jiminy: And why are you all black? You need to get cleaned up!

A small door opened on the side and Chip and Dale pulled a hose out. Then, they squirted water onto Nora, Donald, and Goofy. The black soot was washed off, but they were soaking wet. The danger sensor inside the Gummi ship beeped. Chip and Dale looked at it and shouted from the window.

Chip: Hold on a minute! There's still trouble going on in London!

Goofy: What kind of trouble?

Dale: It says that Pete's here!

Donald: Pete?! Why that no good, tubby-

Chip: It says he's in Mousedom, causing more trouble with Heartless.

Nora: Mousedom? You mean like…the world of mice?

Chip: That's right!

Goofy: We better get going.

Donald waved his magic staff and soon, the trio was shrunken down to the size of a mouse. Nora was a light brown mouse, her red headband was still in her hair, and she wore a red Victorian dress with low heeled boots. Donald was wearing an old street thug's clothes with a bowler hat, and Goofy was dressed as a chimney sweeper.

Moments later, the trio was out in the city of London, looking for Heartless or Pete. They had to avoid getting stepped on by human's feet. They rested on the edge of the sidewalk, while the city started to get foggy.

Nora: Any sign of Pete or a Heartless yet?

Donald: Nope. And I'm tired of running and walking. I think I need to sit.

Nora: Me too. It's hard to run in this dress, and in these shoes.

Goofy: We can't stop now; someone might be in trouble with the Heartless.

At those words, they spotted a Heartless lurking around the street.

Goofy: There's one now! Come on!

The trio followed the Heartless all the way to Baker Street, where they saw a group of shadow Heartless trying to get in at the bottom of a house, where a tiny window was behind the plants. Standing near the Heartless was a bat with a peg leg. Apparently, he was the one, controlling the Heartless.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy sprang into action. Keyblade, wand, and shield tore into the Heartless and the fight was over. The bat, realizing he was beaten, had to escape.

Fidget: Uh-oh! I'm outta here!

Donald: Come back here!

But Donald was too tired to chase after the bat and he got away. Goofy and Nora were also tired from the fight, so they, along with Donald, passed out onto the sidewalk. Just then, two figures approached the passed out trio.

Dawson: I say, Basil. What were those monsters?

Basil: I don't know, but I think our new visitors might know. Help me get them into the house.

_Later…._

Nora was on a couch, still out. But she opened her eyes to find a little girl mouse looking at her. Nora sat up, surprised. The little girl hid behind the red chair.

As Nora looked at her surroundings, she saw that Donald and Goofy were also on the couch beside her, and they had just woken up too.

Olivia: Mr. Basil, Dr. Dawson, I think they're awake.

An older, portly mouse and a tall, handsome mouse approached Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Dawson: Thank heavens you're not hurt. I believe we owe you all a debt of gratitude for saving us from those ghastly creatures.

Nora: It was nothing, really. So where are we?

Basil: You're in my home, Baker Street. After you passed out, Dawson and I pulled you in.

Dawson: We simply couldn't just leave you out on the street.

Nora: Thank you. Um, who are you?

Basil: Basil of Baker Street, my dear. Greatest detective in all Mousedom.

Dawson: And I'm Dr. David Q. Dawson.

The little girl, who had been watching from behind the red chair, approached Nora.

Nora: What's your name?

Olivia: Olivia Flaversham.

Donald: I'm Donald Duck.

Goofy: Name's Goofy.

Nora: My name's Nora Haruna.

Basil: A Japanese name I see. And you must have traveled many miles to get here.

Nora: How did you know that?

Basil: The mud on your shoes tells me where you've been. Obviously, you've been at Regent's Park and did a lot of walking in the city. Now, what brings you around here?

Nora: We were just talking a walk when we saw a bat and-

Basil: Did you say bat?

Nora: Yes.

Basil: Did he have a broken wing?

Nora: I'm not sure, but he did have a peg leg.

Donald: Do you know him?

Basil: That bat, one Fidget by name, works for none other than the nefarious Professor Ratigan!

He pointed to a portrait above the fireplace. In the portrait was a rat dressed like a gentleman, but there was an evil look in his eyes.

Basil: He's the most evil genius in London and my greatest enemy. He's the Napoleon of Crime!

Donald: (whispers to Nora) Why did you tell him we were just going for a walk?

Nora: Donald, this guy's a detective. He might even deduce we're from another world.

Goofy: I guess we have to be really careful around him.

Nora: Yeah, and this Ratigan guy must be the one controlling the Heartless.

Basil: Heartless?

The trio was so surprised by Basil's intrusion that they gasped.

Basil: Oh, I presume you are mentioning those shadowy creatures that tried to attack my home. I thought you knew something about them, judging by how you fought them.

He moved uncomfortably close towards Nora's face, causing her to blush.

Basil: So, they're called Heartless, eh? Why is that exactly, and what else do you know about them?

Nora: Um, only that they must be destroyed.

Basil: And how is it that your friends, a duck and a dog, happened to be the size of a mouse?

Donald gave a look of panic but Goofy interrupted.

Goofy: We were used for an experiment!

Donald: Uh, yeah. That's right!

Basil looked unconvinced by their false story, but decided to keep quiet for now.

Nora: Why are you here, Olivia?

Olivia: My daddy was kidnapped by that bat you saw earlier. I went looking for Mr. Basil because he can help me find him. I was found by Dr. Dawson and he brought me here.

Donald: We should search for Fidget right now!

Basil: Not so fast, Mr. Ronald.

Donald: It's Donald!

Basil: Whatever. We don't have anything that would help us find him.

Goofy: What about that hat he lost when he escaped.

Basil: His hat?! By Jove, I should've seen it!

Basil zoomed outside and then zoomed back inside, this time with Fidget's cap. Then he changed into his Inverness cape and put on his deerstalker cap.

Basil: This is just the clue we need to find our peg-legged friend! But first, we must get Toby!

Dawson: Toby?

Basil: You must meet him, Dawson. He's just the chap for this.

Olivia: Wait! I'm coming too!

Nora: We'll go with you!

Basil: What? Certainly not! This is no business for women or children.

Nora: I'm fifteen years old, I can take care of myself.

Olivia: Are we going to take a cab?

Basil: (face palms, then tries to grin) My dears, I don't think you understand. I'll be quite dangerous.

At those words, Basil sat down and onto his violin, breaking it in half. He pulled the ruined instrument out.

Basil: Why you – you – look at my – my-

He took a deep breath, trying to control his rage. Then he grinned.

Basil: Young ladies…You are most definitely not accompanying us! And that is final!

Olivia: But-but-

Nora: It's not our fault you broke your violin! And it's not fair that you wanna leave me behind when there's Heartless prowling the streets! If you leave me here at Baker Street, those Heartless will kill you, or worse, become a Heartless yourself! If you do let us come, I'll watch over Olivia, and stay out of your way.

Basil: You promise?

Nora: Yes.

Basil: Fine! You may come along, but stay out of trouble!

A little later, they snuck into the home of Basil's neighbor and idol, Sherlock Holmes. A giant basset hound bounded up to the little group.

Basil: Everyone! Meet Toby!

The rest of the gang was a bit scared at meeting this huge dog, but Nora and Olivia stepped forward. They patted his big nose and Toby licked them. Next, Basil took Fidget's cap out of his pocket. Toby sniffed the hat and growled.

Basil: Miss Flakeshakes.

Nora/Donald/Goofy/Dawson/Olivia: Flaversham!

Basil: Whatever. Your father is as good as found. Toby! Sic 'em!

Toby accidently stomped on Basil, leaving him dazed. But he still held onto the leash and was pulled away as Toby ran out.

Basil: Tally ho! Ha-ha!

The rest of the group chased after them.

Goofy: Wait for us!

Later, Toby was sniffing the ground, trying to find Fidget's scent. But when he caught the scent, he ran through the streets until he stopped at a toy shop. He lifted his nose closer to the window ledge and everyone hopped off. Basil started to look around the window still.

Nora: What are you looking for?

Basil: An entrance. (finds a small hole in the glass pane) Aha! Here is our friend's entrance.

Dawson: But Basil, how could he fit into such a tiny-

But Basil plucked a feather out of Donald's butt, making the duck squawk in surprise.

Donald: Hey, what's the big idea?

Basil ignored him and shoved the feather through the hole. When he pulled back, the glass pane swung out like a door. Everyone stared in amazement while Basil looked pleased with himself.

Goofy: Gawsh.

Dawson: Basil, you astound me.

Basil shushed him and motioned everyone to follow him inside. He instructed them to be quiet and not touch anything as they crept into the dark toy shop.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that made them jump. Dawson jumped into Basil's arms while Goofy jumped into Donald's arms. Nora went into fighting position. They turned around and saw that the noise came from a musical band toy which Olivia switched on. Basil threw Dawson from his arms and lunged himself at the lever, quieting the toy band. He turned to Olivia.

Basil: PLEASE-

He stopped when he saw the glare Nora gave him like saying, "don't even think about it." Basil calmed himself.

Basil: Quiet. (points his finger at Dawson, Donald, and Goofy) Don't let these girls out of your sight!

Dawson, Donald, and Goofy saluted like military men. Olivia imitated them in a playful way.

Nora: Olivia, please don't touch anything else. OK?

Olivia nodded. Then, the group walked deeper into the shop, not noticing a pair of yellow eyes watching them from a shelf. Basil found Fidget's footprints, which led to a bunch of naked wooden dolls.

Basil: How odd. These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms.

Nora: Hey guys, look at this. (shows them some toys with no gears) Looks like Fidget must've been on a shopping spree. He's taken the gears from those toys.

Basil: Quite right, Miss Haruna. The question is what would Ratigan want with some toys' uniforms and gears, and a toy maker?

Dawson picked up a piece of paper that was on the floor. Before he could get Basil's attention, they heard music playing. In an instant, all the toys in the shop came to life.

During all this, Olivia went chasing some bubbles that floated around the corner. Nora followed after her. They approached a rocking toy cradle. As Olivia pulled the blanket back to look in, Fidget leapt out of the cradle, laughing. Both girls screamed.

Basil, Dawson, Donald, and Goofy heard the screams and ran to where they came from. Fidget had just shoved Olivia into his bag. Nora grabbed Fidget by the wings, trying to hold him back.

But then, hookbat Heartless rose from the floor. Nora was so surprised that she let go of Fidget. The hookbat Heartless moved towards Basil and Dawson, but Nora, Donald, and Goofy quickly destroyed them. Suddenly, a giant wheel with a rocking rabbit in its center rolled towards them.

Basil: Ah-ya-ha! Look out!

Basil, Donald, and Goofy dragged Nora and Dawson to safety before the wheel could squash them. Then, Fidget wound up a toy knight to charge at the heroes. Nora, Basil, Donald, and Goofy dodged the toy, but it caught Dawson and pinned him to a dartboard.

As Basil glared at Fidget, his face was crashed between cymbals of the toy band. With a silly look on his face, Basil fell into a pile of marbles and sent them flying towards Dawson, Donald, and Goofy, knocking them into a stupor.

Nora started to chase after the bat, but Basil, who regained consciousness, followed her. Fidget scrambled up a tower of toys that led to an exit in the roof. When Fidget lept off a toy to get to the exit, the top of the toys became unstable and fell down to where Basil and Nora were.

When it was over, Dawson, Donald, and Goofy searched through the pile of toys for their friends. They found Basil with his foot tangled in the drawstring of a doll. Nora had landed on a ball. She slid down from the ball.

Goofy: Are you alright?

Nora: I'm fine.

Dawson: But where's Olivia?

Basil: She's gone, damn it!

When he got himself loose from the string, Basil fell to the floor with a thud. He stumbled to his feet and began shouting at the group.

Basil: I told you gentlemen to watch over the girl, as well as you Miss Haruna! But now she's in the clutches of that maniacal little monster! And it's all because you…

Basil stopped when he saw Dawson wipe a handkerchief from his eyes and Nora, Donald, and Goofy lowered their heads.

Dawson: Poor girl. I should've watcher her more closely.

Nora: No, it's my fault. I convinced Basil to let come along. I should've been the one watching her the whole time.

Basil felt bad for yelling at them so he tried to cheer them up. He gently placed a hand on Dawson's shoulder and the other hand on Nora's shoulder.

Basil: We'll get her back, all is not lost. Everything will work out all right.

Nora: You think so?

Basil: Of couse. As long as one can think.

He lit his pipe and began pacing back and forth. Dawson just took the piece of paper he found earlier from his pocket. He read it out loud to the others.

Dawson: 'Get the following; Tools…gears…girl…uni-'

Basil had overheard and snatched the paper from Dawson. Glancing at the list, a smile broke across his face.

Basil: Dawson, you've done it! Quickly, back to Baker Street!

_Ratigan's Lair…_

At Ratigan's Secret Lair in the sewers, Professor Ratigan and Pete, who was also dressed like a gentleman, were sipping on some champagne.

Ratigan: My dear Mr. Pete, this will be the most diabolical scheme of my career.

Pete: You said it, Professor. And with them Heartless at your control, you can become the most diabolical ruler of the whole city.

Then, Fidget returned. He stuffed Olivia inside a huge bottle while Professor Ratigan looked through the sack.

Ratigan: Ah, the uniforms, the tools, everything. Oh, Fidget I know I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything?

Fidget: No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list.

When he looked in his pocket wing, the list wasn't there.

Fidget: Uh-oh.

Ratigan: What's wrong?

Fidget: The list-I knew I put it-

Ratigan: Where's the list?

Pete: Somebody's in hot water.

Fidget: Well you see, it was like this. I was in the toy store getting uniforms when I heard a, Ah-roo!

Ratigan: You're not coming through.

Fidget: A dog came, I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag, and Basil chased me.

Ratigan: What?! Basil on the case? Why you jibbering little-

He then clutched his chest, trying to control his rage. Suddenly he relaxed and smiled.

Ratigan: Oh my dear Fidget, you've been hanging upside down too long. (lifts the bat in his arms)

Fidget: You mean you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well.

As they left around the corner of a crate, Pete was left alone. There was the ring of a bell from the corner, followed by a terrified scream that made him jump. Pete ran around the corner and saw Felicia, a cat and Ratigan's executioner, was trying to eat Fidget.

Ratigan: How dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and fowl up everything! Oh, I can just see that in sufferable grin on his smug face! (bangs his head on the glass bottle)

Pete: Oh, stop your complaining already! It's gonna get ya' nowhere!

Ratigan: Shut up! Can't you see I'm suffering here?!

Pete: Alright! Sheesh, I'll bet that little brat with the keyblade is much worse than this Basil guy.

Ratigan: (stops banging his head) What are you talking about?

Pete: There's this girl from another world who wields this keyblade. She's got two weirdoes who accompany her on her travels. They give me and Maleficent a hard time just as Basil gives you a hard time.

Ratigan: You don't say. But a girl?

Pete: Yep! And I hear she's quite a looker. Anyway, here's what I've been thinking; we make some arrangements for Basil's coming if he finds us, especially for that girl.

Ratigan: Yes…yes, I can just see it. Felicia, release him.

Disappointed, Felicia spat Fidget out and the bat, who was in a twisted position and had holes in his ears. Pete gave him a disgusted look.

Pete: Ew, that must've been real nasty.

Ratigan: Poor Basil…oh, he and that girl will be in for a little surprise.

_Baker Street…._

The gang arrived back at Baker Street where Nora, Donald, and Goofy ate some cheese crumpets and drank tea while Basil weighed, gummed, and sniffed the paper.

Donald: What's he doing?

Goofy: Gawsh, I don't know.

Nora: He's doing what Sherlock Holmes does, he's studying the clue.

Basil went to a table littered with test tubes, bottles, and a microscope. They watched as Basil set the paper aflame. Donald and Goofy nearly panicked, but Nora calmed them down.

Next, Basil poured the dust of the burnt paper into a glass cup with chemicals and placed it under a tube. He turned a knob and the chemicals went boiling through the tube towards the glass cup. A green drop of the chemical dripped into the cup and a small explosion came from it.

Basil: Ah-ha! We've done it my friends!

Donald: We?

Basil: This reaction could only be triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride.

Donald: Sodium what?

Dawson: He means salt water, old chap.

Basil: (pins a map on the wall with darts) It proves beyond a doubt that this list came from the river front area.

Dawson: Now, steady on there, Basil.

Basil: No, no. Elementary, my dear Dawson. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot…(pins a dart on the map) Where the sewer connects to the waterfront.

_Later…._

Basil, Dawson, Nora, Donald, and Goofy went to the waterfront in disguises. Basil was wearing a sailor disguise, Dawson and Donald and Goofy were dressed as pirates, and Nora was dressed in an old worn out dress.

Nora: Are you sure this disguise is necessary?

Basil: Of course I am, my dear. You're supposed to be a poor drunken woman.

Goofy and Donald sniggered, but they stopped when Nora glared at them.

Dawson: I look ridiculous!

Basil: Shh! Now follow my lead and stay close.

He opened the door and the group stepped into the pub, where a piano music was playing, smoke hung heavy in the air, and tough looking thugs were playing cards, drinking, or chatting.

Basil walked ahead with Dawson following, and Nora, Donald, and Goofy trailing behind. They followed Basil to an empty table and sat down. The waitress greeted them.

Bar Maid: What's your pleasure mates?

Dawson: I'll have a dry sherry or perhaps a twist of-

Basil slapped his hand over Dawson's mouth. Then he spoke in a deep, gravely voice.

Basil: Five pints. For me, my ship mates, and my girl. Oh, by the way. We just got into port; we're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name…of Ratigan.

The bar maid gasped and the room fell silent as everybody stared at Basil and his friends.

Bar Maid: I, uh, never heard of him. (walks away)

Nora: What's with the 'my girl' thing?

Basil: Oh, it's all part of the disguise, my dear.

While they chatted, a group of lady mice were doing the can-can on stage.

Basil: So, tell us about yourself, Miss Haruna.

Nora: Myself? Well, there isn't much to say about me.

Basil: Oh, come, come, my dear. I'm sure there is something. When we first met, you haven't said much about yourself. So that while we wait, we might as well get to know your background.

Donald and Goofy gave each other worried looks. But Nora, not wanting Basil to get suspicious of her, decided to tell him some things.

Nora: Well, you know I'm Japanese, so I grew up in Japan. I have a family. I have two childhood friends named Lila and Trevor, and we go to school together. I always liked traveling, and making new friends.

Dawson: That's very interesting, my dear. But do Donald and Goofy go with you wherever you go?

Nora: Yeah, we go everywhere together.

Donald elbowed her. He gave her a look like saying "don't say too much." The bar maid came back with the drinks.

Bar Maid: Here you are, mates. It's on the house. (walks away)

Norah: I never drink beer. (pushes the jug away)

Basil: A wise decision in a young lady, and at the right moment. (dips his finger in the beer and tastes it) Chaps, I think these drinks have been – drugged!

Dawson, Donald, and Goofy had already taken long draughts from their cups and were succumbing to the effects of the added tonic. Donald's head swayed and wobbled, while Goofy giggled bashfully, and Dawson cheered for the act on stage.

Nora: Oh God! They're drunk!

Basil: We'll have to keep an eye on them until the drug wears off.

Suddenly, both Basil and Nora's ears perked up. They glanced over their shoulders and saw Fidget slowly making his way across the bar, his wooden leg thumping loudly, when it got caught through a hole in the floor. When he pulled it free, he banged back onto the wall.

Basil: If it isn't our peg-legged friend. What luck!

Nora: Uh Basil…

Basil: What?

She pointed towards the stage. When Basil looked, he was horrified. Dawson was up on stage dancing with the show girls, Goofy sat at the piano playing along, and Donald danced in time on top of the massive instrument. The occupants of the bar laughed while Basil face palmed and Nora went face down on the table.

The song ended and Dawson fell offstage, right onto the piano keys, causing Donald to lose his balance and fall on top of Dawson and the two slid into Goofy and the three of them bumped into a bigger tough looking mouse. That's when chaos erupted in the bar.

Basil and Nora quickly ran to their friends' aid, while avoiding getting punched, kicked, objects thrown at them, or getting shot at. Basil gently slapped Dawson's cheek while Nora shook Donald and Goofy furiously. When Dawson, Donald, and Goofy came to, the drug had worn off.

Donald: Ow, my head.

Goofy: What's all the racket?

Dawson: What in heaven's name is going on?

Basil: No time to explain. We must get outta here!

Basil led them to the bar where Fidget sat moments ago. Looking behind the counter, Basil found a trap door and gestured his friends to quickly climb down.

It was very dark in the tunnel. Goofy lit up a match. When he did so, Nora bopped both Donald and Goofy on the heads.

Goofy/Donald: OW!

Nora: That was for embarrassing yourselves!

Basil: Quiet! Goofy, turn off that light!

Goofy did as he was told, for Basil had spotted Fidget. The bat had climbed into a pipe and danced away. Basil led the others to the pipe and quickly tried to follow Fidget. The pipe proved to be darker than a tunnel, but Nora suggested they hold hands so they won't lose each other.

Moments later, they came to a grid. They quietly lifted the grid and peeked out. There were crates, barrels, and empty bottles stacked everywhere, and there was a big wine keg with a big yellow 'R' on the front.

Basil: Aha! We found it. Ratigan's secret lair. And it's filthier than I imagined.

Donald: What do you expect from a rat who lives in the sewers?

They crept into the room, keeping to the shadows. They saw an empty bottle where Olivia lay inside and they ran towards it. But when the figure inside the bottle turned and looked at them, it wasn't Olivia, it was Fidget.

Thugs: SURPRISE!

The group jumped in surprise as confetti rained from the ceiling, balloons drifted into the air, and a large banner unfolded saying 'Welcome Basil and Keyblade Master.' Ratigan stepped out of the wine keg, clapping.

Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance.

He chuckled evilly as he stepped down the steps. Basil stared at his hated adversary with angry eyes and gritted his teeth.

Ratigan: Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?

Basil covered his outraged expression with a cool smile.

Basil: Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. (changes his expression into rage) And I think you're a slimy, contemptible sewer rat!

The thugs gasped, but Ratigan's face was frozen in a smile. He began touching Basil's fake moustache.

Ratigan: Oh by the way, Basil. I just love your disguise.

With that, he ripped the fake moustache off Basil's face, making him cringe in pain slightly. Ratigan held up Basil's chin and lifted his hat to look at it.

Ratigan: Really, one would hardly recognize you.

He placed the hat back on Basil's head and started gently shoving Basil slightly while giggling.

Ratigan: The greatest…detective…in all Mousedom!

As he laughed, Nora stepped in between the two adversaries to confront Ratigan.

Nora: Leave him alone!

Basil stared at Nora, not wanting her to get involved, but Ratigan stepped towards her.

Ratigan: Ah, you must be the Keybearer.

He took her hand and kissed it. This made Basil give Ratigan a look of disgust. Nora took her hand away and wiped it on her dress.

Ratigan: I didn't think you would find such an attractive companion, Basil.

Basil: Leave her out of this, Ratigan. She's not involved!

Ratigan: Oh, but she is. In fact, she's from another world.

Basil: What?

Ratigan: I've heard that she and her two lackeys travel to other worlds to meddle in its affairs.

Nora: We don't meddle, we help them!

She covered her mouth when she realized she gave herself away. Basil stared at her with a surprised look, as did Dawson. Donald and Goofy gulped nervously.

Ratigan: Face it, Basil! She's a liar and a troublemaker!

Nora: No! I'm not-

Basil's temper rose as he glared back at Ratigan. He wanted Ratigan to leave Nora alone and bring his attention back on him.

Basil: Ratigan…so help me! I'll see you behind bars yet!

Ratigan: You fool! (grabs Basil by the collar and shakes him) Isn't it clear to you? The superior mind has triumphed! (drops Basil) I've won!

Then he broke into hysteric laughter. Fidget laughed and fell on his back with his legs in the air. The other thugs howled with laughter, pointing and jeering at Basil.

Basil shook with fury as he heard the laughter ringing through his head, then suddenly his mind seemed to lock onto something, and then he slumped his shoulders in defeat as he gave in to the mockery, making him feel hopeless. Dawson, Donald, and Goofy exchanged looks of concern. Ratigan pointed at Basil while he continued to laugh.

Ratigan: Oh, I love it! I love it!

Watching this horrid scene made Nora think back to her first day at elementary school when Trevor was bullied by a group of boys until she came to his aide. But with Ratigan and his thugs bullying Basil was much worse. She didn't like seeing Basil giving in to their teasing. She couldn't take it anymore.

Nora: SHUT UP!

Her voice echoed throughout the room, silencing everyone, also making them cringe by the sound of her voice. Everyone stared at her as Nora stomped towards Ratigan, with an angry look in her eyes.

Nora: I've had enough of this mockery! You haven't won anything yet, Ratigan! I'm gonna beat you black and blue if don't shut your mouth!

Ratigan's face was displeased. Everyone in the room was quiet. But then, Pete came into the room.

Pete: If you think you can stop him, sweet cheeks, think again.

Shadow Heartless appeared, right before Basil. Nora stepped in between them to protect Basil.

Ratigan: I'm sure you're aware that Basil always had a strong heart full of light that it repels the Darkness around him. But now that he has fallen into despair, that light is slowly fading and giving in to the Darkness.

Nora: Not while I'm around to protect him!

Ratigan: If I were you, I might as well give up as you should. If you don't, it's bye-bye for Basil here.

But Nora refused to back down and held her arms out to shield Basil.

Nora: You know what, Ratigan? You're a dirty, lying, stinking, sewer rat! Just like Basil said you were!

Enraged at this insult, Ratigan stepped over and smacked Nora on the face. This knocked her out.

Later, Nora woke up to find herself tied up in a mousetrap with Basil and Dawson. Dawson was on the left, Basil in the middle, and Nora on the right. Ratigan and Pete stood over them.

Pete: Lookey here, Professor. I think the brat's woken up.

Ratigan: And such perfect timing, my dear.

Nora: What the hell is going on?

Ratigan: Well, as much as I enjoy seeing Basil become a Heartless, I'd rather go with what I have planned for his demise instead.

Nora could see that she, Basil, and Dawson were surrounded by some deadly contraptions. An anvil over their heads, an axe held to the left, a cross bow dead in front, and pistol to their right.

Ratigan: Marvelous, isn't it? Now, let me show you how it works. Picture this; first a delightful tune I've recorded for you. As the song plays, the cord tightens. And when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling along its merry way until…SNAP…BOOM…TWANG…THUNK…SPLAT!

Dawson flinched as Nora gazed in horror. Ratigan took off his hat and put it to his chest.

Ratigan: And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Basil of Baker Street, and Nora the Keyblade Wielder.

Dawson: You're despicable!

Ratigan: Yes.

Fidget: Everything's ready, boss!

Ratigan peeked into the wrapped package being guarded by a few thugs, wearing the uniforms Fidget had stolen from the toy shop.

Ratigan: Oh, this is wicked. So delightfully wicked.

He approached Mr. Hiram Flaversham, who was tied up.

Ratigan: Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on your superb piece of craftsmanship. (knocks on the glass bottle where Olivia, Donald, and Goofy were inside) See what you can do with the proper motivation? Ah, ha, ha, ha!

Pete dragged Hiram away and Ratigan's thugs climbed onto Felicia's back and she walked away.

Ratigan: It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene. But you were fifteen minutes late. And I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace. Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? Now then, we must be on our way.

Then, Ratigan set the record off playing. A small dirigible with a yellow 'R' on both sides came flying towards Ratigan, who grabbed the ladder and flew off with it.

Ratigan: Bye-bye, Basil!

When the villains were gone, Nora struggled to free herself, but couldn't.

Dawson: I say, what do you think he meant?

Basil: (sighs) Haven't either of you figured it out yet? The Queen's in danger and the empire is doomed.

Dawson: The Queen?!

Nora: Oh my God! It all makes sense. Ratigan wants to become king. He knows the Queen would never crown him ruler of Mousedom, so he kidnapped Flaversham and forced him to make a robot of the Queen to make everyone think she's naming him King. Fidget stole all those uniforms, tools, and gears so his henchmen would disguise themselves as the Queen's guards.

Dawson: How did you figure it out?

Nora: Let's just say I've been paying attention to Basil's methods. But we have to get outta here, and quick. Come on, Basil. Snap out of it!

But Basil was still crushed by his own failure while Ratigan's teasing song played through his ears.

Basil: Oh, how could I have been so blind?

Dawson: We all make mistakes, Basil. But we can't let that stop us. We have to-

Basil: Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I. He would never walk into such an obvious trap. Oh, it's finally happened. I've been outwitted…

Dawson: Oh, Basil. Please!

Basil: Beaten…duped…made a fool of…oh, ridiculed…belittled…

Dawson: Basil, stop it!

Nora: SHUT IT!

Basil stopped whining.

Dawson: Dash it all, Basil. The Queen's in danger, Olivia, Donald, and Goofy are counting on us. We're about to be splattered to death and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. We know you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we just set if off now and be done with it!

Nora: Basil, I know your upset, but everybody makes mistakes, even Holmes does. But he never complains. He wouldn't want you to act like this. I've met people who feel the same way you are right now and I've helped them through thick and thin. I was always there for them when they needed it, just as I'll be there for you.

For a moment, Basil was quiet, but then something clicked in Basil's mind and he had a surprised look on his face.

Basil: Set it…off…now?

Suddenly, Basil's face became more manic and seemingly insane as he laughed with crazy green eyes.

Dawson: What's wrong with him?

Nora: I think he's finally cracked.

Basil: Yes! We'll set the trap off now!

Dawson: What? Basil, wait! I didn't mean that we ought to-

But then the music had finally come to an end as it pulled the rope away releasing the ball from its holding spot. As the ball rolled down to them, Basil began calculating something as he looked around at the hideous devices.

Basil: Dawson! At the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!

Dawson: What?

Basil: Brace yourself, Miss Haruna! This is gonna be rough!

Nora: But – you were just – oh, alright.

Basil and Dawson's hands rested on a small yellow square.

Basil: Get ready, Dawson…steady…

Dawson cringed; Donald, Goofy, and Olivia tried pushing the cork from the bottle; and Nora closed her eyes tight and held Basil's other hand.

Basil: Now!

Dawson screamed as he and Basil pulled the trigger. At once, the lever was released and caught the ball, making it shake. The little hook on the side of the trap sprung off as it shot into the gun and making the gun shoot into the air. The bullet from the gun shot into the crossbow making it fire its arrow into the axe, where it cut off the wooden handle, making the blade fly in the air. The axe collided into the mousetrap smashing it in half, sending Dawson fly to one side, and Basil and Nora to the other. Then the huge anvil came down on the axe, shaking the ground and the bottle Olivia, Donald, and Goofy were in. The force of the shake caused the cork to pop and sent Olivia, Donald, and Goofy fly through the air.

Dawson was gasping for air and Nora leaned back on the anvil, both shocked at what just happened. Basil stripped out of his sailor disguise and was in his Inverness cape and put on his deerstalker cap. He grabbed Dawson on one arm and Nora on the other. Olivia landed in Nora's arms while Donald and Goofy landed beside Nora. As they both stood up, Basil pulled everyone in a tight group and flashed a huge grin.

Basil: Smile everyone!

There was the blinding light as the camera went off and Basil was the only one smiling while the rest of the gang had blank stares. When it was over, Nora pushed Basil away.

Nora: Let go of me. (to Donald and Goofy) Are you two ok?

Goofy: We're fine. But it's you we were worried about.

Donald: You were knocked out for long. Plus, I wished you never talked to Ratigan in such bad language.

Nora: He deserved it anyway. And Basil, for two minutes he's depressed, insane, a genius, triumphant, and camera happy. Talk about an emotional change.

Basil: I heard that. Miss Haruna, is what Ratigan said true? You're from another world?

Nora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other nervously, then they nodded. Basil, Dawson, and Olivia exchanged surprised glances.

Nora: With you being a detective and all, we were worried you'd figure it out before Ratigan told you.

Basil: I knew you were lying when we first met. But what did Ratigan meant by calling you a key - something?

Donald: Speaking of Ratigan, we have to stop him before he hurts the Queen!

Basil: Your right! We'll talk about this later.

They climbed out of the sewers and Basil whistled for Toby. The dog ran towards them.

Basil: The game's afoot, Toby! Our Queen is in mortal danger!

Toby growled, and he lied down and made his ear into a little stair case for the gang to climb onto his back.

Basil: To Buckingham Palace!

And Toby ran off.

Meanwhile, Hiram was operating the robot queen to speak to the crowd. The robot queen announced to the crowd that she was naming a new ruler, Professor Ratigan himself. Ratigan came out from the curtains wearing a fancy looking robe. The crowd gasped in shock.

Meanwhile, Toby ran through the streets until they arrived at Buckingham Palace. The gang ran through a little hole in the wall and through a fancy looking hallway just to see Fidget carrying Queen Moustoria, all tied up, towards a waiting Felicia.

Before Fidget could toss the Queen into the cat's mouth, Basil quickly grabbed the Queen and pulled her back safely. Fidget nearly fell off but Donald grabbed him by the collar. Then Toby appeared and chased Felicia towards a high wall. The cat climbed over and jumped off, only to be attacked by the royal guard dogs.

Meanwhile, Ratigan was reading a long list of rules about his tyranny. Pete had fallen asleep while Ratigan read the list.

Ratigan: Item ninety-six, a heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and spongers. Such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially little children.

Citizen: That's ridiculous! You're insane!

Ratigan: Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. I have the power!

Robot Queen: Of course you do.

Ratigan: I am supreme!

Robot Queen: Only you.

Ratigan: This is my kingdom! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ahem! That is of course with Your Highness' permission.

But the Robot Queen was quiet. Ratigan slapped the robot to start it up.

Robot Queen: Most assuredly…you insidious fiend!

Ratigan: What?

Robot Queen: You're not my royal counsel! You're a cheat, fraud, and imposters! A corrupt, vicious, lowlife scoundrel!

Ratigan tried covering the doll's mouth, but its head shot up and bit his nose. Then its arms shot out and hit his stomach. Ratigan tried hiding the doll behind him, but the crowd wasn't buying it. Pete woke up hearing all the noise and tried to help Ratigan. The robot rose up with Ratigan and Pete and dropped them to the floor. The Robot Queen began to spin out of control and fall to pieces.

Robot Queen: You, Professor, are none other than a foul stechous rodentias! Commonly known as a-

Ratigan: Don't say it!

Basil: Sewer rat!

Basil came out from behind the curtains along with Nora and the others. Apparently, Basil had taken control of the Robot Queen, making it denounce Ratigan as an imposter. Ratigan screamed with rage.

Basil: Arrest that fiend!

Basil, Dawson, Hiram, and Queen Moustoria jumped on Ratigan while his thugs fought with the angry crowd and Pete wrestled with Nora, Donald, and Goofy. When Ratigan shook his captors off him, Nora raced over and kicked him in the guts and then punched him in the face.

Nora: This is how we handle rats back home!

Ratigan: You little brat! Basil escaped my trap because of you! I'll teach you!

He grabbed Nora by the hair and swung on a rope to reach a higher balcony where Fidget had taken Olivia.

Ratigan: Stay where you are or both girls die!

And he disappeared behind the curtain. Basil, Dawson, Hiram, Donald, and Goofy ran outside. They spotted Ratigan's blimp fly away.

Goofy: How do we catch him now?

Basil looked at some balloons that hung nearby and at the Union Jack flag and idea came to him.

Basil: Everyone! Gather up those balloons!

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Olivia started berating Ratigan.

Olivia: Just wait! Basil's smarter than you! He's gonna be put you in jail! He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly rat like you!

Ratigan: Would you kindly sit down and shut up!

Nora: You don't yell at her like that, you bastard!

Ratigan: And you need to watch what you're saying!

Suddenly, another blimp appeared. There was Basil, Dawson, Hiram, Donald, and Goofy riding on it. It was made from balloons, the flag, and a match box. Ratigan immediately turned the helm and flew off.

Basil: Let her go, chaps!

When Donald and Goofy let go of a balloon, they were off. They chased Ratigan through the rooftops of London, swirled around a statute, and flew past the Tower Bridge.

Fidget got tired of peddling and suggested they lighten the load, meaning Olivia and Nora. Instead, Ratigan threw him overboard and Fidget splashed into the River Thames below. Ratigan took control the blimp and began peddling away, but not before Basil's blimp caught up with his.

Bravely, Basil jumped onto the dirigible. He grabbed the rudder and his feet almost hit Ratigan in the head and hung on tight. Suddenly, Olivia let out a scream. Everyone looked in time to see the dirigible crash into the giant clock face of Big Ben.

Inside the clock, Nora woke up to the sound of loud ticking. She stared in surprise at the huge gears around her. Beside her was Basil. She shook him to wake up. As he did, he rubbed the back of his neck.

Nora: Are you alright?

Basil: I'm fine.

Nora: Where are we?

Basil: We're inside Big Ben.

What they didn't know was that Ratigan snuck up behind them and raised his fist at Basil and his other hand holding Olivia hostage. Olivia pulled free from Ratigan's grasp and called out.

Olivia: Basil! Nora! Look out!

Basil and Nora turned to see Ratigan strike at Basil in the face. Basil held onto the edge of the gear. Before Ratigan could do anything, Olivia bit Ratigan's hand, making him yell. This gave Nora time to shove Ratigan's cape in the clockwork.

Ratigan dropped Olivia when he felt his cloak get caught in the gear. He kicked Olivia off the gear and onto another gear. Quickly, Basil and Nora ran for a chain that hung nearby and turned on a switch and both went soaring for Olivia, saving her just before she could be crushed. When they reached a ledge, they ran off.

As Ratigan watched them escape, anger and rage grew inside him and a dark glow appeared around his body as he tore himself free and scurried up the clockwork. As he did, he became ragged and savage, transforming from a pompous, pseudo-gentleman into a huge, terrifying Heartless monster.

Basil, Nora, and Olivia reached the ledge that led to a rainy and stormy sky outside. Ahead, Dawson and others were trying to guide their blimp towards them. Basil picked up Olivia and gave her to Hiram, just in time too.

Ratigan lunged at Basil and Nora, and they tumbled down the roof and landed onto the hand of the clock. Nora searched for Basil until she found him half over the edge. She pulled him to safety. Basil was relieved to see her, but worried.

Basil: Miss Haruna, you should've gone with Dawson and the others! Ratigan's become insane! He might kill you!

Nora: I'm not leaving you alone with that rat!

Basil: I can't let you do that! He's my adversary and I-

Nora: I told you I'd protect you, no matter what happens!

Basil stared at the young girl, amazed by her bravery. Suddenly, Ratigan appeared behind them and grabbed Basil, his arm tightening at Basil's throat. But Nora struck at Ratigan's arm, which caused him to let go of Basil. Basil stared at Ratigan in shock of his appearance, especially the dark glow around his body.

Basil: What's happened to him?

Nora: It looks like the Napoleon of Crime has become a Heartless!

Ratigan: Stay outta my way, brat!

He swung his other clawed hand to strike at Nora in the chest and went flying backwards. Then, Ratigan delivered a few good hits at Basil, tearing up his Inverness cape, scratching his face, and his back.

Hearing Basil's painful cries, Nora got up and raced over towards Ratigan. Before Ratigan could strike another blow at Basil, Nora leapt onto Ratigan's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to choke him.

Ratigan: Let go of me!

Finally, he shook her off him.

Ratigan: You don't know when to give up, do you?

Then, Ratigan delivered some bad hits at Nora. He scratched her in the face and the stomach. Then he pinned her down with his claws pierced into her stomach. Nora shut her eyes as Ratigan raised his other clawed arm, ready to deliver a final blow when…

Basil: NO!

Basil lunged at Ratigan, giving him some good punches and kicks. But Ratigan grabbed Basil by the collar and both enemies glared at each other with such hate.

Basil: Ratigan, I won't let you hurt her!

Ratigan: Hurt her? Ah, so you care for her. How sweet.

A scratched up and bleeding Nora pointed her keyblade at Ratigan.

Nora: Put him down, Ratigan!

But Ratigan tossed Basil off the clock hand. Nora tried to go after him but was too late. Ratigan grabbed Nora by the neck and began to strangle her and hold her over the edge of the clock's hand. Ratigan's grip tightened her neck, and Nora couldn't breathe.

Ratigan: It's over, brat! I'VE WON! (cackles)

But then a voice was heard from below.

Basil: On the contrary! The game's not over yet!

Ratigan looked down and saw Basil hanging from the wreckage of the dirigible. Basil shook Ratigan's little bell and the minute hand moved, and then…

_BONG!_

The vibrations caused Ratigan to lose his footing and fall off the clock hand. As Nora fell, Dawson and the others managed to grab hold of her and pull her to safety.

While falling, Ratigan tried to grab at Basil by his cape, but his weight was too heavy and the rope snapped. Both adversaries fell down to the city below.

Everyone on the matchbox watched in shock. Olivia buried her face in her father's chest and began to cry. Donald, Goofy, Dawson, and Hiram lowered their heads in grief. Nora covered her face as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Suddenly, they heard squeaking noises. They peered down into the clouds. Rising from the clouds was Basil on the propeller, peddling up to his friends, who cheered when they saw him.

_Buckingham Palace…._

Queen Moustoria: Basil of Baker Street, Mousedom owes you a great debt.

Basil: Thank you, Your Majesty. But I never would have been able so solve this case without my friends.

He nodded towards Nora, Dawson, Donald, and Goofy.

Queen Moustoria: So I see. Very well. Everyone kneel.

As they did, a servant ran out carrying a pillow that had medals on it.

Queen Moustoria: I award you all these medals for your bravery!

The crowd clapped and cheered as the heroes were given their medals. As the Queen was giving a speech, Nora, Donald, and Goofy tiptoed out of the room so they could head back to the Gummi ship. Basil and friends had seen them leave and they followed them outside.

Hiram: Where are you all going?

Nora: Who knows? To another world, where another adventure awaits us.

Basil: Speaking of worlds, you never gave me a full explanation of where you're from.

Nora: I'm not supposed to tell you. It's the World Order. But I'll make it quick; I'm not a mouse, but a human girl. I live in Tokyo Japan with my family and friends. I was chosen as the Wielder of the Keyblade to help save other worlds including yours from the Heartless and seal all the keyholes to keep the Heartless from finding them. That's why Ratigan called me the Keybearer. But I lost my home, my family, and my friends to the Darkness. And I've been searching for a friend of mine named Daren Nakashima, who was taken by the Darkness. We're also searching for Donald and Goofy's King, who's gone missing. Is that enough for you?

Olivia: I hope you find your friend.

Nora: I hope so too.

Basil: When you return I want a full explanation.

Nora: Sheesh, one minute you were caring during that fight with Ratigan, and the next your being stubborn.

Basil: Am I? I thought you were stubborn when we first met. But you must know I have been impressed by you.

Nora: You were?

Basil: You are always a true friend to those who are depressed and are willing to stand up to them when they are bullied. And when they're in danger, you willingly risk your life to save those you care for. You also figured Ratigan's plot when I didn't explain it all. You showed me that you are a very brave, caring, and clever young lady.

During those words, Nora was blushing.

Goofy: Hey! We got something for you, Basil.

He whispered to Donald. He nodded, and gave Nora a wrapped present. Then she handed it to Basil.

Basil: Now really, I couldn't-

Nora: Go on, open it.

When he did, Basil was surprised to see a brand new violin.

Basil: I don't know what to say!

Dawson: How about thank you?

Olivia: Thank you Nora, Donald, Goofy.

Hiram: Yes. Many thanks indeed.

Donald: No problem.

Goofy: Happy to help.

Basil: Thank you for being of great assistance to me in this case, and for saving my life.

Nora: Your welcome. And if ever hear news about Daren of the King, please let me know.

Basil: Of course.

Basil held out his hand to Nora. Thinking it was for a handshake, Nora took his hand, but instead of a handshake, Basil kissed her hand. Nora blushed again. After that, Olivia hugged Nora.

Olivia: I'll never forget you.

Nora: Neither will I, Olivia Flapjacks. D'oh! Basil, now you got me doing it!

Everyone laughed.


	15. Game Preserve Forest

After leaving London, Nora, Donald, and Goofy found themselves lost in a forest. Donald was changed into a real duck, Goofy was changed into a tortoise, and Nora was changed into a brown and white wolf. Her hair was shortened again.

Nora: OK, so why would the Heartless wanna come to the forest?

Goofy: You never know. These worlds are just full of surprises.

Just then, they saw a fox run by with two archraven Heartless chasing him. The fox snarled at the Heartless, but they wouldn't go away.

Before the Heartless could attack, Nora, Donald, and Goofy quickly destroyed them. The fox named Tod approached them. Nora, in her wolf form, reached about his height.

Tod: (observes them closely) You're not from around here, are you?

Nora: Um, we live very far away. Anyway, my name's Nora. This is Donald and Goofy.

Tod: My name's Tod. I live at the farm.

Donald: A farm?

Big Mama: He means he lives with the Widow Tweed.

A brown owl flew down to them and landed by the fence. With her was a sparrow named Dinky and a woodpecker named Boomer.

Big Mama: Hello. I'm Big Mama.

Boomer: Hello! I'm Boomer, and he's Dinky.

Dinky: How you doing?

Donald: Hello!

Goofy: Howdy!

Nora: Hello.

Goofy: But shouldn't you live in the woods, Tod? It's where all foxes live.

Big Mama: It's a long story, honey. When Tod was a cub, he lost his mother to a hunter and his dogs. So Dinky, Boomer, and I arranged for Widow Tweed to take him in so he wouldn't be lonely. But what worries me is that Amos Slade might try to kill Tod.

Donald: Who's Amos Slade?

Dinky: He's a hunter who lives right next door to Widow Tweed. He's even got a dog named Chief, and he hates Tod as much as his master does.

Tod: But Copper doesn't hate me.

Nora: Who's Copper? Is he a dog who lives with Amos?

Tod: Yep! And he's my best friend!

Nora, Donald, and Goofy stared at Tod. This fox was claiming to be best friends with a dog named Copper, who's supposed to be his enemy. Then, Donald and Goofy burst out laughing, thinking it was a joke. But they stopped when Nora snarled at them to shut them up.

Nora: How can this Copper dog be your best friend?

Tod: We've been friends ever since we were pups. We always played together and have lots of fun. But since last fall, Copper left on a hunting trip with Chief and Amos.

Nora: When will they be back?

Before Tod could reply, there was the sound of a truck rattling down the road. Tod recognized the truck and its passengers.

Tod: Look! It's Copper! He's back!

Riding in the front seat of the truck was Copper. Next to him at the wheel was Amos. And riding in the back seat on top of a pile of animal furs was Chief.

Tod: Boy, has he grown big.

Big Mama: Uh-huh. And look at that big pile of skins he helped tracked down.

Tod: I know, Big Mama. He's a hunting dog, now.

Big Mama: You're right. And you're a fox.

Tod: That won't make any difference. Copper's gonna be glad to see me.

Big Mama: Well honey. Just don't get your hopes up too high.

Tod: Look, don't worry. I'll be careful. I'll go see Copper tonight when Chief and Amos are asleep.

Nora: Can we come too? I mean, we'd like to meet Copper.

Donald: Nora, are you crazy? What if he tries to kill us?

Tod: Copper would never hurt anyone, I assure you. He's a good dog.

Nora: So can we? We promise we won't get in your way.

Tod: Well…ok. But we have to be very careful tonight.

Nora: You got it!

Donald: Well I'm not going! Count me out!

Nora: Suit yourself. What about you, Goofy?

Goofy: Well it is kind of dangerous sneaking over to a hunter's cabin in the middle of the night.

Nora: Fine! You can both stay at Widow Tweed's farm tonight!

That night while everyone was asleep, Copper was awoken by some rustling in the leaves. Tod and Nora crept out of the bush and moved towards Copper.

Tod: Psst! Copper! It's me, Tod.

Copper: I thought that was you, Tod. I heard you coming. Boy, you've really grown.

Tod: You have too, Copper. I saw you coming back with Chief and Amos.

When Copper saw Nora, he glanced suspiciously at her.

Tod: I know she may look strange, but she's really nice. In fact, she saved me from a bunch of scary looking black creatures.

As Nora approached Copper closer, he sniffed her.

Copper: You smell different, almost human.

Nora: Um, I used to live with humans too. My name's Nora. Tod has been telling me all about you and I was looking forward to meeting you.

Seeing that she was friendly, Copper smiled at her.

Copper: It's nice to meet you, Nora. But you two shouldn't be over here. You'll get us all into trouble.

Nora: We just came over to see you. Tod's really missed you a lot.

Tod: We're still friends, aren't we?

Copper: Tod…those days are over. I'm a hunting dog now.

Tod was shocked, and then his ears lowered sadly. Nora glanced a sorry look at Tod. Then Copper's face changed to a concerned expression.

Copper: You too better get outta here before old Chief wakes up.

Tod: Oh, Chief. He doesn't worry me.

Nora: Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can handle him.

Copper: Guys, I'm serious. You're both fair game as far as he's concerned.

Tod was about speak again when Chief began barking at him and Nora. Copper gasped. Lights went on in Amos' cabin and the door opened. Tod and Nora ran off into the woods when Amos spotted Tod.

Amos Slade: It's that fox again!

He picked up his rifle, untied the dogs and they chased after Nora and Tod. Widow Tweed heard the noise and went outside.

Widow Tweed: Oh no! They're after Tod!

Nora and Tod ran as fast as they could to get away from Amos and the dogs. They dodged the gun's bullets as they ran. But they had to run even faster to get away from Chief.

Chief: Come back here, you varmint! I'll get you this time!

Tod and Nora ran close to a railroad track. They hid under some pile of wood and waited for Chief to pass by. They were both tired and panted.

Tod: You ok?

Nora: I'm fine. Now I know how an animal feels when it's being hunted.

Tod: What did you say?

Nora: Nothing!

Then they heard someone coming. They stood very still under the wood pile. Copper walked by with his nose to the ground. It lead him right to the wood pile where Tod and Nora were hiding. For a minute, his face looked stern, and Tod and Nora became worried. Then Amos called out to his dog.

Amos Slade: Copper! Track him down, boy!

Copper looked at his master, the he looked down at his childhood friend and the young wolf beside him. He felt torn.

Copper: Tod...Nora….I don't wanna see you both get killed. I'll let you both go this one time.

Tod: Thanks, Copper.

Then, Copper ran further ahead and howled loudly, pretending he found the scent.

Amos Slade: Don't lose him!

When Amos and Copper left, Tod and Nora crept out of the wood pile and ran onto the train tracks to get home. But there was Chief, blocking their way.

Chief: Now I've got you, you varmint! (sees Nora) What's this? You got a wolf helping you escape? That's funny! But it'll be more amusing when the Master hangs both of your skins on the wall! (snarls at them)

Tod: I think we should run.

Nora: Good idea.

Both fox and wolf turned and ran, with Chief right behind them. As they ran along the train tracks, Amos and Copper saw them.

Amos Slade: There they are! Old Chief's got him on the run! (sees Nora) What's that? A wolf?!

Suddenly, a train rounded the bend. Tod ducked between the rails, as did Nora. But Chief just stood there, frightened.

Amos Slade: Jump Chief! Jump!

But it was too late. Chief was hit by the speeding the train and he fell down towards the river below. Tod and Nora waited until the train was gone and they peered over the edge. Chief was lying in the water, badly hurt. Copper was at his side.

Copper: Chief! Are you alright?

He tried to make Chief get up, but he wouldn't budge.

Copper: Oh no! No!

With his friend Chief lying injured, Copper was overcome with anger. He bared his teeth at Nora and Tod.

Copper: Tod! Nora! If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll get you both for this!

Nora and Tod were both stunned. But they could do nothing about it. They both ran home, where Widow Tweed was looking for Tod. When she saw the fox, he leapt into her arms.

Widow Tweed: Oh, Tod! Thank heaven your safe!

Then she saw Nora, and became afraid. But Tod jumped out of her arms and gently nudged Nora towards the old lady, trying to show her that the young wolf was harmless. Nora gently licked Tweed's hand. Seeing that she was friendly, Tweed patted Nora on the head.

Widow Tweed: Oh, what a sweet thing. Did you help Tod escape from those awful hunters? (Nora nods her head) Let's get you both home.

When they got back to the farm, Donald and Goofy were there waiting.

Goofy: What happened? We heard barking and gun shots!

Donald: I knew something bad would happen!

Nora didn't answer. She just sadly went into the house with Tod and Widow Tweed. After a nice meal, they both settled down by the fire to rest. But only Nora could think about poor Chief and Copper's anger. She hoped things wouldn't get out of hand. Then, Tod pricked his ears up. He heard something, and hid behind the furnace.

Nora: Tod, what is it?

There was a loud knock from the door. Tweed opened the door. There was Amos, with his gun. He looked angry.

Amos Slade: Widow! Get out here!

Widow Tweed: Why, Amos! What are you-?

Amos Slade: Where are they?! I know they're in there!

Widow Tweed: Now just a minute! You can't come barging onto my property, Amos Slade! (slams the door in his face)

Amos Slade: That fox and wolf almost killed Chief! And I'm gonna get them! You can't keep them locked up forever!

The next morning, Widow Tweed took Tod, Nora, Donald, and Goofy to the Game Preserve where they'll be safe. She gave Tod one last hug, as tears rolled down her face.

Widow Tweed: You'll always be in my heart.

Then Tweed got into her car and drove out of the woods.

Goofy: What do we do now?

Donald: Well, it's starting to rain, we should find some shelter.

Nora: Good idea, Donald. You coming Tod?

Tod: Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming.

They wandered around the forest as it rained, looking for a place to stay for the night.

Tod: I don't understand. Why did she leave me out here alone?

Nora: It's because Amos and Copper will come looking for you and you won't be safe at the farm anymore. But you'll be safe here in woods; after all, it's a Game Preserve, which means there's no hunting allowed.

Goofy: But Nora, Copper and Amos will come after you too.

Nora: Oh. I forgot. But it wasn't our fault Chief got hurt. If I could make Copper listen, then he wouldn't-

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the sky. Tod was so frightened he ran into a nearby den. But he was pushed out by a grumpy badger.

Badger: What do you think you're doing?!

Tod: I'm sorry, I was just trying-

Badger: You just barged in like you own it!

Nora: Hey! He didn't know you lived here ok!

Badger: Well you know it now, so beat it! (crawls back into his den)

Donald: Sheesh! What a grump!

Goofy: He kind of reminds me of you, Donald.

Donald: Ah, shut up!

Porcupine: Pardon me, folks, but I've been watching you all. You can stay with me if you want to.

Tod: That's very nice of you.

They climbed up the tree the Porcupine lived and got themselves settled into his den.

Meanwhile back at Amos' cabin, Amos and Copper had seen Tweed come home without Tod and the others. Amos knew what had happened.

Amos Slade: She dropped those animals off at the Game Preserve. Now we'll get them.

Then they went inside the cabin. Chief was resting on a pillow with a bandaged leg.

Chief: Well now, if you gotta have a busted leg, this is the way to do it. Good food, soft pillow, warm stove. Sure beats sleeping that barrel.

As Chief slept, Amos showed Copper a leg-hole trap.

Amos Slade: Now, when those animals come along suspecting nothing…

He placed a stick in the trap, and it snapped shut, breaking the stick in half.

The next morning, Nora hopped out of the tree and went to explore the forest. It was a bright and beautiful morning. The birds sang sweet and the wind blew gently.

Nora: (inhales the fresh air) Ah, it's so peaceful here in the forest.

She found a small stream and drank from it. As she did, she looked down in her reflection and saw the reflection of a fox beside her reflection.

Nora: Morning, Tod.

Vixey: Who's Tod?

Nora turned around and saw a female fox or a vixen, whose name was Vixey.

Nora: Sorry. I thought you were someone else.

Vixey: Are you new around here?

Nora: Yeah. I'm Nora.

Vixey: I'm Vixey. Nice to meet you.

Big Mama: There you are, Nora!

Nora: (sees Big Mama in the tree) Big Mama! I'm so glad you're here!

Big Mama: I've been looking everywhere for you and the boys. Is everything alright?

Nora: Well, our first night here in the forest was pretty miserable. Plus, we don't know what we're gonna do on our own.

Vixey: We? There's more of you? Um, well, what do they look like?

Big Mama: There's Donald the duck, Goofy the tortoise, and Tod the fox. And Tod happens to be very handsome.

Vixey: Handsome? Gee, uh, he sure sounds nice.

Nora: Wait here and I'll go get him.

She went back to the Porcupine's tree and brought Tod, Donald, and Goofy to the stream. Tod's eyes widened when he saw Vixey.

Tod: Golly, is she beautiful.

Nora: Vixey, this is Tod. And that's Donald and Goofy.

Vixey: Hello.

Goofy: Howdy.

Donald: Hi there.

Tod: H-Hi.

In the trees, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer were watching.

Boomer: It looks like farm boy's making it big with her. (chuckles)

Big Mama: (clams Boomer's beak shut) Shh! Just keep it down.

Vixey: You know, Nora's been telling me you had a rough night here in the forest. But don't worry; I'm sure you'll love the forest. Let me show you guys around.

Tod: Sure.

Goofy: Thanks.

Donald: That's fine with me.

Nora: I'd like that.

Vixey made them feel right at home. They went fishing in the stream, watched a mother quail walk by with her babies, rolled around in the grass, chased butterflies, and ran around the field. They were all having such a good time; they had no idea of the danger that was coming.

Standing by the fence of the Game Preserve were Amos and Copper. A large sign was posted in front of the fence to keep strangers out.

Amos Slade: "No Hunting." Well now, we ain't gonna do none other than are we, Copper. We're just gonna get us a no good fox and a wolf. (cuts the wire fence with a wire cutter) All right boy, get tracking.

Copper started sniffing the ground, searching for Tod or Nora's scent. He found the scent on a shadowy path on the way to the pond and Amos laid out several leg-holder traps along the path, and covered them with leaves and twigs.

Meanwhile, the two foxes, the young wolf, the duck, and the tortoise were heading into the part of the forest where Amos and Copper were. Vixey stopped when they came to the trap-laden path.

Goofy: What's wrong, Vixey?

Vixey: I don't wanna go in there. It's too quiet.

Tod: Ah, Vixey.

Nora: Did you hear that?

Tod: Hear what?

Nora: It sounded like leaves crackling and something growling. I think somebody's in there. I better go check it out.

Goofy: But what if it's a trap?

Tod: You guys worry too much. I'll go in and check it out with you, Nora.

Vixey: Be careful, you two.

Both Tod and Nora walked down the dark path, both becoming uneasy as they walked further on. They unknowingly came closer to Amos and Copper.

Nora stopped walking when she saw something shiny in the leaves. She carefully moved the leaves off and saw the trap. Then she heard Amos cock his rifle. Now she realized the danger they were in.

When Tod's leg moved close toward one of the traps, Nora yanked him back, just as the leg-holder snapped. Both wolf and fox narrowly escaped the traps, and ran as fast as they could as Amos' gun fired and Copper chased after them.

Amos Slade: God damn it! They're getting away!

Tod and Nora caught up Vixey, Donald, and Goofy. One look of them running told them of the danger that was coming and they all ran for their lives.

Tod: Vixey, head for the burrow! The rest of you better hide!

Vixey ran to her burrow while Donald and Goofy hid in the bushes, but Nora didn't wanna hide. She ran back to help Tod. Donald and Goofy saw her and do this and followed her.

Tod climbed on a rock and waited for Copper to come closer. As the dog ran by, Tod jumped from the ledge and confronted Copper. The fox and the hound snarled at each other with a look of rage in their eyes.

As Nora went to help Tod, she stopped when she saw archraven Heartless, right beside Copper, and they were helping him. Because of Chief's accident, Copper's heart was full of anger and rage. It was falling into the Darkness.

The trio quickly attacked the Heartless before they could attack Tod. The fox dodged Copper's jaws and bit into his neck. Copper let out a yelp and shook his head. Then he chased Tod back to his burrow where Vixey was.

At the burrow, Copper was too big to enter the burrow so he began thrashing and clawing his way into the hole. Tod and Vixey attempted to escape the other end. But they went back inside when they saw Amos waiting for them with his gun.

Amos took a match and some straw and created a fire at the back way, blocking the foxes' escape. He joined Copper at the front.

Amos Slade: Copper! We got 'em now for sure. This is their only way out. Steady boy, get ready.

He aimed his gun at the hole as Copper growled anxiously, waiting for the foxes to come out. Nora, Donald, and Goofy had seen what had happened and were horrified. Nora raced over to the burrow and rammed herself onto Amos, making him fall on top of Copper. She called to Tod and Vixey through the den.

Nora: Don't come out this way! It's a trap! Go out the other way!

But Copper lunged at her and pinned her down and Amos aimed his gun right at her. But before he could shoot her, Donald flew around his head to distract him. Goofy grabbed onto Copper's tail and pulled him back. Tod and Vixey sprinted out of the back hole, narrowly escaping the flames, much to Amos' astonishment.

Amos Slade: Oh no! I don't believe it!

Tod, Vixey, Nora, Donald, and Goofy climbed up the mountain nearby as Amos and Copper chase them up top. The group stopped at a log bridge over a raging waterfall.

Vixey: Thanks for the help.

Donald: But we're not out of the woods yet. Those hunters are still behind us. What do we do?

Nora: Let's try crossing that log to get to the other side.

Goofy: It doesn't look safe to me.

Tod: But we have to try. Where else can we go?

The group of animals climbed carefully over the log bride, just as Copper and Amos caught up to them. Before Amos could shoot them, a huge black bear rose out of the trees.

Amos was so frightened, he tumbled down the hill. As the bear came down the hill towards the alarmed hunter, Amos stumbled backwards and got caught in his own trap.

As the bear came closer, Copper lunged onto the bear's head, snarling and biting, trying bravely to defend the injured hunter. But with one blow, the bear knocked Copper to the ground. Copper let out a loud yelp.

It echoed up the mountain, where Tod, Vixey, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were climbing. Tod and Nora heard Copper's yelp and realized he was in trouble.

The bear circled Copper, who lay injured and whimpered. The bear prepared for a final attack on the hound, when there was another growling sound.

Nora was the first to arrive, as she sprung in between Copper and the bear. She snarled bravely at the huge bear, but the bear growled back, trying to scare her off. Copper watched, stunned that this young wolf was standing up to the bear.

Then, Tod leapt onto the bear's back, biting and scratching him wildly. Nora joined him too by beating the bear with her keyblade. The bear threw both animals aside and started to chase them up the hill. Tod and Nora climbed the log bridge, with the bear right behind them.

But the log was too heavy because of the bear's weight and the log shook. Nora made it to the other side and held out her paw for Tod to reach. But when the bear tried to strike at Tod, he hit the log instead, and it broke. Tod and the bear plunged into the river below. Donald and Goofy found Nora.

Donald: What happened? Why'd you two run off?

Nora: Copper was attacked by a bear.

Goofy: A bear! Where?

Nora: The bear's already gone. But Tod fell down the waterfall with him. Come on, we gotta fine him!

They ran down to the stream searching for Tod. As they called out his name, they saw something come to the shore. It was Tod, battered and weary from the fight. They pulled him close to shore and Donald healed him. Copper came over to them.

Donald: Go away!

Copper: Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight.

Donald: You sure? Because you had Heartless working with you.

Copper: Heartless? What's that?

Goofy: Those weird looking black creatures that helped try to hurt Tod and the rest of us. And they're the same creatures that tried to attack Tod yesterday.

Copper: Are they that bad?

Nora: Very bad. They prey upon a heart that's weak or a heart filled with Darkness. I think that your anger and rage is what attracted them to you.

Copper: Oh. I'm so sorry. I was so mad when I saw Chief lying there hurt. He's always been like a father figure to me. But why did you and Tod saved me from that bear? I thought for sure I was done for.

Before they could answer, there was the sound of rifle cocking. There stood Amos, aiming his gun at Nora and Tod. Copper interposed his body in front of the fox and the young wolf.

Amos Slade: Come on, Copper! Get outta the way!

But Copper refused to leave his friends. Donald and Goofy held their breath, expecting to see the worst. Finally, Amos lowered his gun. Copper sighed with a relief, as did Donald and Goofy.

Amos Slade: Well, come on boy. Let's go home. (limps away)

Copper: I better go. Thanks again for saving my life.

Tod: Hey, did you think I was gonna let some bear kill my best friend?

Then Copper started to follow Amos back home. But after a few steps, he looked back at Tod, Nora, Donald, and Goofy, and smiled goodbye.

Copper: Goodbye Tod, Nora, and…what are your names?

Donald: It's Donald.

Goofy: Name's Goofy.

Copper: Bye Donald, Goofy.

When Copper left, Donald waved his staff and healed Tod's injuries.

Tod: I better go find Vixey. She'll be worried about me.

Goofy: We better get going too.

Tod: Thanks guys. I'll never forget what you did for me and Copper.

Nora: It's no biggie. We had a great time being in the forest with you. Say goodbye to Vixey, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer for us.

Tod: I sure will.

And he ran off to find Vixey.

At Amos' cabin, Widow Tweed took it upon herself to bandage up Amos' leg, as he howled in pain. Copper and Chief slept in their barrels.

Nora, with the keyblade in her mouth, stuck her head out from the bushes. She made sure Tweed and Amos weren't looking and aimed her keyblade at Chief's leg, healing it, and she did the same for Amos' leg. Then she crept back to the where her friends were waiting. But she didn't know that Copper had one eye opened, and smiled at the young wolf.

Donald: Why did you heal them, Nora?

Nora: I still felt bad about what happened to Chief. And with Copper saying he's been like a father to him, so I wanted make it up to him.

Goofy: You know something; you've got a pretty big heart, Nora. I'm sure Copper would appreciate what you did.

Suddenly, a keyhole appeared in the sky. Nora's keyblade shot a light from the tip and into the keyhole, locking it.


	16. Forest Frolics

In the Kingdom of Darkness, Maleficent and a new gang of villains were waiting to hear from Pete, since he left to report the news about Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Magicia: That rat Ratigan went crazy!

Maleficent: I warned him not to succumb his rage and anger, lest the Heartless consume his heart.

Frollo: But his anger grew and he allowed the rage to take control.

Hopper: And it got him killed in the end. How stupid is he. (chuckles)

Frollo: And what about the wretched girl? She must be stopped!

Merlock: Send me next, Maleficent! I shall destroy her!

Dr. Facilier: Let me handle this, ladies. I'll take care of the key girl. I'm sure she's no match for me and my friends on the other side.

Maleficent: Not until we hear from our mistress.

Magicia: I thought you were the one in charge here, Maleficent.

Then, Pete came into the room, covered in smoke and ashes, and coughing.

Pete: She's coming, but I warn you, her rage is something you don't wanna see.

The black cloaked figure stepped into the room. Pete backed up against the wall, still afraid of what she did to him.

?: Welcome new comers. I'm sure Maleficent filled you in on the details. As you all know, the wretched keyblade girl is sealing all the keyholes one by one, and she's killed some of my members. She's becoming more troublesome more than I thought. But I don't want her dead; I want her brought to me alive. As I've said before, she holds something very special. Something which holds the key to our goal.

Frollo: What is it?

?: You'll see in good time. Right now, I want to introduce another new recruit.

Behind the boss walked in a man with dark tan skin with black hair, half up. He wore a black general's outfit with a red Heartless symbol on his chest.

?: General Xenon is my private bodyguard. You will serve him as you serve me. He shall accompany Pete on his travels so he won't screw up again.

Pete: What?! I don't screw up! It's the brat with the key who's responsible! I don't need fancy pants here to tell me what to do-

Xenon summoned a scythe and pointed its sharp end at Pete's nose.

?: You were saying?

Pete: Er…alright, fine.

Back in the forest, Nora, Donald, and Goofy had been wandering around the forest, searching for Daren or the King. The forest seemed to be getting darker the more they advanced.

Donald: I don't like this forest anymore. It's too dark and spooky.

Goofy: Maybe we should get back to the Gummi ship.

Nora: Not until we find Daren. Jiminy said he saw someone watching us spend our time with Tod and Vixey.

Donald: Maybe it was the King.

Nora: No, it must be Daren.

Donald: It was the King!

Nora: It was Daren!

Goofy: Will you both quit your bawling! We don't know if it was your boyfriend or the King.

Friend Owl: Keep it down out there! I'm trying to sleep!

The trio looked around when they heard the voice. They didn't know where it came from.

Goofy: Who said that?

Donald: Show yourself!

Friend Owl: I'm up here!

The trio looked up to see an owl sitting in his den in the tree.

Friend Owl: I was sleeping peacefully until your shouting woke me up!

Goofy: Sorry about them, Mr. Owl. It won't happen again.

Friend Owl: I hope not. Say, you're a strange looking group of creatures. Who are you?

Nora: We're just passing through.

Then, the tree Friend Owl was on began to shake. A young stag was scratching his antlers on the tree's bark.

Friend Owl: Stop it! Knock it off!

Donald: Hey! Knock it off!

The young stag stopped what he was doing and turned to face the group.

Donald: There's somebody up there!

Bambi: Sorry about that. I was just trying to get Friend Owl's attention.

Hearing the young stag's voice, Friend Owl's eyes widened.

Friend Owl: Why, it's the young prince, Bambi!

Donald: Did you just call him a prince?

Nora: Who are you exactly?

Friend Owl: Why don't you know? This is Bambi, the young prince of the forest. His father is the Great Prince of the forest.

Bambi: Who are you guys?

Goofy: We're Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Just then, a young rabbit came hopping over.

Thumper: Hello Bambi! Remember me? (thumps the log with his foot)

Bambi: Thumper!

Then, a young skunk stuck his head out from the flowers.

Flower: Hi fellas!

Bambi: Flower!

But the sight of Flower caused Nora, Donald, and Goofy to back off in fear.

Donald: It's a skunk! I'm not getting sprayed!

Bambi: It's ok. Flower won't spray you. He's harmless.

Thumper: Who are these guys, Bambi?

Bambi: This is Nora, Donald, and Goofy. They're new here.

Nora: Hi there.

Goofy: Howdy.

Donald: Hello.

Two birds came flying from nowhere, and were flying around each other, making strange movements to each other, just as they flew away.

Flower: What's wrong with them?

Friend Owl: Don't you know? They're twitter patted.

Nora: Gazoontite.

Friend Owl: No, no, no. Let me explain it to you.

He flew down to them on an old log stump.

Friend Owl: For example, you're walking along minding your own business. When all of a sudden, you run smack into a pretty face. You begin to get weak in the knees, your head's in a whirl! And then you feel light as a feather. And before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know, you completely lose your head!

Thumper: Gosh, that's awful.

Nora: I think what you're trying to say, Friend Owl. Twitter patted means falling in love.

Friend Owl: You're correct. But that ain't all, it can happen to anybody.

Donald: I already have Daisy.

Goofy: And I've got Clarabelle.

Thumper: Well, it's not gonna happen to me!

Bambi: Me neither!

Flower: You said it!

And Bambi, Thumper, and Flower left. Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed them.

Nora: Hey! Wait up! Where are you going?

Bambi: Who knows? All we know is we don't wanna get twitter patted. We're all going to the meadow. Wanna come?

Goofy: Sure!

Bambi: Thumper, Flower, you coming?

But Flower left with a pretty girl skunk and Thumper had met a lovely girl bunny. They were both twitter patted.

Bambi: Humph! Twitter patted. Let's go.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped to get a drink from the pound when a beautiful young doe appeared.

Faline: Hello Bambi. Don't you remember me?

Bambi: D-Do I k-know you?

Faline: I'm Faline.

Bambi stumbled back into the water, and Faline giggled.

Nora: Friend of yours, Bambi?

Bambi: Guys, this is Faline. She's been my friend since we were fawns.

Faline: Nice to meet you all.

Nora: I'm Nora, and this is Donald and Goofy.

Goofy: Howdy!

Donald: Hello.

Faline: Nora, I've just met someone who's been asking for you.

Nora: Really? Who was it?

Donald and Goofy exchanged excited looks. They hoped it might be the King while Nora hoped it was Daren.

Faline: It was a young wolf about your age, and he had silver fur on his head. He said he knows all about you and has been wanting to meet you.

Nora lowered her head. It wasn't Daren at all. But she was curious about this other wolf who knows about her.

Faline: Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?

Nora: Huh? Oh! Sure.

She led Goofy and Donald away to give Bambi and Faline some privacy. Faline walked towards Bambi, while he backed away. His antlers got caught in the branches. He struggled to get loose as Faline got closer to him. She licked him on the cheek, and in an instant, Bambi was twitter patted. He started hopping after Faline as she playfully hopped further ahead. She ran into a white cloud, beckoning Bambi to follow. But before he could, another stag stuck his head out, glaring at Bambi.

Ronno: Hello Bambi. Remember me?

Bambi: Ronno? What are you doing here?

Ronno: I came to take what's mine.

Faline emerged from the bushes. She was surprised to see Ronno was there.

Ronno: Faline's coming with me. I don't get why she'd rather be with a coward.

Bambi: I'm not a coward!

Ronno: (snorts) Yeah, sure.

He started pushing Faline away from Bambi. Bambi tried to stop them, but a couple of black ballade Heartless stopped him. They appeared to be working for Ronno. Ronno began forcing Faline to try and go with him.

Faline: Ronno, stop!

Ronno: Let's go!

Faline: Bambi! Help!

A gray and white wolf with blue eyes and with silver spikey hair in a low ponytail had been watching. He leapt out of the bushes, with a blue and purple keyblade in his mouth, and destroyed the Heartless.

Bambi: Who are you?

Haku: Go! Now!

Bambi charged after Ronno, who charged at him back. As they both butted heads, the gray and white wolf, whose name is Haku, took care of the Heartless to make sure they didn't get in the way.

Nearby, Nora heard the commotion and went to check it out. She was surprised to see Bambi and Ronno fighting and another wolf wielding a keyblade to fend off the Heartless.

Ronno flipped Bambi over his head, and Bambi fell to the ground with a thud. Before Ronno could charge him again, Haku leapt onto Ronno's back and sank his teeth into his neck. Ronno shook him wildly and threw him on the ground to make him let go. This gave Bambi enough time to get back up and attack Ronno.

Faline and Nora watched from a rocky wall, as the two bucks fought and the young wolf fighting the Heartless. Ronno was a strong fighter, but Bambi's rage gave him the strength to fight back and toss Ronno into a river below. When it was over, Faline nuzzled against Bambi's neck as Nora approached Haku, curiously.

Nora: You ok?

Haku: I'm fine. Don't worry about me. (looks at her) It's you!

Nora: Do I know you?

Haku: No, but I know all about you. You're the keybearer.

Nora: How do you know that?

Haku: We've been watching you.

Nora: Who's "we?" Do you mean Kavan and Asha?

Haku: Yep. We've been watching you for some time in our princess' magic picture frame.

Nora: Magic picture frame?

Haku: Never mind that. The name's Haku.

Nora: My name's-

Haku: Nora. Yes, we know.

Faline: I see you both met. You two look like a cute couple.

Nora: Eh?!

Haku: No way! Just because everyone's twitter something, doesn't mean we're gonna be too!

Faline: Suite yourself.

Nora: Who was that buck anyway?

Bambi: That was Ronno. He's been bullying me since we were fawns. But I still don't get how he would find such strange creatures like the ones you defeated to get me, Haku.

Haku: They're called Heartless. They pray upon those with darkness in their hearts. But I don't think Ronno will be bothering you anymore.

Bambi: Yeah. Thanks for your help, Haku.

Haku: No biggie.

That night, Bambi and Faline chased each other around the meadow in the moonlight. Nora and Haku watched them from a small pond nearby.

Nora: What kind of keyblade do you use, Haku?

Haku: I wield the keyblade over the power of water or ice. Just like my friends wield their own keyblades with their own powers.

Nora: I've met Kavan and Asha. But what about your princess? Do you know where she is?

Haku: I wish I knew. We all got separated when the Heartless attacked our home world.

Nora: What is your home world called? I forgot to ask Kavan and Asha about that?

Haku: We came from Earth, like you. But it's kept secret from outsiders. We call it Rakuen, which means paradise in Japanese, and it is a paradise. But it's been destroyed by the Darkness.

Nora decided to stop asking about his home world because it made him sadder. She gazed around the meadow, watching the wind blow on the grass and trees, as shimmers of light from the moon shined down on the grass. Then, Haku poked her on the shoulder and ran out into the field.

Nora: Hey!

Haku: Your it!

She began chasing him around the meadow in a game of tag. They ran through a field of flowers or chased fireflies, and tumbled down hill and toppled on top of each other. Haku was on top of Nora, and they both stared into each other's eyes.

Haku: Did anybody ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?

But Nora pushed Haku off of her and walked off, embarrassed. Then, Haku's ears pricked up.

Haku: Did you hear something?

Nora: Hear what?

Haku: It sounded like a horn. And I smell something burning.

Nora: What is it?

Haku: I don't know, but we better go check it out.

The two young wolves walked into the forest, following the scent and the noise. Bambi saw them leave and he followed them.

Bambi: Where are you two going?

Nora: Haku says he heard something, and he smelled something. (ears go up) Hey! I heard it!

Bambi: Me too. But what is it?

Haku: That's what I wanna know.

The three of them advanced further into the forest. The sound seemed to be getting louder and the smell got stronger. They came to a ledge and looked down to see a campsite far below in the distance.

Great Prince: It is Man.

The voice startled Haku that he almost fell over. Standing beside them was a stag with huge antlers.

Haku: You almost made me fall, you big moose!

Nora: W-Who are you?

Bambi: This is my father, the Great Prince of the forest.

Haku: Oh! Sorry. The antlers threw me off.

Nora: When you say Man, you're referring to humans or hunters?

Great Prince: They're called Man. He has returned to the forest, but there are many this time.

A flock of crows in the distance began squawking loudly, starting the alarm.

Great Prince: We must go deep into the forest. Find your friends and warn them. Hurry! We have no time to lose!

He bounded off into the woods. Bambi, Nora, and Haku raced off to find Faline, Donald, and Goofy. They found Donald and Goofy, who had been searching for Nora, until they saw the squawking crows.

Donald: What's going on?

Bambi: They're hunters coming! A lot of them!

Goofy: Uh oh!

Donald: (sighs) Once again, we're being chased by hunters.

Nora: But this isn't Amos Slade or Clayton, Donald! These are different hunters! We have to warn everyone to-

She was interrupted when Haku began howling loudly.

Donald: Will you cut it out!

Haku: I'm trying to warn the animals, fuzz face!

Goofy: Who are you?

Nora: This is Haku.

Bambi: No time for introductions. We have to find Faline.

Haku: We better find her before the hunters do!

News spread quickly. The animals hid in their dens when they heard that Man has returned. But a bird panicked and flew out of her hiding and into the air. A gunshot sounded and the bird fell to the ground, dead.

This caused the other animals to scatter as gunshots shot at them from everywhere. In the midst of the chaos, Nora got separated from Bambi, Haku, Donald, and Goofy, and found Faline, who had been searching for Bambi.

Before they could start searching for their friends, they saw a pack of hunting dogs coming at them from over the hill, and worst of all, they were all Heartless. Nora and Faline ran for their lives, with the dogs right behind them. Nora and Faline were cornered near a rocky wall and the dogs had them surrounded. Nora summoned her keyblade and tried to fight the dogs, but there were too many.

As it happened, Bambi and Haku were nearby and saw the girls were in trouble. They both ran down the small path to where Nora and Faline were. They lunged at the dogs, and the dogs started jumping at them, biting and snarling. But Bambi bravely fought against the dogs, as did Haku and Nora.

Bambi: Nora! Get Faline out of here!

Nora led Faline away as Bambi and Haku climbed up another ledge to get away. The girls met up with Thumper, Flower, Donald, and Goofy.

Thumper: Where have you been?

Nora: Faline and I were chased by dogs. Bambi and Haku are keeping them busy.

Donald: Where do we go now?

Nora: The Great Prince said to go farther into the forest.

Goofy: How much further? I can't run anymore.

Faline: But what about Bambi?

Donald: I'm sure he's fine. Haku will watch his back.

Flower: Hey look! I can see light in the distance.

They turned around and saw a bright ember light in the distance. Then Goofy smelled the air.

Goofy: Is something burning?

That's when everyone realized what it was. The fire in the campsite hadn't been put out and it began to spread quickly into the forest.

Friend Owl: Everyone! Head for the island in the middle of the river! Quickly!

Thumper: What about Bambi!

Flower: We can't leave Bambi!

Nora: You guys go with Faline and the boys. I've gotta go find Bambi and Haku!

Friend Owl: Are you insane! You'll get burned!

Donald: Nora! Come back!

But she already left. Meanwhile, Haku was trying to get Bambi up on his feet when Nora found them.

Nora: Oh, thank God I found you.

Haku: I could use some help getting him back on his feet.

Nora: What happened?

Haku: Bambi got shot. I'm trying to get him moving.

Bambi: (moans) You guys gotta get outta here.

Nora: We're not leaving you behind!

Haku: Come on! On your feet!

They tried to lift him up on his feet, but Bambi couldn't get up. An orange glow could be seen come closer to them. The Great Prince appeared beside them.

Great Prince: Let him do it on his own.

Nora: But he needs help!

Great Prince: Let Bambi get up on his own.

Haku: Look mister-

But the stern look in the stag's eyes caused Haku to be quiet. He backed up a few feet, and so did Nora. Bambi struggled to get up, but his gunshot wound hurt him.

Great Prince: Get up!

But Nora used her keyblade to cure Bambi, and he stood up instantly. The fire was getting even closer.

Haku: Let's get outta here!

Great Prince: Come with me!

They left just in time. The place where Bambi lay was engulfed with flames. The Great Prince led the threesome through the forest while trying to get away from the fire.

Haku: Are you sure you know where you're going?

Great Prince: I am sure!

Haku: I hope so! Because everywhere we go, there's fire everywhere!

Nora: The stream's that way! Come on!

They found the stream and the Great Prince led them down the stream to the waterfall. They dodged burning pieces of wood as they ran. They stopped at the edge of the waterfall. They glanced behind them to see a huge burning tree come down on them. Just before the burning tree could fall on them, Bambi, Nora, Haku, and the Great Prince jumped over the ledge and down into the waters below.

Meanwhile, the animals had swam safely to the small island in the middle of the river. Faline, Goofy, and Donald waited to see if their friends were alright. In the mist appeared the Great Prince, Bambi, Nora, and Haku, swimming towards the island.

Faline: Bambi!

Donald: Nora!

Bambi nuzzled and licked Faline as Nora playfully pounced on Donald and Goofy. Then they all watched as the fire burned everything to the ground. Haku, however, raised his keyblade in the air and pointed at the fire.

Haku: Icy Terror!

A beam of blue light shot into the flames. Nora summoned her keyblade too and cast a Blizzard spell into the fire. After a several minutes, the fire died down and everything was covered in ice. The animals were amazed.

Hours later, when the ice melted away, the animals returned to their homes and they were grateful to Nora and Haku for putting out the fire. While Haku scouted the forest to make sure there was no sign of Man, although he did find a couple of Man's bodies lying around, Nora, Donald, and Goofy told Bambi and friends about who they truly were and why they came here.

Bambi: I guess that explains those two big sticks you call keyblades you carry with you.

Goofy: We're trying to find the King.

Nora: And Daren. He's a friend of mine.

Faline: Is he this special someone you mentioned?

Nora: Yeah.

Great Prince: Have you sealed the keyhole?

Nora: I already have….hey, wait a minute. How did you know about the keyhole?

Everyone looked at the Great Prince.

Haku: You mean you knew who we were the whole time?!

Great Prince: I have been told about you some time ago. While I'm not pleased that you've interfered with the affairs of our world, but I'm glad that you've saved our forest and my son.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy smiled bashfully. Suddenly, a bright light appeared from beneath Haku. He started to disappear slowly.

Nora: Haku! Where are you going!

Haku: Who knows? But until we meet again, keyblade master. And if you ever see any of my friends, tell them I said hi.

He winked at her, just as he disappeared, along with the light beneath him.


	17. Beast's Castle

When the Gummi ship arrived at its next destination, Donald opened the trap door and he, Nora, and Goofy fell down, down, down into some trees. They fell through the trees and landed on the ground with a thud.

Nora: I think you enjoy doing that Donald.

Donald: Maybe if you hadn't showed me that trap door to Tarzan's world, this wouldn't have happened.

Then they realized they were in a dark, creepy forest. Suddenly, they heard howling noises. Out of the shadows appeared…

Nora/Donald/Goofy: WOLVES!

The trio ran through the woods with the wolves right on their tracks. As they ran, Nora spotted a huge gate. She instructed her friends to follow her to the gate.

They opened the gates and quickly went inside, just as the wolves lunged at them. The wolves continued to paw and snarl at the gates but then, there was a loud distant roar. It frightened the wolves so much that they ran back into the woods.

Donald: What was that?

Nora: It kind of sounded like Simba or Kerchak.

Goofy: Look! A castle!

Goofy was right. Standing before them, was a huge dark castle. It started to rain, and the trio walked towards the huge doors and opened them and went inside the castle. It was very dark and quiet inside.

Donald: This place is huge!

Goofy: And sort of gloomy, don't you think?

Nora: Who do you think lives here?

Suddenly, there was the sound of the roaring again. It echoed throughout the castle. The noise frightened the trio.

Goofy: What do you suppose that was?

Donald: I'm not sure I wanna know.

Nora: HELLO?! ANYBODY HOME?!

Donald: Nora, will you be quiet!

Then they heard voices.

Lumiere: Those poor fellows must have lost their way in the woods.

Cogsworth: Be quiet, they might be thieves.

Mrs. Potts: Oh, they look like nice youngsters to me.

Nora: Who said that?

Someone tapped her foot. Nora looked down and saw a candelabra, a clock, and a teapot standing below them, and they were alive. The trio stared in surprise.

Mrs. Potts: It looks like we have guests.

When Nora knelt down to look closer, Lumiere took her hand.

Lumiere: Enchante, mademoiselle (kisses her hand).

Nora: (giggles while blushing) And what are your names?

Cogsworth: I'm Cogsworth, head of the household. And you've met Lumiere, and this is Mrs. Potts.

Mrs. Potts: Delighted to meet you, dears. And what are your names?

Nora: I'm Nora. This is Donald and Goofy.

Donald suddenly picked up Cogsworth to look at him.

Cogsworth: Don't touch me! I am self-winding, sir!

Goofy knelt down closer to Donald as the duck shook the clock up and down. Lumiere giggled at this.

Cogsworth: Your enjoying this, aren't you, Lumiere?

Just then, a beautiful young lady with brown hair and wearing a blue dress with a white apron came down the steps.

Belle: What's going on? Oh! Who's this?

Nora: Sorry to intrude like this, but we got lost in the woods and were attacked by wolves and came to your castle.

Belle: Well, you're welcome to stay here if you like. I'm Belle, by the way.

Cogsworth: Wait a minute! You think the Master would let you invite strangers to our castle?

Belle: But they were just attacked by wolves. We can't jet let leave them out there on their own. Come with me to the parlor and warm yourselves up by the fire.

Inside the parlor, Nora and the boys were given blankets to keep themselves dry and Mrs. Potts made them tea and cakes.

Mrs. Potts: I'm sure you're all hungry.

Nora: Wow! Thank you, Mrs. Potts!

As Nora drank from a tea cup, the cup suddenly began to talk.

Chip: Momma, she's pretty.

Mrs. Potts: Quiet, Chip!

Lumiere: You welcome to stay as long as you like, but a word of warning. The Master of this castle can get a little cranky, so make sure he doesn't see you, alright?

Donald: Just how cranky are we talking about here?

Cogsworth: He has a temper.

Goofy: Hey, Donald's got a temper, too.

Donald: Temper?! I don't have a temper!

Belle: Calm down, Donald. But I'm sure you can get along just fine with him.

As she spoke, the doors suddenly flew open and the fire in the fireplace went out. A large shadow appeared in the room and a huge beast stepped into the room. Everyone stared in horror.

Beast: Who are you?! What are you doing here?!

Goofy: Stay back everyone!

Donald and Goofy got their weapons ready, but Belle stopped them.

Belle: Stop it! All of you!

Beast: You shouldn't have let them in here! They're not welcome here!

Belle: Please! Let me explain!

Nora: Wait!

Everyone in the room silenced.

Nora: It's not Belle's fault we're in here, it's ours. We were chased by wolves and escaped through your castle gates, then it rained and we let ourselves in. Belle and the servants only offered us some refreshment.

Beast: Hmph! Bold words from such a small-

Belle: She's telling the truth! Please, don't send them away. They're harmless, really.

Nora: We're just travelers, and we lost our way in the woods. I know you don't want strangers in your castle, but please, let us stay. We'll do anything you want.

Beast: (quiet for a minute, then speaks) Fine. You will all work as servants in this castle for the rest of your lives.

Later in the kitchen, Nora was washing the dishes, Donald was cooking by the stove, and Goofy was mopping the floor.

Donald: Was that really necessary, Nora?

Nora: What choice did we have if we're gonna stay here and look for Heartless.

Donald: Hmph! Maybe they're the reason the Master is so cranky, and a monster.

Chip: But he wasn't always a beast.

Nora: What do you mean?

Chip: He used to be human like you, as did everyone in this castle.

Goofy: You mean somebody put a spell on you guys?

Mrs. Potts: That's right. He was the Prince of this castle. Spoiled, selfish, and cruel.

Goofy: Then why did he become a beast?

Cogsworth: It was the Enchantress!

Lumiere: It seems so long ago.

Mrs. Potts: It was a cold winter's night. An old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter, and would offer him a single rose in return. But the Prince turned her away because he was repulsed by her haggard appearance.

Goofy: That' awful!

Mrs. Potts: Yes. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances…still; he would not take her in. Then, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart. And everyone in the castle was enchanted too, including us. When she left, she left behind a magic mirror for him to see the outside world and the rose she offered. But this rose was an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If the Master learns to love another, and earn her love in return before the last petal falls, then the spell will be broken. If not, he and everyone in the castle will remain enchanted forever.

Nora: But why is Belle here?

Mrs. Potts: Her father got lost in the woods and we offered him hospitality, but the Master locked him in a dungeon. When Belle came, she offered to stay in his place in return for her father's freedom.

Lumiere: Belle is quite a lovely and kind lady, and we're sure she could be the one to break the spell.

Belle: (comes into the kitchen) I'm so sorry about what happened.

Nora: Don't worry about it. We've been through hard times ourselves.

Belle: If you like, I could ask the Beast if you would join us for dinner.

Donald: You sure he would be ok with that?

Belle: I'm sure, Donald.

When they went to the dining room, Beast was already sitting at a table.

Belle: Can we let them dine with us? It's nice to dine with new friends, once in a while.

Beast looked at the group who stood by the doorway. Then he nodded. Nora, Donald, and Goofy sat by the dinner table with Belle and Beast. It was all quiet throughout dinner. Usually its because Donald and Goofy were a bit nervous while Beast would glance suspicious looks at them.

Nora: (whispers to Lumiere) How about you play some music to brighten this place up?

Lumiere: It would be my pleasure.

Lumiere gathered some instruments and had them play soft, soothing music to brighten the mood. It seemed to brighten up the room as Belle smiled at Beast, and he smiled back at her. Even Donald and Goofy seemed to enjoy it.

After dinner, Nora, Donald, and Goofy went to explore the castle, but Beast had told them not to go to the West Wing. Just then, they spotted a Heartless lurking near the hallway. They followed it all the way to the West Wing. When they entered the Beast's room, they were surprised to see it was dark and messy, and everything torn apart.

Beast was trying to fight off the Heartless while protecting a glowing, sparkling rose underneath a glass case. Nora, Donald, and Goofy quickly came to Beast's aide. They fought with the Heartless until there were no more.

Goofy: Are you alright?

Beast: Why…Why did you help me? You shouldn't be in here.

Goofy: We saw the Heartless and followed it to your room.

Beast: Heartless?

Donald: Those things that attacked you.

Goofy: Well, we're glad you're not hurt. Otherwise, you'd become a Heartless already.

Beast: It's not me they were after. It's the rose.

Nora: The rose the Enchantress gave you?

Beast: How did you know about-

Nora: Mrs. Potts told us everything. Those Heartless probably wanted to steal the rose so that spell won't be broken.

Beast: Well, they won't get past me again. You two should go.

Later, Nora was alone in the library with Belle.

Nora: That's a lot of books. If you read too much, you'll get a headache.

Belle: What was that?

Nora: Nothing! So, you like to read a lot, don't you?

Belle: Yes! I love reading about adventure, romance, and more!

Nora: I don't read much, but I love adventure and romance too. So how did you and Beast become friends, I mean, I know he may seem harsh and all, but how did you reach out to him?

Belle: At first, I was scared of him, but after he saved me from those wolves, I knew there was good in him.

Nora: But how did your dad end up here? Mrs. Potts told me about him.

Belle: He was going to a fair to win first prize for his invention when he got lost in the woods and wound up here.

Nora: Where do you live?

Belle: In the town where we come from. The people there think I'm odd.

Nora: Why?

Belle: It's because I read a lot. Plus, Gaston says it's not right for a woman to read too much.

Nora: Who's Gaston?

Belle: He's kind of a celebrity around town. But to me, he's rude and conceited. He even asked me to marry him.

Nora: You know what; he's just a selfish, annoying bastard who thinks he knows everything. And excuse my langue.

Belle: That's ok. But you're right. And I'm glad I came here. I feel like I'm in my own adventure, just like in the books I read.

Nora: Me too.

Throughout the day, Belle and Beast were starting to become closer; they played out in the snow together, they read together, they had dinner together, and they danced together in a glamorous ballroom. That night, after Belle and Beast finished dancing they sat by the balcony together.

Beast: Belle, are you happy here with me?

Belle: Yes. But…if only I could see my father again, just for one moment. I miss him so much.

Beast: There's a way.

He led Belle to the West Wing and showed her a magic mirror.

Beast: This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see.

Belle: I'd like to see my father, please.

The mirror glowed and in the mirror showed Belle's father, Maurice, stumbling through the windy weather and collapsing to the ground while coughing.

Belle: Papa! Oh no! He's sick, he may be dying and he's all alone.

Beast looked at his rose. It was almost out of pedals. He wanted to be human again, but he decided to place Belle's happiness before his own.

Beast: You must go to him.

Belle: What?

Beast: I release you. You're no longer my prisoner.

Belle: You mean I'm free? Oh, thank you! Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.

As Belle left the room, Cogsworth came into the room.

Cogsworth: Well Your Highness, I'd say everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you.

Beast: I let her go.

Cogsworth: Yes. Splendid-you what?! Why?

Beast: Because…I love her.

When Cogsworth told the others, they're reaction was just the same as his.

Group: HE DID WHAT?!

Cogsworth: Yes. I'm afraid that's true.

Chip: She's going away?

Goofy: But he was so close.

Mrs. Potts: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.

Lumiere: That's it! That should break the spell!

Mrs. Potts: No, she has to love him in return.

Donald: But it's too late.

While they were talking, Nora snuck out of the room, with Chip following close behind. Nora followed Belle to the stables where Belle was getting her horse Philippe ready.

Nora: Belle, wait! I'm going with you!

Belle: Nora, you don't have to.

Nora: I wanna go with you, just to make sure you get your dad home safely, as well as make sure those wolves don't attack you again.

Belle: Thank you.

Both girls climbed onto the horse and rode off into the woods while Beast roared loudly in despair. They both found Maurice lying in the snow and carried him back to Belle and Maurice's home. They laid Maurice in bed and gave him a wet cloth. He opened his eyes and saw Belle.

Maurice: Belle? I thought I'd never see you again (they both hug).

Belle: I missed you so much.

Maurice: And who's this?

Belle: This is my new friend, Nora. She helped me find you.

Nora: Hello!

Maurice: Pleased to meet you.

Just then, the bag Belle carried fell down and Chip fell out, along with the magic mirror Beast let Belle take with her to remember him.

Chip: Hi!

Belle: Oh! A stowaway.

Chip hopped onto Maurice's palm.

Maurice: Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd see you again.

Chip: Belle, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?

Belle: Oh, Chip. Of course I do, it's just…

Nora: Uh, guys. You might wanna take a look at this.

Nora had been looking out the window and saw a crowd of people standing outside the house. Belle opened the door and was met by an old gentleman.

Belle: May I help you?

Monsieur D'Aquire: I've come to collect your father.

Belle: My father?

Monsieur D'Aquire: Don't worry, Mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him.

He showed her a wagon which the words stood for Asylum.

Belle: My father's not crazy!

Lefou: He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him, didn't we?

Mob: YEAH!

Belle: No! I won't let you!

Maurice: Belle? What's going on?

Nora: (glares at Maurice) _Why did you have to go and blab about the Beast to the whole village?!_

Before Maurice could reply, two men dragged him away. Gaston approached Belle.

Gaston: Poor Belle. It's a shame about your father.

Belle: You know he's not crazy, Gaston.

Gaston: Hmm. I might be able to clear up this misunderstanding. If…

Belle: If what?

Gaston: If you marry me.

Belle: What?

Gaston: (pulls her close) One little word, Belle. That's all it takes.

Belle: (pushes him away) Never!

Gaston: Have it your way.

Belle: (goes inside and grabs the mirror) My father's not crazy and I can prove it! Show me the Beast!

The mirror glowed and it showed the Beast, roaring. The crowd gasped when they saw the Beast. Gaston's eyes widened.

Maurice: That's him! That's him!

Belle: Now, I know he may look vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.

Gaston: If I didn't know better, I think you had feelings for this monster.

Belle: He's no monster, Gaston! _You_ are!

Nora: And you know what? She's right! Because you're just jealous!

Angered, Gaston grabbed the mirror.

Gaston: Forget the old man! I say we kill the beast!

Mob: YEAH!

Belle: No! I won't let you do this!

Gaston: Try and stop us!

They tossed Maurice, Belle, and Nora into the cellar, and they started off for the Beast's castle with torches and pitchforks, with Gaston leading the way on horseback. Belle frantically tried to open the window with a pole.

Belle: I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh, Papa, what are gonna do?

Maurice: Now, now. We'll think of something.

Nora had an idea. She took out her communicator and called her friends.

_At the Beast's castle…._

Cogsworth: I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

Lumiere: Maybe it would've been better if she never come at all.

Donald: Yeah, you said it.

Goofy's communicator buzzed and he answered it.

Goofy: Hello? Nora! Where are you?

Nora: I don't have time to explain! There's a mob coming to the castle to kill the Beast! You have to stop them!

Goofy: A mob?!

Everyone looked at Goofy when they heard that word. Then they looked out the window and sure enough, they could the lights of torches coming to the castle.

Goofy: Looks like we got trouble, fellas!

Cogsworth: Warn the Master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them!

_Belle's Cottage…._

Nora shut off her communicator. Then she looked around frantically for a way out. When she looked at the door, an idea came to her.

She stood up and walked to the door. She got into karate position and started kicking at the door, trying to break it down. After a few kicks, she made a hole in the door, but she had to stop. Her leg was bleeding.

Belle: (runs to Nora's aide) That's enough, Nora! You should rest.

Nora: I won't stop! Not until I get us out of here!

After a few more kicks, her leg hurt even more so she had to stop. Suddenly they heard a noise. They looked out the hole and saw Maurice's invention was coming right towards them.

Maurice: What the devil! Girls, look out!

They got out of the way in time, just as the machine crashed through the door and into the room. When the dust cleared, they could see Chip dangling from a hook.

Chip: You guys gotta try this thing.

Quickly, Nora, Belle, Maurice, Chip, and Philippe ran off to the Beast's castle. At the castle, all the enchanted objects fought with the mob, with some help from Donald and Goofy.

Upstairs, Gaston ambushed Beast, shooting an arrow in his back and kicked him out the window. Laughing, Gaston shoved Beast off the balcony and onto the lower part of the rooftop. Gaston towered over Beast.

Gaston: Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back!

But Beast just moaned sadly. Gaston picked up a makeshift club and prepared to strike at Beast when…

Belle: NO!

Beast looked down and saw Belle, Nora, Maurice, and Philippe arrive. Seeing Belle come back, Beast finally had the strength to fight back and stopped Gaston from hitting him with the club. Nora ran inside the castle and found Donald and Goofy.

Donald: Where have you been?

Nora: Later Donald! We have to help Beast! Gaston's trying to kill him!

Goofy: Where are they?

Nora: On the rooftop!

The trio ran upstairs to the Beast's room and to the balcony where they could see Gaston and Beast were fighting. Nora and the boys jumped off the balcony and landed in between the two enemies.

Beast: What are you doing?

Donald: You're not facing him alone! We're with you!

Gaston: Get outta my way!

Nora: Try and stop us, jerk face! Or are you too scared to fight a girl!

Annoyed, a dark glow appeared around Gaston's body. Heartless appeared at his side.

Beast: What's happening?

Goofy: He's turned into a Heartless!

Nora: It's because he's jealous of Belle's relationship with you, Beast! Don't worry, we'll take care of the Heartless and you can deal with him!

As Beast fought with Gaston, Nora, Donald, and Goofy fought with the Heartless. During the struggle, Gaston and Beast tumbled off the roof and onto another part of the rooftop. Gaston searched for Beast through some statues.

Gaston: Come out and fight! Were you in love with her, Beast! Did you honestly think she's want you, when she had someone like me!

Beast snuck up behind the hunter. Gaston knew this and tried to hit Beast, but missed.

Gaston: It's over, Beast! Belle is mine!

But Beast lunged forward and struck at Gaston, and grabbed him by the throat and held him over a chasm.

Gaston: Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!

Goofy: Don't do it, Beast! If you do, you're no better than him!

Beast looked at Nora and the boys, then as at Gaston. He knew they were right. So he moved back from the chasm, still holding Gaston by the throat.

Beast: Get out!

He tossed Gaston to the ground. Then Belle appeared on the balcony and called out to him.

Belle: Beast!

Nora, Donald, and Goofy climbed up the wall to get to the balcony with Beast following behind. After the trio got onto the balcony, Beast reached his paw out to Belle, who held her hand out to him.

Beast: You came back!

As the two embraced, there was a stabbing sound. Beast let out a roar of pain. Gaston had climbed up the wall and stabbed Beast with a knife.

Angered by this act, Nora, Donald, and Goofy shoved Gaston off the wall and he plunged into the deep chasm below, screaming. Seeing Gaston fall to his death, Lefou called out a retreat and he and the mob ran screaming out of the castle.

Belle pulled Beast onto the balcony and laid him down. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts arrived in time to see this sad scene.

Beast: You came back.

Belle: Of course I came back. I couldn't let them…this is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner.

Nora: Donald, use your healing powers.

Beast: No. Leave me be. It's better this way.

Belle: Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now; everything's going to be fine.

Beast: At least…I got to see you…one last time.

He drew his last breath and collapsed. Belle sobbed.

Belle: No! Please don't leave me! I love you!

At those words, the last petal from the rose fell. But everyone cried for the loss of their friend. Suddenly, sparks fell from the sky and onto the balcony. Beast was lifted into the air. His paws turned into human hands, his feet turned into human feet, and his beastly face turned into a human face. Then he was laid back on the ground. Then, he sat up, looked at his hands, and as he turned to Belle, she could see that he was handsome prince.

Adam: Belle, it's me.

Belle looked at him for a minute, and then she smiled.

Belle: It is you!

As they kissed, fireworks shot into the sky, also changing the dark castle into a white castle and changing Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts into humans.

Adam: Lumiere…Cogsworth…Mrs. Potts! Look at us!

Chip came riding out on Sultan, the foot rest who acted like a dog. Sultan was changed into a dog and Chip was turned into a little human boy. Everyone laughed and hugged one another. During this happy moment, the flowerless rose glowed and a keyhole appeared. Nora aimed her keyblade high in the air. A light shot from the tip and into the keyhole, locking it.

Adam: What was that?

Donald: It's time to leave!

Belle: Do you have to go?

Nora: Yeah. But we'll see each other again someday.

Mrs. Potts: Take care, dears.

Chip: Bye!

Lumiere: Farewell!

Cogsworth: You're welcome here anytime!

Nora: If you hear anything about Daren or the King, please let us know.

Belle and Adam nodded.


	18. La Cite Des Cloches

The Gummi ship had landed in a large town. Norah, Donald, and Goofy walked into the village, looking at their surroundings. In the distance, they could hear church bells ringing.

As they walked further into town, a beautiful woman, with dark skin, black hair, and wore strange clothes, ran past them, and beside her was a goat. When they were gone, they were met by a man with blonde hair and a beard, and wore a yellow armor, and he was riding on a horse.

Phoebus: You there! Have you seen a gypsy woman?

Nora: Uh, nope. Sorry.

Phoebus: Alright. Thanks anyway. Wait. I've never seen you three before. Where are you from? Are you with the gypsies?

Nora: Gypsies? What makes you think we are?

Phoebus: The clothes you are wearing.

Donald: We're not with the gypsies!

Goofy: We're just tourists visiting.

Phoebus: OK. Have a nice day.

When Phoebus left, the gypsy woman, who had overheard and observed the newcomers, came out of hiding.

Esmerelda: Thank you. You protected me. I'm Esmeralda, and this is Djali my goat.

Nora: You're welcome. I'm Nora, and this is Donald and Goofy.

Esmerelda: Are you a gypsy yourself?

Nora: If it's because of the clothes, no I'm not.

Goofy: But why are they chasing you?

Esmerelda: Judge Claude Frollo has been hunting the gypsies for years. We gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, yet Frollo hates whatever he can't control. Now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us. I'd hate to know what darkness drives that man.

They looked at the town square nearby, where it was decorated with colorful banners and streamers. People were dancing and doing everything topsy turvy. A gypsy man named Clopin lead the celebration.

Donald: So what's going on around here?

Esmerelda: The town is celebrating the Feast of Fools close to Notre Dame, it's a festival. I'm going to perform soon, that is if the guards don't catch me.

Nora: We'll go with you, just to make sure you won't get in trouble.

Esmerelda: Thanks. Would you like to dance with me on stage?

Nora: Sure. What do you guys think?

Donald: Nora, we didn't come here to go to a festival.

Nora: It wouldn't hurt just to have a little fun.

Goofy: Yeah, come on, Donald.

Donald: Oh, alright.

They snuck into one of the tents where they dressed themselves up for the festival. Donald and Goofy were dressed up as jugglers. Esmerelda wore a lovely red dress with a tiara. Nora wore a pretty purple dress with a tiara. As they were getting ready, someone crashed into the tent Nora and Esmerelda were in.

Esmerelda: Are you alright?

Quasimodo: I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.

Esmerelda: You're not hurt are you? Let me see.

The strange man tried to look away, but Esmerelda removed his hood to check for injuries. His face showed to be quite deformed.

Djali: Ew!

But Esmerelda and Nora didn't seem to care.

Nora: You look alright to me.

Esmerelda: See? No harm done.

They both lead the man with the hunchback out of the tent.

Nora: Just try to be a little more careful, ok?

Quasimodo: I will.

Esmerelda: By the way, great mask.

And she closed the tent entrance.

Meanwhile, Frollo sat on his throne to watch the festival. Beside him were Phoebus, Pete, and Xenon, and a couple of soldiers. On the stage, Clopin announced for Esmerelda and Nora to make their entrance. In a cloud of smoke, Esmerelda and Nora appeared on stage. They both did strange dancing moves together. Frollo didn't seem impressed.

Frollo: Look at that disgusting display.

Phoebus: (impressed) Yes sir.

Donald and Goofy were in the crowd; Donald's jaw dropped and Goofy looked love-struck. The men in the crowd went crazy over the two girls, especially Pete. The hunchback in the crowd was also impressed. Xenon bopped Pete on the head to make him snap out of it. When they finished their performance, Clopin came up on stage.

Clopin: And now, ladies and gentlemen! Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Now's the time we crown the new King of Fools!

Men wearing ugly masks came up on stage, even Esmerelda pulled the hunchback up onto the stage. At that time, Donald dragged Nora off the stage and into one of the tents. Goofy followed after them.

Donald: What's the matter with you?!

Nora: I was just having fun!

Donald: You call that fun?! Wearing a revealing gypsy's dress and doing crazy things up on stage?!

Nora: It's supposed to be crazy! Esmerelda said that everyone in the festival has to do crazy things!

Donald: Never mind what she says! You get out of that dress right now!

Nora: Since when did you ever become the boss of me?

She went behind a curtain and changed into her regular uniform.

Goofy: Gee Donald; don't you think your overreacting a little bit?

Donald: I'm not overreacting! Beside, you were looking at her like you were in love or something!

Goofy: What?! No I wasn't!

Donald: Uh-huh. Sure you were.

Nora: Would you just shut up?! You know what, you sound like my dad when he overreacts. Do you act like this when your nephews do weird things?

Donald: They don't do weird things, they cause trouble for me!

Just then, Djali came into the tent, making worried bleating noises.

Nora: What's wrong, Djali?

He led them outside. And they saw an awful sight. People were throwing fruit and vegetables at the hunchback. He tried to fight back against the crowd as he threw his arms back and forth at the people, creating a terrifying sight.

But ropes were thrown over him as they all bound around him tight as soldiers tied his arms down. They spun him around and continued to throw fruit and vegetables at him. The poor hunchback looked scared.

Nora couldn't believe the cruelty that was being done, as anger began to grown inside her. Donald and Goofy could see the look on her face and drew back, bracing themselves, for Nora was about to shout at the crowd to stop, in a very loud voice.

Nora: KNOCK IT OFF!

Immediately, the crowd fell into silence at the voice. Heads turned to where it came from. The hunchback looked surprised. Frollo, Phoebus, Pete, and Xenon stared at her. Esmerelda, who had heard the commotion, came out of her tent. High above in Notre Dame, three gargoyles were watching.

Then Nora pushed and shoved people out of the way and made her way up the stage. Joining her was Esmerelda. The frightened hunchback, whose name is Quasimodo, drew back in fear. Esmerelda knelt down and held out a part of her dress as a handkerchief to wipe away some of the residue of the fruit and vegetables.

Frollo: Gypsy girls! You both get down at once!

Esmerelda: We will, Your Honor, just as soon as we release this poor creature!

Frollo: I forbid it!

But Esmerelda used a knife to cut the ropes away instantly. The crowd gasped.

Frollo: How dare you defy me!

Esmerelda: You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice yet you're cruel to those most in need of your help!

Both girls helped Quasimodo off the pedestal.

Frollo: Mark my words gypsies! You will both pay for this insolence!

Esmerelda: Well it appears we crowned the wrong fool! The only fool I see…is you!

She took the clownish crown of the hunchback's head and threw it at Frollo's tent.

Frollo: Captain Phoebus, arrest them! General Xenon, bring me the keybearer!

Phoebus instructed the guards to arrest both girls while Xenon approached the stage with a group of soldiers. They gathered around the stage on horseback armed with spears. Esmerelda whispered to Nora.

Esmerelda: Don't worry; I'll get us out of this.

She took out a handkerchief and pretended to cry, and when she blew her nose, they both disappeared in a huge puff of smoke.

In the midst of the commotion, Quasimodo ran back into the cathedral, far behind, Nora and Esmerelda also ran into the church. Goofy, Donald, and Djali went after them. Phoebus had seen this.

Frollo: Captain! General! I want those witches found!

Phoebus: They ran into the cathedral. Should we go after them?

Frollo: No. We cannot arrest them as long as they're in the church. But if they step one foot outside, they'll be our prisoners. So I want guards stationed at every door!

Meanwhile, inside the church, Nora and Esmerelda looked around at this magnificent church. Goofy, Donald, and Djali caught up with them.

Goofy: Are you girls ok?

Nora: We're fine. But I wonder what happened to that hunchback guy?

They heard a clatter of some fallen pole. They turned and saw Quasimodo, who had been watching. When he realized he was found, he ran up the stairs. Nora, Esmerelda, and the boys ran after him. They followed Quasimodo all the way to his hideout, where they finally caught up with him.

Esmerelda: Please don't hide. I'm really sorry. If I had known who you were, I'd never pulled you up on the stage.

Nora: Hey, don't be afraid. We just stood up for you out there.

Quasimodo: (comes out of his hiding place) I'm sorry. It's just…

Goofy: You don't have to be afraid of us, we're friendly.

Nora: I'm Nora. This is Donald, Goofy, Esmerelda, and Djali. What's your name?

Quasimodo: My name's Quasimodo.

Donald: Do you live here by yourself?

Quasimodo: Well, the gargoyles keep me company. And there's my master, Frollo.

Nora: Wait a minute. Frollo is your master?

Esmerelda: How can such a cruel man be your master?

Quasimodo: Cruel? Oh no, he saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. He protects me from the outside world.

Donald: Well do you call that "protect" after what happened out there?

Quasimodo: The people out there were cruel to me because…I'm a monster. Look at me, I'm ugly.

Nora: Is that what Frollo told you? You don't look ugly to me. Looks can be deceiving. We see you for who you are, no matter what you look like from the outside. It's what's inside that matters.

Goofy: But have you ever been outside before?

Quasimodo: Today was the first. My master forbids me to set foot outside.

Nora: Are you sure that's what's stopping you? Because I think something else is holding you back. Ask your heart Quasimodo.

The hunchback was silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

Quasimodo: Would you like me to give you a tour of the cathedral?

Esmerelda: We'd like that, won't we?

Goofy: Yeah!

Quasimodo showed the group around the top of the cathedral. He showed them the bells and the gargoyles. When Nora, Donald, and Goofy passed the gargoyles, they watched as Quasimodo and Esmerelda were getting along fine.

Goofy: Looks like Quasi's gonna be just fine.

Victor: Indisputably.

Hugo: He's tough.

Laverne: We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger.

Norah: We know.

That's when the trio realized that the gargoyles behind them had come to life and were talking to them.

Nora: WHOA!

Goofy: YIKES!

Donald: You can talk?!

Laverne: Excuse us for having personality.

They overheard Quasimodo and Esmerelda talking.

Quasimodo: You could stay here if you want.

Esmerelda: No, I couldn't.

Quasimodo: But you have sanctuary.

Esmerelda: But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls.

Quasimodo: Well, you helped me. Now, I'll help you.

Esmerelda: You mean get us out? But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door.

Quasimodo: We won't use a door.

He gently lifted Esmerelda in his arms. Djali jumped into Esmerelda's arms.

Esmerelda: Are you coming too?

Donald: I think we'll find our own way out.

And with that, Quasimodo climbed out the window, with Esmerelda in his arms.

Nora: I wasn't expecting that. He's quite an acrobat. So how come you guys and Quasi are friends?

Laverne: We've been his friends for years.

Goofy: Does he ever leave?

Laverne: He's not allowed to leave. Frollo forbids it.

Hugo: Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his.

Laverne: After a lifetime of watching from the window, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it.

Victor: Tis a shame the crowd dashed his hopes by abusing him like that.

Hugo: You should talk. When's the last time you looked in a mirror?

Victor: Well, you broke it!

Hugo: Oh, a wise guy, eh?

Laverne stomped so hard she sent Hugo and Victor flying to both sides.

Laverne: Knock it off! Ya couple of blockheads! I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close. But we should thank you for the advice you've given him, and for coming to his defense.

Nora: You're welcome.

Suddenly, they could see smoke rising from the sky.

Goofy: It looks like a fire!

Donald: Me thinks I smell trouble. And that trouble must be Frollo.

The trio ran down the steps, out of the church, and out to the country. Apparently, Frollo was furious when he found out that Esmerelda had escaped. So he had his soldiers break into every house to search for gypsies. Whenever they found gypsies, they would lock them up. And they would hurt or arrest the people who harbored gypsies.

When they came to a mill, Frollo was about to have the house burned, but Phoebus had enough of Frollo's cruelty. He blocked Frollo's way of burning the house, with his sword in hand.

Frollo: Stand aside, Captain Phoebus.

Phoebus: I will not! What have these people done wrong?

Frollo: I have proof this family gave harbor to gypsies.

Phoebus: That's not a crime!

Frollo: I can think of a few crimes that are greater.

Just then, a huge flying Heartless appeared from the sky.

Phoebus: What demon is this?

Frollo: Oh, you are mistaken, Captain Phoebus. This is no demon. It is righteous judgment! (a dark glow appears around his body)

Nora, Donald, and Goofy arrived. But Frollo instructed the huge Heartless to set the mill on fire. Phoebus jumped through a window, and then burst through the door, with the miller and his family, safe and sound.

But the Heartless struck down Phoebus, and held him down. Nora leapt onto the Heartless and struck it a few times while Donald zapped it with his staff and Goofy bashed it with his shield. The Heartless shook Nora off it and pushed Donald and Goofy aside. Before it can attack Phoebus again, Nora zapped a Thunder spell through the chest. The Heartless fell to the ground and vanished.

Phoebus: Thanks. Who are you?

Goofy: We're Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Phoebus: Tell me; is she still safe in the cathedral?

Nora: If you mean Esmerelda, then no. Quasimodo helped her escape.

Phoebus: That's not good. Frollo's become obsessed with destroying the gypsies. I objected to his barbarous actions, but he banned me from the guard.

Donald: That's not fair!

Phoebus: Don't worry about me. Right now, we have to stop Frollo.

So the group set off to find this Court of Miracles, the gypsy's haven. But they found Quasimodo first.

Nora: Quasi, Esmerelda's in trouble. Do you know where she went?

Quasimodo: I don't know. She vanished into the streets. After she left, Frollo told me that he knows where their hideout is and he'll attack with a thousand men. But Esmerelda gave me this pendant and said this would help us find her. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." It's the city! It's a map, see? (points to the tiny spots on the pendant) Here's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and-the Court of Miracles!

They went to the cemetery where the Court of Miracles was hidden underground. They were ambushed by Clopin and the other gypsies, mistaking them for spies. But Esmerelda quickly cleared the misunderstanding and assured the other gypsies they're friends.

Esmerelda: What are you guys, doing here?

Quasimodo: We came to warn you. Frollo's coming!

Phoebus: Take what you can and flee!

Esmerelda: Then we must waste no time! We'll leave immediately.

The other gypsies began packing up their stuff, preparing to leave.

Esmerelda: You all took a terrible risk coming here. We might not show it, but we're grateful.

Phoebus: Don't thank us, thank Quasimodo.

Goofy: Yeah, if it wasn't for him, we'd never have found this place.

Frollo: Nor would I!

The group turned and saw Frollo standing at the top of the staircase. The soldiers came charging down the steps, capturing any gypsy who tried to escape. Heartless also appeared, blocking Quasimodo and the friends' escape.

Frollo: After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me. (to Esmerelda) I have you at last, you witch. (to the captured gypsies) There's going to be a bonfire in the square and you're all invited to attend! Lock them up.

Quasimodo: No master! Please!

Frollo: Take him back to the bell tower. And make sure he stays there.

Nora: Frollo! We won't let you do this!

The trio charged at him, but a Heartless jumped right in front of them, and struck them down.

When they came to, they found themselves inside a cage with Phoebus. The other gypsies were in cages too. On the stage was Esmerelda tied to a pole. Men were tossing piles of straw towards her while the crowd screamed for her release.

Up in the bell tower, the gargoyles tried to help Quasimodo break free. But he just hung there, feeling sorry for himself.

Hugo: Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it!

Victor: Your friends are down there!

Quasimodo: It's all my fault.

Laverne: You gotta break these chains.

Quasimodo: I can't. I tried, what difference would it make.

Victor: But you can't let Frollo win.

Quasimodo: He already has.

Hugo: You're giving up? That's it?

Laverne: These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo.

Quasimodo: Leave me alone!

Hugo: OK. We'll leave you alone.

Victor: After all, we're only made of stone.

Laverne: We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger.

And the gargoyles moved away from Quasimodo and froze. As Quasimodo left hanging from those chains, he could hear Frollo's voice down below.

Frollo: For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation…

Anger rose up inside Quasimodo as he gazed down below in the square.

Frollo: Tis my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!

Frollo lit the straw on fire. It started burning quickly towards Esmerelda.

Quasimodo: NOOOO!

Quasimodo began tugging against the chains that held him. As he pulled, the walls and ceiling began to shake and crumble. The vibrations made some of the bells ring. Down below, while Nora and Donald were trying to break the door open, Goofy's ears pricked up.

Goofy: Did you hear something?

Donald: Like what?

Goofy: Like church bells.

Donald: We don't have time for this, Goofy! We gotta save Esmerelda!

As the fires burned closer to Esmerelda, Quasimodo broke free of the chains, and used a rope to swing down and land right onto the stage in front of Frollo and Esmerelda.

He quickly untied Esmerelda before the flames could reach her. He picked up the pole and used it to hit the soldiers before they could stop him while the crowd cheered. Then he grabbed the rope and swung away.

Frollo: Quasimodo!

From inside the cages, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Phoebus were happy to see Quasimodo save Esmerelda in time. Then Quasimodo climbed to the top of Notre Dame and held up Esmerelda's body shouting sanctuary three times. Phoebus managed to get the keys and set himself and his friends free. He climbed on top of the cage and called out to the crowd.

Phoebus: Citizens of Paris! Frollo has prosecuted our people and ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!

Crowd: NO!

The crowd charged at the soldiers. They freed the other gypsies who also joined the fight. Nora, Donald, and Goofy fought many soldiers as they made their way to the cathedral. They got inside and ran upstairs to help Quasimodo. They found Esmerelda lying on the bed.

Nora: Is she going to be alright?

Esmerelda: I'm fine, thanks to Quasimodo.

Nora: Hey, Quasimodo, did your heart have the answer?

He nodded.

Next, they got a big cauldron of molted copper burning, and they poured it onto the streets so no one could get in. People ran away so not to get burned. But Frollo managed to get inside the cathedral. Frollo snuck up behind Quasimodo with a dagger in hand, intending to kill him. But Nora saw Frollo's shadow and called out.

Nora: Quasi! Watch out!

Quasimodo saw Frollo and shoved him towards the wall, with the dagger in his hand now.

Frollo: N-Now l-listen to me, Quasimodo…

Quasimodo: No, you listen! All my life you've told me the world was a dark, cruel place! But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!

Frollo drew out his sword, but Quasimodo carried Esmerelda away. Frollo went after them. Nora wanted to follow, but Xenon and Pete blocked her way.

Pete: Going somewhere, sweet cheeks?

Nora: (sees Xenon) Who are you?

Instead of answering, Xenon raised his scythe at her. But Donald and Goofy were there to protect her and they knocked both Pete and Xenon down.

Meanwhile, Frollo was trying to kill both Quasimodo and Esmerelda as they hung on to some gargoyles that stuck out from the building. Quasimodo pushed Esmerelda to safety while Frollo cornered Quasimodo.

Frollo: I should've known you've risked your life to save that gypsy witch! Just as your own mother died trying to save you.

Quasimodo: What?

Frollo: Now, I'm going to do what I should've done twenty years ago!

He flung his cape on Quasimodo's head and dragged him off the side. But Quasimodo held onto the cape and pulled Frollo down. As Frollo swung to the side of the building, Esmerelda grabbed Quasimodo's hand.

Esmerelda: Hold on!

Frollo climbed onto a gargoyle statue and raised his sword to strike at Esmerelda.

Frollo: And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!

As he raised his sword, Nora, Donald, and Goofy shoved him off the balcony, and Frollo screamed as he fell to his death.

Then Nora, Donald, and Goofy went to help Esmerelda pull Quasimodo to safety. At that moment, Phoebus arrived. He was glad to see that everyone was alright. Then Quasimodo took Phoebus and Esmerelda's hands and had them hold hands together. Phoebus and Esmerelda smiled at each other, and then kissed.

As they headed down for the exit, Nora spotted the keyhole in a big colored glass window. She pointed her keyblade at the keyhole, and a light from the tip of the keyblade shot into the keyhole, locking it.

Outside, Esmerelda helped Quasimodo step out into the light and in front of the crowd. For a moment the crowd was silent. Then a little girl walked up the steps. Quasimodo allowed her to touch his face, gently. Then she led him down the steps and into the crowd.

Clopin: Three cheers for Quasimodo!

The crowd clapped and cheered for the Quasimodo. But they gave a big cheer for Nora, Donald, and Goofy too.

Quasimodo: You were right, Nora. I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back. It was my heart. But my heart is free now. You helped me see that. I'm ready to really see what's out there. Thank you.

Phoebus: I'd say you're really good at helping those you care about.

Esmerelda: Thank you, Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Donald: Aw.

Goofy: Aw, shucks.

Nora: It was nothing, really.

As Nora, Donald, and Goofy left, Quasimodo, Esmerelda, and Phoebus waved goodbye and the gargoyles high above Notre Dame waved goodbye as well.


	19. Andy's Room

A light flashed from inside a little boy's room, and Nora, Donald, and Goofy appeared in its place. They had been shrunk to toy size when they arrived in this world. As they looked at their surroundings, they heard voices, which seemed to be coming from below the bed.

Slinky: What is it?

Bo Peep: Can you see what they are?

Rex: Who's up there?!

Rex: I thought Andy already got presents on his birthday.

Mr. Potato Head: Is it Mrs. Potato Head? Hey, I can dream, can't I?

Buzz: Careful, they might be minions of Zurg.

Woody: Buzz, they're just newcomers. Let's not jump to conclusions.

The trio hopped off the bed and were surprised to see a cowboy doll, a space man action figure, a big green dinosaur, a plastic piggy bank, a dog with a spring for a belly, a potato head, and a porcelain shepherdess and her sheep. There was also Rocky, Lenny the binoculars, Robot and Snake, a bucket of green soldiers, RC, the tikes, Mr. Spell, Etch, barrel of monkeys, Mr. Mike, a shark from the toy box, Roly Poly Clown, a troll doll, and some troikas. What surprised the trio most was that these toys were alive, but they seemed to be startled when the trio jumped down from the bed.

Rex: Don't hurt us!

Nora: It's ok. We won't you hurt you.

Goofy: Yeah. We're friendlies.

The toys approached the newcomers, no longer afraid.

Woody: Howdy! My name's Woody, and this is Andy's room.

Nora: Woody? That's a nice name.

Woody: Why thank you, little lady, and who might you be?

Nora: I'm Nora. (shakes his hand)

Woody: And that's a nice name you've got there too, little darling.

Nora: And these are my friends, Donald and Goofy.

Woody: Howdy!

Goofy: Hello!

Buzz: Greetings, newcomers. I'm Buzz Lightyear, space ranger, universe protection unit. I come in peace.

Donald: Hello.

Rex: (hugs them tightly) Oh, I'm so glad you're not dinosaurs!

Slinky: Hey, nice to meet you. My name's Slinky.

Nora: Nice to meet you too, Slinky.

Rex: My name's Rex!

Goofy: Hi Rex!

Hamm: The name's Hamm!

Bo Peep: I'm Bo Peep, but just call me Bo.

Sarge: I am Sarge!

Donald: Hi Sarge!

Mr. Potato Head: Call me Mr. Potato Head.

Hamm: So, uh, where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong?

Goofy: We just came from...um…Disney.

Mr. Potato Head: Disney? Never heard of it. What is that, some new company?

Donald: Uhhh…yeah! It's a new one, a very popular one, but I guess it's not well known in these parts. (laughs awkwardly, then elbows Goofy in the stomach roughly)

Mr. Potato Head: Oh really? I'm from Play Skool.

Rex: And I'm from Mattel. Well, I'm not really from Mattel, I'm actually from a smaller company that purchased and delivered by-

Bo Peep: (to Woody) It's nice to have new company around here.

Woody: Yeah. I'm just glad they're not crazy like Mr. Lightbeer.

Buzz: I heard that!

What no one didn't know was that hiding inside the closet were Xenon and Pete. As they watched, Xenon paid close attention to Woody.

Xenon: We'll be able gather enough Heartless from this world.

Pete: How?

Xenon: By using that cowboy's weak heart. I sensed it when we arrived.

Just then, Andy was heard coming upstairs. The toys froze, and so did Nora, Donald, and Goofy. When Andy saw them, he didn't know where they came from, but he played with them anyway, especially with Buzz. After a few hours of playtime, Andy's mom called him downstairs for lunch. Andy left the room and the toys started to move with life once again.

Donald: I'm glad that's over!

Goofy: I thought it was kind of fun.

Buzz: Excuse me gentlemen, but I could use your assistance in repairing my ship so I can return to the Gamma Quadrant in Sector 4 and continue my battle with Zurg.

Donald: Huh?

Goofy: Uh…

Nora: You two have fun with Buzz while I go explore the rest of Andy's room.

Donald: Hey wait!

But she already left them. Nora walked around Andy's room, checking at her surroundings. She passed a lot of toys along the way. They would smile at her and she would smile back at them. Then she met Bo Peep.

Nora: Hi Bo! What are you doing?

Bo Peep: Well, I was just keeping an eye someone.

Nora: And who's that?

Bo Peep pointed towards Molly's cradle. Beneath the crib was Woody, sitting on some blocks, with his arms folded and looking very upset. Nora was surprised to see him like this. A few hours ago, he seemed so happy when they met, but now he looked down in the mouth.

Nora: What's wrong with Woody?

Bo Peep: You see, Woody was Andy's favorite toy for a long time. They did everything together and would go everywhere together. But a couple days ago, Andy got Buzz for his birthday. Since then Andy's been playing with Buzz, and now Woody's left alone and forgotten. I'm worried about him. I just want him to remember that Andy still cares about him, even if he's excited about Buzz. I don't know what I can do to cheer him up.

Nora: Why don't I try talking with him? I've met other peo-uh, I mean toys who are depressed and I've helped them with their problems.

Bo Peep: You'd do that? Thank you, Nora.

Woody sat gloomily by himself near the cradle, watching Goofy and Donald try and help Buzz fix his "spaceship" which can't really fly. It irritated him so much that this nutty, deluded space toy was taking away the attention of his precious Andy, as well as the other toys. Even a couple of new guys had arrived and taken Andy's attention from him even more, and the other toys liked them too. He was so busy seething about those new toys that he didn't feel the light tap on his shoulder.

Nora: Woody?

He got startled by the voice and nearly fell. But he got up and straightened his hat when he saw Nora.

Woody: Oh! Uh, howdy Nora. What are you doing here?

Nora: I just wanted to talk to you, after seeing you here all by yourself, looking sad and all.

Woody: Sad? Who's sad? I'm Woody! I never get sad!

Nora: Bo Peep told me everything, Woody. She told me about you and Andy, and how Buzz came along.

Woody: (sighs, then sits down) You got me. Everybody's helping Mr. Lightyear fix his so called space ship when it's really a cardboard box. He's so deluded that he thinks he's a real space ranger who can shoot lasers and fly.

Nora: (sits beside him) I kind of think he's deluded too.

Woody: Oh yeah? I'm glad somebody sees Buzz is deluded. The other toys say I'm just jealous, and that my voice box inside my body sounds like a car ran over it.

Nora pulled his string and she could hear the voice box say "You're my favorite deputy."

Nora: It doesn't sound like a car over it to me. You sound perfect. Look, what I'm trying to say is I don't like seeing you alone and unhappy. And even though everyone thinks Buzz is special, I think you're special because you were nice to me and my friends when we arrived.

As she spoke, she smiled a sweet and loving smile to Woody. And for the first time in days, Woody smiled a big smile. As they continued to smile at each other, Mr. Potato Head walked by.

Mr. Potato Head: Hey Woody, if you keep staring into her eyes, you might just replace Bo Peep for her.

Nora: (stands up and glares) What's that supposed to mean?

Mr. Potato Head: I mean, if you replace Bo, then she'll end up like Woody.

Nora: You know what, fatso?! You're just glad he got replaced! And I don't think his voice box sounds like a car ran over it either!

She picked up a small toy football and threw it at Mr. Potato Head, causing him to fall to pieces.

Nora: What an idiot! Who does he think he is?

She turned to face Woody, only to find him gone. Woody got annoyed by Mr. Potato Head's comment on being replaced and went to confront Buzz.

Woody: Listen Lightsnack, you stay away from Andy! He's mine, and no is taking him away from me!

Buzz: What are you talking about?

Woody: And another thing, stop with this space man thing! It's getting on my nerves!

Buzz: Are you saying you wanna log a complaint with Star Command?

Woody: Oh-ho, ok! So you wanna do it the hard way, huh?

Buzz: Don't even think about it, cowboy.

Woody: Oh yeah, tough guy?

He pressed the buttons of the helmet and the helmet whooshed backwards. Buzz started gasping for air, getting down on his knees, and making weird noises. Nora and Woody just stood there with blank stares. Donald and Goofy glanced at each other with blank stares. Then Buzz stood up again.

Buzz: How dare you open a space man's helmet on an uncharted planet! My eyeballs could've been socked from their sockets! (presses the button and the helmet whooshes back in his face)

Woody: You actually think you're the Buzz Lightyear? Oh, all this time I thought it was an act. Hey guys, look! It's the real Buzz Lightyear!

Buzz: Your mocking me, aren't you?

Woody: Oh no, no, no. (points to the ceiling) Buzz, look an alien!

Buzz: Where?!

Woody burst out laughing and falls to the floor while Buzz glares at him. Nora rolled her eyes and decided to end this.

Nora: Alright, that's it! You two need to knock it off!

Woody stopped laughing, and he and Buzz looked at Nora.

Norah: I don't see anything funny about all this! Could you both at least try to-

She stopped when she heard a dog barking and a kid laughing. The toys in the room panicked and hid.

Woody: Uh oh!

Slinky: It's Sid!

Rex: I thought he was at Summer Camp!

Hamm: They must've kicked him out early this year!

Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed Woody, Buzz, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, and Bo Peep to the desk towards the window. They looked out and there was a kid wearing a skull t-shirt and a dog with a spiked collar held back with a rope. Woody used Lenny the binoculars to see what was going on.

Woody: Oh no…it's a Combat Carl.

Goofy: What are you talking about?

Buzz: Let me take a look….it's a soldier strapped to an explosive device!

Donald: Would somebody mind telling us what's going on?

Woody: That kid there is Sid. And that's his dog, Scud.

Rex: He tortures toys just for fun!

Buzz: We should teach that boy a lesson!

Donald: You said it!

Lenny: (sees Sid light the firecracker) He's lighting it! Hit the deck!

Everyone ducked as a loud boom sounded and pieces of the Combat Carl flew everywhere. Then it was silent again. Sid emerged with victory as the toys looked down sadly.

Bo Peep: The sooner we move the better.

Everyone left the window. Woody had just climbed down from the chair and watched as some of the toys went to play space ranger. This annoyed him so much, until he heard a voice.

Xenon: Psst!

Woody: Who said that?

He saw a dark gloved hand stick out from the closet, beckoning him.

Woody: Who are you?

Xenon: Come here, cowboy. We wanna talk to you.

Woody approached the closet, and went inside to talk with this mysterious figure. An hour later, Woody came out of the closet and was met by Nora.

Nora: Woody, where have you been?

Woody: I was, uh, checking the closet.

Nora: You made me worried. I was looking for you.

Woody: You were?

Nora: I thought maybe you'd wanna play a game sometime, so it can cheer you up a bit.

Woody: Sure. I'd like that.

Goofy: Hey Nora!

Nora: Coming, Goofy! I'll be right back, Woody.

When Nora left, Woody felt a certain pang in his heart and he frowned. Pete whispered from under the cradle.

Pete: Well, well. It looks like the Sheriff has a soft spot for the little girl.

Woody: She was just worried about me. Now, you sure this plan of yours is gonna work?

Pete: Trust me, cowboy. It will.

Woody: Ok, but just leave Nora out of this.

Pete: We understand. (crosses his fingers behind his back)

That afternoon, Mrs. Davis was planning to take Andy to Pizza Planet for dinner. Woody was sure Buzz would be chosen to go to Pizza Planet with Andy. While Nora was talking with Donald and Goofy, she happened to glance up at Woody, who stood by the window looking annoyed and depressed. Xenon whispered to the cowboy beneath the desk.

Woody: Right! So real quick?

Xenon: Yeah, that's it. No one will know the difference. Now go and do your part of the plan.

Woody: All right then.

He glanced down at the narrow gap between the wall and the desk. He smiled deviously, and then he ran over to Buzz.

Woody: Buzz! Buzz Lightyear! Oh, thank God! We've got trouble!

Buzz: Trouble? Where?

Woody: (points to gap beneath the desk) Down there! A helpless toy! He's trapped, Buzz!

Buzz: Then we've no time to lose!

As Buzz went to investigate, Woody tiptoed to the side and he waited for it to happen. Nora, Donald, and Goofy had heard what was going on so they climbed up the desk to find out.

Goofy: What's going on?

Buzz: There's a toy trapped down there!

Donald: What? How did that happen?

Nora: We should get him out!

When the trio came onto the desk, Woody was surprised. He didn't want them to get involved. He looked down the desk to tell Xenon, but he wasn't there. Then, he saw something rise up from the window. Woody stared in shock and he called out to them.

Woody: Look out!

Hearing this alarmed call, Nora, Buzz, Donald, and Goofy turned and saw a large top Heartless standing before them.

Donald: It's a Heartless!

Goofy: And it's heading straight for Buzz!

Goofy ran in between Buzz and the Heartless, using his shield to block the its aim. Nora summoned her keyblade and struck back at the top Heartless. Donald gave it a few good zaps, but the Heartless spun him around and hit the wall.

Buzz: Stand back, cadets! I'll handle this!

He aimed his laser at the monster, but it had no effect. Donald grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Donald: You idiot! Your laser will do you no good! Let us handle this!

As the trio fought with the Heartless, Woody only stood by and looked on, horrified. Then, he saw Xenon and Pete by the closet, smiling evilly at him. That's when Woody realized he'd been tricked. Nora, who glanced over at Woody, expecting he'd give them assistance, but then she saw Pete and Xenon. When Woody saw her watching him and the bad guys, he grew alarmed. As did Nora, when she now figured it out.

Nora: Woody?

Woody: Nora, it's not what you think!

Suddenly, the Heartless spun towards them, moving really fast. Nora quickly cast a Fire spell and burnt the top Heartless. It began to fall out the window, knocking Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Buzz out the window in the process. Woody and the other toys raced over to the window, but they could only watch as the group tumbled down into the bushes below.

In the bushes, the group recovered from their fall.

Goofy: Is everyone ok?

Donald: Not me.

Buzz: I'm fine.

Nora: I'm alright. But what about the Heartless?

Donald: It's probably still above us in the window in Andy's room. I hope the toys are ok.

Goofy: Maybe Pete was there.

Nora: It was Pete, and that other guy! The guy we saw at Notre Dame! I saw them just before we were pushed out the window!

Buzz: What are you talking about?

Nora: Before we fell out the window, I saw a guy wearing a general's outfit and a fat cat wearing red and blue garments. They were the ones who sent that Heartless to try and kill us.

Goofy: But it wanted to go after Buzz.

Buzz: Evil Emperor Zurg must've sent this Heartless out to destroy me.

Nora: It wasn't Zurg, Buzz. It was…

Donald: Come on, spit it out!

Goofy: Who was it?

Nora: It was….Woody.

Buzz, Donald, and Goofy looked at her in shock. Then they saw Andy walk by, carrying Woody to the car.

Buzz: I knew that Sheriff was up to something!

Nora: But he called out to warn us about the Heartless!

There was no time for answers. Andy got into the car and it started up to leave. The group jumped onto the car's rear bumper and held on as the car drove away.

The car drove for a long time until it stopped at Dinoco, a gas station. Andy got out of the car to help his mom with the gas. Woody was left alone.

Woody: Aw, great. How could I've let this happen? How could I let those guys trick me?

It was worse when the others toys, led by Mr. Potato Head, accused him of murder sending all new toys out the window. RC had been half asleep and saw the whole thing and told everyone. But things might've been worse if Andy hadn't walked in and take him to where he was now. Then, Buzz, Nora, Donald, and Goofy jumped through the car roof and landed right in front of Woody.

Woody: Guys! You're alive!

However, they looked at him with negative expressions while Nora's face showed a worried expression.

Woody: I'm saved! Andy will find you here! He'll take us back to the room and you can tell everyone that this was all a big mistake. Right? Buddies?

Buzz: I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate us, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet. (leans in closer) But we're not on my planet, are we?

With that, Buzz pushed Woody off the edge of the car seat with a yell of rage. Nora and the boys followed. Woody and Buzz tumbled as they struggled with each other.

Nora: Boys! Stop it!

Woody was knocked onto the car tire. Now overwhelmed with anger, he got up and went after Buzz.

Woody: OK! Come on! You want a piece of me?!

But Buzz punched him in the face, causing Woody's head to spin until he grabbed his head to make it stop spinning. Then Woody lunged at Buzz, punching his tiny head. Buzz pressed a button and the helmet shut on Woody's fingers.

Woody: Oooww!

He began punching the buttons on Buzz's chest til Buzz turned Woody over and tugged on his arms. Donald and Goofy also joined the fight. There was nothing but a cloud of dust in place of the toys as the toys were heard fighting and punching.

Nora: STOP!

The four toys stopped fighting and looked over at Nora. Then, Andy and his mom got into the car and they drove away, leaving the group of toys behind.

Woody: Doesn't he realize that I'm not there? (gasps loudly and covers his mouth) I'm lost! (down on his knees, crying) I'm a lost toy!

He dropped to his hands and sobbed. Seeing him do this made Nora get down on one knee and put a comforting hand on Woody's shoulder. Buzz began speaking through his wrist communicator.

Buzz: Buzz Lightyear, mission log. The local sheriff and a few cadets seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort.

Woody: YOU!

He turned and went for Buzz, wanting another fight. Suddenly, a huge truck pulled into the gas station. The others ran for cover, but Woody went into lifeless mode. Fearing he would get crushed, Nora pulled Woody out the way just as the huge tires came upon them, and the truck stopped.

Nora: Woody, don't you ever do that again.

Before he could speak, Buzz was speaking into his wrist communicator again.

Buzz: According to my navy computer-

Woody: Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot!

Buzz: Sheriff, this is no time to panic!

Woody: This is the perfect time to panic! We're lost, Andy's gone, they're gonna move from the house in two days and it's all your fault!

Buzz: My fault! If you hadn't pushed us out in the window in the first place-

Woody: Oh yeah! Well if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship and taken away everything that was important to me!

Nora: SHUT UP!

Everyone looked at Nora, who was tired of all this bickering.

Nora: Both of you! Just of you shut up! This is not getting us anywhere! We still need answers on what happened! Woody, you were the one who sent that Heartless to attack us, right?

Woody: (hesitates) Yes….it was me.

Buzz: I knew it! You're working with Zurg, aren't you?

Goofy: I don't think its Zurg, Buzz. It was Pete and that other guy, whose name we don't know yet.

Woody: You know Pete and Xenon?!

Nora: Xenon? You mean the guy in the general's outfit? So that's his name!

Woody: You know those two?!

Nora: Sort of.

Woody: Ugh! If I had known what those guys were really like, then this wouldn't have happened!

Nora: What did they do to you, Woody?

Woody: Xenon and Pete said they'd hide Buzz in between the gap of the wall and the desk so I could be chosen to go to Pizza Planet with Andy. And I told them not to have you three involved but….Oh, if I ever see those creeps again, I'll get them for this!

Nora: Me too. But I think they played you for a fool. They set you up just to get you into trouble. And my heart tells me that you're not a bad guy, and never were one. Because I can feel pain you're going through of losing Andy and I always felt sorry for you.

Everyone was taken aback by her words.

Buzz: What is she saying? He deserves corporal punishment for what he's done-

Donald: Aw, shut up!

Buzz: Ugh! Honestly, because of all of you, Zurg is right now building a weapon that has a destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet. I alone have information that reveals his weapons only weakness. And all of you are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command!

Everyone just looked at him with blank stares.

Woody: YOU! ARE! A! TOY! You're not the real Buzz Lightyear! You're an action figure! You are a child's play thing!

Donald: He's right! You're acting like a weirdo!

Goofy: You not really a space ranger, you're just a toy!

Nora: Wake up and smell the millennium, Buzz! You're a toy!

Buzz: You are all sad strange little people. And you have my pity. Farewell. (salutes and walks off)

Woody: Oh yeah? Well, good riddance you loony!

As Woody, Nora, Donald, and Goofy walked away, a Pizza Planet truck pulled into the gas station.

Woody: Pizza Planet? That's where Andy is!

Goofy: Then let's go!

Woody: Wait! I can't show my face in that room without you guys and Buzz.

Donald: Then where is that palooka?

Nora: I have an idea. (to Buzz) Buzz! We found a, uh, spaceship!

Buzz: (after running back to them) Well then, let's climb aboard!

The group snuck aboard into the car, and it speeded away into the night. After a crazy ride, the car arrived at its destination, Pizza Planet.

Outside the entrance, when the doors parted, a Super Nova Burger box and a Pizza Planet Mega Gulp cup got up and snuck quickly through the doors and inside the restaurant. Buzz, Donald, and Goofy were in the burger box, and Woody and Nora were in the drinking cup. They snuck into the arcade and lifted off their plastic and cardboard disguises in the shadows of the arcade machines. The groups' eyes widened with amazement at the arcade.

Donald: Wow!

Goofy: Gawsh!

Nora: This place is so cool!

Buzz: What a space port! Good work, folks!

But Woody was looking around anxiously for Andy. He spotted him by one of the machines with his mom and little sister in a baby buggy.

Woody: Andy!

Then, Buzz spotted a huge red rocket ship crane game. He ran over to it with Nora chasing after him, trying to stop him. The others didn't notice.

Woody: Ok guys, when I say go, we're gonna jump in the basket.

Donald: You got it! Ready Nora?

Goofy: Uh, Nora?

But she and Buzz were gone. They saw Buzz jump into the machine through the black prize door, with Nora following afterward. Then, Andy and his mom and the buggy passed by, making Woody distraught.

Woody: This cannot be happening to me!

Inside the crane game, Nora followed Buzz as he jumped over the edge and landed in a sea of green alien toys.

Alien1: Strangers!

Alien2: From the outside!

Aliens: Oooooohhhhhh!

Buzz: Greetings! I am Buzz Lightyear! I come in peace!

Nora: And I am Nora, and I, um, come in peace too!

The little aliens crowded around them with their small arms out to touch them. Meanwhile, Woody, Donald, and Goofy also snuck into the crane game and peered over the edge to see what was going on.

Buzz: This is an intergalactic emergency! I need to commandeer your vessel to Sector Twelve! Who's in charge here?

Aliens: (pointing upwards) The Claaaaaawwwww!

High above them was a huge silver metallic claw at the top.

Alien1: The Claw chooses its master.

Alien2: The Claw chooses who will go and who will stay.

Woody: This is ludicrous.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

Sid: Hey bozo! You got a brain in there! Take that!

Woody, Donald, and Goofy looked back and saw Sid playing whack an alien game, too roughly. Having enough, Sid approached the crane game. Woody, Donald, and Goofy jumped onto Buzz and Nora to hide themselves in the sea of aliens. Sid put the claw in the crane game and the claw reached down and grabbed an alien.

Alien3: I have been chosen! Farewell my friends! I'm going to a better place!

Woody: _No! You're going to hell with Sid!_

As Sid dropped the alien down the prize chute, he saw Buzz.

Sid: A Buzz Lightyear! No way!

He put in another coin and the claw reached down and grabbed Buzz by the helmet. Woody grabbed Buzz by the feet and tried to pull him back. Nora grabbed Woody, Donald grabbed Nora, Goofy grabbed Donald, and everyone pulled with all their might. But the aliens pushed them forward and soon, they were all pulled out the sea of aliens.

Sid: Alright! Five prizes! (drops them in the prize chute and takes them out) Let's go home and "play!"

When they got to Sid's house, the toys were left alone in Sid's dark and creepy bedroom.

Buzz: What is this horrible place?

Donald: This must be Sid's bedroom.

Goofy: We're all gonna die.

Buzz: Don't worry, everyone. I'm gonna set my laser from stun to kill.

Woody: Oh great. If anyone attacks us, we can blink 'em to death.

Nora: Will you two knock it off! Let's look around and find a way out.

They descended further into the room, holding a flashlight so they can look where they're going. But then, a shadow passed by. They shined the light on the shadow, only to see that it was a metallic spider with a baby's head with a missing eye. Then there was green fishing rod with Barbie legs, a jack-in-the-box with a green hand, an action man's head on a baby chime, a man with half of his body on a skateboard, a bug inside a man's body, a toy car with arms and legs, and a frog with wheels.

Everyone was terrified by these strange and scary looking toys. Woody jumped on top of Buzz while Goofy jumped onto Donald, even though he was heavy for him. Nora just stood there in shock. Then they ran back onto the bed and into the bag. Buzz pressed his button and tried to call for help.

Buzz: Mayday, mayday! Come in Star Command! Send reinforcements! Star Command! Do you copy?

Donald: It's not gonna work, Buzz!

Goofy: We'll just have to wait until they're gone.

Woody was shaking with fear and his teeth chattered. Nora put a comforting hand on his shoulder to make him stop.

Nora: We'll have to wait until tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep.

As they did, a strange shadow had been watching the group from under the bed.

The next morning, the group had to experience the worst playtime of their lives with Sid. Sid had Buzz strapped to a drillbit and spun him around until he broke off and crashed into some crates. Next, he used his magnifying glass to burn Woody's forehead until his mom called him down for breakfast.

When Sid was gone, Woody woke up screaming, with his forehead smoking, and he ran over to a cereal bowl and dunked his head in the bowl to put the smoke out. Around that time, Buzz and Nora came over with sticky little plungers stuck to their bodies. Donald and Goofy were both soaking wet from the bucket they were thrown into.

Nora: (pulls the plungers off) If that little brat ever does that to me again, he's so dead!

Donald: I was never this wet in my life!

Buzz: (pulls Woody up) You alright?

Woody's head came up with two cereal bits attached to his eyes. When Buzz patted his back, the cereal bits fell off.

Buzz: I'm proud of you Sheriff. A lesser man would of talked under such torture.

Woody: (uses a spoon as a mirror to check his reflection) Sure hope this isn't permanent.

Nora: Does it hurt, Woody? Let me see.

She placed her hands on his cheeks, turning his head to make him look at her and looked at the tiny burnt mark on his forehead. Having her face close to his face caused Woody to blush. He couldn't help but stare at her face, her eyes, her mouth….

Woody: I'm fine, Nora. It's nothing to worry about-

Rona: If you two are gonna kiss, I'll puke my guts out.

The girl's voice startled everyone. They turned around and saw a long black haired girl watching them from Sid's workbench. She wore a red low cut top with a black skirt. She had long fingerless red gloves on her hands and black boots on her feet.

Nora: Why would you think I was gonna kiss him?

Rona: He was staring at your face and he was blushing.

She hopped off the desk and walked over to group, with her hips swaying from side to side. The boys' jaws dropped and their eyes popped out. Nora rolled her eyes and gave them a look.

Nora: Who are you?

Rona: My name's Rona, and I know who you are. Nora, Donald, Goofy, Buzz, and Woody.

Donald: How do you know our names?

Rona: I've been watching you all from the window.

Nora: The window?

Rona: This house is right next door to Andy's house, so I can see and hear what's going on at the side. Now how did you get yourselves caught by that bratty kid and brought to this crappy place?

Nora: We were at Pizza Planet, trying to find Andy. But Buzz ran off into the crane game thinking it was a real spaceship and we followed. Then Sid came and used the claw to-

Buzz: Hold on. Why should tell her? A stranger whom we just met? We don't know if she could be trustworthy.

Goofy: He's got a point, Nora.

Rona: When I first spoke to you, did I try to attack you?

Nora: No.

Rona: See? I'm harmless, and so are my buddies.

Nora: Buddies?

Rona made some gestures with her hands and the Mutant toys came out. Nora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons. Woody hid behind Buzz.

Woody: They're gonna eat us! Do something, quick!

Buzz: Shield your eyes!

He aimed his laser at Baby Face's fore head, but it just blinked.

Rona: That's not gonna help you, space man.

Buzz: It's not working. I recharged it before I left. It should be-

Woody: You idiot! You're a toy! Use your karate chop action!

He began pushing a button on Buzz's back, making his arm do karate chop moves.

Buzz: Hey! How are you doing that!

The group moved towards the door and the Mutant toys moved aside next to Rona.

Woody: Sorry lady, but your buddies' dinner is canceled!

Woody dropped Buzz and ran out the door, through the hallway, and down the stairs, with Nora and the boys behind him. But they stopped when they saw Scud lying in front of him, sleeping. Woody and the group backed away slowly to the top of the stairs. When they reached the top, Buzz clapped his hand over Woody's mouth and pulled them all behind the wall.

Buzz: Another stunt like that and you'll get us all killed.

Goofy: But we didn't know Scud was down there.

Woody: (pulls Buzz's hand off) Don't tell me what to do.

Nora: Quiet!

As the group tiptoed past the stairs, Woody's pull string got caught by a metal hook on the grating and activated his automatic voice.

Woody's Automatic Voice: Ye-ha! Giddy yap, partner! We gotta get this wagon train moving!

The automatic voice woke Scud from his slumber and he proceeded up the stairs, growling.

Buzz: Split up!

Woody, Goofy, and Donald hid in a closet, Nora hid in Sid's room, and Buzz hid in another room. When Buzz closed the door, he heard a voice.

TV Announcer: Calling Buzz Lightyear! Come in Buzz Lightyear! This is Star Command!

Buzz: Star Command!

Before he could talk into his communicator, a child's voice was heard on screen.

Kid on TV: Buzz Lightyear responding! I read you loud and clear!

Puzzled, Buzz approached the TV.

TV Announcer: Buzz Lightyear! Planet Earth needs your help!

Kid on TV: On the way!

TV Announcer: Buzz Lightyear! The world's greatest superhero! Now the world's greatest toy! Buzz has it all! Locking wrist communicator! Karate chop action! Pulsating laser light! Multi-voice simulator! And best of all, high pressure space wings!

The kid on TV pressed the red button and the wings came out instantly. Then it changed to the Buzz toy flying.

Buzz on TV: To infinity and beyond!

TV Announcer: Not a flying toy.

TV Announcer: Get your Buzz Lightyear action figure and save the galaxy near you! Available at all Al's Toy Barn outlets in the Tri-County area.

When the commercial was done, Buzz just stood there in shock.

Meanwhile in Sid's room, Nora leaned on the door, relieved to get away from Scud. Rona stood over her.

Rona: Now that was rude.

Nora: What?

Rona: Thinking my friends were gonna eat you and your friends.

Nora: But haven't you seen what they're like? They're…they're…

Rona: Poor, helpless, tortured victims of Sid's cruelty! And you had the gull to call them monsters! They're just toys, and they don't eat other toys, for they don't have digestive systems!

Nora looked at the Mutant toys. Now to think about it, they didn't look like a threat. They were poor, innocent toys who had been tortured by Sid.

Nora: Sorry. It's just that when we first saw them, they looked pretty scary.

Rona: Well, there's an old saying, never judge a book by its cover.

Then, they heard a crashing sound from outside the door.

Rona: What was that?

Nora: I'd better go check.

She peeked out the door to make sure Scud wasn't around, and saw Hannah carrying Buzz into her room. When she left, the closet door opened and Woody, Donald, and Goofy fell out. A bowling ball hit Woody on the head.

Nora: Are you ok?

Woody: (dazed) We're fine. (shakes his head) How about you?

Nora: I'm good.

Woody: Where's Buzz?

Nora: Hannah took him to her room.

The group tiptoed towards Hannah's room and peeked through the side.

Hannah: Would you like some tea, Mrs. Nesbit?

Seeing Buzz dressed in a blue hat and a pink apron made Goofy, Nora, and Donald snicker.

Woody: I don't find anything funny about it at all. We have to get him out of there. Hey! I got an idea! You guys hide in the closet and wait until she's gone.

The trio hid back in the closet as Woody changed is voice to sound like Hannah's mom.

Woody: (feminine tone) Hannah! Oh Hannah!

Hannah: Mom? Please excuse me ladies. I'll be right back.

When she left the room, Woody, who hid himself in some Christmas lights, gestured the others to come out. Then they ran into the little girl's bedroom towards Buzz.

Goofy: Oh my gawsh! Look at his arm!

They could see Buzz's left arm had come off and was being used to hold a tea pot.

Woody: Buzz, what happened to you?

Buzz: Gone! It's all gone. All of it's gone, bye –bye. Oh, see ya. One minute you're defending the whole galaxy, and suddenly you find yourself sucking down darjeeling with….Marie Antoinette and her little sister.

Nora: He sounds like he's drunk.

Woody: (removes the tea pot from Buzz's detached arm) I think you had enough tea for today. Let's get you outta here Buzz.

When Woody and Goofy tried to get Buzz to leave, he pushed them away.

Buzz: Don't you get it! You see the hat! I am Mrs. Nesbit! (cackles madly)

Donald: He's lost it.

Woody: Snap out of it Buzz!

He opened his visor and used the detached arm to slap Buzz in the face and then shut it up again. Buzz was calm now.

Buzz: I'm sorry. Your right, I'm just a little depressed that's all.…I can get through this.

They left Hannah's room and went back to Sid's room, when Buzz suddenly went down on his knees.

Buzz: Oh, I'm a sham!

Woody: Quiet Buzz!

Donald: Will you stop that!

Rona: If you ask me, he's lost his head.

They glanced up to see Rona lying on the bed.

Donald: What do you want?

Nora: It's ok, Donald. She means no harm.

Goofy: Then what about those scary looking toys that tried to eat us?

Nora: They can't eat us, toys don't have digestive systems.

Rona: Exactly what I told you. So, what's wrong with Lightbeer?

Buzz started playing with his detached arm like a rocket as it fell to earth. Then he ripped off the sticker that was once his communicator as he scrunched it up and threw it away.

Woody: Uhhh, I don't know. Why are you being so annoying?

Rona: Maybe it's because I like good looking cowboys.

Nora/Woody: HUH?!

Rona snapped her fingers and the Mutant toys came out of their hiding spots and surrounded Buzz. Woody, Nora, Donald, and Goofy tried to stop them, but Baby Face grabbed Buzz's detached arm while some other Mutant toys held Woody and the others back. When the Mutant toys moved away from Buzz, Woody, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were surprised to see that they Buzz's arm had been reattached to his body.

Woody: They fixed you?

The Mutant toys parted and showed that a Jamie doll and a pterodactyl had bandages around their necks.

Rona: We fixed other toys that had been broken by Sid.

Nora: You see, guys? They're not really monsters.

Woody: I guess there's been a misunderstanding here.

But Rona and the Mutant toys sensed danger and hid under the bed. Sid was coming. Woody and the others tried to get Buzz to move, but he wouldn't.

Woody: Come on, Buzz! Move your feet!

Nora: Buzz, you gotta get up!

Sid's footsteps were coming closer. Woody grabbed Nora and they both hid under a blue crate with holes in it. Donald and Goofy hid in another crate under the desk. Sid burst into the room with a box. He opened it and pulled out a rocket.

Sid: The Big One! Cool! What am I gonna blow? Hey, where's that wimpy cowboy doll or that trashy girl doll?

Nora and Woody exchanged looks of horror. When Sid checked under the blue crate, he found nothing. That's because Woody clinged to the top with Nora holding his waist. Then Sid found Buzz and picked him up.

Sid: Yes! I always wanted to blow a spaceman into orbits.

He set the blue crate on the desk and threw a red tool box on top. The force of the tool box's weight caused Woody and Nora to fall. Woody shielded himself and Nora with an instruction manual and they watched in horror as Sid strapped Buzz to the rocket with tape.

Outside thunder boomed and lightning struck. A storm had come. Sid was disappointed, but Nora and Woody were relieved. So Sid decided to blow up the toys tomorrow.

While Sid slept, Woody and Nora tried to push crate to move it, but it was no use. Donald and Goofy were still below them, but there was another crate on top of theirs. So they just slept throughout the night, much to Nora and Woody's dismay.

Woody: Psst! Hey Buzz! Get over here and see if you can get this tool box off us.

Nora: Buzz, we need your help.

Buzz: I can't help. I can't help anyone.

Woody: Sure you can, Buzz. You can get us outta here, we'll get that rocket off, and we'll make a break for it to Andy's house.

Buzz: Andy's house, Sid's house. What's the difference?

Woody: Buzz, you're not thinking clearly.

Buzz: No Woody, for the first time I am thinking clearly. You were all right. I'm not a space ranger. I'm just a toy. A stupid little insignificant toy.

Woody: Wait a minute. Being a toy is a lot better than being a space ranger.

Buzz: Yeah right.

Nora: No, he's right, Buzz.

Woody: Look, over in that house is a kid who thinks you're the greatest, and it's not because you're a space ranger pal. It's because you're a toy. You're his toy.

Buzz: But why would Andy want me?

Nora: You're a Buzz Lightyear. Space ranger or not, you helped us fight that Heartless at Andy's house. Being a toy is about being played with and loved by a kid. You're a really cool toy.

Woody: As a matter of fact, he's too cool.

Nora: What?

Woody: I mean, what chance does a toy like me have against a Buzz Lightyear action figure. All I can do is….(pulls the string on his back)

Woody's Automatic Voice: There's a snake in my boot!

Nora: _Why would you have a snake in your boot?_

Woody: Why would Andy ever wanna play with me when he's got you? Besides, for me putting you guys in danger….I'm the one who should be strapped to that rocket.

Woody turned away and sat down; his own sadness affected him deeply. Feeling sorry for him, Nora laid her hand on his. Watching them for a moment, Buzz lifted up his right foot, which had Andy's name on it. And a look of determination appeared on his face.

Inside the crate, Nora and Woody turned around, and saw that Buzz was gone. Woody looked even sadder.

Woody: I guess it's just you and me, Nora. I appreciate all you've done for me but-

Suddenly, they heard movement from above as the red tool box creaked. They looked up and saw Buzz trying to push the tool box off.

Woody: What are guys doing?

Buzz: Come on, cadets. There's a kid over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you both out of this thing.

Together, the three toys pushed hard on both the blue crate and the red tool box. Finally, a gap was made for Woody and Nora to fall through.

Nora: Buzz, we're out!

Buzz: Almost there!

But Buzz pushed too hard and the tool box and the crate fell over the edge. Nora jumped out of the way, but the tool box fell on Woody, and the crate bounced off the tool box. The noise woke Donald and Goofy. But Sid wasn't awoken by the loud noises. Buzz sighed with relief.

Donald: What's going on?

Nora: Why were you guys sleeping when you should've helped to get that stinking tool box off!

But then, the alarm clock sounded off and Sid began to wake up. Nora hid in the shadows as Buzz froze.

Sid: Oh yeah! Time for liftoff!

He grabbed Buzz and ran out of the bedroom. Woody and the others ran for the door. Before they could get out, Scud saw them and quickly ran for an attack. The group quickly shut the door, but Scud remained outside the door.

Nora: Woody, what are we gonna do?

Woody: Let me think, Nora.

Then they saw the Mutant toys watching them from their hiding places.

Woody: Guys!

But the Mutant toys retreated to their hiding places. Rhona was on top of the bed.

Woody: No, wait! Listen please!

Rona: It's not like for you guys to give commands.

Goofy: And we have a right to do so because Buzz is gonna be blown to bits in a few minutes! We have to save him, but we need your help!

Rona looked at them, unsure. Baby Face moved quietly out of its hiding spot.

Woody: Please, he's my friend. The only one we've got.

Baby Face walked over to Rona and reached out its claws to her, taking her arm. They made a silent communication together when Rona called all the Mutant toys together in a circle.

Nora: Does this mean that-

Rona: Yes. My comrades wish to assist you, and so will I.

Woody: Thank you. Ok, I think I know what to do. We're gonna have to break a few rules. But if it works, it'll help everybody.

Nora: What rules?

Woody: (winks at her) You'll see.

So Woody came up with a plan to rescue Buzz. But first, they had to get past Scud. When Ducky rings the doorbell, Hand-in-the-box opens the door and the frog speeds out to get Scud to chase him to the front door which Hannah opened. Scud would be trapped outside the front door so he wouldn't get in the way. Nora, Woody, Donald, Goofy, Rona, and the other Mutant toys rode on Roller Bob down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the doggy door to the backyard.

Buzz was still strapped to the rocket as they stood upon a blue crate with a hazard light flashing from a wooden barrier with some plastic piping and a green headed rake leaning against it. Sid was inside the shed getting more supplies. Ducky, Legs, and Frog came out of the pipe, and Woody gave them thumbs up.

Woody: You guys go around the yard and let the other toys know what we're doing, while some of you get into your positions. You guys stay here and wait until we're ready.

Nora: OK. Be careful, Woody.

When Woody approached Buzz, he was happy to see them.

Buzz: Woody! Great! Help me out of this thing!

Woody: Shh!

Buzz: What?

Woody: It's ok. Everything's under control. (goes into lifeless mode)

Buzz: Woody, what are you doing?

Sid came out of the shed while speaking to a match box as an imaginary communicator. Buzz went into lifeless modes.

Sid: Houston, all systems are go, requesting permission to launch….(sees Woody) Hey, how'd you get out here? (picks up Woody) Oh well. You and I can have a cook out later.

He dropped Woody onto the barbeque and stuck a match in Woody's gun holder. Then Sid went back to Buzz.

Sid: Houston, do we have permission to launch? Uh, roger, permission granted. You're confirmed at T minus ten seconds. (lights up the match) And counting, ten…nine…eight…seven…

The other Mutant toys were still spreading the word and preparing for the surprise. Nora just looked on worried, hoping Woody would stop this in time.

Sid: Six…five…four…three…two…one!

Just before he could light the rocket, an automatic voice interrupted.

Woody's Automatic Voice: Reach for the sky!

Sid glanced behind him at the lifeless cowboy.

Woody's Automatic Voice: This town ain't big enough for the two of us. Somebody's poisoned the waterhole.

Sid: (picks up Woody) It's busted.

Before he could toss him away, the voice spoke to Sid.

Woody's Automatic Voice: Who are you calling busted, buster?

Sid's eyes widened as he looked at Woody in disbelief.

Woody's Automatic Voice: That's right. I'm talking to you, Sid Phillips. We don't like being blown up, Sid. Or smashed, or ripped apart.

Sid: W-We?

Woody's Automatic Voice: That's right. Your toys.

A burnt rag doll lifted herself out of the sandbox and saying "mama" in a haunting way. A red truck arose from the sand and the little limbed car crawled out. Buzz looked on in delight. Arising from a mud puddle were two damaged bodies of two soldiers. The wind up frog also came out of the water.

Sid backed away in fear as the toys approached him like zombies. The alien Scud chewed up came out from underneath Scud's bowl and began walking towards Sid with his arms out. Baby Face landed on Sid's head, giving Sid quite a scare. Hand-in-the-box grabbed Sid's foot and he screamed. When he backed up, Roller Bob, Jamie doll, the pterodactyl, and the baby chime came out.

Goofy and Donald started acting like zombies, trying to scare Sid while Rona rolled her eyes and went back scaring Sid. Nora gave a little "boo" and Sid screamed. The toys surrounded Sid in a circle as Woody spoke.

Woody's Automatic Voice: From now on, you must take good care of your toys. Because if you don't, we'll find out, Sid. (his head spins slowly) We toys can see everything.

Then, Woody gave a smug smile and spoke in a low, raspy voice.

Woody: So play nice!

With that, Sid screamed like a little girl, dropped Woody, and ran into the house. When he was gone, the toys cheered.

Woody: Ha, ha! We did it! We did it!

Nora: (throws her arms around Woody) Oh, Woody! How you told Sid to play nice, I thought that was amazing!

Buzz: Thanks guys. (shakes hands with Woody)

Seeing Woody and Buzz shake hands made Nora smile. She was glad to see they were now friends instead of rivals. Then she turned to Rona.

Nora: We should be thanking you, Rona. None of this would've happened if you hadn't assisted us in rescuing Buzz.

Rona: I kind of enjoyed it. I wanted to give that brat Sid some payback for what he did to my friends.

Nora: You must be really close with them, huh?

Rona: They were the only friends I had when I came to this world, after losing my home world.

Suddenly, there a honking noise and a car was starting its engine.

Goofy: Uh oh! Andy's leaving without us!

Everyone started running for the gate, except for Rona. She glanced back at the Mutant toys, uncertain if she should leave them. Baby Face pushed her slightly forward, ushering her to go. Rona kneeled down and hugged Baby Face, then she hugged Hand-in-the-box, Ducky, and would've hugged a whole lot of them if Donald hadn't called her.

Donald: Come on!

Then, she left to go with her new friends. They crawled out from the fence and tried to catch up to the blue van. But it drove away without them. The group lowered their heads sadly. But then, the moving truck was driving right toward them. Everyone ducked as the van drove over them.

Buzz: Come on!

As the group chased after the truck, Pete and Xenon watched from the bushes.

Pete: Xenon, we're not just gonna let them leave, are we?

Xenon: No. The cowboy still has to give us what he owes us. And we need to capture the keybearer.

Pete: Yeah? Well, how are we gonna catch up to them?

Xenon turned his head to Scud, who was sleeping on near the front door, and an evil smirk appeared on his mouth.

The toys ran as fast as they could to catch up to the moving van. Buzz grabbed onto a loose yellow pull string and climbed up to transport. Next were Rona, then Nora, and then Donald and Goofy. Woody was last to climb up the pull string.

But suddenly, they heard a familiar barking. Everyone looked up and gasped. Woody looked back and saw Scud running towards them. But what shocked them the most was that his body was covered in a black aura. And riding on the dog's back were Pete and Xenon.

Pete: Leaving so soon?!

Donald: Get lost you big palooka!

Pete: No way! Xenon and I are here to collect what's ours! We're gonna take that cowboy and turn him into a Heartless! And as for you, sweet cheeks, you'll be taking a trip with us back to the Kingdom of Darkness!

Hearing this horrible announcement, Woody looked up at his friends as if he were pleaded for help while the others were both shocked and angry. Then, Scud bit into Woody's leg and tried to pull him off the pull string.

Woody: Get away, you stupid dog! Help!

Buzz: Hold on, Woody!

Nora: Don't let go!

But there was a sound of fabric ripping and Woody was losing his grip on the pull string.

Woody: I can't do it! I'm sorry! Take care of Andy for me!

Not wanting to lose his friend, Buzz jumped onto Scud's back, and so did Nora. She pulled on Scud's ears while Buzz pulled on Scud's eyelids, causing the Heartless dog to howl in pain and let go of Woody.

Woody: Buzz! Nora!

Everyone was surprised by what they'd done. Woody, now determined to save his friends, climbed up the pull string, and tried to open the van's door.

Goofy: What are you doing!

Woody: Help me open this!

Woody, Donald, and Goofy grunted as they tried to lift the door open. Rona pushed them aside lightly, grabbed the handle, and threw the door open with ease. Woody and the others stared at Rona.

Donald: How did you-

Rona: What's your plan, cowboy?

They found a box of Andy's toys and opened some of the boxes to search for whatever they were looking for. Woody found RC, pulled him out of the box, and tossed him into the street. Then, he used the remote control to steer RC towards Buzz and Nora.

Meanwhile, Nora and Buzz were tossed underneath a car by Scud, who began barking at them. The two bad guys were still on Scud's back. Then, RC pulled up to them and then saw to his delight Nora and Buzz, whom both were relieved. They got onto RC quickly and sped out from under the car.

Xenon: After them!

The two villains and the Heartless Scud gave chase.

Woody, Goofy, Donald, and Rona were relieved as their success until…

Mr. Potato Head: Get him!

The toys spilled out of their boxes and charged at Woody. They thought he got rid of RC on purpose. But Goofy, Rona, and Donald were there to protect Woody.

Goofy: You keep driving, Woody! We'll take care of them!

Woody nodded, and went back to controlling RC and rescuing his friends. While riding RC, Buzz and Nora held on tightly as Scud came closer to them.

Pete: You can't get away now! We'll turn you both into Heartless!

Then, RC began spinning around in circles for a while until he sped down the road again.

Nora: What is Woody doing?!

Buzz: Something must be wrong!

All of a sudden, RC was shot up into the air, along with Buzz and Nora. Then RC landed back on the road with Buzz, but Nora was nowhere to be seen. She was still gliding through the air and would've fallen onto the road, had she not remembered the Aero spells Goofy taught her.

Nora: Aero!

With those words, Nora lifted into the air and glided down towards Scud like a hawk.

Nora: Thunder!

The lightning blast struck Scud, Pete, and Xenon, electrocuting them. Scud howled in pain when the bolt hit him. Then, Nora glided down towards Xenon and Pete, and with a powerful kick and a "hi-yaah," both villains were sent tumbling off Scud as the dog collapsed to the road. Nora glided down towards Buzz and RC, and surprisingly, Woody. They both had seen what Nora had done and were amazed.

Nora: Woody! How did you get here?

Woody: The toys threw me off the van!

Nora: They what?!

Buzz: Look out!

He pointed towards the back wheel of the car. Woody screamed, but Nora turned the wheel on the remote control and avoided the wheel.

Nora: (jokingly) Keep your eyes on the road!

Woody: Thanks! Now let's catch up to that truck!

He turned RC onto turbo and they began speeding towards the moving van. Back on the moving van, Rona, Donald, and Goofy were furious at the other toys for throwing Woody off the van by Mr. Potato Head's orders.

Rhona: What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you throw him off the truck?!

Donald: (to Bo Peep) You were very close with Woody! How could you just stand by and let them throw Woody off the van!

Mr. Potato Head: You guys are defending him? Did you take stupid pills this morning? Have you forgotten what he did to you, Buzz and Nora?

Goofy: You got it all wrong, Potato Head! Buzz and Nora are fine! They've been with us the whole time!

Mr. Potato Head: You're talking nonsense!

Rona: All right, that's it!

She summoned a red keyblade, much to Goofy and Donald's surprise.

Rona: Blazing Fury!

From the tip of the keyblade, fire balls shot out at the toys, which were dodging for cover. She would've burned them all if Lenny hadn't called out.

Lenny: Guys! Woody's riding RC! And Buzz and Nora are with him!

Toys: What?!

Bo Peep picked up Lenny and peered through. She could both Nora and Buzz were riding on RC with Woody.

Bo Peep: It's them! Woody was telling the truth!

The toys gasped as they realized the horrible mistake they've done.

Slinky: What have we done!

Rex: Great! Now I feel guilt!

Rona: You should, otherwise I would've barbecued all of you!

As RC got closer to the moving van, Bo Peep ordered Rocky to lower the ramp down towards RC and the others. The ramp slammed onto the road, sparks flew everywhere.

Slinky: Quick! Hold on to my tail!

The toys held onto Slinky's butt as he jumped down on the ramp and Woody grabbed his arm. But then, Slinky was pulled back with them.

Nora: What's happening!

Buzz: The batteries are running out!

Slinky was stretched incredibly far as the toy car became slower and slower. Woody and Nora were holding onto Slinky for dear life. Then, they lost their grip of Slinky and he was pulled back fast towards the truck, crashing into some of the toys in the process. RC grinded to a halt and the others watched in despair as the van drove away in the distance.

Woody: (agitated) Great!

Nora: Well we can't just sit here and pout. We gotta do something.

Buzz: Let's try the rocket.

Woody: Yeah!

He took out the match from his gun holder and lit it up. Before he could light the rocket, a car zoomed past them, putting the fire out in the process. Woody looked at the burnt out match, distressed that their last chance had been blown out.

Woody: No! No, no! No! (collapses to the road) No! Oh no! Why did this happen to us! After all the hell we've been through! It's not fair!

As he wallowed in sorrow, Buzz lowered his head sadly. Nora hugged Woody, trying to make him stop whining, when she heard something sizzling. She looked down and saw Woody's hand was emitting in tiny smoke. There was a beam of light, and Nora saw that it was coming from Buzz's visor. Then she had an idea. She dropped Woody and grabbed hold of Buzz's visor.

Buzz: Nora, what are you doing!

Nora: Just hold still, Buzz!

As Nora held the fuse in the light it suddenly lit. Quickly, Nora and Woody got back onto RC.

Woody: Nora, you're a genius!

Nora: It was nothing.

Buzz: You did it! Next stop, Andy!

Woody: Wait a minute. Nora, you just lit a rocket.

Nora: And-?

Woody: Rockets explode!

Suddenly, they blasted forwards as the rocket ignited. Back on the moving van, the toys saw the Woody, Nora, Buzz, and RC coming towards them on the rocket. The rocket began to lift into the air and RC was thrown into the moving van, crashing into Mr. Potato Head. Rona saw this and laughed.

Rona: That's what you deserve, spud head!

_Up in the sky…._

Woody: This is the part where we blow up!

Buzz: Not today!

He pressed the red button and his wings popped open, cutting away the duct tape. The threesome all fell from the rocket, just as the rocket exploded. Buzz held onto Woody and Woody held onto Nora as they were seemingly falling to the ground, but they were pulled up and were soaring through the air.

Woody: Hey, Buzz! You're flying!

Buzz: This isn't flying! This is falling with style!

Nora: I don't care what this is, but I love it!

Woody/Buzz/Nora: To infinity and beyond!

As they soared through the air happily, their friends from the moving van watched with wonder. Nora freed herself from Woody's grip and, still using the Aero spell, flew down towards the truck.

Woody: Nora, wait!

Nora: We'll see you at the new house!

As Buzz and Woody flew towards the blue van Andy was in, Nora landed gracefully into the truck. Donald and Goofy happily embraced her. Rona just stood in the corner smiling.

Hours later, after getting settled into Andy's new room, Nora, Donald, and Goofy told the toys the whole story, about who they really were.

Woody: Wow….I mean….it all makes sense considering on how you managed to get rid of Scud.

Rex: But that means you're a human just like Andy, and you know we're alive!

Nora: It's ok, Rex. I think its cool toys come to life.

Rex: Really?

Nora: Yeah. I get to live the life of a toy and see what it's like, and I actually enjoyed it.

Mr. Potato Head: But that means you lied to us.

Donald: But you weren't supposed to know we came from another world. It's supposed to be a secret.

Bo Peep: Don't worry, Donald. The secret's safe with us.

Slinky: But why'd you come here?

Nora: To find the keyhole of your world. Once I seal it, your world is safe from the Heartless.

Goofy: And to look for our King, who's gone missing, and Daren, a friend of Nora's.

Hamm: What about you, babe? What's your story?

Rona: I came from another world too, but a different one. The Kingdom of Rakuen, and got separated from my friends and our princess when the Heartless attacked.

Nora: Rakuen? That's where Haku, Asha, and Kavan are from!

Hearing the names, Rona gazed at Nora with wide eyes.

Rona: You found Haku, Kavan, and Asha?!

Nora: Yeah!

Rona: Did Haku do weird things to you?!

Everyone gave Rona blank stares.

Nora: No! He's been looking for you and the others. But he disappeared in a bright light, just like Kavan and Asha.

At that moment, a bright light appeared from beneath Rhona. The toys backed away, but it didn't seem to hurt them.

Bo Peep: What's going on?

Rona: It looks like I've been found. See you around, key girl. You too, Donald and Goofy. You're all good friends.

Donald: What do you mean found?

But Rona already vanished.

Mr. Potato Head: What was that all about?

Nora: I don't know, but it happened before with Kavan, Haku, and Asha.

Suddenly, the Luxo ball glowed and a keyhole appeared. A beam of light shot out from Nora's keyblade and into the keyhole, locking it.

Buzz: Was that the keyhole you're looking for?

Nora: Yep! And when that keyhole is sealed, we have to leave.

Woody: But won't we see you all again?

Nora: Don't worry, you'll see us again soon.

Woody: Well, thank you, for everything.

Nora: That's what friends are for, right?

With that, Nora hugged Woody and he gave her a tight squeeze back. Then she hugged Buzz next. He was kind of embarrassed by it, but he patted her gently on the back. Then she, Donald, and Goofy said goodbye to Hamm, Slinky, Sarge, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Bo Peep, and the rest of the toys.

Then, Nora, Donald, and Goofy climbed up the table and opened the window and jumped into the waiting Gummi ship. From their window, Woody and Buzz waved goodbye as Nora and the boys waved goodbye from their window, just before they blasted away.


	20. Tribal Forest

The trio found themselves in a dark spooky looking forest and heard strange noises.

Nora: Why would the Heartless come here?

Donald: I don't know and I don't wanna stay to find out.

Goofy: Are you scared, Donald?

Donald: What? Me? Aw, phooey! I'm not scared!

It was then Nora saw a shadow hiding in the trees. The figure realized he was spotted and took off through the woods.

Nora: Hey, wait!

Donald: Nora, why are you going?

Goofy: Wait for us!

Donald and Goofy followed Nora while she chased after the strange figure. When they came to a huge river and a big tree and into the clearing, Nora was surprised to see that the shadow she was chasing was not a he, but a she. An Indian woman. Nora stared in surprise, as did Donald and Goofy. The Indian woman stood still, staring at these strangers. Nora approached her carefully.

Nora: Uh, Hello.

Donald: (yanks her back) What are you doing?

Nora: (pushes Donald back) Sorry for chasing back there. We didn't know who you were. We won't hurt you, we're harmless. Except for Donald, that is.

Donald quacked angrily. But the Indian woman moved a bit closer.

Pocahontas: Who are you?

Nora: My name's Nora. That's Donald and Goofy.

Pocahontas: Pocahontas.

Nora: Come again?

Pocahontas: My name is Pocahontas. (observes them closely) Are you with them?

Nora: Who's them?

Pocahontas: The white men who invaded our shores.

Donald: I don't know who you're referring to, but we're not with them.

Goofy: We came here looking for Heartless.

Pocahontas: What are Heartless?

Goofy: Nasty little black creatures who feed on people's hearts, and they're very mean.

Pocahontas: I think I know what you're talking about. I've seen those creatures sneaking around my village, the forest, and every other place.

Just then, a small humming bird and a raccoon appeared from Pocahontas' canoe from the shore. The bird flew up to the group, looking at them suspiciously while the raccoon hid behind Pocahontas' feet.

Donald: (tries to shoo the bird away) Hey, shoo! Go away!

Pocahontas: It's alright, Donald. This is Flit, and this is Meeko. They're my friends. But I'll warn you, Meeko likes to take things and doesn't give them back, and Flit doesn't like strangers.

Goofy: But we're not strangers now. (tries to pet the bird, but Flit pokes him with his beak) Ow! He's stubborn, isn't he?

Pocahontas: Very stubborn. Now come, we must speak with someone important about this.

Pocahontas took Nora, Donald, and Goofy for a ride in the canoe and went down the river into a small glade. They got out of the canoe and climbed onto a tree stump platform.

Goofy: Are we supposed to meet someone here?

Pocahontas: She's right in front of us.

Just then, a face materialized on the tree. Everyone was startled except Pocahontas.

Grandmother Willow: Hello, dearies.

Donald: Why is that tree talking to us?

Grandmother Willow: Don't be frightened. My bark is worse than my bite.

Pocahontas: Grandmother Willow, this is Nora, Donald, and Goofy. They're here to stop those shadow creatures.

Grandmother Willow: Ah, the Keybearer and the King's companions. You've arrived just in the nick of time.

Nora: How did you know who we are?

Goofy: We're in trouble now.

Grandmother Willow: Now why would you think that?

Goofy: Someone told us that we shouldn't be meddling in other worlds.

Grandmother Willow: You must mean King Triton.

Donald: How do you know him?

Grandmother Willow: You see, there are some wise elders chosen to know about the worlds different from their own, especially the world you're from, dear. Myself, Triton, Rafiki, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, Zeus, Merlin, and a few more. And each of these elders has a certain point of view on the World Order and the affairs of others.

Nora: But Triton told us we shouldn't be meddling in the affairs of other worlds, said we violated the principal…and that my key only brings ruin and destroys peace.

Grandmother Willow: Just because one rule is broken doesn't mean Planet Disney is thrown into chaos. You've done the same thing time and time again, helping so many and stopping those rascals who control the Heartless, and nothing bad became of any of the worlds. But the point is that you are not the cause of ruin in the worlds. This is caused by the Heartless that invade each world. You mustn't feel bad for your actions, and don't mind what Triton thinks.

Goofy: Gawsh, she's right, Nora.

Donald: You helped a lot and they didn't mind that you're from another world.

Nora: I guess you're right.

Grandmother Willow: Now listen; you came here just in time because there's a fight brewing out between the English Settlers and Pocahontas' people. A large cat in blue and red garments, and a man with black garments is starting all this trouble by telling Chief Powhaten the Heartless showed up because of the Settlers, and then told Governor Ratcliffe the Heartless are here because of the Indians.

Donald: It must be Pete and Xenon!

Nora: We'll go check it out.

Pocahontas: I'll go with you. You don't know these woods like I do.

Nora: OK, let's go. And thanks Grandmother Willow.

The foursome jumped back into the canoe and rowed away to Pocahontas' village. The trio stood in awe at the sight of the Indian camp.

Nora: This is the first time I get to see a real live Indian camp.

Donald: But what are we doing here?

Pocahontas: We must speak with my father to let him know that you three have come to help us.

The group walked deeper into the village, where they were surprised to see some shadow Heartless invade the camp. Kocoum and some Indian warriors tried to fight it, but it was no good. Quickly, Nora, Donald, and Goofy defeated the Heartless and saved the camp.

When it was over, the other Indians in the camp stared at the newcomers whom destroyed the shadow creature. But Pocahontas led Nora, Donald, and Goofy to a large tent where her father, Chief Powhaten, and Kekata, the village Shaman, were inside.

Chief Powhaten: My daughter, where did you find these strangers?

Pocahontas: Father, I've brought some help. They can help us fight off the Heartless.

Chief Powhaten looked confused by that word.

Pocahontas: One of those shadow creatures that just attacked our village.

The Chief looked at the strangers cautiously. Then he turned to Kekata.

Chief Powhaten: Kekata, what do you see in them?

Kekata conjured images from the fire that showed Nora, Donald, and Goofy. The trio stared in amazement in the fire.

Kekata: These are strangers not like others. They are from a world far from our own. They destroy these shadow creatures that attack people and bring peace to all. When the pictures in the fire vanished, Chief Powhaten spoke to the trio.

Chief Powhaten: You are welcome here, and we shall fight these shadow creatures together.

The trio sighed with relief.

Pocahontas: Thank you, father.

The next morning, Nora realized Pocahontas was missing. When she looked out of the tent, she could see Pocahontas was sneaking off into the woods with Meeko and Flit. Nora nudged Donald and Goofy to wake up.

Nora: Guys, wake up!

Donald: What is it?

Nora: Pocahontas just ran off into the woods.

Goofy: Why would she do that?

Nora: I don't know, but we'd better follow her, just in case any Heartless comes after her.

The trio followed Pocahontas to the glade where she met a white man with blonde hair. As they watched, they could see that the two seemed to be friendly with each other. But Goofy accidently slipped on some leaves and fell, thus giving away their hiding spot to Pocahontas and the man.

Pocahontas: What are you doing here?

Donald: You left the camp and we followed you!

John Smith: Pocahontas, who are these guys? They don't seem like they're from here.

Pocahontas: That's because they're from another world.

John Smith: Really?

Donald: Who are you?

Pocahontas: Donald, it's alright. He's not a bad man. This is John Smith. John, this is Nora, Donald, and Goofy. They're here to destroy the Heartless.

John Smith: You mean those strange black creatures? I've seen them sneaking around my camp.

Goofy: Those Heartless can be lead to trouble.

Nora: So, why are you two seeing each other?

John Smith: I wouldn't call it seeing each other, we're just meeting in secret.

Pocahontas: John and I met at the waterfall a few days ago. He's not like the other Settlers, he has a good soul. But you can't tell my father about this, he would be so upset.

Nora: Your secret's safe with us.

Donald: It's a promise.

Goofy: We won't tell, cross our hearts.

Pocahontas: Thank you.

Meanwhile at John Smith's camp, Pete and Xenon was speaking to Governor Ratcliffe.

Ratcliffe: So let me understand this; those creatures you call "Heartless" are here because of those filthy savages?

Xenon: Of course. But if you kill those savages, the Heartless will die alongside them.

Ratcliffe: You have a point. We must prepare our weapons for battle. Thank you for the warning gentlemen, otherwise we wouldn't have known about this. (goes into tent)

Pete: (chuckles evilly) That's exactly what we told Chief Powhaten. The Heartless have invaded their shores since the Settlers arrived.

Xenon: When they fight, we'll have enough Heartless for our army.

Back in the forest, the trio was still with Pocahontas and John Smith. They were discussing on how to stop the feud between the Indians and the Settlers.

Pocahontas: There must be a way to stop them. We should try talking with my father.

John Smith: Pocahontas, talking's not gonna help. I already tried talking to my men, but everything about this place has them spooked.

Donald: You're telling me. These woods creep me out.

Just then, Percy, Ratcliff's pet dog, had followed John Smith to the glade. When he saw Meeko, he started barking at him and chased him. They ran around in circles from Pocahontas, John Smith, Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Pocahontas: Meeko, stop!

Nora: Where'd that dog come from?

Donald: Knock it off!

Goofy: Hey, watch it!

John Smith: You see? Once two sides wanna fight, there's no stopping it.

Meeko grabbed Flit and used him as a mini sword to defend himself from Percy. But then Grandmother Willow stopped the fight.

Grandmother Willow: ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Percy was so surprised to see the tree talking; he passed out into the water. Grandmother Willow used her vines to lift Percy out of the water and back onto the tree stump.

Grandmother Willow: Now, there's something I wanna show you. Look.

She touched her vine in the water, and small ripples appeared, and they seemed to glow when touched.

Pocahontas: The ripples.

John Smith: What about them?

Grandmother Willow: So small at first, then look how they grow. But someone has to start them.

John Smith: They're not gonna listen to us.

Grandmother Willow: Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Only when the fighting stops can you be together.

John Smith looked at Pocahontas for a minute, and then grinned.

John Smith: Alright, let's go talk to your father.

Pocahontas smiled and hugged John Smith. Grandmother Willow closed her vines on Nora, Donald, Goofy, Flit, Meeko, and Percy to give the two lovers some privacy. But Nora peeked a bit from the vines and watched as Pocahontas and John Smith shared a kiss.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. It sounded Indian. Out of the trees burst Kocoum. He jumped onto John Smith and the two wrestled with each other. Pocahontas tried to pull Kocoum away, but he pushed her away.

A young Settler named Thomas came out of the bushes and fired his rifle at Kocoum. As he fell, he grabbed Pocahontas' necklace, breaking it, and he fell into the water, dead.

John Smith: Thomas!

Thomas: Is he-

Pocahontas: You killed him.

Thomas: I thought he-

Pocahontas: Get away from him!

John Smith: Pocahontas, it won't help! He was only-

Pocahontas: He killed him!

Then, more Indians were heard coming.

John Smith: Thomas! Get outta here!

As Thomas ran off, the Indian warriors grabbed John Smith and dragged him back to their camp, while some carried Kocoum's lifeless body away.

Nora had seen everything from behind the vines, and was horrified. And so were Donald, Goofy, Flit, Meeko, and Percy. Sadly, they accompanied Pocahontas back to the Indian camp, where John Smith was brought before Chief Powhaten.

Chief Powhaten: At sunrise, he shall be the first to die!

Pocahontas: But father-

Chief Powhaten: It must be done! Because of your foolishness, Kocoum is dead! Take him away!

When Pocahontas was left alone, Nora and the boys tried to comfort her.

Donald: Who was Kocoum anyway?

Pocahontas: My father wanted me to marry him, but he's so serious.

Nora: But how did he know where you were?

Nakoma: It was me.

Pocahontas' childhood friend, Nakoma approached them.

Nakoma: I sent Kocoum to find you. I saw your friends leave the village when they were following you. I was worried about you; I thought I was doing the right thing.

Donald: Well, you just made things worse by telling what's his name!

Nakoma: I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you, Pocahontas. Come with me.

She took Pocahontas to the tent where John Smith was tied to a stake.

John Smith: Pocahontas!

Pocahontas: I'm so sorry.

John Smith: For what? This? I've gotten out of worse scraps than this. Can't think of any right now but-

Pocahontas: It would've been better if we've never met, none of this would've happened.

John Smith: Pocahontas, I'd rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you.

Pocahontas: I can't leave you.

John Smith: You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you forever.

And Pocahontas left the tent.

Back at the glade, they explained the situation to Grandmother Willow.

Pocahontas: They're gonna kill him at sunrise.

Grandmother Willow: You have to stop them. Remember your dream-

Pocahontas: I was wrong! I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost.

Donald: What dream are you talking about?

Grandmother Willow: A few days ago, Pocahontas told me she had a dream about a spinning arrow. I suggested that this spinning arrow could be pointing her down her path.

As Meeko climbed up the tree, Nora tried to give Pocahontas some encouragement.

Nora: I think you were following the right path. If you hadn't, you'd never have met John Smith. You two shared a deep bond that could stop the feud between your clans.

Meeko slide down the vine and gave her the compass he stole from John Smith. As the wind began to blow, the arrow in the compass began to spin. Pocahontas looked at it in awe.

Pocahontas: The spinning arrow.

Grandmother Willow: It's the arrow from your dream.

Pocahontas: I was right! It was pointing to him!

Just then, the sun began to rise over the horizon.

Donald: Uh oh! Sunrise!

Grandmother Willow: It's not too late!

The arrow stopped spinning and pointed towards the horizon.

Grandmother Willow: You know your path! Now follow it!

And with that, the foursome dashed off to stop the war. As they ran, both Ratcliffe's army and Powhaten's army marched off to battle.

At a huge cliff, John Smith was laid out on a stone platform, ready to accept his fate. Chief Powhaten was about to hit him with his staff when…

Pocahontas: STOP!

Pocahontas threw herself across John Smith's body as Nora, Donald, and Goofy readied their weapons.

Pocahontas: If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too!

Chief Powhaten: Stand back, all of you!

Pocahontas: I won't! I love him, father!

Chief Powhaten was stunned to hear this, as was Ratcliffe and his army, and the Indian army.

Nora: You're going down the wrong path, the path of hatred! You and the Settlers were set up by Pete! Killing John will lead to more Heartless!

Pocahontas: She's right, father! This is the path I choose! What will yours be?

For a minute, Chief Powhaten looked at his Indian army, and at the Settlers. Then he raised his staff in the air as the wind blew, feeling his daughter's spirit in the wind.

Chief Powhaten: My daughter and her companions speak with the wisdom beyond their years. We have all come with anger in our hearts, but they come with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there's to be more killing, it will not start with me. Release him!

When his ropes were cut, John Smith hugged Pocahontas. The Indians and the Settlers lowered their weapons. But Ratcliffe was not pleased.

Ratcliffe: Now's our chance! Fire!

Thomas: No! They let him go! They don't want to fight!

Raticliffe: It's a trick, don't you see? Fire!

But the Settlers refused to fight. Angered, Ratcliffe snatched a rifle from a Settler.

Ratcliffe: Fine! I'll do it myself!

He aimed his rifle at Chief Powhaten, but John Smith saw it coming and shoved him out of the way, taking the bullet in the stomach. Pocahontas, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were shocked.

But then, Heartless appeared, surrounding Ratcliffe, as he clutched his chest in pain. The Settlers backed away in fear. Pete and Xenon approached Ratcliffe.

Donald: What are you doing here?

Pete: It was the Darkness in this guy's heart that led me here. He's got enough anger and hate in his heart to become one beauty of a Heartless!

At that moment, Ratcliffe was transformed into a huge illuminator Heartless. The Settlers and the Indians tried to fight him, but he was too big and strong for them, and he knocked them aside.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy rushed forward to battle. Nora slashed it with her keyblade, Donald zapped it with some bolts, and Goofy rammed it with his shield. But the Heartless came raging back, thrashing and swiping at the trio.

Then, the Heartless pinned them to the ground, and raised his claw-like arm to slash at them, when out of nowhere, a spear struck the Heartless across the face, causing it to let go of the trio. They could see that it was Pocahontas.

Together, the foursome attacked the Heartless, and then, with one final blow, they defeated the Heartless. The Heartless staggered, then collapsed, and vanished. Nora and the boys wanted to go after Xenon and Pete, but they were already gone.

Later on, there was a sad sendoff for John Smith, who had to go back to England. The Indians and the Settlers thanked Nora, Donald, and Goofy for showing the truth. Pocahontas and Chief Powhaten were the last to say thanks.

Chief Powhaten: You are always welcome on our land. Thank you, my friends.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy gave Pocahontas her blue necklace, the one Kocoum broke. They had fixed it.

Pocahontas: My mother's necklace. Thank you.

Flit chirped a goodbye while Percy and Meeko moaned sadly.

John Smith: Thanks guys. I've been in a lot of worse scrapes like this before, but I never got out of one with help.

As Pocahontas and John Smith shared one last kiss, the boat he was in rowed away to a waiting ship to take him back to England.


	21. Return to Agrabah

The Gummi ship had traveled back to Agrabah where Nora, Donald, and Goofy were walking through the marketplace.

Donald: Agrabah! We made it!

Goofy: Gawsh, I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing?

Nora: It'll be good to see them again.

As the trio walked through the marketplace, a merchant was selling old stuff when a huge familiar figure approached him.

Pete: Hey mister! I wanna look at that black lamp your selling!

Merchant: Of course! (shows him a black lamp) My good sir, it is said that this lamp harbored a terrible genie.

Pete: Really?

He tried to grab it, but the Merchant held back.

Merchant: Ah-ah. You can't touch, if you're not buying.

Pete: Oh…I'll buy it!

Meanwhile, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were approaching the palace.

Nora: I can't wait to see Aladdin and Jasmine again.

Goofy: But do you think Genie will come back?

Nora: I hope so. I actually miss his comedic ways.

Donald: Then why don't we go pay Aladdin a visit before we start searching for Heartless.

Just then, something red and fluffy flew into Donald's face. It knocked him to the ground. Goofy and Nora were at his side.

Goofy: You ok, Donald?

Donald: I think so.

Nora: What was it that hit you?

To their surprise, it was Iago.

Donald: It's Iago!

When Iago came to, he saw the trio.

Iago: Hey! It's you guys! Uh, Nora, Donald, and Goofy. Right?

Nora: Yeah. What happened to you?

Donald: Didn't you get sealed in the lamp with Jafar?

Iago: I managed to get out of that stinking lamp and I broke off with that creep.

Nora: But why are you here alone?

Iago: I wanna go see Aladdin at the palace!

Nora/Donald: EH?!

Iago: Can you take me there, please?!

Donald: No way! After all the bad things you did-

Iago: I turned over a new feather! I'm legit! No more scams! I promise! You gotta believe me!

Goofy: Gawsh, I feel a bit sorry for him.

Iago: I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine.

Goofy: We can help you. Can't we?

Donald's face was stone cold, but Nora was thinking.

Nora: Well, if you're serious about turning over a new feather and you wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine, then I guess we can help you.

Donald: WHAT?!

Iago: Oh, thank you!

Nora: But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself. Please be on your best behavior.

Iago: Yeah, I got it, toots.

Merchant: Stop thief!

The trio turned and saw Abu running off with the black lamp with the Merchant and Aladdin chasing after him. They finally caught up with up at a corner.

Aladdin: Abu, you should be ashamed of yourself.

Abu reluctantly gave the black lamp to Aladdin, who gave it back to the Merchant.

Merchant: If you can't control that fur ball, put a leash on him.

Aladdin: Look, I'm sorry.

Merchant: The buyer of this lamp won't be happy about this.

When the Merchant left, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago approached Aladdin and Abu.

Aladdin: Hey guys. It's been so long.

Nora: Hi, Aladdin.

Aladdin: Sorry about earlier. Abu just can't keep his paws off that lamp.

Abu tried to chatter about something but Aladdin shook his finger at him.

Aladdin: No talking your way out of this one.

Nora: So has Genie come back yet?

Aladdin: No. He hasn't.

Goofy: You miss him, huh?

Aladdin: Yeah. (notices Iago) Iago?

Nora: He wanted to apologize for all the trouble he caused.

Aladdin: He does?

Goofy: Gawsh, he's so sorry, he's shaking.

Iago: T-T-The lamp.

Aladdin: What about it?

Iago: It's that lamp the monkey stole! I was locked up in that thing for a long time! There's no way I'd mistake it!

Abu chattered in agreement.

Aladdin: Then let's go have a chat with the Merchant.

They got to the spot where the Merchant was selling old stuff.

Nora: Excuse me? But do you still have that black lamp with you?

Merchant: Sorry, but somebody else bought it.

Goofy: Who is it?

Merchant: Why are you asking these silly questions? I don't have time for this.

Donald: Just tell us who bought it!

Merchant: Alright! It was a big strange looking cat. He was so intent on buying that lamp.

Nora: A big strange looking cat…Oh no.

She led Donald and Goofy away from the Merchant.

Nora: Guys, we gotta find Pete. He's the one who bought the lamp.

Donald: Pete?!

Goofy: Oh no!

Aladdin: Who's he?

Iago: He's that big fat weird looking cat who works for Maleficent.

Nora: We gotta keep Jafar bottled up, or he's gonna take over Agrabah again!

Aladdin: We gotta warn Jasmine and the Sultan first.

They went to the palace and met Jasmine, Carpet, Rajah, and Sultan in the throne room.

Jasmine: Nora! Donald! Goofy!

The trio bowed before her. After that, Rajah rubbed happily against them, purring.

Sultan: It's so good to see you all again. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah.

Nora: All in a day's work. But uh…I'm afraid we came with bad news. A merchant found the lamp Jafar was sealed in and sold it to a nasty bully named Pete.

Jasmine: What?

Sultan: Oh dear.

Nora: Is there any way we can help you out?

Jasmine: (sees Iago behind Goofy) Iago! Quick, Nora, catch him!

Goofy: Wait! He's not a bad bird anymore, he's reformed. He wanted to say he's sorry for what he's done.

Jasmine: You're kidding.

Nora: Tell him that.

Suddenly, there stood Pete by the doorway, holding Jafar's lamp.

Pete: Looking for this? If you want it, come and get it! (Abu snatches the lamp away)

Pete: Lamp hog! Give it back!

Abu tossed the lamp to Donald before Pete could get him.

Donald: Come and get it!

Then Donald tossed the lamp to Jasmine.

Jasmine: Try and get it!

Pete: What is this? A game of catch the lamp!

Jasmine tossed the lamp to Goofy. Before Goofy could toss the lamp to Aladdin, Pete grabbed that lamp and shoved Goofy aside.

Pete: Gotcha! I win!

But Iago flew over and took the lamp.

Nora: Nice one, Iago!

Aladdin: Way to go!

Pete chased Iago, but the bird led him to a wall where Pete crashed. As Iago laughed, he slammed into the wall too, dropping the lamp. Donald and Goofy gasped. Pete picked up the lamp.

Pete: Nice try, bird brain. Just wait until Jafar's free. He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!

Nora: Not while we're here!

Pete: Better think again, sweet cheeks. After I set Jafar free, he's got big plans for you!

Suddenly, the palace began to shake. From the sky, something blue came flying down through the palace doors. When the doors opened, they smashed into Pete.

Genie: I'm HOME! Al! It's been eons! (hugs Aladdin) Al, you princely little muffin, you! Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend! To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less…Oh, the HUMANITY!

Aladdin: It's good to see you again, Genie.

Nora: Hi, Genie!

Genie: Hey, Nora! Donald! Goofy! (hugs all three of them) Did you miss me?

Iago flew over with the black lamp. Pete had dropped it when the doors smashed into him which gave Iago enough time to take the lamp and give it to Nora.

Iago: Here you are, toots.

Genie: Uh, what's with the bird doing here?

Nora: Iago's reformed. He wanted to say he's sorry for the trouble he caused. And he just helped take that lamp away from Pete.

Iago: Please, give me a chance. You won't regret it. Honest!

Genie: Uhhh…Al, you sure you want that chicken in the coop?

Aladdin: I think Iago's shown he means well.

Genie: Aw, sure. You're probably right.

Donald: And how much trouble can one noisy bird cause?

Genie: You just might have a point there.

Jasmine: What'll we do with Pete?

Sultan: I'll make sure he's locked away for good.

Jasmine: What about Jafar's lamp?

Genie: I'll bury it somewhere far away.

Jasmine: What about you, Nora? Will you be leaving soon?

Nora: But we just got here, and we just stopped Pete.

Aladdin: Why don't you stay for a while?

Jasmine: I'll show you around the palace.

Sultan: And I'll prepare a feast to celebrate.

Nora: OK! Can we, guys?

Goofy: Sounds great!

Donald: What am I gonna do with you two?

Later, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were given a tour of the palace rooms and the garden. Pete was left grumbling to himself in the dungeon.

Pete: I should've rubbed that lamp when I had the chance. Wait! I can still control the Heartless. I can use them to steal the lamp back for me. (snaps his fingers and Heartless appear) Go find me that lamp! And make sure those runts upstairs don't see you! The rest of you, get me outta this stinking prison!

Some Heartless busted Pete out of the dungeon while the rest vanished to find the lamp. Everyone at the palace had no idea what was going on in the dungeon. They were too busy enjoying a good picnic together outside in the garden.

Nora: So how are things going?

Jasmine: It's been perfect.

Donald: Did you tie the knot yet?

Goofy: Donald!

Donald: What? The last time we saw them was when Jasmine chose to marry Aladdin.

Jasmine: We didn't get married yet. But we will soon.

Aladdin: How are things going with you guys?

Nora: Oh, we've been traveling to other places, and meeting new faces here and there.

Iago: Did anything weird happen between you and your two boyfriends?

Nora/Donald/Goofy: BOYFRIENDS?!

Iago: I'm just saying. You sound really close with those two.

Donald: No, no, no! I already got Daisy!

Goofy: And I'm married and have a son! But I'm still a widow.

Nora: We're just friends, come on Iago!

Abu and Iago chuckled. Donald whispered to Goofy.

Donald: What is it with everyone telling us we're Nora's boyfriends?

Goofy: I guess it's because we're close with her.

Meanwhile, the Heartless brought Pete the black lamp.

Pete: Good work Heartless! Now to set you free!

Pete rubbed the lamp and red smoke began to rise from the lamp. The lamp shook and a red genie came out of the lamp, cackling.

Jafar: I'M FREE! FREE TO AVENGE MYSELF ON THOSE WHO IMPRISONED ME!

He tried to fly off, but the cuffs around his wrists held him back.

Jafar: IT'S THE CURSE OF THE LAMP! ALL THE POWER IN THE UNIVERSE AND I'M BOUND BY THE RULES OF THE GENIE!

Pete: Hey, down here! Remember me, I work for Maleficent! But can we talk when you're about my size, pal! Your appearance is freaking me out!

Genie Jafar transformed himself into regular Jafar.

Jafar: I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming now.

Pete: Right. Ahem! Now, to get to the point, I just bought your lamp from a puny merchant because I wanted your help to conquer the whole universe. Maleficent's order that is.

Jafar: Conquer the whole universe, you say? That can be arranged. But first, I want to exact my revenge on Aladdin and Nora!

Meanwhile, the gang had just finished their meal when the ground began to shake and the sky darkened. Heartless appeared and surrounded the group. Some Heartless kept Aladdin, Jasmine and Sultan prisoners. Another Heartless imprisoned Genie in a magic ball, Abu was wrapped around in a chain, Carpet was broken into pieces, and Rajah was put in a cage.

Only Nora, Donald, and Goofy were left to face the Heartless. Iago had hid behind Goofy. Standing before them was Pete and Jafar.

Nora: Jafar, you won't get away with this!

Jafar: But I already have! All of Agrabah will belong to me while you and your friends shall suffer in the realm of Darkness!

Iago: Hey, Jafar! Shut up!

Jafar: You dare defy me! You useless bird!

He aimed his snake-like staff at Iago and Goofy. But instead, he zapped a bolt at Aladdin. Iago quickly flew between Aladdin and the bolt.

Iago: AL!

Iago was hit, and he fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Goofy: Iago!

Jafar: You'll all be joining him very soon!

Jafar transformed into Genie Jafar. A huge army of Heartless was summoned to get rid of Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Goofy: What'll we do?

Donald: All we can do now is fight!

Nora: You guys deal with the Heartless, I'll stop Jafar!

Goofy: But how will you-

Genie: The lamp! If you destroy the lamp, you destroy Jafar!

Nora: Thanks, Genie! You guys distract Jafar while I get the lamp!

Donald: You got it!

Goofy: Please be careful!

Nora ran off while Donald and Goofy distracted Jafar.

Goofy: Alright, Jafar! You'd best give it up! We're too much for you to handle!

Jafar: You're fools to challenge me! I am all powerful!

Donald: Oh yeah? You can't even get rid of us!

Jafar: We'll see about that!

Jafar shot lightning bolts at Goofy and Donald, but they dodged his every aim. Nora was about to grab hold of the lamp, when a huge earthquake sounded and raised the lamp higher, away from her. Then she heard two screams. Jafar had Donald and Goofy in his grip.

Nora knew she had to get that lamp, and quick. So she climbed up the rock, even though the rock shook violently, trying to force her off, she kept climbing. Jafar glanced over at Aladdin and the others.

Jafar: It's all over, boy! I win! There's no one to save you and your friends, this time!

Nora: Think again, Jafar!

Jafar looked behind him, and saw that Nora had the black lamp.

Jafar: You little brat!

He zapped a bolt at her, but Nora dodged it. As she ran to her friends, Jafar zapped another bolt at her, this time, it hit her. Her friends gasped.

Jafar: Ha, ha, ha! Good help is so hard to find these days. Isn't it, Aladdin!

But when Jafar wasn't looking, Nora weakly raised her keyblade and smashed the lamp.

Jafar: My lamp! NOOO!

With the black lamp destroyed in pieces, Jafar violently imploded into a cloud of dust, destroying him forever.

Genie was freed from the crystal ball, Rajah was freed from the cage, Carpet was himself again, Abu was unwrapped from the chain, and Aladdin, Jasmine, and Sultan were free. Donald and Goofy were also freed from Jafar's clutches. Pete had escaped through a dark corridor.

As everyone celebrated their victory, they stopped when they saw Nora lying on the ground, paralyzed, as was Iago. Donald used his magic staff to unparalyze Nora and Iago. For a moment, they wouldn't move, but then…

Iago: You'd be surprised what you can live through.

Nora: You said it.

Aladdin: Alright!

Jasmine: Nora! Iago! You're ok!

Genie: They're alive!

Sultan: Thank heavens!

Abu chattered happily and Carpet flew around joyfully and Rajah purred happily. Donald and Goofy hugged Nora.

Goofy: We're so happy you're ok!

Donald: Don't you ever scare us like that again!

Aladdin: Thanks for saving me, Iago.

Iago: Aw, no prob. But I still got an ache in my wing and my beak.

Goofy: Gawsh, Iago. I hope you're still ok.

Iago: But I can still fly.

Iago flew around weakly with Goofy following him with his hands out in case Iago fell.

Donald: Goofy, look out!

Goofy hadn't been watching where he was going, so he crashed into the picnic table. As Nora and Donald went to his aide, Genie just laughed.

Genie: Nora! Donald! Goofy! You guys are too much! If you're ever in the mood for some cosmic razzle dazzle, gimmie a shout, ok?

Donald: You got it!

Aladdin: You've done it again, Nora.

Jasmine: Don't ever forget about us.

Nora: I would never forget my friends.


	22. New Orleans Bayou

Nora: AAAHHH!

Donald and Goofy were so startled by Nora's scream that they fell into the water. They had just arrived in the New Orleans Bayou, transforming themselves into swamp creatures. Donald was a firefly and Goofy was a possum. Nora, however, didn't like her disguise.

Nora: I'M A FROG!

Yes its true. Norah was changed into a cute little green frog, with her hair shortened.

Donald: (after getting out of the water with Goofy) So what's wrong with being a frog?

Nora: (touches the slime on her body) They're slimy, and disgusting!

Donald: It's not slime, its mucus!

Nora: Why did you change me into a frog?! You could've turned me into a possum like Goofy!

Goofy: Let's not start worrying about that now, Nora. We should start searching for the inhabitants who live here.

Nora: Who the hell would wanna live in a swamp?

Donald: (trembling with fear while pointing at something) He would.

Nora: Donald, what are you talking about?

She turned around and was face to face with a giant alligator. In an instant, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and the alligator screamed and ran to hide. But instead of chasing them, the alligator shielded himself cowardly.

Louis: Please don't hurt me! I'm fragile! I bruise like a banana!

The trio just stared at the alligator.

Donald: He scares me, but not like I thought.

A firefly and two frogs arrived at the scene.

Tiana: Louis, what's wrong?

Louis: I heard a scream and went to check it out when I saw those three scary looking monsters!

Naveen: (looks at the trio and chuckles) You call those monsters? They're just animals, strange looking animals.

Goofy: We're not monsters, we're friendly. You just scared us.

Donald: You guys are friends with a crocodile?

Louis: I'm an alligator!

Donald: Whatever.

Ray: Don't worry about Louis here; he's the nicest gator in the bayou, and the best trumpet player. Now, where'd you folks come from?

Goofy: I'm Goofy. This is Donald and Nora.

Tiana: My name's Tiana, this is Louis, Ray, and Naveen. But we can't stop to talk; we gotta find Mama Odie so she can break this spell.

Nora: What spell?

Naveen: Brace yourselves my friends, we are not frogs! We are people! I am Prince Naveen! And that is Tiana, the waitress. Do not kiss her.

Tiana: Now hold on a minute! This goon here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo man, and told me to kiss him to break the spell.

Nora: Gross! But I've read in a book that only a princess can break the spell.

Tiana: I was wearing a princess costume at my friend Lottie's party. He thought I was a princess and made me kiss him, and then I changed into a frog! And let me tell you, being a frog gives me the creeps!

Nora: I know how you feel. I hate being covered in mucus.

Tiana: Huh?

Nora covered her mouth when she realized she gave herself away.

Donald: Way to go, Nora!

Nora: Not my fault!

Louis: You mean you're all humans too? Did the Shadow Man turn you into animals too?

Nora: Uh, yeah he did. But why do they call him Shadow Man?

Ray: They say that he has the power to control the shadows, nasty looking creatures.

Goofy: Does he have a name besides Shadow Man?

Ray: Nobody knows.

Donald: And who's this Mama Odie?

Louis: She's the voodoo queen of the bayou. She's got magic, and spells, and all kinds of hoodoo.

Ray: If you want, you kiddies can tag along if you wanna be human again.

Nora: (whispers to Donald and Goofy) What do you guys think? This Shadow Man could also control the Heartless, and sent them out to find the keyhole.

Goofy: (whispers) Maybe, but we won't know for sure unless we stick with them.

Donald: (to Tiana and the others) We'd love to go with you!

Louis: Great! It's nice to make new friends nowadays!

_At the Shadow Man's Hideout…._

Dr. Facilier, an evil Witch Doctor, was talking with his voodoo "friends" while Xenon and Pete watched. Pete was hiding behind a chair, afraid of the scary looking voodoo masks.

Dr. Facilier: Friends, I'm afraid our froggy prince has escaped and I need your generous assistance of getting him back.

The Heads glared down at him.

Dr. Facilier: I hear you. Now what's in it for you? Well, as soon as I dispose of Big Daddy La Bouff, then I'm gonna rule this world. I'll have New Orleans in the palm of my hand. And you'll have all the souls your dark little hearts' desire. So, we got ourselves a deal?

The Heads contemplate for a moment, then a big head opened his mouth and shadow spirits came into the room.

Dr. Facilier: Now we're cooking! We're gonna find ourselves a frog!

Pete: Wait a minute, doc! You might need the Heartless' assistance as well. That girl and those two clowns could be here as well and they might destroy those shadows of yours.

Xenon: He has a point. But if you can control both the Heartless and the shadow spirits, then you'll be the most powerful witch doctor in all of New Orleans.

Dr. Facilier: You may be right on that. (to the shadow spirits) As I was saying, search everywhere; the bayou, the quarter…bring him to me alive, especially the girl. Now go!

And with that, both wight knight Heartless and the shadow spirits vanished out into the streets of New Orleans.

_Back at the Bayou…._

Donald: So you've been turned into a frog just because you were messing with the Shadow Man?

Naveen: He was very charismatic!

Goofy: But how are you gonna become human again?

Tiana: We need Mama Odie to turn us into humans again.

Louis: That is if we can find her. She lives in the deepest and darkest part of the bayou. That place gives me the creeps and no one ever goes there.

To make himself feel better, Louis began to play his trumpet.

Nora: Where did you learn to play the trumpet, Louis? You're a real good player.

Louis: Aw, shucks. The bayou's the best jazz school in the world. All the greats play in the river boats. Old Louis would give anything to be up there jamming with the big boys.

Goofy: Why don't you?

Donald: He's an alligator! People are afraid of alligators!

Louis: So I wanna ask Mama Odie to turn me human so I can play with the big boys!

Naveen: And when I turn human again, I'm gonna live the high life again!

Tiana: (rolls her eyes) Oh boy.

Nora: What about you, Tiana? What are you gonna do?

Tiana: I'm gonna open up my own restaurant.

Nora: Why?

Tiana: It's what my daddy always wanted to do. But he died before he could make it happen. So I've been working two jobs to save money and buy an old mill to change it into a fancy looking restaurant.

Nora: Well I hope you do it soon.

Goofy: I can't wait to try some of your food.

Naveen: Goofy, please. You're making me hungry.

Tiana: What about you, Nora? What are you gonna do when you become human?

Nora: Um….well….I….(changes the subject) Do you ever do anything besides work?

Tiana: What do you mean?

Nora: What I mean is, do you ever take a break from working and have fun, or do you have someone special to you? Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything.

Tiana: I don't have time to look for a Prince Charming; I gotta work hard because I'm so close to getting my restaurant.

Ray: There's always time for love, look at me and my girl. We always find time for one another.

Nora: You have a girlfriend?

Ray: Her name is Evangeline. She the most beautiful firefly that ever did glow. I talk to her every night. She's shy, don't talk too much. And I know in my heart, that we're gonna be together.

Nora: Awww.

Tiana: That's so sweet.

Naveen: Yes, yes. Just don't settle down so quickly. There are plenty of fireflies in the swamp.

Annoyed, Tiana start using a stick to whack the sticker balls out of the bushes to make a path. Nora, Donald, and Goofy helped too. Louis got a sticker ball on his finger.

Louis: OW! I just got bit! Gator down!

Ray: (starts pulling the sticker ball off Louis' finger) Will you hold still, you big baby!

Louis: Aaahh!

Ray: I ain't touched it yet.

What no one didn't know was that three dumb frog hunters named Reggie, Darnell, and Two-Fingers were watching Tiana, Naveen, and Nora.

Reggie: Just look at those three jumpers. I can taste them frog legs already.

Darnell: (loudly) Bet they taste real good with the sauce piquant! Right, Pa?

Reggie: Will you be quiet?! (hits Darnell with a club)

Two-Fingers mumbles something to Reggie while making gestures.

Reggie: My thoughts exactly, Two-Fingers. It's time to catch us some frogs.

They ducked back into the bushes. Meanwhile, Nora and Tiana were trying to make a clearing while walking through the bushes. Naveen just walked calmly behind them.

Naveen: You know, waitress. I finally figured out what's wrong with you. You don't know how to have fun. There! Somebody had to say it.

Tiana: Thank you, because I figured out what your problem is too.

Naveen: I am too wonderful? (the branch Tiana holds smacks him backwards)

Tiana: No, you're a no-count, philandering, lazy bump on the log.

Naveen: Ahaha…(fakes a cough) Killjoy.

Tiana: What'd you say?

Naveen: Nothing. (fakes a cough) Stick in the mud.

Tiana: Listen here, mister. This stick in the mud has had to work two jobs her whole life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon and chasing chamber maids around your ivory tower!

Naveen: Actually, it's polished marble.

Having quite enough of this argument, Nora turned to face the two taller frogs.

Nora: That's it! I'm tired of hearing you two bickering at each other while we're trying to clear a path to get us out these bushes! If you wanna get to Mama Odie's quick, you're gonna have to avoid each other from now on!

Goofy: You know, you two fight like an old married couple.

Tiana/Naveen: We do not!

Donald: Aw, shut up, and let's go!

Suddenly, Naveen was snatched up in a net by Reggie.

Reggie: I got me one, boys! Get those two little ones over there!

Donald and Goofy got away. Before Tiana and Nora could get away, Two-Fingers grabbed them. But Tiana used her legs to split his two fingers open to free herself, and then Nora.

Meanwhile, Ray had just gotten the sticker ball off Louis' finger when Louis spotted the frog hunter's boat and saw two rifles in the boat.

Louis: Hunters with guns!

He jumped backwards into the bushes of sticker balls.

Louis: YEEEOOOOOWW!

Ray rolled his eyes. Then Donald flew towards him.

Donald: Ray! Frog hunters are after Nora, Tiana, and Naveen!

Then they saw Naveen in Reggie's net. They flew over to the boat to save Naveen.

Ray: A bug's gotta do what a bug's gotta do!

He flew into Reggie's nose, and Reggie dropped the net, allowing Naveen to escape. Reggie blew his nose to get Ray out. Ray landed on a rock, covered in boogers. Donald just stared at Ray in midair, disgusted by what he done.

Donald: That was really gross, Ray.

Ray: Cut me some slack, duck. I just chipped my favorite tooth.

Tiana and Nora tried to escape Two-Fingers, but were stopped suddenly by Darnell. But Darnell slipped on the mud and landed onto Two-Fingers. The weight of the log caused Nora and Tiana to leap into the air, and fall in Darnell's cage. They brought the cage back to the boat.

Darnell: Pa! We got two of them!

The two frogs tried to get out, but Two-Fingers sat on the cage to keep them from getting out. Goofy found Donald, who had found Naveen.

Goofy: Fellas! They got Nora and Tiana! We gotta save them!

Thinking fast, Naveen used his long tongue to stick it on the boat. He grabbed Donald and Goofy and pulled them towards the boat. When they bumped into the boat, the frog hunters looked around suspiciously.

Darnell: Pa, did you hear that suspicious thud?

Reggie: Yeah. I sure did.

When he took off his hat, Naveen was on his head. Two-Fingers and Darnell raised their clubs and started hitting Reggie, trying to aim for Naveen. But Naveen quickly avoided each aim by hopping.

When Two-Fingers sat up, Donald and Goofy opened the cage door and let them out. But Two-Fingers aimed his gun at Naveen, who was on Reggie's face. Quickly, Tiana hopped onto the gun, leading it down to Reggie's pants. Two-Fingers fired the gun, blasting Reggie's pants off and showing underwear.

Then, Goofy made a face at Darnell. Darnell tried to stomp his foot on Goofy, but Goofy jumped out of the way and Darnell stomped on Two-Fingers' foot instead. Then, Donald buzzed around Darnell's head and Two-Fingers whacked his gun on Darnell's head.

Pretty soon, the three frog hunters were whacking each other while trying to hit Nora, Donald, Goofy, Tiana, and Naveen. Finally, the frog hunters were knocked out with bumps and black eyes.

Reggie: These animals ain't like no animals I ever seen. They smart.

Tiana: And we talk too!

Shocked, the frog hunters sat up and quickly rowed away into the bayou.

Donald: We did it!

Goofy: Ya-hoo!

Nora high fived with Donald and Goofy.

Naveen: (laughs) 'And we talk too!' I like that! You are secretly funny.

Tiana: Not a stick in the mud?

Naveen: Well I was…

Tiana: Say it.

Naveen: All right. You're not exactly…

Tiana: I can't hear you. Say it.

Naveen: A complete stick deep in the mud.

Then they heard a shout. They saw Louis laying the ground while Ray was trying to take all the sticker balls off his butt.

Ray: Kiddies, I know we gotta get to Mama Odie, lickety split, but we have a slight problem here. So it's gonna take a while. Hey duck! Can you give me a hand here?

Donald: OK! (flies over to help Ray get the sticker balls off)

Nora: (pats Louis on the nose) Oh, poor Louis.

Tiana: (pulls leaf off branch to reveal a pumpkin) How about some swamp gumbo to make you feel better?

Louis: That'll do-AH!

Goofy: Can we help too?

Tiana: Sure. Thanks.

Naveen: Sounds delicious. (sits on a rock and puts his feet on a mushroom) I'll start with a pre-dinner cocktail and something to nibble on, while I wait.

Tiana: No, no, no. You are gonna mince these mushrooms.

Naveen: Uh, do what?

Tiana: Mince the mushrooms! Hop to it!

While Tiana and Nora found some peppers, Goofy helped Naveen mince the mushrooms.

Naveen: This is ridiculous.

Goofy: Actually, I've done this before. It's easy.

Goofy minced the mushroom perfectly. Naveen watched, and then he tried. He minced one slice of mushroom. Tiana came over.

Tiana: Step aside boys. Watch and learn.

She minced the mushroom really fast the mushroom was nothing but crumbs.

Nora: Wow. Even my mom can't mince that fast.

Then Tiana helped Naveen mince another mushroom while Nora and Goofy started a fire over the pumpkin.

Naveen: You know, I've never done anything like this before. When you live in a castle, everything is done for you. They dress you, they feed you, drive you, brush your teeth.

Tiana: Aw, poor baby.

Naveen: I admit it was a charmed life, until the day my parents cut me off and suddenly, I realized I don't know how to do anything.

Tiana: Well hey; you got the makings of a decent mushroom mincer.

Naveen: You think so?

Tiana: Keep practicing and I just might hire you.

Naveen: Really?

Tiana: No.

Naveen: Aw, come on! What was that? That was below the frog's belt.

Nora: (whispers to Goofy) They seem to be getting along just fine now.

Goofy: (whispers) Maybe they'll start falling for each other soon.

When the gumbo was ready, everyone each had a bowl of swamp gumbo. It was really delicious.

Goofy: This is really good.

Tiana: Aw, you're just saying that.

Norah: What are you talking about? This is amazing.

Donald: I've never had anything like this before.

Naveen: Yes. You truly had a gift.

Tiana: Well, thank you.

Ray: (squeals while gazing up at the sky) There she is! It's my girl!

Tiana: Evangeline?

Louis: I wanna meet this girl. Where she at?

Ray: How can you miss her? She glowing up there right in front of y'all.

He pointed to the sky and showed everyone his Evangeline was a star in the sky. Everyone just stared at Ray, then at each other.

Louis: Ray, that ain't no fire-

Goofy tossed a stick on his head to silence him. Naveen tried to show Tiana how to dance but she pulled away.

Tiana: I never danced.

Naveen: (pulls her close to him) If I can mince, you can dance.

As they danced, Louis played his trumpet softly. Nora, Donald, and Goofy just watched, giving them some time alone. Just as Tiana and Naveen were about to kiss, a shadow spirit grabbed Naveen and dragged him away.

Everyone tried to follow, but Heartless appeared, blocking their way. Before Nora, Donald, and Goofy could get out their weapons, a flash of light zapped at the shadow spirits and the Heartless. Out of the fog appeared Mama Odie, holding a torch, which she used to destroy the Heartless and the shadow spirits.

Mama Odie: Not bad for a 197 year old blond lady, huh? Now which of you is the Keybearer?

Louis: What she talking about?

Nora, Donald, and Goofy exchanged nervous glances at each other, but they remembered Grandmother Willow told them that there were some people in other worlds who knew about Nora, so Mama Odie must be one of them.

Nora: That's me.

Tiana: What are you talking about?

Nora: Truth is, we weren't turned into animals by the Shadow Man. We came from another world and Donald changed us into animals to blend in with our surroundings.

Louis' jaw falls open and Tiana and Ray stare at them.

Naveen: What?! Are you serious? If you had the magic to change us human, why couldn't you do the same thing to us?!

Mama Odie: That's enough! And now, which one of you naughty children been messing with the Shadow Man?

Louis pointed at Naveen, who grinned nervously.

Later, the group followed Mama Odie to her place, an old boat stuck in a tree.

Tiana: We're so glad we found you, Mama Odie. Ray and Louis have been telling us all about you. We've been traveling quite a long way. And you can't imagine what we've been through.

Mama Odie: Juju! (a snake comes down to her from the ceiling) Come on over here, you bad boy. Give a little sugar now.

She started kissing the snake in a disgusting way. Louis gagged and Goofy held his mouth to keep himself from throwing up.

Donald: (glances away) EW! (to Ray) You sure this is the right blind voodoo lady who lives in the boat in the tree in the bayou?

Ray: Pretty sure.

Nora: Excuse me, Mama Odie. But Tiana and Naveen need to be turned into humans and we hoped you could use some magic spell to turn them human again.

Mama Odie: But do you think they wanna be human if they figured out what they needed?

Tiana: It's just like you said, we need to be human.

Mama Odie: Nah! You ain't got the sense you was born with. You wanna be human, but you're blind to what you need. You just gotta dig a little deeper to find what you really need.

Goofy: (whispers to Donald) I think I know what she's talking about.

Donald: Well, spit it out.

Goofy: What Tiana and Naveen really need is to open themselves up to love each other.

Nora: That's right. Remember that dance they did together, and how they started getting along while making the swamp gumbo.

Mama Odie: (interrupts) You got that right, pumpkin pie! (to Naveen) You understand that, Hopalong?

Naveen looks over at Tiana, who was talking with Louis and Ray. Then a large smile appeared on his face.

Mama Odie: (to Tiana) Have you figured out what you need now, Miss Froggy?

Tiana: I was just discussing it with Ray and Louis, and I do. I gotta dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my restaurant.

Mama Odie: (face palms) Well, if you're all set on being human, there's only one way. (to her magic gumbo pot) Gumbo, gumbo, in the pot. We need a princess, what you got.

In the pot, a vision of Charlotte La Bouff appeared, sleeping in her bed.

Nora: Who's that?

Tiana: That's my best friend, Lottie.

Then, Big Daddy came into her bedroom, dressed like a king. He was holding a pillow with a tiara. Then, he placed the tiara on Lottie's head.

Tiana: That's right. Big Daddy's King of the Mardi Gras parade. So that makes Lottie a princess.

Naveen: Does that count?

Mama Odie: Yes it does, but only until midnight. Hopalong, you only got until then to get that princess to kiss you. Once she does, you both turn human.

Naveen: Midnight!

Tiana: But that doesn't give us much time at all!

Louis: What about me, mama? I wanna be human too, so I can play jazz with the big boys. I want fingers and toes and a belly button. Not the kind that sticks out but the kind that goes in.

Mama Odie: (closes his jaws shut) Jabberjaw, you dig a little deeper and you'll find everything you need. Come on! You all best to get to swimming!

Louis: Wait! I got a better idea!

When a big white paddle boat passes by, the group snuck into the boat without being noticed. Louis went to go play jazz with some guys dressed in animal costumes. They thought Louis was a guy in a costume so they invited him to play with them.

That night, Naveen used a white pearl to make into a ring so he can propose to Tiana. When the boat got closer to New Orleans, Naveen took Tiana to the top of the boat and presented her a beautiful candle lit dinner.

Tiana: All my years, no one's ever done anything like this for me.

They sat down on the little tea cups and Naveen showed her a plate full of minced fruit.

Naveen: You've had quite an influence on me. Which is amazing because I have dated thousands of women and…(sees Tiana mad) uh, like two or three, just other women, anyway listen. You could not be more different, you're practically one of the guys. (Tiana stares at him) No, no! You're not a guy! Let me begin again.

As he leans on the table, he falls as does the table and the food.

Naveen: I'm not myself tonight. Oh, this is a disaster.

Tiana: No, it's cute.

Before Naveen could propose, Tiana spotted the old mill she was going to use to open her own restaurant.

Tiana: There it is! Can't you just picture it; all lit up like the Fourth of July.

Naveen: Jazz pouring out of every window!

Tiana: You know a good ukulele player?

Naveen: Really? You'd let me perform?

Tiana: I'll talk to the other….owner says yes. Folks are gonna be coming from all walks of life, just to get a taste of our food.

Naveen: Our food?

Tiana: Huh? Oh no. My daddy. He always wanted to open this restaurant, but he died before he could see it happen. But tomorrow, with your help, our dreams are finally coming true.

Naveen: Tomorrow?

Tiana: If I don't deliver that money first thing tomorrow, I lose this place forever.

Naveen looked at the ring he had in a nut shell, then at Tiana. He wanted to marry Tiana, but hearing her talk about her restaurant, he felt she cared more about her restaurant than about him. So he decided to give up his proposal to Tiana and marry Charlotte, so he can help Tiana get the money she needs for her restaurant.

Naveen: Tiana, I love….the way you light up when you talk about your dream. A dream that's so beautiful, I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it come true.

The boat horn sounded. They were getting close to New Orleans.

Naveen: I'll go round up the others.

No sooner he had left, Naveen was captured by the shadow spirits, but his companions didn't know about it. When the gang arrived in New Orleans, Louis went to play with the big boys in the parade while Tiana, Nora, and the boys were looking for Naveen.

Tiana: Has anybody seen Naveen?

Nora: No, we thought he was with you.

Tiana: He was, but now I can't find him.

Goofy: Ray, have you seen Naveen?

Ray: Nope. I thought he already gave her the ring.

Goofy: What ring?

Ray: If Captain say nothing, I ain't gonna say nothing.

Donald: (chiding) Ray?

Ray: Ok, Captain ain't gonna marry Charlotte, he's gonna marry Chere. Soon as he gets himself kissed and they both turn human, he go find a job, get her that restaurant. (covers his mouth) I said too much, didn't I?

Tiana: (hugs Ray) You said just enough, Ray!

And Tiana hopped off into the crowd, with Norah and the boys behind her. Everyone in the streets was too busy having a great time at the Mardi Gras to notice two little frogs, two fireflies, and a possum in the crowd.

Tiana: He was trying to propose. That's what all that fumbling was about and here I thought, all he wanted was to marry a rich girl.

Nora: Tiana, slow down! What are we looking for again?

Tiana: You just keep your eyes out for one of the biggest gaudiest float with a Mardi Gras princess about to kiss herself a….(gasps) a frog.

Nora: What's wrong?

Nora followed Tiana's gaze and was shocked to see Charlotte about to marry Naveen while Big Daddy stood by watching, happily. Donald, Goofy, and Ray were also shocked.

Goofy: That's not right. Mama Odie said that if Lottie kisses Naveen, both he and Tiana would become human.

But Tiana hopped off into the graveyard, alone. Nora and the boys followed her.

Goofy: Tiana, there must be some explanation here.

Tiana: Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it true.

Ray: Now, Chere. Evangeline-

Tiana: Evangeline's nothing but a star, Ray! A big ball of hot air, a million miles from here. Open your eyes now before you get hurt. (hops off)

Donald: You know she's right, Ray. It ain't no firefly, it's a star.

Ray: Chere's just speaking out of a broken heart, that's all.

Nora: But what bothers me most is that how can Naveen become human and Tiana still a frog when he's kissed Lottie. What if….that guy standing with Lottie is an imposter?

Ray: Not what I had in mind, but you may be right!

Goofy: Let's go check it out!

The foursome raced back to the Mardi Gras parade where Lottie was about to marry 'Naveen.' When Donald and Ray flew towards him, they heard movement coming from a small box below 'Naveen.'

Donald: Who's in there?

Naveen: Donald! Ray! Get me outta here!

Donald: Naveen? But if you're here, than who's that?

Naveen: That's Lawrence. He's using that talisman around his neck to disguise himself as me.

Ray: Hold on, Captain! We're gonna get you outta here!

As Donald and Ray worked to free Naveen, Nora and Goofy were in the crowd. Nora happened to see Facilier on a balcony, holding a voodoo doll of Big Daddy while aiming a needle at the voodoo's heart.

Nora: The Shadow Man!

Goofy: What? Where?

Nora: Up there! He's gonna kill Big Daddy! We have to stop him!

Goofy: But you'll never get up there in time!

Norah: Not unless I'm a frog!

Using her legs, she quickly hopped onto a crate, to a person's head, to a lamppost, and onto the balcony. At that time, Donald and Ray freed Naveen, who jumped onto the imposter, knocking him off the float. Around that time, Nora jumped into Facilier's face, covering his face. When Lawrence fell off the float, Naveen took the talisman away, revealing Lawrence's true form to everyone.

Charlotte: AH! Daddy!

Big Daddy: Officers! Take him!

As the police took Lawrence away, Naveen hopped away with the talisman with Ray and Donald following close behind. While trying to get away, they were cornered by Facilier, holding Nora hostage.

Dr. Facilier: Hand over that little talisman or your friend here's gonna become a frog legs or dinner.

Goofy jumped onto Facilier's hand and bit him, making him release Nora. Then, Nora took the talisman and she hopped off into the graveyard, with Ray and the boys behind her. But Naveen was captured again. The shadow spirits and the Heartless followed Nora and the boys to the graveyard.

Meanwhile, Louis was having a great time playing jazz when he spotted Nora and friends running into the graveyard with the Heartless behind them. He decided to help them, after revealing he was a real alligator to the crowd. In the graveyard, Nora and the boys found Tiana.

Ray: Chere!

Tiana: What are you guys doing back here?

Ray: (gives her the talisman) This proves what we saw ain't what we thought we saw!

Tiana: What is it?

Nora: It's the Shadow Man's talisman! He's been using it to disguise some old man as Naveen! That guy we saw with Lottie was an imposter!

Suddenly, Heartless and shadow spirits appeared right before them.

Ray: You can't let Shadow Man get this! Now run!

As Tiana hopped off, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Ray fought off the Heartless and the Shadow Spirits. But there was too many of them, until Louis arrived to help them. All five in the group fought the Heartless and the Shadow Spirits.

But when no one was looking, Facilier knocked Ray to the ground and crushed him with his foot. Then the shadow spirits left to find Tiana. Nora followed, but Louis, Donald, and Goofy saw Ray lying on the ground, hurt badly, and went to his side.

Meanwhile, Tiana was cornered by a shadow spirit. She held up the talisman, ready to smash it.

Tiana: Stay back! Or I'm gonna break this thing into pieces!

Facilier quickly blew some magic dust onto her, changing her into a human. The background around Tiana changed into the restaurant she dreamed of.

Facilier: Now ain't this a whole lot better than hopping around the bayou for the rest of your life.

Tiana: Shadow Man!

Facilier: Gotta hand it to you, Tiana. When you dream, you dream big. Just look at this place. And all you got to do to make this a reality is hand over that little talisman.

Tiana: No. This is not right.

Facilier: Come on now, darling. What about your poor daddy. (draws back the curtain to reveal Tiana's father) Now that was one hard working man. Double, sometimes triple shifts. Shame all that hard work didn't amount much more than a busted up, old gumbo pot and a dream that never got off the back porch. But you…you can give your poor daddy everything he ever wanted. Come on, Tiana. Your almost there.

Tiana's hand, with the talisman, lowers a bit, close to Facilier's hand.

Nora: Tiana, stop! (comes hopping over) Don't give him the talisman! It's a trick!

But she was stopped by shadow spirit.

Tiana: My daddy never did get what he wanted….but he had what he needed. (clutches the talisman in her hand) He had love! He never lost sight of what was really important! And neither will I!

As she threw the talisman to the ground, it was snatched up by a shadow spirit. Facilier cackled as he changed Tiana back into a frog and the vision of the restaurant changed back into the graveyard. He pinned her to the ground with his cane.

Facilier: You should've taken my deal. Now you're gonna spend the rest of your life being a slimy little frog!

Nora: Let me tell you something, Shadow Man! It ain't slime! It's mucus!

Nora zapped her keyblade at the talisman, shattering it into pieces. When it was smashed, voodoo faces and spirits flew everywhere.

Facilier: No! Look what you've done! How am I gonna pay back my debt!

As Nora and Tiana hid behind a grave stone, they watched as the angry voodoo spirits drag Facilier into the jaws of a large voodoo.

Facilier: No! Please! Just a little more time! I promise I'll pay y'all back! I PROMISE!

But he was pulled into the jaws of the voodoo and into hell. The jaws snapped shut and the spirits vanished. When the dust cleared, there was a grave stone with Facilier's name on it.

Nora: That had to be the creepiest and scariest moment I've ever seen.

Tiana: You said it. Now let's get outta here.

As they left the graveyard, they found Naveen with Charlotte. They were just about to kiss when Tiana called out.

Tiana: Wait! Don't do this.

Naveen: I have to do this, and we are running out of time. It's the only way to get your dream.

Tiana: My dream? My dream wouldn't be complete without you in it. I love you, Naveen.

Naveen: Warts and all?

Tiana: Warts and all.

Charlotte: (sobs happily) All my life I read about true love and fairy tales, and Tia, you found it. I'll kiss him for you, honey. No marriage required.

Before she could kiss him, the church bell rang. Midnight. Charlotte kissed Naveen multiple items, but nothing happened.

Charlotte: I'm so sorry.

Tiana: It's ok, Lottie.

But then, Louis, Donald, and Goofy arrived. They looked worried.

Donald: Where have you been?

Nora: What happened?

Louis: Shadow Man lay poor Ray low. He's hurting awful bad.

Louis lay his hands down low so they could see. Ray lie helpless on Louis' hands and his light was flickering.

Ray: Hey, Chere. How come you're-

Tiana: We're staying frogs, Ray.

Naveen: And we're staying together.

Ray: I like that very much. Evangeline like that too.

Nora: Thank you Ray. You've been a big help to us.

Ray: It was nothing, darling.

Then his eyes closed and his light went out.

Later that night, the group tearfully brought him back to the bayou for a funeral with the rest of his firefly family. As they placed his tiny body in a leaf and push it out to the water, a light shone bright in the sky. Another new star appeared beside the star Ray called Evangeline. Everyone cheered because they can see that Ray had finally got his wish, he's with Evangeline at last.

The next morning, there was a wedding in the bayou for Tiana and Naveen. All the animals, including Nora, Donald, and Goofy, who changed themselves back, came to watch.

Mama Odie: And so by the power invested in me, I now pronounce y'all frog and wife. Get to it, Hopalong. Give your lovely bride some sugar.

As Naveen and Tiana kissed, a big light surrounded them, covering them, until it got bigger. When the light vanished, there stood Tiana and Naveen as humans. They were as much as surprised as everyone in the bayou.

Donald: What just happened?

Goofy: I thought kissing a princess would break the spell.

Nora: That's because Tiana is the princess.

Naveen: Once you became my wife, that made you-

Tiana: A princess. You just kissed yourself a princess.

Naveen: And I'm about to do it again.

And they kissed again. A bright light shined in the light's rays and a keyhole appeared. Nora aimed her keyblade at the keyhole, and a light shot out from the tip and into the keyhole, locking it.

Louis: What the heck was that?

Donald: The gate is open!

Louis: You're all leaving? Aw man. I hate goodbyes.

Tiana: Don't worry, Louis. They'll be back soon. Won't you?

Nora: Sure we will.

Naveen: Thank you Nora, Donald, Goofy.

Goofy: Good luck on your restaurant, Tiana!

Tiana: Thank you!


	23. All Tangled Up

In a flash of light, the trio found themselves in a small room. The walls had paintings everywhere; there was a stove, a mirror, a fireplace, and an upstairs room.

All of a sudden, something long and blonde wrapped around Donald's arm, and another wrapped around Goofy's arm. Then they were dragged into the shadows.

Nora quickly dodged the long blonde rope that tried to grab her arms or legs. She summoned her keyblade and was about to cut it when she heard a woman's voice in the shadows.

Rapunzel: Don't cut it!

Nora: (looks around the room) Who said that?

Rapunzel: Uh, no one.

Nora: I know it's someone! You can't fool me! Come on out, or I'm gonna…(looks at the long blonde rope and realizes what it is)…is this hair?

Rapunzel: I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid!

Nora: Huh?

Then, a young girl, a bit older than Nora, stepped out of the shadows. She was holding a frying pan for a weapon.

Rapunzel: Who are you, and how did you find me?

Nora: You're a girl!

Rapunzel: I asked you, who are you, and how did you find me?

Nora: I'm Nora. And those other two with me are Donald and Goofy. Where are they?

Rapunzel pointed towards the ceiling. Nora looked up and saw Goofy and Donald tied up and gagged in the long blonde rope.

Nora: Would you mind letting them go please? They're harmless, really.

Rapunzel: What about you? You've got that big key in your hands. You were gonna cut my hair.

Nora: (keyblade disappears) See? Now I'm disarmed. I won't hurt you.

Rapunzel: Now, where did you come from?

Nora: Well, to be honest, my friends and I came from another world.

Rapunzel: Another world?

Nora: Yep. Our Gummi ship sent us to your tower by mistake, I guess.

Rapunzel: (interested) You're from another world? What's it like?

Before Nora could answer, Donald managed to ungag himself.

Donald: Let us down already!

Nora nodded towards Rapunzel, and Rapunzel pulled her hair down, with Donald and Goofy, towards her feet.

Donald: (stands up) Why'd you do that for?

Rapunzel: I thought you were after my hair.

Goofy: (unties himself) But why would we want your hair? We just got in the tower.

A small chameleon named Pascal jumped onto Donald near his stomach. Donald quacked in fear and sounded like he was choking, and he tripped over the hair and fell. Nora, Goofy, and Rapunzel laughed.

Donald: Hey, get this thing off me!

Rapunzel: (pulls Pascal off Donald) Pascal, it's ok. They're harmless.

Donald: He's yours?

Rapunzel: Yeah. Pascal is my pet chameleon.

Goofy: That's a nice name. But we didn't get your name?

Rapunzel: My name's Rapunzel.

Nora: Why are you living in a tower by yourself Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: I don't live alone. I have my mother. She just left to go and get me some paint for my birthday.

Nora: It's your birthday?

Rapunzel: Well, tomorrow is my birthday. I'll be turning eighteen, and I wanna see the floating lights on my birthday.

Nora: The floating lights?

Rapunzel climbed on top of the fireplace, pulled back the curtain, and showed a painting of lights floating in the sky.

Rapunzel: Every year on my birthday, the floating lights appear in the sky. I asked my mother I wanted to see them for my birthday, but she told me that the world outside is dangerous with horrible selfish people. Plus, she even shouted at me saying I'm not leaving this tower ever.

Nora: My father can be a bit protective of me too. But not all people are horrible. There are some people who are good.

Rapunzel: (climbs off the fireplace) You think so?

Goofy: Yeah. Your mom's probably a little overprotective of you.

Nora: Did you ever try getting out of the tower?

Rapunzel: Never.

Then, Donald bumped into something in the shadows. When he looked, he could see a man was tied to the chair with Rapunzel's hair.

Donald: Who's this?

Rapunzel: That's what I wanna know. I tricked my mother into getting me paint so that while she's gone, I could use this man to take me to the floating lights. But first, I wanna know if he's after my hair or not.

Goofy: But won't you get into trouble with her?

Donald: He's waking up!

The man opened his eyes, and he stared at the foursome, who stared back. But Rapunzel had her frying pan ready.

Rapunzel: Who are you, and how did you find me?

Flynn: (clears throat) I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you. But may I just say…(flashes a smile)…Hi. How you doing? The name's Flynn Rider.

Rapunzel: Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?

Flynn: Alright, blondie.

Rapunzel: Rapunzel!

Flynn: Gesundheit. Here's the thing. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest, I came across your tower and-Oh no! Where's my satchel?

Rapunzel: I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it. So, Flynn Rider, what do you want with my hair? To cut it? Sell it?

Flynn: What? No! Listen, the only I wanna do with your hair is to get out of it, literally!

Rapunzel: You-wait. You don't want my hair?

Flynn: Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, and I climbed it. End of story.

Nora: You see, Rapunzel? Nobody wants your hair.

Flynn: Yeah, listen to her.

Rapunzel: (talks to Pascal in private) I know, I need someone to take me…I think they're telling the truth…but what choice do I have.

Then she turned to the others.

Rapunzel: Ok, everyone. I'm prepared to offer you a deal.

She climbed onto the fireplace and showed the painting of the floating lights.

Rapunzel: Do you know what there are?

Flynn: You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?

Rapunzel: _Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars. _Well tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns; you will all act as my guides, take me to these lanterns and return me home safely. Then, I will return Flynn's satchel to him. That is my deal.

Flynn: Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel.

Rapunzel: I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise, ever.

After a moment of silence, Flynn spoke.

Flynn: Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns.

Rapunzel: Really?

When she let go of Flynn, he fell to the floor.

Rapunzel: Oops.

Nora: You want all of us to take you to see the lanterns?

Rapunzel: Exactly.

Donald: Forget it! We didn't come all this way to take you to see some floating lanterns!

Nora: OK!

Donald: What?

Nora: We'll all take you! I'd like to see the floating lights too!

Goofy: Me too!

Rapunzel: Thank you!

Flynn: (still on the floor) Is somebody gonna help me up?

When Flynn was untied, he climbed down the tower with the use of some arrows. Goofy, Donald, and Nora did the same thing. But Rapunzel used her hair to slide down from the window and towards the grass. The moment she touched the grass, excitement came to her and she ran through a curtain of vines and out into the forest.

Rapunzel: I can't believe I did this! Oh, but mother would be so furious.

_At a pond… _

Rapunzel: That's ok, I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?

_Inside a cave…_

Rapunzel: Oh my God, this would kill her!

_Running down a hill and kicking at a pile of leaves…_

Rapunzel: This is so fun!

_Up in a tree…_

Rapunzel: I'm a horrible daughter. I'm going back.

_Tumbling down a hill and getting tangled in her hair…_

Rapunzel: I'm never going back! Whoo-hoo!

_Lying face down in the grass…_

Rapunzel: I'm a despicable human being.

_Using her hair to swing around a tree…_

Rapunzel: Whoo-hoo! Best day ever!

_Sits by a rock, crying…_

Donald: How many times is her mood gonna swing?! It's getting on my nerves!

Goofy: She's just never been outside before, Donald. Give her some time.

Donald: We already gave her some time! One minute she's happy, and then she's upset!

Flynn: (kneels down to Rapunzel) You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself.

Rapunzel: What?

Flynn: No, I'm only picking up bits of pieces. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip, I mean this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, adventure, that's good. Healthy even.

Rapunzel: You think?

Nora: Well, he's got a point. If you stay in that tower forever, you'll never get to see what's outside for yourself. Donald, Goofy, and I have a lot of adventures wherever we go, and I'm not crying about it.

Flynn: You see? Your way over thinking this. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do it.

Nora: I'm not so sure about that.

Donald: Does this mean we're going back?

Rapunzel: No! I'm seeing those lanterns!

Flynn: Oh, come on! What does it take for me to get my satchel back?

Rapunzel: (holds the frying pan up to his face) I will use this.

Nora: Now, which way do we go from here?

Goofy: (holds John Smith's compass) The compass doesn't say where.

The bushes rustled. Rapunzel jumped onto Flynn. Nora, Donald, and Goofy got their weapons ready.

Rapunzel: Is it thugs? Ruffians? Have they come for me?

Nora: It might be Heartless.

But a small bunny hopped out of the bushes.

Flynn: Careful. It can smell fear.

Rapunzel: (climbs off Flynn) Sorry. I guess I'm a little jumpy.

Flynn: Probably be best to avoid ruffians and thugs though. You hungry, I know a great place for lunch. Come on!

He took the group to a place called the Snuggly Duckling.

Flynn: Here we are!

Nora: The Snuggly Duckling?

Goofy: Donald's a duck, but he ain't so snuggly.

Donald: Aw, shut up!

Rapunzel: Well, I do like ducklings. Let's go.

When they entered through the door, they were surprised to see it was a bar full of rough looking thugs. This reminded Nora of the time she, Donald, Goofy, Basil, and Dawson snuck into the Rat Trap saloon.

As they walked past the thugs, Rapunzel held up the frying pan for protection while Goofy held up his shield to protect himself and Donald.

Flynn: You scared? Maybe we should get her home and call it a day.

But a huge thug held up a wanted poster of Flynn in their faces.

Vladimir: Is this you?

Flynn: Ugh. Now they're just being mean.

Hook Hand: It's him! Greno, find the guards! That reward's gonna buy me a new hook!

The thugs grabbed Flynn, dragging him away from Rapunzel, Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Goofy: We gotta save Flynn!

Donald: But how?

Nora: (goes into karate position) I'll handle this!

Rapunzel: No! I have a better idea!

She tossed her hair over a branch and used it to whack Hook Hand on the head.

Rapunzel: Put him down! We need him to take us to see the lanterns! I've been dreaming about them my whole life! Haven't you ever had a dream?

The thugs looked at Rapunzel for a minute. Then Hook Hand spoke.

Hook Hand: I had a dream once. Don't mind my evil look, but I always wanted to be a pianist.

Big Nose: I'm not a prince charming, but I dream of making a love connection.

Gunther: I do interior design.

Tor: I dream of being a florist.

Atilla: I love to cook and dream of opening a bakery.

Vladimir: I love to collect ceramic unicorns for my collection.

Nora, Flynn, Donald, and Goofy exchanged uncertain looks to each other while Rapunzel danced on a table while the thugs cheered. Just then, Greno burst into the room.

Greno: I found the guards!

Flynn quickly dragged Rapunzel, Nora, Donald, and Goofy to the bar when the guards came in.

Captain: Where's Rider?

As the guards searched, Hook Hand showed the five some a secret passage under the floorboard.

Hook Hand: Go. Live your dream.

Rapunzel: (kissed Hook Hand on the cheek) Thanks for everything.

Donald: Yuck!

As they climbed down through the tunnel, a horse names Maximus came into the bar. He sniffed the floorboards until he found the secret passage. When the guards ran into the secret passageway, two big twin ruffians, known as the Stabbington Brothers, managed to escape custody and went to search for Flynn. Outside the bar, a mysterious woman wearing a cloak was watching the whole scence.

_Inside the tunnel…_

Flynn: Well, for the record it was good of you to step in.

Nora: Yeah, you really had it in you.

Rapunzel: Thanks.

Goofy: So Flynn, where are you from?

Flynn: Sorry, I don't do backstories. However, I'm becoming very interested in all of yours. Here's the first question, where are you guys from? You don't look like you're from around here? Second question for blondie, if you wanna see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?

Nora: Oh…well, you see…

Rapunzel: Oh…well…I…uh…

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Behind them, the guards came charging at them.

Flynn: Run!

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they stopped at a huge cliff outside near a dam. Below them, the Stabbington Brothers were there. Behind them, the guards and Maximus had them trapped.

Rapunzel quickly uses her hair to swing herself and Nora across the ledge. Flynn uses her frying pan to fend off the guards and Maximus, with some help from Donald and Goofy.

When Nora and Rapunzel were safe, they lassoed Flynn with Rapunzel's hair and, with Donald and Goofy holding onto Flynn, they dragged them away.

Maximus kicked against a beam, and attempted to walk over to the other side where Rapunzel, Flynn, and the others were. But with the help of Rapunzel's hair, they swung away and down to the ground.

But when Maximus broke that beam, it caused the dam to break and caused a huge flood of water to come crashing down on everyone.

Nora, Donald, Goofy, Rapunzel, Flynn, including Pascal, tried to outrun the flood and hid in a cave. But then, huge rock blocked their way out. The water was slowly filling up the cave as the group tried desperately to find a way out, with Flynn cutting his hand on a rock in the process.

Donald: There's no way out! We're trapped!

Goofy: We're gonna die!

Rapunzel: This is all my fault. Mother was right. I never should've done this. I'm so sorry everyone.

Flynn/Eugene: Eugene Fitzherbert.

Donald: Huh?

Eugene: That's my real name. Someone might as well know.

Rapunzel: I have magic hair that glows when I sing.

Nora: Magic hair?

Rapunzel: (gets an idea) That's it!

As the water rose of them, Rapunzel quickly sang a song which caused her hair to glow. The gang gasped in surprise when they saw this. The hair drifted towards a small opening in the rocks. They quickly dug their way through and they break through to the outside, landing in a river. They dragged themselves up onto the bank.

Rapunzel: We made it!

Nora: We're alive!

Goofy: Gawsh, your hair really does glow.

Eugene and Donald were ready to flip out about the magic hair.

Eugene: Her hair glows. I don't believe it. (to Pascal) Her hair actually glows. (Pascal nods) Why does her hair glow?!

Donald: How does her hair happen to glow?! Why does it glow?!

Rapunzel: Boys!

Eugene/Donald: What?!

Rapunzel: It doesn't just glow.

Eugene: (Pascal smiles smugly at him) Why is he smiling at me?

That night at a campfire, Rapunzel tenderly wrapped her hair around Eugene's injured hand.

Eugene: This is very strange of you. Wrapping your magic glowing hair around my hand.

Rapunzel: Well, just promise me you won't freak out.

She began to sing the song she sung when they were trapped in the cave. Her hair began to glow and it healed Eugene's hand. Nora and the boys stared in amazement. When Eugene unwrapped his hand, he stared at his hand. The scar was gone. He was about to freak out but Rapunzel put up he hands to calm him down.

Rapunzel: Don't freak out!

Eugene: Uhhh, I'm not freaking, are you freaking out. No, I'm just suddenly interested in your hair and the magic qualities it possess.

Donald: You sound like you were about to freak out.

Goofy: So that's why you thought we were after your hair. But don't you ever cut it, it's too long.

Rapunzel: Mother told me that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it so they can take it for themselves. When it's cut, (shows them a short lock of brown hair by her neck) it turns brown and loses its magic. That's why I-

Nora: You never left that tower. That's why you were afraid of my sword and thought I was gonna cut your hair.

Rapunzel: Right.

Donald: (to Eugene) So you're real name is Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?

Eugene: There was this book I loved reading when I was young. The tales of Flynnigan Rider. He had enough money to do anything, to go anywhere. For a kid with nothing, he was a hero. My hero.

Rapunzel: For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much more than Flynn Rider. What about you guys? You told me you were from another world.

Nora: I'm from a world very far from yours. But we've been traveling to other worlds to look for Heartless, and someone really important to me.

Eugene: What's a Heartless?

Donald: They're monsters who work for Maleficent, an evil witch. She wants to take over your world and others.

Goofy: So we travel to other worlds to try and stop the Heartless from destroying worlds, just as they destroyed Nora's home world. But the real reason we're here is to find the keyhole, so Nora will lock it and the Heartless won't find it.

Nora: I lost all my friends and family to the Heartless. I even lost someone special to me. But you can't tell anyone about this. It's a World Order.

Rapunzel: Ah, we wouldn't want that.

Eugene: Well, I'd better get some more firewood.

Goofy: I'll go look for some berries to eat.

Donald: Wait up, Goofy! You'll get lost!

Norah: I'd better keep an eye on them.

When the boys left, Norah went to follow Goofy and Donald to the berry bushes. When Rapunzel was left alone, Gothel appeared.

Gothel: Finally, I thought they'd never leave.

Rapunzel: Mother! How did you find me?

Gothel: It was easy. I just followed the sound of complete and utter betrayal. Now come, we're going home.

Rapunzel: Wait, mother! You don't understand. I've made some new friends and I've met someone and, I think he likes me.

Gothel: Likes you? Oh please, Rapunzel. That's demented; this is why you shouldn't have left the tower. This whole romance thing that you've invented just proves your too naïve to be here. And this…(pulls the crown from the bag) Go ahead, give it to him. This is why he's here, the only reason. Don't let him deceive you.

Rapunzel: Eugene's not like that.

Gothel: You think? (gives Rapunzel the bag) Give it to him. And then you'll see when he leaves you. I won't say I told you so when you come crying back to mummy.

When Gothel left, Eugene, Nora, Donald, and Goofy came back with some firewood and juicy berries. Rapunzel hid the satchel in a tree stump.

The next morning, everyone awoke with a start. Eugene was being pulled away by foot by Maximus the horse, who had survived the flood.

Maximus tried to drag Eugene away, but Rapunzel, Nora, and the boys pulled him back. Rapunzel ran in front of the horse, trying to calm him down.

Rapunzel: Whoa, whoa! Hey! Easy boy, easy. (Maximus calms down) That's it. Now sit. Sit! (he sits) Now drop the boot. Drop it! (he drops the boot and Rapunzel pets him) Oh, you're such a good boy. Yes you are. (his tail wags like a dog)

Donald: How does she do that?

Goofy: She must have a way with animals.

Rapunzel: Look, today is kind of the biggest day of my life and I need you not to get him arrested. Just for twenty four hours, ok? It's also my birthday, just so you know.

Reluctantly, Maximus and Eugene agreed and shook hands. Then there was the sound of a bell ringing. Just beyond the woods, was the Kingdom of Corona.

As they entered through the village, Rapunzel had a hard time moving around with all her hair getting in people's way. So, four little girls braided her hair and decorated it with flowers.

Then, she and Nora noticed on the wall a picture of the King and Queen holding their baby. When they looked at the baby's face, they noticed there was something familiar about her.

During the rest of the day, Rapunzel, Eugene, Nora, Donald, and Goofy have the time of their lives. They danced in the streets, ate cupcakes, draw pictures on the street with chalk, read books, and more. As a momento, Eugene buys Rapunzel a little purple flag with the royal crest on it.

When nighttime came, Eugene took Rapunzel out on the water in a boat so she can get a great view of the lanterns. Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Maximus were left on the deck. Out on the boat waiting for the lanterns, Rapunzel became worried.

Eugene: You ok?

Rapunzel: It's just that I've been looking out the window eighteen years, dreaming about what I might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if its not everything I dreamed it would be?

Eugene: It will be.

Rapunzel: And what if it is?

Eugene: That's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream.

Suddenly, the night sky was filled with flying lanterns. It was a beautiful sight. Eugene showed her two lanterns he bought for himself and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: I have something for you too. (shows him the satchel) I should've given it to you before, but I was scared. And the thing is I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean.

Eugene: (sets the satchel aside) I'm starting to.

Eugene didn't want the satchel anymore. All he cared about was Rapunzel. They both launched their lanterns into the air. Then, they leaned in to kiss each other when Eugene sees the Stabbington Brothers by the shore.

Meanwhile back on the deck, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Maximus watched the lanterns fly high into the sky.

Nora: Those lanterns sure look beautiful lighting up the sky.

Goofy: You think they'll be alright on their own?

Donald: I'm sure they'll be fine. You worry too much Goofy.

Nora: (stands up) I'm gonna go get us a snack. I'll be right back.

Goofy: I'll go with you.

Nora and Goofy went into the village and bought some apples. As they walked back to the deck, they couldn't help but wonder why the floating lights only appear on Rapunzel's birthday and why the lantern thing was for the princess. They could also hear some of the gossip going around the village.

Village1: The princess was such a beautiful, healthy baby when she was born.

Village2: Maybe it's because of the Magic Golden Flower the King gave to his wife when she was sick and pregnant. It's said that this flower has the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Villager3: It's a shame the princess was stolen away on the day she was born. Who would do such a horrible thing?

Villager4: I've heard that the King said it was an old lady who stole her away.

Nora: Hmm, Rapunzel was born on the same day as the princess.

Goofy: It's probably a coincidence.

They stopped by the wall with the picture of the King and Queen and the baby and looked at the baby's picture. The baby also golden blonde hair just like Rapunzel…wait! Could it be? The baby and Rapunzel looked exactly alike. Rapunzel has magic hair that glows and it healed Eugene's injured hand. And finally, the princess was said to be stolen by an old lady. But Gothel looks young, unless she uses the magic of the flower to keep herself young and healthy.

All of this information crossed their minds. Now they both understood everything. Rapunzel is the lost princess! Her magic hair came from the magic flower, and Gothel locked her in that tower so she could use Rapunzel's hair to keep herself young for always. Nora and Goofy ran back to the deck to tell Donald and Maximus.

Goofy: Fellas! There's something you need to know-

But they stopped. They could see them watching something from the corner. As they looked, they were surprised to see Eugene get dragged away by the guards.

Nora: What happened?

Donald: I don't know. But it looks like Eugene got himself arrested, and he's got the crown. But there's no sign of Rapunzel anywhere.

Goofy: We have to find Rapunzel! She's the lost princess!

Donald: What?

Maximus' jaw dropped. Nora and Goofy told them about the lost princess, her resemblance to Rapunzel and the same birthday, the magic flower with the power to heal just like Rapunzel's hair, and the old lady who stole her was really Gothel.

Donald: That explains the magic hair.

Nora: Gothel's lied to her about everything. I'll bet she was the one who started all of this.

Donald: What'll we do?

Goofy: We gotta save Eugene first!

Meanwhile at the jail, Eugene was being led by the guards to the courtyard outside where he's to be hanged. When he passed a jail cell that held the Stabbington Brothers, who had been working for Gothel but she betrayed them. Eugene angrily knocked the guards aside, reached through the jail bars and grabbed one of the brothers by the collar.

Eugene: How did you know about her?! Tell me now!

Stabbington Brother: It wasn't us! It was the old lady!

Eugene: Old lady? Oh no! (guards grab him and drag him away) Wait! You don't understand, she's in trouble!

Suddenly, all the doors close.

Captain: What's going on?

When the Captain wasn't looking, the guards were snatched away. Then, Goofy used a frying pan to knock the guard out.

Eugene: Goofy! What are you doing here?

Goofy: We came here to rescue you!

Behind him was Nora, Donald, Hook Hand, and the other pub thugs. Then, more guards came chasing after them with spears. While the thugs held off the guards, Eugene, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Hook Hand were out in the courtyard. An army of guards came rushing outside.

Hook Hand: Alright. Head down.

Eugene: Head down.

Hook Hand: Arms in.

Eugene: Arms in.

Hook Hand: Knees apart.

Eugene: Knees apart…knees apart?

Then Hook Hand jumped onto a wagon and catapulted Eugene, Nora, Donald, and Goofy over the wall, where they landed on Maximus' back.

Eugene: Max?

Goofy: Maximus helped us by getting those guys from the Snuggly Duckling to get you out of jail.

Eugene: Thanks guys. Really, I'm grateful.

Nora: Now let's go find Rapunzel!

Riding the horse, they leapt off the palace off, through the village, through the woods, and made it to the tower.

Eugene: Rapunzel! Let down your hair!

A long flock of blonde hair came flying down towards them. They climbed up the hair to the window and entered.

Eugene: Rapunzel! I thought I'd never see you again!

But to their surprise, they found Rapunzel chained and gagged. A group of bolt tower Heartless appeared before them. Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Eugene charged into the group of Heartless, trying to fight them and get to Rapunzel.

While all this was happening, Gothel stabbed Eugene in the stomach with her knife. Eugene fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

Gothel: Now look what you've done, Rapunzel. But don't worry; our secret will die with them. And as for us (starts dragging her to an opening in the floor) We are going where no one will ever find you again!

Pascal tried to stop Gothel by pulling her dress, but she kicked the tiny chameleon aside.

Gothel: Rapunzel! Stop struggling!

Rapunzel: No! If you let me heal Eugene, then I'll go with you.

Donald: Rapunzel, don't!

Rapunzel: Just let me heal him. And I'll go with you as you please.

Gothel agreed, but she still had the Heartless keep Nora, Donald, and Goofy away while she cuffed Eugene to the wall. As Rapunzel got down on her knees so she can heal him, Eugene used a piece of the broken mirror to cut Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel's hair started to turn brown.

Rapunzel: Eugene, why-

Gothel: (shocked) NO!

The rest of the long blonde hair turned brown as Gothel began to age rapidly into an ugly old crone.

Gothel: What have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Horrified, Gothel covered her face with her hood so no one can look at her ugliness. When she couldn't see, Pascal uses Rapunzel's cut-off hair to trip her and cause her to fall out the window. Gothel screamed as she fell down the tower, dissolving into dust on the way down to the ground. Maximus, who had seen it all, fainted.

In the tower, Rapunzel, who had been freed, and the others stared out the window at what just happened. Then they remembered Eugene and went to his side.

Eugene: (moans quietly) Rapunzel…you were my new dream.

Rapuzel: And you were mine.

His eyes closed and his breathe grew still. Rapunzel sobbed over his body. Nora, Pascal, Donald, and Goofy also cried.

Rapunzel quietly sang the healing cantation as one of her tears fell on Eugene's cheek. The tear absorbed his skin and began to glow. Light shoots out of from where she cried onto him, and then it vanished. Eugene moaned softly.

Eugene: Rapunzel…did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?

Rapunzel happily hugged Eugene, and then kissed him. The others happily jumped for joy.

Later, the group returned to the castle where Rapunzel shared a tearful hug with her parents, and dragged Eugene into it. Nora, Donald, and Goofy just watched and smiled.

The little purple flag with the gold sun on front started to glow and a keyhole appeared. Nora's keyblade glowed and a light shot into the keyhole, locking it.

Rapunzel: (hugs Nora and the boys) Thanks guys.

Nora: You too. I'm just glad you're with your parents again.

Eugene: You guys are terrific.

Goofy: Aw, shucks. It was nothing.


	24. Jungles of India

The trio walked cautiously through a big jungle, looking at their surroundings. They stopped when they heard rustling in the bushes.

Goofy: Careful, it might be a wild animal.

Donald: Let's try scaring it off.

The trio hid behind a bush anyway. When a shadow appeared before their bush, they leapt out of the bush, with their weapons ready. But to their surprise, it wasn't a wild animal; it was a young boy and a black panther. They looked startled by their surprise attack.

Bagheera: Who are you? Where did you come from?

Goofy: Take it easy. We won't hurt you.

Mowgli: Then why'd you jump at us?

Goofy: Sorry, we thought you were a wild animal. You gotta be careful in a jungle.

Donald: Wait a minute! What are you doing here?

Mowgli: I should be asking you first.

Nora: I'm Nora. This is Donald, and Goofy. Who are you?

Mowgli: My name's Mowgli, and that's Bagheera. I live here in the jungle.

Nora: Really? How?

Mowgli: My family, the wolf pack.

Donald: What? You live with wolves?

Bagheera: Yes. I found Mowgli when he was alone as a baby, so I took him to the wolves and they raised him. At least they did until…

Nora: Until what?

Bagheera: Shere Khan.

Nora: Who's Shere Khan?

Bagheera: He's the most dangerous tiger in the jungle.

Goofy: A t-t-tiger?!

Donald: Are you serious?!

Nora: Well, why don't we try fighting him?.

Bagheera: But no one, not even the strength of the wolf pack is no match for the tiger. So I asked Akela, the leader of the pack, that I could take Mowgli to a Man Village where he'll be safe. But Mowgli won't cooperate with me.

Mowgli: Because I wanna stay here in the jungle. So, where did you guys come from?

Goofy: Uh, we got lost in the jungle and are trying to find our way back to the Man Village to take Nora home.

Donald: (whispers to Goofy) Is that the best lie you can come up with?

Nora: Why don't we join you two? That way we'll make sure no harm comes to you.

Bagheera: I'd really appreciate that.

During their walk through the jungle, they talked about Shere Khan.

Donald: But how dangerous is Shere Khan besides being a tiger?

Bagheera: Shere Khan hates Man and he's not going to allow Mowgli to grow up to become just another hunter with a gun.

Mowgli: Aw, we'll just explain it to him that I'd never do anything like that.

Bagheera: Nonsense, no one explains anything to Shere Khan.

Mowgli: Well maybe so, but I'm not afraid. I could stay in the jungle for sure.

Bagheera: You wouldn't last one day in the jungle on your own.

Mowgli: I can look out for myself!

Donald: Will you two stop bickering? We need to find a place to stay for the night.

Goofy: Yeah, and a safe one too.

Nora: How about this tree here?

They came to a big tree. Mowgli tried to climb it, but he kept slipping.

Bagheera: Is that all the better you can climb?

Mowgli: It's too big and round. And besides, I don't have any claws.

Together, the group tried climbing the tree carefully. Once Donald slipped and fell, but grabbed onto Bagheera's tail for support. Feeling his tail get yanked caused Bagheera to screech. The noise frightened Nora so much she nearly slipped.

Donald: Sorry!

Bagheera: Just be more careful!

Finally, they made it to the top of the tree. They rested on a long tree branch.

Bagheera: Now, let's get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.

Mowgli was the only one awake while the others slept. At that moment, a python named Kaa poked his head out from the leaves. He saw Mowgli and his lips smacked.

Kaa: SsssSay now, what have we here? It's a Mancub, a delicious Mancub.

Mowgli saw Kaa, but he wasn't afraid. He just pushed the snake away.

Mowgli: Oh, go away and leave me alone!

Nora: (wakes up muttering) Can't you go to sleep, Mowgli? I'm tired enough already-

When she saw Kaa, her eyes widened in surprise. Hearing the word 'sleep' gave Kaa an idea.

Kaa: Yes, Mancubs. Pleassse go to sssleep.

He began hypnotizing both Nora and Mowgli. While they were under his trance, Kaa wrapped his coils around Nora and Mowgli.

Goofy just happened to open one eye to check on the kids. When he saw they were in danger of becoming snake food, his eyes snapped open. He shook Donald and Bagheera to wake them without getting Kaa's attention.

Goofy: Fellas, wake up!

Donald: Go away and let me sleep.

Bagheera: No more talk until morning.

Goofy: But the kids won't be here in the morning if you don't wake up!

Bagheera: (opens one eye) Oh, yes they will I-

Then he saw Kaa and woke up with a start.

Bagheera: KAA! Hold it, Kaa!

Just before Kaa could swallow the kids, Bagheera smacked him on the face. Kaa hit his head on a branch, and Nora and Mowgli were out of the trance. The snake turned on Bagheera, Donald, and Goofy.

Kaa: You just made a ssserious mistake, my friends.

Bagheera: Now Kaa, I was just-

He began hypnotizing all three of them. When he wasn't looking, Nora and Mowgli pushed Kaa's body off the tree branch, and Kaa came tumbling down the tree. Annoyed, he slithered away, with a knot in his tail.

Goofy: Are you two alright?

Nora: We're fine.

Bagheera: So you can look out for yourself, can you? You wanna stay in the jungle, do you?

Mowgli: Yes! I wanna stay in the jungle!

Donald: Let's just go to sleep already!

And they did.

The next morning, Nora and Mowgli woke up when the ground began to shake. Turns it out it was the dawn patrol of the elephants, led by Colonel Hathi.

Mowgli: Wow! A parade!

Nora: Let's go check it out!

They both swung down from the vines and ran a little further. They stopped to watch the elephants pass by. A small elephant, Hathi Junior ran by, trying to catch up. Mowgli and Nora approached him.

Mowgli: Hello. I'm Mowgli, and this is Nora. What are you doing?

Junior: Drilling.

Nora: Can we join you?

Junior: Sure, but don't talk. It's against regulations.

Mowgli tried to walk the way Junior did while Nora just marched like a regular human being. They were just starting to enjoy it when Hathi called out.

Hathi: Company halt!

Nora bumped into Mowgli after he bumped into Junior.

Junior: That means stop.

The elephants stopped marching and stood in a line.

Hathi: Inspection!

The elephants stood up in position. As Hathi inspected his troops one at a time, he then came to his son.

Hathi: Let's keep those heels together, shall we, son?

Junior: OK, pop. I mean, sir!

Hathi: That's my boy.

Then he approached Nora and Mowgli. Nora looked fearfully up at this huge elephant who was inspecting her and Mowgli.

Hathi: Well, new recruits, eh? Hey, what happened to your trunks? (pokes his stick at Mowgli's nose)

Mowgli: Hey, stop that!

Hathi: Mancubs?! This is treason!

Junior: But pop, they're my friends!

Winifred, Hathi's wife, came over.

Winifred: Now just a minute you old windbag! Those Mancubs don't mean any harm.

Hathi: Winifred! What are you doing out of the ranks?

Before Winifred could reply, Bagheera, Donald, and Goofy appeared.

Bagheera: Hold it, Colonel! I can explain! They're with me. I'm talking them back to the Man Village.

Hathi: To stay?

Bagheera: You have the word of Bagheera.

Hathi: Good! And remember, an elephant never forgets. Alright, now. Forward! March!

As the elephants marched away, Junior waved goodbye to Nora and Mowgli. Then, they all walked deeper into the jungle. They came to a log resting across the river. But Mowgli wouldn't cross.

Nora: What's wrong, Mowgli?

Mowgli: I'm not going to the Man Village! I'm staying right here!

Bagheera: You're going if I have to drag you every step of the way!

Mowgli grabbed onto a thin tree as Bagheera began pulling at his underwear. Donald and Goofy tried to help by pulling Bagheera's tail. But the threesome fell into the water when Bagheera lost his grip. They came out of the water, dripping wet.

Bagheera: That does it! I've had it, Mancub! From now on, you're on your own! Alone!

Donald: You can take care of yourself for all we care!

Goofy: Now, wait a minute-

Mowgli: Don't worry about me!

As the group left, Nora decided to stick with Mowgli, just in case he should get into trouble. They didn't walk long because they stopped to rest near a big rock.

Nora: Why don't you wanna go to the Man Village?

Mowgli: I like it here in the jungle. It's the only home I've ever known.

Nora: I know, but Shere Khan will be looking for you, and he'll kill you.

Mowgli: I'm not afraid of some big pussycat.

Nora: Neither am I. I fought with a lion and a leopard once.

Mowgli: Really? Cool!

Just then, they heard someone singing. Out of the trees came a big bear named Baloo. He stopped singing when he saw the kids.

Baloo: Well, now. Ha, ha! What have we here?

He got down on fours and sniffed them.

Baloo: What a bunch of funny little-

Mowgli: (slaps him on the nose) Go away!

Then, Bagheera, Donald, and Goofy appeared.

Nora: I thought you guys left without us.

Goofy: I kind of gave them a little pep talk into coming back for you.

Bagheera: Oh no, it's Baloo. That shiftless, stupid, jungle bum.

Baloo: Oh brother. Still the same old Bagheera.

Nora: You two know each other?

Baloo: Yep! Baggy and I go way back. Now, what do they call you kids?

Nora: I'm Nora, and this is Mowgli.

Bagheera: And they need to go back to the Man Village right now.

Baloo: Man Village? They'll ruin them!

Mowgli: Oh Baloo, I wanna stay here with you.

Bagheera: Oh? And just how do you think you'll survive, Mancub?

Baloo: "How do you think you'll survive?" He's with me, ain't he? And I'll learn him all I know.

Bagheera: Well, that shouldn't take too long.

Baloo: Hey kids, you wanna learn how to live like bears in the jungle?

Mowgli: Oh yeah!

Nora: Sure!

Baloo: Alright! Now, being a bear is easy. If you never worry about anything, the Bare Necessities will just come your way.

Baloo taught Mowgli and Nora, including Donald, and Goofy, who wanted to join in the fun, on how to be a bear. He taught them to dance, scratch their backs on trees and rocks, eat fruit and ants (Nora and the boys wouldn't eat the ants), and how to relax. Later, Baloo was relaxing on the river, floating on his back and with Mowgli on his stomach.

Mowgli: I like being a bear.

Baloo: That's my boy. And you're gonna make one swell bear.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy were also in the river, but were splashing and having fun while Bagheera watched from the trees.

When no one was looking, a group of monkeys, hiding in the trees, swooped down and grabbed both Nora and Mowgli.

Mowgli: Baloo! Help!

Nora: Put me down!

Baloo, Donald, and Goofy tried to stop them, but the monkeys threw fruit at them, knocking them out, and allowing the monkeys to escape with their captives. Bagheera heard the commotion and went to the edge of the river, where Baloo emerged from the water and shouted in his face.

Baloo: BAGHEERA!

The sound of Baloo's voice shocked Bagheera so much, he passed out.

Baloo: Oh, you heard me.

Bagheera: What happened? Where's Nora and Mowgli?

Goofy: Some monkeys carried them off.

Bagheera: The Ancient Ruins! Oh, I hate to think what will happen when he meets that king of theirs.

Meanwhile in the Ancient Ruins, the monkeys took Nora and Mowgli to their leader, King Louie, an orangutan. They dropped the kids right in front of Louie.

King Louie: So you're the Mancubs. Crazy!

Mowgli: We're not as crazy as you are!

Nora: What do you want with us?

King Louie: Cool it, kids. Now come on. Let's shake, cousins. (shakes their hands)

Nora: What do you want with us?

King Louie: Here, have some bananas.

He popped two bananas in both Mowgli and Nora's mouths.

King Louie: Word has grabbed my royal ear that you wanna stay in the jungle.

Mowgli: I sure do.

Nora: Uh, I'm not staying in the jungle with him-

King Louie: Good! And old King Louie, that's me, can help you. But here's your part of the deal; lay the secret on me of Man's Red Flower.

Nora: Man's Red Flower? What is that?

Mowgli: I think Bagheera has mentioned it to me before. It's something that all animals fear and its very dangerous.

Hidden in a balcony, Goofy, Donald, Baloo, and Bagheera could overhear everything.

Bagheera: So that's what that scoundrel's after.

Donald: But what is this Red Flower?

Before Bagheera could answer, Baloo and Goofy stared dancing.

Goofy: Those monkeys sure know how to throw a party.

Baloo: What a beat!

Bagheera: Will you both stop this silly beat business and listen! It'll take brains, not brawn, to save them.

Baloo: You'd better believe it and I'm loaded with both.

Bagheera: Will you listen!

Baloo: Oh! Yeah.

Donald: So what's the plan?

Bagheera: Now, you, Baloo, and Goofy will create a diversion, I'll rescue Mowgli and Nora. Got that?

Donald: You got it!

But Baloo and Goofy were dancing away, with Donald trying to catch up to them. At that moment, a group of monkeys came dancing around the corner. Bagheera stood beside a statue, trying to mimic it and waited for the monkeys to pass.

At the end of the line, Mowgli and Nora were dancing with them. Bagheera reached over to grab them, but the door suddenly flew open, smashing Bagheera.

Three strange female orangutans came dancing up to King Louie, who happily danced with the biggest one. The other two came towards Nora. She recognized them immediately.

Nora: Goofy! Donald!

Donald: Shh! We're in disguises.

Nora: You guys look silly! And so does Baloo.

Goofy: How did you know that was him?

She nodded towards the biggest orangutan dancing with King Louie. From behind the door, Bagheera peeked over and his jaw dropped to see Baloo, Donald, and Goofy dressed up orangutans.

Nora: I can see through his disguise as much as I can see through yours.

Donald: Well, we're here to get you outta here.

Goofy: We'll keep those monkeys busy while you and Mowgli get outta here.

Nora nodded. Then she went to find Mowgli. She whispered in his ear and told him about their escape. He nodded, but before they could sneak away, Baloo's disguise fell off when King Louie gave him a big pat on the back. Baloo didn't even notice what had happened until he heard the music stop playing and all eyes were on him and his disguise was off.

Mowgli ran into Baloo's arms and they started running. But the monkeys blocked their way. Goofy used his shield to ram the monkeys out of the way and Donald used his magic staff to zap at them and Bagheera growled at them. Some of the monkeys tried to grab Nora by the hair, but Donald and Goofy quickly rescued her.

King Louie had grabbed Mowgli, but Baloo held on tight to the Mancub. For a minute, it was like a game of tug-of-war, but King Louie lost his grip and fell back onto a stone supporter, real hard, which caused the building to collapse. Nora, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Donald, and Goofy ran out of the Ancient Ruins just as it collapsed.

That night, while Nora and Mowgli were sleeping, Donald, Goofy, Baloo, and Bagheera stayed awake to talk.

Bagheera: Listen everyone. The Mancubs must go back to the Man Village. The jungle is not the place for them.

Baloo: I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me.

Bagheera: Yeah, just look at yourself.

Goofy: Baloo, you can't keep Mowgli or Nora here anymore.

Baloo: Why not?

Goofy: Well, to tell you the truth, me, Nora, and Donald didn't get lost in the jungle on our own. We came from another world.

Baloo: Another world?

Bagheera: Then why did you lie to us?

Donald: It's the World Order. We came here to look for Heartless and save your world from falling into Darkness, and so far we haven't found any.

Bagheera: What are Heartless? I've never heard of such creatures.

Goofy: They're small or large black creatures that feed on people's hearts, and turn them into Heartless. Those who have Darkness in their hearts lure the Heartless here.

Baloo: Don't worry. If I ever see any of those creatures, I'll beat them easy.

Bagheera: Baloo, this is serious! If these Heartless are as dangerous as Goofy describes them, they're bound to hurt Mowgli.

Baloo: Oh, stop worrying Baggy. I'll take care of him.

Bagheera: Like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him and Nora, eh? And another thing, sooner or later…Mowgli will meet Shere Khan.

The sun was starting to rise. Mowgli and Nora woke up. They could hear their friends talking, who didn't notice.

Baloo: The tiger? What's he got against the kid?

Bagheera: He hates Man with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears Man's gun and Man's fire.

Goofy: But Mowgli doesn't have those things.

Bagheera: Shere Khan won't wait until he does. He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe and-

Baloo: OK, I get it! What are we gonna do?

Bagheera: We'll do what's best for the boy.

Baloo: You'd better believe it. You name it and I'll do it.

Bagheera: Good. Then you will take Mowgli back to the Man Village.

Baloo: Are you out of your mind?! I promised him that he could stay in the jungle with me!

Bagheera: That's the point. As long as he remains with you, he's in danger. So you talk to him.

Baloo: Why me?

Donald: He won't listen to us! And Nora won't listen either.

Goofy: But she knows Mowgli has to go to the Man Village.

Donald: But she's always fooling around with him! She never listens to us!

Hearing this conversation, Nora felt upset, as did Mowgli. Quietly, Mowgli tiptoed away into the jungle. Nora followed after him. Nobody seemed to notice.

Baloo: But, I love that kid like he was my own cub.

Mickey: You should try to think what's best for Mowgli, and not for yourself.

Baloo: Well can't I wait until morning?

Donald: Uh guys, its morning now. Come on, let's wake the kids.

When they went to the spot where Mowgli and Nora slept at, they were shocked to see they were gone.

Goofy: Oh no! They're gone!

Bagheera: Well don't just stand there! We've got to find them!

Donald: Let's stick together and find them! They could be anywhere!

Baloo: If anything happens to those kids, I'll never forgive myself.

Goofy: Neither will I.

And off they went.

Meanwhile, Nora and Mowgli had wandered through the jungle all day, not knowing where to go. By now, it was getting dark and a storm was coming. They wandered into the wasteland and sat down on a rock.

Nora: Oh, Mowgli. I think we're lost. I don't even know where we're going.

Mowgli: Is it true, Nora? Do you want me to go to the Man Village, like the others do?

Nora: Yes. But that's because I fear for your safety. And who knows what'll happen if we run into Shere Khan. But I'm also fond of you, like my own little brother, after all the fun times we had in the jungle.

Mowgli smiled a little, but then a group of vultures flew down towards them.

Flaps: Hey! Look down there!

Buzzie: Blimey! They've got hands like a monkey and legs like a stork.

Nora: Oh, buzz off!

Diggy: Relax, missy. We were just having a bit of fun now.

Buzzie: Aw, now what's wrong? You look like you haven't got any friends in the world.

Mowgli: We don't.

Dizzy: Haven't you got a mother or a father?

Mowgli: Nobody wants us around.

Buzzie: Yeah, we know how you feel. Nobody wants us around either. We may look shabby, but we got hearts, and feelings too.

Ziggy: And just to prove it to you. We'd like you to join our little group. Make you both honorary vultures.

Buzzie: Yeah! It's not fun being alone. Everybody's gotta have friends.

Mowgli and Nora looked at each other, and then they smiled at the vultures. But their happy moment ended when lightning flashed in the sky. When they looked up, they saw something else. But it wasn't the lightning which frightened them; it was what was standing over them, on a big boulder, looking down on them.

It was Shere Khan. Seeing the tiger for the first time sent a chill down Nora's spine. It was like the same feeling she had when she first saw Sabor. The vultures panicked and flew into the tree.

Buzzie: Run friends, run!

Mowgli: Run? Why should we run?

Shere Khan: Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?

Nora: We know who you are. You're Shere Khan.

Shere Khan: Precisely. Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan.

Mowgli: You don't scare me! I won't run from anyone!

Nora: Neither will I!

Shere Khan: Ah! Then you have spirits for one so small. And that spirit is deserving for a sporting chance. Now, I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting…for me. One…two…three…four…

Mowgli grabbed a stick for a weapon, and Nora summoned her keyblade.

Shere Khan: You're trying my patience. Five, six, seven, eight, nine…ten!

At that moment, he let out a big roar and charged at Nora and Mowgli. Before he could reach them, something made him stop and fall, landing only a few feet at Mowgli's feet. Baloo had grabbed Shere Khan by the tail. Donald, Goofy, and Bagheera had also arrived.

Baloo: Run kids, run!

Shere Khan: Let go, you big oaf!

Shere Khan tried to snap or scratch at Baloo, but the bear avoided those sharp teeth and claws. Only once he bit Baloo on the butt. Mowgli whacked his stick on Shere Khan's head.

Mowgli: Take that, you big bully!

This only made Shere Khan madder. A dark aura appeared around his body as he roared, and a couple of powerwild Heartless.

Mowgli: What's happening to him?

Nora: He's become a Heartless!

When the tiger made another leap at the Mancub, Nora struck him over the eye. Shere Khan let out a fierce cry. Then he gave chase, and Nora and Mowgli ran for their lives.

Mowgli: Baloo! Help me!

Nora: Donald! Goofy! Help!

Baloo kept a tight hold on the tiger's tail as he chased the kids while Bagheera followed after Baloo, and Donald, Goofy, and the vultures fought with the Heartless.

Baloo: Somebody do something with those kids!

The vultures swooped down, grabbed Mowgli and Nora, and carried them away from Shere Khan, who was still chasing them.

Buzzie: They're safe now! You can let go Baloo!

Baloo: Are you kidding? There's teeth in the other end!

But his head got caught in tree branch. Shere Khan was pulled back and he and Baloo crashed into a rock. Baloo wrapped his arms around the tiger's neck to hold him back, but Shere Khan tossed him over.

Shere Khan: I'll kill you for this!

But Bagheera pounced on him. Then, both cats were fighting, but Shere Khan proved to be bigger and stronger than him, even with the power of Darkness, and defeated Bagheera. Then he went for Baloo and began scratching him up badly.

Goofy: Nora! Mowgli! Baloo's in trouble!

Lightning struck and a tree caught fire.

Buzzie: The Red Flower!

Nora: What? Man's Red Flower is actually fire?

Buzzie: That's right! And it's the only thing old stripes is afraid of!

Donald: Of course! Bagheera mentioned that Shere Khan is afraid of guns and fire! Maybe we could use the fire to scare him off!

Mowgli: Great idea!

Flaps: You kids get the fire and we'll do the rest!

Mowgli picked up a burning branch and he and Nora ran off.

Meanwhile, Baloo was knocked out cold after taking a bad beating from Shere Khan. But the vultures, Donald, and Goofy charged at him. The vultures flew around his head, Donald zapped him a few times, and Goofy bashed him on the head with his shield.

Shere Khan: Stay out of this, you mangy fools!

Buzzie: Na-na! Missed me again!

Ziggy: Pull his blooming whiskers!

When Shere Khan wasn't looking, Nora instructed Mowgli to tie the burning branch around the tiger's tail. Seeing this was done, Dizzy pointed.

Dizzy: Hey, stripes! Look behind you!

Shere Khan took one look behind him, and his eyes widened in fear when he saw the burning branch tied to his tail. He let out a frightened roar and went bounding off into the jungle with the branch still tied to his tail. When he was gone, it started to rain.

Buzzie: Well, that's the last of him.

Ziggy: Old stripes took off like a flaming comet.

Donald: That'll teach him to mess with us.

Goofy: Uh fellas, I think we have a problem.

Goofy pointed towards the spot where Baloo lay deadly still. Mowgli went to his side, trying to wake him, but he didn't move. Bagheera was at his side.

Bagheera: Mowgli, try to understand.

Mowgli: What's the matter with him?

Bagheera: You've got to be brave, like Baloo was.

Mowgli: You don't mean…Oh no. Baloo.

Everyone cried for the loss of their friend.

Bagheera: Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, greater love hath he who lays down his life for his friends. Great deeds are remembered in this jungle. One name will stand above all other, our friend, Baloo the bear. The memory of his sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts.

Baloo: Don't stop now, Baggy. That was beautiful.

Everyone gasped with surprise when Baloo sat up, alive and well.

Bagheera: Why you big fraud you!

Donald: You nearly gave us a heart attack!

Goofy: You're alive!

Mowgli: (hugs Baloo) Baloo! You're alright!

Nora: Thank God you're ok!

Baloo: I wish my mother could've heard that.

Suddenly, they a girl's voice singing. Further on ahead was the Man Village, and walking from the village towards the river was a young girl about Mowgli's age. She was carrying a pot on her head, singing to herself.

Mowgli: What's that?

Nora: You mean who? That's a girl, like me.

Baloo: Forget about her, she ain't nothing but trouble.

Mowgli: Just a minute. I've never seen one before. I want a better look.

Baloo: Mowgli, wait a minute-

Bagheera: Let him have a look, Baloo.

Mowgli climbed onto a tree to get a closer look. The girl saw him, but she didn't look scared. She smiled at him. Mowgli fell out of the tree and into the water. The girl laughed, but Mowgli hid in the bushes.

When the girl finished gathering some water from the river, she started walking back to the village. Then she dropped her pot and it landed near Mowgli's feet. Mowgli kindly picked up the pot, put in more water and offered it to the girl.

The girl smiled sweetly at him, and she led Mowgli to the gates of the village. At the village entrance, Mowgli took one last glance at his friends who were watching from the bushes.

Baloo: Mowgli, come back.

Bagheera: Go on.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy just waved goodbye to Mowgli, as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. But then, the pot he was holding began to glow, and a keyhole appeared. Nora aimed her keyblade at the keyhole, and a beam of light shot from the tip and into the keyhole, locking it. Mowgli gave Nora a questioning look, but she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Mowgli grinned and went into the village.

Baloo: He's hooked.

Bagheera: It was inedible, Baloo. The boy couldn't help himself. It was bound to happen. Mowgli is where he belongs now.

Baloo: Yeah. I guess you're right. But I still think he'd a make one swell bear.

Donald: Well, time to get going.

Goofy: We gotta get back to where we belong.

Bagheera: Thanks for all your help.

Baloo: Stop by to visit anytime.

Nora: If those Heartless show up again, or if you any news of Daren or the King, you let us know and we'll be there.

After the group left, Baloo and Bagheera were left alone.

Baloo: You think they'll ever come back?

Bagheera: It depends.

Baloo: Well, come on Baggy buddy. Let's get back to where we belong. And get with the beat.

He grabbed Bagheera by the waist and the two danced together off into the jungle singing the Bare Necessities while the Gummi ship flew off into the sunset.


	25. Ant Island

Two lightning bugs were flying close to a bug zapper. One flew close to it while the other tried to stop him.

Fly1: No Harry no! Don't look at the light!

Fly2: I can't help it. It's so beautiful.

The minute he touched the bug zapper, he got zapped and fell into a can. Nora, Donald, and Goofy had been walking by. Nora was transformed into a queen ant. She still had her long hair, but she tied it into a ponytail so her hair wouldn't get caught in her wings. Donald was a bee and Goofy was a cricket.

Nora: This is weird. Why are we bugs? Doesn't anyone know I hate bugs! Except for Jiminy that is.

Donald: Oh, stop your whining and let's get going!

As they walked into a secret entrance, their eyes widened at the sight of Bug City. Nearby, a bee had just thrown a fly out of the bug bar. So the trio went into the bug bar to look around.

An ant named Flik came into the bar, looking for tough bugs and began asking some bugs if they'd seen any warrior bugs. Also, there was a group of Circus Bugs, lamenting on being fired by their boss, PT Flea. The group contained Francis the ladybug, Heimlich the caterpillar, Slim the walking stick, Rosie the black widow spider, Dim the rhino beetle, Tuck and Roll the pill bugs, Manny the praying mantis, and Gypsy the month. Then, two nasty flies came into the bar, searching for Francis, bringing with them an even bigger fly named Thud.

Fly1: Hello there, girly bug.

Francis: Shoo fly. Don't bother me.

Fly2: Say, why don't tell our pal Thud…(Thud lands right behind Francis)…what you said to us at the circus?

Fly1: Yeah! Something about buzzing around our dungheep?

Flies: (playing with Francis' wings) Ladybug! Ladybug! Fly away home!

Fly2: Not so tough now, are you? All right clown! Get up and fight like a girl!

Nora: Hey! Buzz off!

The two flies turned to see Nora glaring down at them, with Donald and Goofy behind her.

Fly1: Ooooh. Fresh meat.

Nora: Why don't go bother someone else if you know what's good for you?

Fly2: What are you gonna do about it, sweet heart?

With that, Nora punched the fly in between his eyes, sending him backwards. The other fly and Thud were stunned, as were Francis and the circus bugs.

Nora: You wish you could fight like a girl!

Fly1: Ooh, you're gonna get it!

Thud made a growling sound, which caused the two girls to tremble. Francis wanted to help them. He had Slim and Heimlich play the Robin Hood act with him to fend off the flies.

Francis: Stand back, you flies! We are the greatest warriors in all bugdom! My sword! (Slim appears in his hand)

Slim: Swish! Swish! Clang! Clang!

Francis: Little John!

Heimlich: What ho, Robin! Justice is my sword and truth!

Francis: Stand aside, lady! We'll handle this!

The crowd gathered round to watch this, while pushing Flik outside. Francis and Heimlich fended off those flies, but Thud grabbed Slim and growled in his face.

Slim: It's not working!

Heimlich: Back to Sherwood Forest!

The Circus Bugs ran onto the wall, but it caused the place to tip over and roll away. The can stopped rolling when it crashed into a box. Flik went to check on the Circus Bugs and the trio. He gazed in awe as they crawled out of the wreckage, looking a bit heroic.

Flik: You're perfect! Oh, great ones! I have been scouting for bugs with your exact talent!

Gypsy: A talent scout?

Flik: My colony's in trouble! Grasshoppers are coming! We've been forced to prepare all this food!

Manny: Dinner theater!

Heimlich: Food?

Goofy: Is he talking to us too?

Donald: I think so.

Flik: Please! Will you help us?

Seeing the flies emerge from the wreckage, the Circus Bugs agreed to help Flik, just to get away from the flies. The kids followed them outside. Flik, Tuck, Roll, and Rosie rode on Dim while Nora, Donald, Goofy, Manny, and Gypsy flew. Francis carried Slim while Dim carried Heimlich with his feet.

The next morning, the group of bugs had arrived at a place called Ant Island. The ants scattered to hide when the bugs came down to land. The bugs did a little pose as to make a good impression, but there was nobody around.

Flik: Hey everybody! I'm back! Look who's here with me!

A little queen ant named Dot came running over.

Dot: Flik! Your back! I knew you could do it!

She happily embraced Flik while the other ants came out of hiding to look at the newcomers. The Queen Ant, Dot's mother, and her eldest daughter Atta, came over, with Dr. Flora, Thorny, Mr. Soil, and Cornelius. The Queen was holding an aphid in her arms, whose name was Aphie.

Flik: Hey guys! This is Princess Atta. She's the one that sent me to find you.

Dot: Atta! Did you see that really big bug over there?

Mr. Soil: They look absolutely ferocious.

Thorny: They're our ticket out of this mess.

Dr. Flora: They came just in time.

Cornelius: That's right!

Flik: So Princess Atta, what do you think?

But Atta wasn't impressed. She talked quietly with the others.

Atta: No, no. Wait. This was not supposed to happen. We don't fight grasshoppers.

Thorny: We don't, but they will.

Goofy: (whispers to Francis) I don't think the princess is impressed. We might be out of the job.

Francis: Don't worry. We'll sweeten the deal. (flies on top of Dim's nose and speaks loudly) Your Majesty! Ladies and Gentlemen! Our troop here guaranties a performance like no other! Why, when your grasshopper friends get here, we are gonna knock them dead!

The crowd burst into cheers. To celebrate their coming, the ants threw a party for them.

Queen Ant: And to make our official welcome complete…Mr. Soil!

Mr. Soil: Yes, Your Highness! The children, and myself, have quickly put together a little presentation in honor of our guests!

Four little ant children, one including Dot, came over with a big leaf.

Dot: The South Tunnel Elementary School 2nd Grade class would like to present you with this, a mural we have drawn of you bugs helping us fight the grasshoppers away.

The children unrolled the leaf and a picture of the Circus Bugs fighting the grasshoppers violently was shown. The bugs stared at the picture, as did the kids.

Rosie: Oh, look at the beautiful colors of the blood.

Donald: Don't 2nd Grade kids know they're not supposed to draw a picture about violence?

Dot: (points at Heimlich in the picture) We drew one of you dying, because our teacher said it would be more dramatic.

The bugs looked at Heimlich, who turned white. Then the little ant kids put on a show about the bugs fighting the grasshoppers. Tuck and Roll were enjoying the show, while the rest of the bugs were stunned.

Atta was making a speech for the warrior bugs while Rosie told Flik that they were really circus bugs. Flik was shocked. During Atta's speech, the Circus Bugs snuck off, but Flik and the trio caught up with them in the clearing.

Flik: Circus bugs?! How can you be circus bugs?!

Francis: Hey! You said nothing about killing grasshoppers, pal!

Donald: Then why were you guys calling yourselves warriors when you stood up to those flies?

Francis: They were picking on me because I look like a girl!

Flik: Are you kidding me? Do you know what this is? This is false advertising!

Manny: How dare you! You sir, are the charlatan in this scenario, posing as a talent scout, preying upon the hungry souls of hapless artists! Good day to you sir!

Nora: Wait a minute! First of all, there's obviously a misunderstanding here! Flik just mistook you for warrior bugs because he saw you fighting those ugly flies back at the bar! And second of all, the three of us are fighters! Not circus performers!

For a minute, the bugs stared at the trio, and then they burst out laughing.

Donald: What is so funny?

Francis: You don't look anything like warrior bugs! You probably couldn't fight a grasshopper with your own bare hands!

Donald: Aw, shut up!

Suddenly, a huge shadow swept over them. Everyone looked up, and there was a bird flying over them. The bugs started running and flying for their lives.

Atta, her mother, and the council were watching from a rock high above. They saw the bird chasing the group of bugs. Then, they saw Dot clinging to a floating dandelion. The bird flew straight towards Dot, but she let go before the bird could get her.

Dot fell and fell, screaming. Francis saw Dot falling and caught her. But her weight brought them down into a gorge. The bird pecked at its side and a rock pinned Francis' leg, while another hit him on the head, knocking him out. The bird kept pecking at the side, but then it heard a voice calling. It was Heimlich and Slim taunting it, with Slim holding up Heimlich.

Heimlich: Mister early bird! How about a nice tasty worm on a stick?

Slim: I'm going to snap! I'm going to snap!

The bird started hopping towards them. This was a distraction so Flik and the others could rescue Dot and Francis. As the bird drew close to Slim and Heimlich, Nora, Donald, and Goofy flew in its face and attacked the bird. While the bird was distracted, Dim flew over and grabbed Heimlich and Slim. But the bird had seen them and flew after them. It was getting close and it opened its beak, close enough to eat Flik and Dot.

But then, Nora cast a Fire spell at the bird. The bird screeched even louder and flew away, having enough. The bugs had landed in a bush of thorns, and sighed with relief now they were safe. Then they heard the sound of applause. The ants had seen everything and they were amazed. The bugs just bowed and waved.

In the aftermath, Francis lay in the medical chamber in the anthill. He rested on a flower with a bandaged leg. Heimlich was eating some berries.

Nora: Francis, I just heard that the Blueberry Scouts are so grateful to you for saving Dot, that they changed their bandanas to look like ladybugs and voted you their Honorary Den-Mother.

Francis: What? Oh, never mind.

Then, Flik burst into the room.

Flik: Hopper is afraid of birds!

Nora: Come again?

Flik: This is perfect! We can get rid of Hopper, and no one has to say I messed up. You just keep pretending at you're warriors. But you'll be gone before the grasshoppers ever arrive.

Manny: I don't know what you're thinking of in that ant brain of yours, but we'll have no part in it.

Nora: (pushes Manny aside to talk to Flik) We'll take in part in it.

Manny: What?

Nora: You've seen us fight that bird, but whatever it is you're planning, we'll help. Won't we, guys?

Goofy: Sure! I mean, we're fighters, and we'll fight those grasshoppers for you.

Flik: You can? Oh, thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!

Two boy ants came into the chamber, asking for the bugs' autographs. The bugs were surprised. No one has ever asked them for an autograph before. They eagerly picked up some sticks and smeared their names on the leaves for the boys. They soon left the chamber, talking about how cool they were.

Nora: This is the first time anyone's ever asked me for an autograph.

Rosie: Same for us.

Nora: What do you mean?

Rosie: Well to tell you the truth, our circus is not so popular these days.

Nora: Why not? I always like circuses.

Manny: Tis a sad story, child. We all used to perform in PT Flea's circus.

Gypsy: But no one appreciated our acts, nor asked us for autographs. We were all treated badly.

Manny: They mocked us, threw food in our faces, and booed us off the stage.

Slim: Then PT made up a new act called Flaming Death, just to win the audience back. But he got burned in the process and fired us all.

Flik: I-I'm sorry. That's just terrible.

Goofy: Uh, what was it you wanted to tell us, Flik?

Flik: Oh! Right. We are going to build a bird, a bird that we can operate from the inside, which will be hoisted above the anthill and hidden in the tree. Then, when Hopper and his gang arrive, we'll launch the bird and scare off the grasshoppers off Ant Island forever.

Nora: That sounds like a good plan to me. You're so smart Flik.

Flik: Aw, gee. But you guys have to tell the council it was your idea.

Donald: Why can't you just tell them it was your idea?

Flik: I probably should've told you. I'm an inventor. But my inventions don't work well, and I'm somewhat of an outcast in the colony, and they never like my ideas.

Goofy: Sounds like Flik and the bugs have something in common.

Nora: You all want to be appreciated by everyone, but you're all shut away in the dark. Maybe if we make this bird and scare off the grasshoppers, you just might get appreciated for what you've done for the colony.

Flik: You think so?

Nora: Absolutely.

And so, the bugs explained the bird idea to the council and they loved it. Building began immediately. The colony and the bugs worked together to construct the bird. It went through processing of putting sticks and leaves together, Heimlich eating food while the wings were tested, Tuck or Roll nudging Flik every time he got in any form of communication with Atta. Francis was stuck at being Den-Mother of the Blueberry Scouts, but he got used to it and he grew to love them.

As construction continued, everyone was up in the tree, which was filled with unfallen leaves. They would jump on one and float down before using them for the bird. Nora, Donald, and Goofy enjoyed floating down fast on the leaves. It was like a game to them.

Finally, the bird was finished. The colony and the bugs hoisted it up the tree. Dim pushed it into the hollow of the tree, and secured it so it could be released when the time was right. Watching this happy moment in the shadows was Pete and Xenon.

Pete: They won't be cheering when they find out those so called warriors are really circus performers.

Xenon: Come on, Pete!

Pete: Where are we going?

Xenon: To find an old friend of the circus bugs.

Pete: Shouldn't we go get Hopper? I mean, you just called him and told him to come back to Ant Island right away.

Xenon: I know! But like I said, we should bring in an old boss of the circus bugs for a visit to the island. And when everyone finds out the truth, they'll kick them off the island, just as Hopper and his gang arrive, and we'll have plenty of hearts for our Heartless to feed on.

That night, everyone was having a huge party to celebrate the completion of the bird and their eventual freedom from the oppression of Hopper, complete with a conga line, using Slim as a limbo stick, and everything. The circus bugs were conversing with Flik and the trio.

Flik: Ok, once the party quiets down, I'll sneak you out the back way and you'll be out of here forever. You'll be gone before Hopper comes back and the kids will stay and fight the grasshoppers.

Dim: Dim don't wanna go.

Rosie: Well if Dim stays, he's gonna need me here. He's not fully trained. Well, house-trained.

Francis: I uh, kind of promised the Blueberries I'd teach them canasta.

Gypsy: It seems we've been booked for an extended engagement.

Atta: (comes over) Would just look at this colony? I don't even recognize it! But I have you guys to thank for that, so thank you. And uh, thank you for finding them, Flik.

Flik: Me?

As he turned to Atta, their antennae got tangled up. They quickly untied them, both laughing the whole time. Atta smiled and walked away. The bugs looked at Flik with big smiles.

Flik: What?

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Several ants formed straights lines and the trio summoned their weapons.

Atta: Battle stations everyone! This is not a drill!

But a large object burst out of the clover forest. The object was a caravan driven by a flea and two millipedes. The bugs hid under a large leaf when they recognized the caravan.

PT Flea: Greetings and salutations everyone! I am the great PT Flea! OK, listen. I've been traveling around, searching for my troupe of circus performers. But two big bugs told me they were staying around here.

Then he spotted the large leaf sneaking past the caravan. His firefly crew trained their spotlights on the leaf. PT hopped over and removed the leaf, revealing the troupe. At that time, two large bugs came out of the caravan. Nora recognized one of them, and clutched her keyblade in her fist, as she stormed over to the two big bugs.

PT Flea: Oh, guys! I've been looking all over for you! Flaming Death is a huge hit! We'll be the top circus act in the business!

The bugs tried to shush PT as the ants came over.

Atta: You mean…you're not warriors?

PT Flea: (laughs) Are you kidding? These guys are the lousiest circus bugs you've ever seen, and they're gonna make me rich!

Thorny: You mean to tell me our entire defensive strategy was concocted by clowns?!

Francis: Hey! We really thought Flik's idea was gonna work. (covers his mouth) Oops.

The spotlights were turned on Flik. Atta approached him, with a disappointed look.

Flik: Atta, I-

Atta: You lied, Flik! You lied to the colony! You lied to me! Just go, and don't come back.

Nora: XENON!

Everyone turned towards the caravan when they heard the scream. Nora was fighting with Xenon, who was a grasshopper. The two of them tumbled on the ground, wrestling with one another as Pete, who was also a grasshopper, looked on.

Several ants tried to break up the fight, but they were knocked aside. When Nora was tossed off, she began beating Xenon with her keyblade. Tuck and Roll were enjoying this, but they stopped laughing when the other circus troupe gave them looks as if to say stop it. Goofy and Donald finally pulled Nora off of Xenon. But when they recognized Xenon and Pete, they drew their weapons.

PT Flea: Would somebody explain to me what's going on?

Donald: Those two bugs are bad guys!

Xenon stood up, and suddenly wrapped his arm around Nora's neck and pointed his scythe at her chest. And then, a bunch of centipede pod Heartless rose up from the ground and seemed to be moving towards Flik and the circus bugs. The colony gasped.

Queen Ant: What are those things?

Xenon: They're called Heartless, my Queen. They feed upon people's hearts, some with darkness in them, and some with a weak heart. Even now, Flik's heart has weakened and has become a target of the Heartless.

But Donald and Goofy kept the Heartless away from Flik and the bugs. But then, a familiar buzzing sound was heard. The colony knew it was the grasshoppers.

Xenon: If I were you, I'd take the princess' advice and leave, otherwise your friend here…(squeezes Nora's neck with his arm tightly, hurting her)

Pete: And you better do it quickly, because I hear the grasshoppers a-coming!

Dot: Don't leave, Flik!

Pete: Shut up, runt!

The bugs, Goofy, Donald, and Flik backed off from the Heartless, but Donald made a gesture with his hands behind his back to Manny. He understood and the troupe left. At that time, the grasshoppers arrived.

Hopper: (holds up the offering) You little termites! I gave you a second chance, and this is all I get?!

He threw the offering at the crowd of scared ants, as they scattered out of the way as the leaf crashed to the ground and food flew everywhere.

Pete: Perfect timing, Hopper!

Atta: You two are working with Hopper?

Hopper: Maleficent had given me the most incredible power of darkness I haven't felt in years! Allow me to demonstrate!

More centipede pod Heartless appeared, and began herding them around like sheep, forcibly.

Hopper: Not one ant sleeps until we get every scrap of food on this island!

Dot and the Blueberry Scouts were running to their clubhouse until they found the circus troupe, hiding behind the hill. They were glad to see they didn't leave.

Dot: I thought you left?

Slim: And leave you and the colony in the grasp of those monsters? I don't think so!

Dot: What happened to PT?

Francis: We tied him up.

Goofy: We came back here to think up a plan to save the colony. But where's Nora?

Dot: They still have her. I think they're holding her hostage.

Rosie: Quiet! Somebody's coming!

Everyone hid themselves with large leaves as Pete and Xenon came around, and were discussing the plans.

Pete: You think these leaves will keep me dry in the rain?

Xenon: You moron! Didn't you hear Hopper? After the ants finish picking the food, he's gonna squish the queen to remind them who's boss! And then we take the keyblade wielder back to the Kingdom of Darkness for the rest of our plans!

Pete: Oh, right. Still, it was a pretty good idea to have the bugs kicked out just before Hopper showed up. The ants will be so helpless without them.

When Pete and Xenon left, the troupe was horrified with what they just heard.

Heimlich: Oh no! Not the queen!

Goofy: We can't let them take Nora!

Rosie: We gotta do something!

Gypsy: I know! The bird!

Mabel: Yeah! We can use the bird to-

Flik: The bird won't work.

Francis: What are you talking about? It was your idea.

Dot: But Flik, you said-

Flik: Forget everything I've told you, alright? That bird is a guaranteed failure. Just like me.

Manny: You listen to me, my boy. I've made a living as a failure, and you sir, are not a failure!

Donald: Forget what the colony thinks! They're wrong about you!

Manny: Yes! You've rekindled the long dormant embers of purpose in our lives.

Slim: And if it wasn't for you, Francis would never have gotten in touch with his feminine side.

Francis: (brandished a fist) Oh yeah? Well…you know what? He's right.

The Blueberry Scouts giggled.

Goofy: Look Flik, they might not believe in you, but we do. And so does Nora. Remember what she said when she listened to your idea about the bird? She said you were so smart. And while we were making the bird, she told us that she thinks you're really clever at inventing things.

Flik: She said that?

Goofy: Yep! And I know she's counting on you and all of us to save the island.

A smile started to appear on his mouth as Flik looked up at his friends.

Flik: Alright! Let's do it!

So Flik had the Dot and the Blueberries follow him up the tree to the bird while Donald and Goofy helped the circus bugs perform for the grasshoppers as a distraction.

The grasshoppers were busy stuffing their faces with food while Hopper sat in the center with the Queen, Thumper, and Pete on the left, and with Atta, Molt, and Xenon on the right. Nora was tied up by a rope. Xenon had taken her keyblade so she wouldn't use it. Suddenly, the caravan came rolling in, carrying the waving circus troupe, including Donald and Goofy.

Hopper: Wait a minute!

The trumpets died down and the bugs stopped waving.

Heimlich: (to himself) I think I'm going to wet myself.

Hopper: What's going on here?

Pete: Those guys are-

Slim: We were invited by Princess Atta as a surprise for your arrival.

Xenon: Somebody squish 'em!

The bugs frowned and the grasshoppers started up their wings. Dim nervously backed into a small cannon. Tuck and Roll were blasted out and landed in front of Hopper. They did a little dance, and then started fighting, slapping each other, and shouting in gibberish.

Hopper: Now that's funny.

The grasshoppers sat down and laughed.

Xenon: What's so funny about them? They posed as warriors to-

Hopper: Shut up! Perhaps we could use a little entertainment. Looks like you finally did something right for once, Princess.

Slim: Well then! On with the show!

The grasshoppers enjoyed the show. First, there was Tuck, Roll, and Goofy balancing on Dim while Rosie whipped them, second, Heimlich dressed as a baby and had a pie thrown in his face by Francis, and Slim and Donald telling jokes while juggling.

For the finale The Chinese Cabinet of Metamorphosis, acted by Manny. Gypsy acted as Manny's assistants. Manny pretended to choose the Queen as a volunteer. The Queen was seemingly put in a box and Manny began to chant in Chinese as dark clouds covered the moon. When no one was looking, Goofy carried Nora away from Xenon.

When Gypsy flew out of the box, the grasshoppers oohed and ahhed. Flik had been watching with his telescope and knew that was the signal. The bird was pushed out of the tree and it came soaring down to the grasshoppers. Dot made screeching noises through a microphone. The grasshoppers looked up and saw the bird, and they thought it was real. They became scared.

Hopper: It's a bird!

Seeing Hopper terrified and Flik's plan working, the colony pretended to be scared and run around for their lives, as did Atta, the circus bugs, Donald, and Goofy. Some of the grasshoppers flew away while some ducked to avoid getting hit. Hopper hid behind Molt.

Hopper: Don't let it get me!

Even Pete forgot the bird being a fake and started running around screaming. The Queen, hidden beneath Dim's wings, laughed at Hopper. Next, Slim, Heimlich, and several ants put red berries on their bodies to pretend to be injured and covered with blood.

But the fake bird hit the caravan. PT Flea tumbled out of the caravan and saw the bird, and he thought it was real too. He lit a match and set the bird on fire. Xenon pointed this out to Hopper.

Xenon: Stop running you idiot! The bird's a fake! Look!

Hopper looked, and saw that Xenon was right. The bird came crashing down into the base of the anthill. Everyone rushed towards the bird to see if Flik, Dot, and the Blueberries were alright, but not before Zack gave PT a good whacking for what he did. The Blueberries crawled out of the bird and ran towards Atta. When Dot came out last, Hopper grabbed her by the head.

Hopper: Whose idea was this?! HUH?! (to Atta) Was it yours, Princess?

The Blueberries hid behind Atta as Hopper approached her, threateningly, until a familiar voice stopped Hopper.

Flik: Leave her alone, Hopper! The bird was my idea! I'm the one you want!

Hopper dropped Dot and snapped his fingers. Thumper appeared and started beating up Flik. Nora, Donald, and Goofy tried to help, but Xenon, Pete, and the Heartless stopped them. Then, Hopper ordered Thumper to stop. Flik was in bad condition; beaten, bruised, and had a black eye.

Hopper: Where do you get the gull to do this to me?

Flik: You-You were gonna squish the queen.

The colony gasped and looked at the Queen.

Hopper: I hate it when someone gives away the ending. You piece of dirt. No, I'm wrong! You're lower than dirt! You're an ant! (to the ants) Let this be a lesson to all you ants! Ideas are very dangerous things! You are mindless, soil-shoving, losers! Put on this Earth to serve us!

Nora: No! You're the one who's wrong!

Hopper turned around to see Nora helped Flik up and glare at Hopper, with her keyblade in hand.

Nora: I know this for sure, because I've been human all my life, and I've never seen ants serve grasshoppers! That's not how nature made them!

Flik: (raspy) She's right! I've seen these ants do great things! And year after year, they somehow managed to pick food for themselves and you! So who's the weaker species? Ants don't serve grasshoppers! It's you who needs us!

Nora: You don't care about the food! All you care about is keeping the ants in line and bullying them around! You're just afraid that if they ever figure out that they can outnumber you, you won't be controlling them like a mafia boss!

A murmur was heard within the colony. The ants were staring to figure it out.

Flik: We're a lot stronger than you saw we are! And you know it, don't you?

Hopper knocked Flik to the ground and was prepared to squish him first. But Nora quickly grabbed his foot before it could squish Flik. There was a gasp from the grasshoppers.

Molt: Did you see that? She grabbed his foot before he could squish that ant.

Grasshopper1: That's the first time any ant would grab his foot like that. Even if it's a girl.

Grasshopper2: Maybe we should have her come work for us.

Angry and humiliated, Hopper pushed Nora down with his foot. Suddenly, Atta flew up in his face.

Hopper: (chuckles) Well, Princess.

Molt: Uh, Hopper? I hate to interrupt but-

Pete: You might wanna turn around.

Hopper turned around. He could see that the ants were glaring back at him.

Hopper: You ants stay back!

But the ants, the circus bugs, Donald, and Goofy crossed arms. The grasshoppers backed away frightened. Pete backed away too.

Molt: Oh, this was such a bad idea.

Pete: I think we better skedaddle, Xenon.

Atta: (flies up to Hopper's face) You see Hopper, nature has a certain order. The ants pick the food, the ants keep the food, and the grasshoppers _leave!_

And with that, thousands of ants charged, along with the circus bugs. Thumper tried to scare off Dot, but she stood up to him, and Dim scared him off with a roar. The Heartless were easily vanquished thanks to Nora, Donald, and Goofy and the grasshoppers flew away, except for Hopper, Xenon, and Pete.

Hopper: Come back here you cowards!

Pete: Don't leave us here!

Xenon: Where are you going?! They're just ants!

The ants seized the villains and carried them to the cannon and shoved all three in the cannon. Dim was on a ledge, ready to send Hopper, Pete, and Xenon flying out of the island. But just before Dim could jump, a flash of lighting appeared in the sky and thunder rumbled. And then, huge rain drops came down on them. Everyone ran for cover as the rain splashed all around them.

In the midst of the chaos, Dim fell on the cannon and Hopper, Pete, and Xenon were shot out. Xenon tumbled to the ground and Pete hit a boulder. But Hopper, with a black aura around his body, flew straight for Flik and grabbed him by the foot and flew off into the tree. Nora saw this and flew off to help, with the circus bugs behind her. Donald and Goofy stayed behind to help the ants get to shelter.

Sadly, the circus bugs couldn't save Flik, because Slim got caught in a tree and Francis had to find him, Rosie, riding on Dim with Heimlich at the bottom, tossed Tuck and Roll onto Hopper and they tried pulling on his antenna, but he flew through some branches and the bugs got caught, with Tuck and Roll pulling one of Hopper's antenna off.

Luckily, Nora was nearby and struck Hopper with her keyblade. The force of the strike caused Hopper to let go of Flik, but Atta caught him and flew away.

Flik: Go that way!

Atta: But the anthill is-

Flik: I've got an idea!

Atta turned back, maneuvering around Hopper as she flew. They went across the riverbed and landed in a familiar area. Flik had Atta hide behind a rock.

Flik: No matter what happens, stay down!

Atta: Flik, no! What are you doing?

Suddenly, Hopper appeared. He towered over them.

Hopper: You think this is over? All your little stunt did was buy them time!

He grabbed Flik by the throat and began choking him. But Nora, who also arrived, whacked him on the head with the keyblade.

Nora: Don't even try it, hoppy! Fight me first!

Hopper dropped Flik and picked up a big stick and struck her relentlessly. Nora was pushed towards the edge of the cliff. Nora bent her knees in and held Hopper's stick in place as it threatened to push her off.

Hopper: Xenon was right! You can't beat me! I'll get more grasshoppers and more Heartless, and be back next season, but you and that pathetic ant won't!

But then, a huge familiar shadow loomed over them. Hopper looked up and saw a bird watching them.

Hopper: Well, what's this? Another one of your little bird tricks?

Nora: Yep! And this time it's real, and you won't be back, next season!

The bird screeched and Hopper, now realizing the bird was real, screamed. He let go of the stick and tried to escape, but the bird grabbed him with its beak and flew over her nest where her three babies were waiting. Not wanting to watch this, Nora, Atta, and Flik flew back to the island.

The next morning when the rain stopped, the colony was preparing to say farewell to the circus bugs and the trio. A couple of ants and Molt got to join the circus, and Heimlich had changed into a butterfly.

Then, a keyhole was shown in the big tree. Nora aimed her keyblade at the keyhole, when a beam of light shot out from the tip and into the keyhole, locking it.

PT Flea: Hey! What's with the fireworks?

Goofy: This world is safe now, and we have to leave.

Flik: Nora, thank you, for standing by me, and for saving my life.

Nora: And thank you for bringing us to your island. If you hadn't, those grasshoppers would still be terrorizing you and you all would've become Heartless yourselves.

Rosie: She's right, Flik. You really goofed up. Thanks.

Flik: Yeah. You too.

Then, everyone applauded for Flik, Nora, Donald, and Goofy. They were heroes after all. The Queen took Atta's crown off and placed her crown on her head. Atta was now queen. She happily tossed her crown onto Dot's head, who giggled.

PT Flea: (sobs) All right! Now it's getting mushy! We're outta here!

As the millipedes moved, Dim grabbed the caravan and lifted it into the air, while the circus bugs waved goodbye. The trio flew back to the Gummi ship, also waving goodbye.


	26. Toynapped

The toys had gathered around in a circle, trying to use to Etch to identify Woody's toynapper, until a blast of light appeared in the center of the circle. In its place stood Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Mr. Potato Head: Hey! Watch where you're going you – you –

Goofy: Sorry about that.

The toys gasped when they saw their old friends.

Rex: Hey everybody! It's Nora, Donald, and Goofy!

All the toys hugged them or shook hands with them, happy to see them.

Slinky: It's good to see you all again.

Sarge: Welcome back, cadets!

Bo Peep: We missed you all so much.

Hamm: Looking good, toots!

Nora: It's good to see you all again!

Mr. Potato Head came over with another Potato Head.

Mrs. Potato Head: You must be Nora, Donald, and Goofy! My hubby's told me all about you.

Nora: Hubby?

Mr. Potato Head: This is my wife, Mrs. Potato Head.

Nora: Uh-huh. So, where's Woody?

The toys glanced at each other with worried expressions.

Slinky: He got toynapped.

Nora/Donald/Goofy: What?!

Bo Peep: Woody was so excited to go to cowboy camp with Andy, but during playtime, his arm was accidently torn. So Andy decided to leave him home. Then, Andy's mom set up a yard sale and took Wheezy-

Goofy: Who's Wheezy?

Wheezy: She means me. My squeaker got broken and I've been taken to the yard sale. But Woody came to my rescue.

Bo Peep: Woody was found by a strange man, who had taken a lot of interest in him, and he stole him.

Nora: Oh no.

Mr. Potato Head: We've been trying to recreate the scene of the toynapping until you guys showed up and ruined the crime scene.

Mrs. Potato Head: Honey, don't be hard on them. They just came here to help us.

Then, they heard Mr. Spell making noises behind the bed near the toy box. The toys walked over to see what Buzz was doing.

Nora: Hi Buzz.

Buzz: Glad to see your back, Nora. But I'm busy right now.

Rex: What are you doing, Buzz?

Buzz: Some sort of message encoded on that vehicle's ID tag.

Mr. Potato Head: It's just a license plate. It's just a jumble of letters.

Donald: Guys, this ain't helping. Let's leave Buzz to play with his toy.

As the toys walked away, Buzz's eyes lit up.

Buzz: Toy? Toy! Hold on a second!

He typed in the letters on Mr. Spell, and the words AL'S TOY BARN appeared.

Buzz: Etch! Draw that man in a chicken suit!

Etch did as he was told, and the toys gasped when they recognized the toynapper.

Rex: It's the chicken man!

Hamm: I knew there was something I didn't like about that chicken.

Donald: Would somebody explain to us what's going on?

Buzz: Woody's toynapper is Al, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. We've seen him TV once before. It explains the feather I found. It must've come from his chicken suit. And that LZTYBRN from the license plate must mean Al's Toy Barn.

Donald: Uh, question? Why would Al wanna steal Woody?

Buzz: I don't know. But one thing's for sure, we have to find Woody and bring him home.

Nora: I'm with you, Buzz! I wanna save Woody too!

Buzz grinned at her.

That afternoon, they searched for the TV commercial of Al's Toy Barn and Etch copied the map on TV, which Buzz drew on a paper. Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, and Slinky volunteered to go with Buzz, Nora, Donald, and Goofy. So the group climbed out the window and used Slinky's bottom to jump down from the roof.

Buzz: We'll be back before Andy gets home.

Bo Peep, Wheezy, Mrs. Potato Head, Rocky, and Robot waved goodbye at the window still.

Bo Peep: Be careful!

Wheezy: Good luck!

Mrs. Potato Head: Don't talk to any toy you don't know!

Buzz: To Al's Toy Barn and beyond!

And he jumped off the roof with Slinky's butt. Then Slinky jumped down, holding his own bottom.

All through the night, the troupe traveled through the neighborhood, avoiding attention from humans in their homes, or their cars. By the time they got to the city, it was daylight, and the toys were very tired, except for Buzz and Nora.

Rex: Losing health units. Must rest.

Donald: I need sleep.

Nora: Have we made it to the Toy Barn yet?

Buzz: Not yet.

Hamm: Hey guys! Why did the toys cross the road?

Donald: Now's not the time, Hamm.

Rex: Oh, I love riddles. Why?

Hamm: To get to the chicken on the other side!

As they came to the clearing where Hamm was, they could see Al's Toy Barn in the distance. The troupe cheered, but it went short when cars drove by. The Toy Barn was on the other side of the road. A truck rolled over a can and the flat can bounced towards the troupe.

Rex: Oh well. We tried.

He started to walk off, but Buzz grabbed his tail.

Buzz: We'll have to cross.

The troupe gasped.

Donald: Are you nuts? There's cars everywhere, and we'll get run over!

Mr. Potato Head: You're not turning me into a mashed potato.

Slinky: I may not be a smart dog, but I know what road kill is.

Nora: Isn't there a safer way to cross?

Goofy: Hey! How about those cones?

He pointed to a pile of orange traffic cones. This gave Buzz an idea.

Soon, when the traffic light turned red, a couple of cones walked out onto the street. Buzz was in one cone, Rex was in the second, Hamm was in the third, Mr. Potato Head was in the fourth, Nora, Goofy, and Donald had the fifth, and Slinky had two cones, because his back end was in one. As the cones moved swiftly across the road, the traffic light turned green and cars were heard coming.

The cones dropped down, and a car skidded to a halt, popping its tires in the process. The cones moved again, but more cars were coming, so they had to stop again. Several cars screeched past the cones. When the cars were gone, a monster truck zoomed past Hamm's cone, spinning him around for a while.

Then they had to stop again when a big truck came towards them. The truck screeched to a stop and the cones moved again, just as a big pipe broke loose from the truck and rolled down towards Mr. Potato Head's cone, as Mr. Potato Head removed his shoe from a piece of gum. But he managed to make it safely as the big pipe rolled past him and over the gum. They tossed the cones aside when they made it to the sidewalk.

Mr. Potato Head: That went well.

Donald: You think?

He nodded towards the street, where hundreds of cars were stopped because of the truck. The big pipe hit a lamp post and the lamp post came down with a crash.

Goofy: That wasn't our fault.

Buzz: Good job, troops. We're that much closer to Woody.

They approached the Toy Barn and entered through the automatic doors. Rex found a Buzz Lightyear video game guide, with secret tips on how to defeat Zurg. The troupe gazed at the store in wonder.

Hamm: Get a load of this place!

Nora: Reminds me of the times my mom would take me shopping for toys.

Slinky: But how are we gonna find Woody in the place?

Buzz: Look for Al. We find Al, we find Woody. Now split up!

Buzz went alone, Mr. Potato Head went with Rex, Slinky went with Hamm, Nora went alone, and Donald went with Goofy. They all wandered through different aisles searching for Woody, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, and Rex found a blue toy car and used it to search the store. When they drove into a pink Barbie aisle, they stopped when they saw a group of Barbie dolls, wearing bikinis, having a party. Nora was there too, also wearing a bikini, looking sexy as the Barbie dolls. The toys' jaws dropped with a "ding!" It was when Nora saw them.

Nora: AH! (covers herself)What are you boys doing here?

Hamm: I thought we could search the store in style. What are you doing with the Barbies?

Nora: They invited me to party with them, and they gave me my very own swimsuit.

Mr. Potato Head: You sure look sexy in that bikini! D'oh! What am I saying? I'm a married spud!

Hamm: Yeah well, quit your partying and let's get going!

Nora: Alright! Jeez!

She changed back into their pop star outfit and joined the other toys, but she did keep the bikini. As they turned towards another aisle, they stopped when they saw Goofy and Donald fighting some toy soldier Heartless. They were getting tired as there were too many of them. They saw their friends in the toy car and jumped in with them.

Goofy: Try running them over!

Mr. Potato Head: But I can't drive well!

Donald: Just let me do it!

He jumped into the driver's seat and took control of the wheel, and drove the car over the Heartless.

Slinky: What are these Heartless doing here?

Nora: They're probably trying to keep us from finding Woody – Look out!

The car bumped into a bouncy ball machine, and balls spilled out on top of them. As the car spun around, Rex lost the Buzz Lightyear guide. But there was no time to get it. The car drove out of the aisle. They came to a blue Buzz Lightyear aisle, where they found Buzz, seemingly.

Hamm: Hey Buzz!

New Buzz: Halt! Who goes there? (aims his laser at them)

Rex: Buzz! I know how to defeat Zurg!

New Buzz: (turns off laser) You do?

Rex: Come on! I'll tell you on the way.

But what they didn't know was that the real Buzz was trapped in a cardboard box resembling a spaceship, and the Buzz that was in the car with them was the wrong Buzz, and he wore an Action Utility Belt.

Buzz: (from inside the box) No guys! You've got the wrong Buzz!

But the car drove away, leaving him with the other Buzz Lightyear toys. When they found Al's office, everyone searched for Woody, but he wasn't there either.

Nora: I'm beginning to think we'll never find Woody at all.

Slinky: Cheer up, Nora. We'll find Woody. We just gotta keep looking.

Rex: (to New Buzz) You see all along, we thought the way to Zurg's fortress was through the main gate. But in fact, the secret entrance is to the left hidden in the shadows.

New Buzz: The left to the shadows. Got it!

Suddenly, they heard someone coming. The toys hid behind the desk and watched as Al was talking on the phone and dialing numbers on a fax machine.

Slinky: It's the chicken man!

Nora: Woody's kidnapper!

Al put a picture of Woody into the fax while speaking to the person on the cellphone.

Al: I promise the collection will be the crown jewel of your museum.

Slinky: Museum?

Rex: Collection?

Al: Imagine we added another zero to the price…what…yes…you got a deal…I'll be on the next flight to Japan!

Nora: Japan? That's where I live!

New Buzz: Quick, in the poultry man's cargo unit! He'll lead us to Zurg! Move, move, move!

The toys jumped into Al's bag, just as Al turned off his cellphone, took the bag, and left the office, doing a little dance.

Meanwhile, Buzz had freed himself from the cardboard spaceship. He spotted Rex's tail sticking out of the bag. He followed Al to the automatic doors, but the doors shut in his face. He watched as Al drove across the street to an apartment building.

Thinking fast, Buzz knocked over some boxes to fall on the sensor matt, causing the automatic doors to open. Buzz ran out the door. In his hurry, he failed to notice that he accidently freed an Evil Emperor Zurg toy from his box. Zurg saw Buzz and followed in pursuit.

Al had left his car and went into the apartment building to start packing. The toys got out of the car and approached the big doors. New Buzz had discovered that Al had lived in apartment twenty-three.

Slinky: How are we gonna get up there?

Rex: Maybe if we find some balloons, we could float to the top.

Mr. Potato Head: Are you kidding? I say we stack ourselves up, push the intercom, and pretend we're delivering a pizza.

Hamm: How about a cheeseburger, with fries and a hot dog. And the rest of you can be toys that come with the meal.

New Buzz: Troops! Over here!

New Buzz had found an air vent in the shadows to the left, thinking it was the secret entrance to Zurg's HQ.

New Buzz: Just like you said, lizard man! In the shadows to the left! OK, let's move!

And they ran inside the vents. They found the elevator, but New Buzz took out some section cups, tied a rope to himself, a very long one, and started to climb up.

Hamm: Uh, Buzz? Why not just take the elevator?

New Buzz: They'll be expecting that!

Nora, Donald, and Goofy just took the elevator while New Buzz kept climbing with the other toys holding on to the rope. A few minutes later, the toys fell down onto the elevator, after New Buzz let go of the wall, trying to use his Utility Belt to help them fly to the top, but it didn't work. The elevator reached the twenty-third floor.

Goofy: You fellas ok?

He was answered by some moans and groans. The toys were dizzy and recovering from their shock from the fall.

Goofy: OK. Let's go.

After a long walk, they came to a vent which lead to a small gray room and screams were heard from inside. One of the screams they recognized.

Slinky: That's Woody! Ah-rooo!

Nora: He must be in that room! But I can't see what's going on in there!

New Buzz used on of Mr. Potato Head's eyes to stick through the vent and see what was going on.

New Buzz: What's happening?

Mr. Potato Head: Oh, it's horrible! They're torturing him!

Nora: What?! Oh, just wait til I get my hands on those creeps!

Rex: What are we gonna do, Buzz?

New Buzz: Use your head!

Not a moment sooner, Rex was being used by the other toys as a battering ram to get into the room.

Rex: But I don't wanna use my head!

They rammed the vent open and charged into the room. Woody, and a couple of toys, Jessie the cowgirl, Bullseye the horse, and Stinky Pete the Prospector, turned around in shock, as the troupe crashed into a box.

Prospector: What's going on here?

Woody: Buzz? Guys? How did you find me?

But New Buzz tackled Woody to the ground and aimed his laser at the Roundup toys.

Slinky: We're here to spring you, Woody!

Hamm: (to Prospector) You heard of Kung-Fu? Well, get ready for pork chop!

Nora: (tackles Jessie) How dare you torture Woody!

Jessie: Get off me! What are you, crazy!

Buzz: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Everyone glanced towards the vent, and there was Buzz.

Toys: Buzz?!

Donald: There's two of them!

Buzz: (to Woody) Woody! Thank goodness you're alright.

Nora: Which one's the real Buzz?

Buzz/New Buzz: I am!

New Buzz: Don't let this imposter fool you! He's been trained by Zurg himself to mimic my every move!

Buzz pressed a button on the side of New Buzz's helmet and the helmet slide back. New Buzz started gasping for air and went down on his knees. Buzz lifted his foot up to show Andy's name on it.

Toys: Buzz!

New Buzz: (after helmet slides back into his face) Will somebody please explain what's going on?

Buzz: It's alight, space ranger. It's a code five forty six.

New Buzz: (gasps) You mean it's a-

Buzz: Yes!

New Buzz: And he's a-

Buzz: Oh yeah!

New Buzz ran over and got down on his knee before Woody.

New Buzz: Your Majesty!

Woody drew back, chuckling nervously. Then, Nora ran over and threw her arms around Woody.

Nora: Oh Woody! Thank God you're alright! I was so worried about you!

Woody: Nora, I can't believe you're here!

Buzz: Woody, you're in danger here. We need to leave now.

Rex: Al's selling you to a toy museum in Japan.

Woody: I know! It's ok, guys. I actually wanna go.

Toys: What?!

Woody: Look, the thing is I'm a rare Sheriff Woody doll. (to the Roundup toys) And these guys are my Roundup gang.

Buzz: Woody, what are you talking about?

Woody: Woody's Roundup! It's this great old TV show and I was the star. And there was all this merchandise that just got packed up. You should've seen it.

Goofy: Now I get it. Al took Woody because he's a part of an old TV show and was starting a collection that he's planning to sell to the museum in Japan.

Buzz: Woody, stop this nonsense and let's go.

Woody: Nah, Buzz. I can't go. I can't abandon these guys. The need me to get into this museum. Without me, they'll go back into storage, maybe forever.

Goofy: Why would you care about helping them when you should care about coming home where all your friends are worried about you?

Buzz: He's right, Woody. You're not a collector's item; you're a child's play thing. YOU! ARE! A! TOY!

Donald: And where do you think I've heard that line before?

Woody: For how much longer? One more rip and Andy's done with me! And what do I do then, guys, huh? You tell me!

Buzz: Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who taught me that life's only worth living than being loved by a kid.

Nora: We traveled all this way to rescue you because we believed in you, and we cared about you. You need to decide where you and your heart truly belong.

Woody: Well you all wasted your time.

He turned his back to them, arms folded.

Buzz: Let's go everyone.

Slinky: But what about Woody?

Buzz: He's not coming with us. (walks away)

Rex: But Andy's coming home tonight.

Buzz: Then we better make sure we're there waiting for him.

The toys sadly went back into the vent.

Woody: I don't have a choice, guys. This is my only chance.

Buzz: To do what, Woody? Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again? Some life!

Nora: If you leave, you'll regret it for the rest of your life when you're stuck in a museum! You'll be turning your back on the little boy who loved you and all your friends who care about you!

After that, Nora went into the vent, and Buzz slammed the vent shut and left. Disheartened, Woody slowly turned away, with his head hanging low.

Prospector: Good going, Woody. I thought they'd never leave.

Woody: But I didn't want it to end like that.

Jessie: Cheer up. At least, we'll be going soon.

Woody started watching a music video that was on tape. He saw himself singing a catchy song while playing the guitar. Woody watched with depressing thought and deepest regret. On the screen, a little boy hugged the Woody puppet, just like how Andy would hold him. Woody looked under his boot and wiped the brown paint away to reveal Andy's name. He remembered what Nora had said, and he realized he made a mistake.

Woody: Oh my God. What am I doing?

He started running towards the vent, calling for his friends.

Prospector: Woody, what are you doing?

Woody: Your right, Prospector. I can't stop Andy from growing up….but I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Prospector: No!

Woody: (opens the vent and calls out) Buzz! Nora! I'm coming with you! Oh! Wait! I'll be back in just a second!

The toys cheered.

Buzz: Way to go, cowboy!

Nora smiled. She was glad to hear that Woody had decided to come back. But suddenly, there was the sound of the vent slamming shut. Everyone turned to see Prospector, who was out of his box, tightening the bolts on the vent so that no one could go in or out.

Prospector: I tried reasoning with you, Woody. But you keep forcing me to take extreme measurements.

He turned off the TV by pressing his pick on the remote's button, and then snapped his fingers and a dark aura appeared around the vent, so the toys wouldn't try to get out or break it open.

Woody: Wait a minute, you who turned on the TV last night, not Jessie!

Nora: And you were the one who sent the Heartless after us in Al's Toy Barn! Got that from Xenon, didn't you?

Prospector: Clever girl, aren't you? It's thanks to Xenon that I have this power to control.

Woody: You really are Stinky Pete, aren't you?

Jessie: Prospector, this isn't fair!

Prospector: Fair? I'll tell you what's not fair! Spending a life time on a dime store shelf watching every other be sold! Well, finally my waiting has paid off, and no hand-me-down cowboy doll or some keyblade wielder is gonna mess it up for me now!

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. Al was coming. Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye had no choice but to get back in their boxes. Al came into the room, packed up the Roundup gang, and left the room.

Buzz: Quick! To the elevator!

They all ran down the vent back to the elevator. New Buzz and Rex stopped when they saw Zurg waiting for them on the elevator.

Zurg: So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear. For the last time!

He shot his iron blaster at them, but yellow plastic balls came out at them. New Buzz fought with Zurg while Buzz, Nora, and the other toys jumped onto the elevator. They opened up the emergency hatch and lowered Slinky down to try and reach the green case.

New Buzz was grabbed by the neck from Zurg and started tormenting him. Rex stood by, looking on in horror. New Buzz was thrown to the ground, with Zurg towering before him.

Zurg: Surrender Buzz Lightyear! I have won!

New Buzz: I'll never give in! You killed my father!

Zurg: No Buzz….I am your father.

New Buzz: NOOOOO!

Donald: Aw, shut up over there!

Rex: (to New Buzz) Buzz, you could've defeated Zurg all along. You just need to believe in yourself!

Zurg: (aims his iron blaster at New Buzz) Prepare to die!

Rex: Aaahh! I can't look!

But when Rex turned around, his tail knocked Zurg back and off the elevator shaft.

Rex: I did it. I finally defeated Zurg!

New Buzz: (reaches down) Father.

Meanwhile, Slinky opened the case and Woody grabbed Slinky's paws. The elevator stopped and Al left the elevator. As Slinky tried to pull Woody out, Prospector pushed Slinky away and pulled Woody back in the case. The troupe continued to follow Al outside, but they were too late. Al got into his car and drove away.

Nora: Now how are we gonna get him?

Mr. Potato Head: Pizza anyone?

Everyone looked at what Mr. Potato Head meant, and saw a Pizza Planet truck, left open and running. As they ran to the truck, Buzz bumped into New Buzz.

Buzz: Buzz, are you coming?

New Buzz: No. I have a lot of catching up to do with my dad.

He tossed a yellow plastic ball onto Zurg's head.

Zurg: Go throw, son! That's my boy! Go long, Buzzy! (shoots another ball)

New Buzz: You're a great dad! Yipee! (runs off)

Buzz: (gives a mock salute) Farewell! (runs toward the truck)

Rex: Does anyone know how to drive?

Buzz: Slinky, Donald, take the pedals! Rex, you navigate! Hamm, Potato Head, Goofy, operate the levers and knobs! Nora, help me steer!

Three green aliens were watching them, while hanging from the mirror.

Alien1: Strangers.

Alien2: From the outside.

Nora: Hi there!

Buzz: Oh no.

Rex: He's at a red light! We can catch him! No wait! It turned green! Hurry!

Nora: How do we make it run?

Aliens: Use the wand of power!

Mr. Potato Head pulled the lever and the truck sped off, knocking down some traffic cones and some junk fell on Hamm.

Buzz: Rex, which way?

Rex: Left! (the truck goes left) No, I mean right! (the truck goes right)

Donald: Will you cut it out, Rex!

Rex: (sees Al turn left) Buzz, he's turning left! He's turning left!

Buzz and Nora steered the truck to go left. This caused the three aliens to fall out the window, but Mr. Potato Head grabbed them by the string and held on. Hamm was busy reading a driving manual.

Hamm: Oh, I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage.

Rex: (sees Al turn right) Go right! To the right! Right, right, right!

The truck turned left and the aliens were pulled back into the truck. They kindly gave Mr. Potato Head back his ear.

Aliens: You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful.

Mr. Potato Head: (takes his ear) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Nora: You're a big softie, Potato Head!

Mr. Potato Head: That's Mr. Potato Head to you, key girl! Now keep driving!

After a long drive, they made it to the airport. The truck was parked near a white zone.

Rex: Whoo! That was some ride.

Nora: I wouldn't mind doing it again.

Aliens: (to Mr. Potato Head, who backs away) You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful.

Buzz spotted Al inside the airport, unloading the luggage onto a conveyor belt. Hidden inside a pet carrier, the toys crept inside the building.

Aliens: You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful.

Mr. Potato Head: Will you just leave me alone!

They crept onto the conveyor belt and waited to see what would happen.

Buzz: Once we go through, we just need to find that case.

But there were so many cases everywhere on so many conveyor belts. Mr. Potato Head's parts fell out from his butt.

Donald: Oh yeah. We're gonna find it alright.

Then they slid down and crashed onto another conveyor belt. They spotted the green case on one conveyor belt, but toy soldier Heartless started to appear before them, keeping them away from the green case.

Nora: This is Prospector's doing!

Buzz: We'll have to fight our way through!

Slinky: We'll help too!

As the group fought with the Heartless, Nora saw the green case being loaded onto a truck heading for the plane. Determined to save Woody, Nora followed the case. She slid down the conveyor belt routine and caught onto the tag of one of the luggage and held on as the luggage transporter drove off. She climbed up onto the top of the truck and jumped from one truck to another to reach the luggage cart.

The truck reached the plane and the baggage was loaded onto the plane. Nora crawled out of a luggage she had hidden in and started searching for the green case. But she was surprised to see Buzz was there too.

Nora: How did you-

Buzz: I saw you leave and I followed. You can't save Woody alone. There's no telling what that Prospector has planned for you.

Then they went and searched for the green case. Buzz found it first and started to open it.

Buzz: Ok, Woody! Let's go!

But he got punched in the face by Prospector. Buzz tumbled back into the luggage.

Prospector: Take that, space toy!

Woody: Hey! No one does that to my friend!

He grabbed Prospector, and the two of them fought. Woody was pushed off and before the Prospector could hurt him with his pick, Nora punched Prospector in the face.

Nora: Leave him alone!

Prospector: Oh yeah. I almost forgot about you.

The toy soldier Heartless were summoned and they began to attack Nora. But Woody and Buzz were there to help her.

Prospector: Once I get you and that space toy out of the way, we'll be on our way to Japan!

Nora: But you're a toy too, and toys don't belong in a museum, they're meant to be played with!

Just then, Jessie and Bullseye joined Woody, Buzz, and Nora, helping them fight off the Heartless.

Jessie: We've got your backs, fellas!

Seeing her do this, Prospector pressed a button and a door opened beneath the plane. Buzz and Bullseye slipped off. Enraged, Woody attacked Prospector, but he tore open Woody's arm. Woody clutched his arm and yelled.

Prospector: It's your choice, Woody. You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed you once, he can fix you again. Now get in the box!

Woody: Never!

Prospector: Fine!

He raised his pick, so he could kill Woody, but Nora struck him down with her keyblade.

Nora: I told you! Leave him alone!

Prospector: You little brat! Children like you destroy toys! Your friends will be ruined, forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill!

At those words, a black aura surrounded Prospector, engulfing him in darkness. The last they heard was the screams of Stinky Pete as he was vanquished by the darkness.

Jessie: What happened to him?

Nora: I don't know, but we have to get off the plane before it takes off!

But the air from outside was sucking out several luggage, Nora got sucked out too. Woody and Jessie followed. Jessie grabbed onto a pipe as she held onto Woody while he held onto Nora. Woody's hat was blown away, but it was grabbed by Buzz, who was riding on Bullseye, who was running alongside the plane.

The plane started to go faster as it sped down the runway. Thinking fast, Woody told Buzz to get behind the tires as he told Nora to toss the hook of the pull string onto a bolt.

Woody: Jessie! Let go of the plane!

Jessie: What are you, crazy?

Woody: Just pretend it's the final episode of Woody's Roundup!

Jessie: But it was canceled! We never saw if you made it!

Woody: Then let's find out together!

Nora: I hope you know what you're doing, Woody!

Jessie let go, and the three of them swung through the tires, screaming. They landed on Bullseye, just as the plane took off.

Jessie: We did it!

Buzz: Nice roping cowboy!

Jessie: That was definitely Woody's finest hour!

Nora: Uh guys, I think we should duck.

Woody: What?

She pulled them down to the ground as another plane came down to land on the runway.

Woody: Let's go home.

When they got back to Andy's house, the blue van pulled up and Andy ran inside, upstairs, and found all his toys on the bed, with Etch saying Welcome Home Andy. Andy liked Jessie and Bullseye immediately when he saw them.

The next morning, Nora fixed up Woody's arm, stuffing it with more stuffing and sewing it back together.

Nora: Sorry, I guess I put in too much stuffing.

Woody: No it's ok. Hey listen, Nora. I'm really sorry.

Nora: About what?

Woody: About how I turned my back on you and everyone else when you came to rescue me. I really hurt you bad, just like I did before. I wanted to go to the museum because….I'm scared of the day that Andy will no longer play with me. But you're right. I needed to decide where my heart truly belongs. It belongs here with all my friends, Andy, and you.

Nora smiled, then hugged Woody, and they both watched as Jessie and Bullseye happily jump on the bed.

Jessie: Yee-haa! Oh Bullseye! We're part of a family again!

She had Andy's name written on her boot while Bullseye had the A, N, D, and Y written on separate hooves. Buzz shyly approached Jessie.

Buzz: Uh, ma'am? I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarnful of hair. A hair full of yarn. It's uh…I must go.

Jessie: (grabs Buzz) Well aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met.

Then Buster the dog barked at the door. He needed to go out to do his business. Jessie grabbed a toy car and used it to ride on the race car tracks and flew towards the door knob, opening the door for Buster. Buzz just stared while his wings popped open.

Nora: That was really awesome!

Jessie: Thanks! That critter needed help!

Nora: I help critters out too. By the way, my name's Nora.

Jessie: Well howdy! Glad to meet you. I'm Jessie. And you were really amazing back on the plane. I've never seen a girl fight with a key before.

Nora: Thanks. I was just trying to protect Woody. He's one of my closest friends. Jessie, can I ask you something?

Jessie: Sure. What is it?

Nora: Why did you wanna go to the museum with the Roundup collection?

Jessie: (frowns) I used to belong to a little girl named Emily. But when she grew up, she forgot all about me and gave me away to charity. I've spent all those years in storage until Al found me. I wanted to go to the museum so I won't be abandoned anymore.

Nora: Being in a museum won't solve your problems, Jessie. Making a child happy is way better than being in a museum, and you know it. But I'm sure things will turn out alright for you now that you have a new home, and a kid who loves you.

Jessie: (grins) You know, Woody has been telling me that you're a loyal and caring friend when we were in the apartment. And I can see that he's right.

Hamm was trying to play the Buzz Lightyear game, but he had a hard time. He tried to ask Rex for help, but he didn't wanna play because he lived it. When Hamm lost, he switched the channel, only to see a commercial of Al's Toy Barn, with Al crying on live TV.

Woody: (looks at his arm) Nora did a great job, huh? Nice and strong.

Bo Peep: I like it. Makes you look tough.

Woody chuckled. Mrs. Potato Head decided to adopt the three green aliens, much to her husband's dismay. Wheezy came hopping over, making squeaking noises.

Nora: Wheezy! You're fixed!

Wheezy: Mr. Shark looked in the toy box and found me an extra squeaker! I feel better than ever!

Nora: I'm glad to hear that.

Donald: (from the window still) Nora, we gotta go!

Outside the window, there was their own Gummi ship, floating close to the window.

Jessie: Where are you all going?

Goofy: We're leaving for another adventure, and for another world to visit.

Rex: I don't like it when you leave us.

Slinky: Why don't you guys stay with us?

Mrs. Potato Head: We'll be one big happy family!

Nora: Sorry, but we can't stay. We have a whole planet to save. But we'll still come back for a visit.

Woody: I wish you'd stay with us always.

Nora: I know. But are you still worried? You know, about Andy?

Woody: Nah! It'll be fun while it lasts.

Buzz: We're proud of you cowboy.

Woody: Besides, when it all ends, I'll have you guys to keep me company.

Nora: For Infinity and beyond.

The trio boarded the ship and they blasted away.


	27. Monstropolis

Nora: I'm really gonna miss those other toys.

Goofy: Don't worry; we'll see Woody and Buzz again.

Nora: I hope your right.

Donald: Stop your frowning and start smiling.

Nora: I can't help it if I'm sad. I really liked those toys.

Donald: You'll feel better when we get to another world. Hey, look! We're already here!

Nora: Where's here?

Goofy: I don't know. But the navigation screen says it's called Monstropolis.

Nora: Monstropolis? You mean like a world full of monsters?

Goofy: Monsters! Where?

Donald: Not here Goofy! In Monstropolis!

Nora: So I guess we're gonna disguise ourselves as monsters in this world, right?

Donald: I think so.

A few minutes later, Nora, Donald, and Goofy emerged from a back alley. But they looked different. Nora was a monster with chestnut brown fur and had pointy ears and a long tail and her fingernails were claws. Donald was a small white monster with clawed hands and scaly skin. Goofy was a tall black monster with spikes on his back and clawed hands and his two front teeth were long and sharp.

Nora: (looks at herself) Wow. I look really different. I look like a cat monster. And Donald looks like a lizard.

Donald: I do not! (sees his reflection on a store window) Oh yeah. I do.

Goofy: So where do we go from here?

Then they looked behind them and saw a huge building with a big blue 'M' in the center. The words near the entrance said "Monsters Inc. We scare because we care."

Nora: What is this place?

Goofy: It looks like some kind of factory.

Donald: Look!

Donald had spotted a Heartless sneaking through the shadows, close to the factory, and then disappeared.

Donald: It's a Heartless!

Goofy: Let's go get it!

Nora: Guys wait! We can't just barge in, we could get in trouble!

Donald: So what'll we do?

Goofy thought for a moment, and then he had an idea.

Minutes later, the trio emerged from the storage room. Each one was wearing a blue helmet with the blue 'M' in the center. They were pushing a water bucket and carrying mops. They had disguised themselves as janitors. Donald had used his magic staff to create fake IDs so they could get in.

They gazed at their surroundings in awe, especially when they entered the scare floor. They watched as the monsters swiped their cards, watched the doors come down, and press a button that gives the monsters access to enter another room.

Nora: This is very impressive. I never saw anything like it.

Goofy: But where do you think they go to through those doors?

Just then, they heard a child's scream coming from one of the doors. Then the monster, a big and blue furry monster came out of the door, looking pleased.

Sulley: I'm feeling good today, Mikey!

Mike, a small, green, and one eyed monster, pressed a button and the door was taken away.

Mike: Another door, coming right up!

Nora: (to Donald and Goofy) Was that a child he just scared?

Goofy: I think so. But why would they do that?

Donald: This factory is for monsters who scare children, maybe human children. And those doors are probably closet doors to kids' bedrooms.

Goofy found a sign that said "Children are Toxic." Nora was furious.

Nora: That's not true! Children aren't toxic, they're just kids! I mean, think of how terrified they'd be when monsters come through their closets to scare them! It'll give them nightmares!

Goofy: Keep your voice down, Nora. The monsters might hear you and we'll get into trouble.

Nora: I'm sorry. It's just that-

Over the loudspeaker, a woman's voice announced that a Randall Boggs is a new scare leader. The monsters crowded around a purple, lizard-like monster and were congratulating him.

But nearby, Sulley gained more screams from a little girl's slumber party and got a higher score, which made him top scarcer once again. The other monsters left Randall and went to congratulate Sulley. A gray monster with crab-like legs and many eyes and wearing a waistcoat approached Sulley.

Mr. Waternoose: Well, James that was an impressive display.

Sulley: Oh, just doing my job, Mr. Waternoose. Of course I did learn from the best.

Nora: Who is that blue monster anyway? He seems popular.

Mike: That's my buddy, Sulley. The number one scarcer on the Scare Floor. Don't you know?

Nora, Donald, and Goofy were so startled by Mike that they fell backwards.

Nora: Um, not really. We're kind of new here and-

She noticed Mike was looking her over, carefully.

Mike: Have we met before?

Nora: No. Why?

Mike: You look like someone I knew in college.

Nora: You're probably mistaking me for somebody else.

Sulley: (comes over) Mike, who are you talking to?

Mike: Sulley, have we seen these guys before?

Sulley: (looks at them) Hmm.…nah. I don't think so. You guys new around here?

Donald: Yes. This is our first day on the job.

Sulley: Well then, welcome aboard. Name's James P. Sullivan. My friends call me Sulley.

Mike: Name's Michael Wazowski. Everyone calls me Mike.

Nora: My name's Nora Haruna. And this is Donald and Goofy.

They were interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Someone was shouting 2319. Then, monsters in strange yellow suits burst through the skylights. On their suits, there were letters CDA.

Goofy: Who are these guys?

Sulley: It's the CDA, short for Child Detection Agency. If anything or anyone from the human world enters our world, the CDA comes in and decontaminates the place and the monster for bringing it in.

Hearing this, Nora felt a little uneasy, as did Donald and Goofy. They watched as a monster named George was decontaminated. His fur was buzzed off and he wore a white cone around his head. George screamed in embarrassment.

That afternoon, the bell rang ending the day. By that time, Nora, Donald, and Goofy had become acquainted with Mike and Sulley. Mike was planning to take his girlfriend Celia Mae out to dinner for her birthday. Sulley was gonna go home and work out some more. Nora, Donald, and Goofy decided to stay behind and search for Heartless, after having seen a Heartless earlier. They were surprised to see Sulley was still at the Scare Floor. He was carrying a bag and he seemed in a hurry.

Sulley: W-What are you guys doing here?

Donald: We should be asking you the same thing.

Sulley: I was, uh, getting Mike's paperwork.

The bag in his hand began to move and a voice was heard from inside.

Goofy: Whatcha got in the bag?

Sulley: Uh, nothing.

Donald: Don't tell us its nothing when its something.

He snatched the bag out of Sulley's paw and looked in. A little human girl poked her head out. Donald was so surprised and he fell backwards. Sulley picked up the bag and stuck the little girl back inside, and he ran out.

Nora: Sulley wait!

The trio followed him out of the factory, through the city, and caught up to him at Harryhausen's, a Japanese restaurant. That was where Mike and Celia were having dinner. They watched through a window and saw Sulley sit next to Mike and whisper something to him.

Goofy tapped on the window to get their attention, but as Sulley, Mike, and Celia turned around, the bag with the little human girl inside began to move. The girl's legs had slipped through and she was walking away.

Seeing this, Donald quacked and pointed. Sulley turned around and left to go after it. Mike was trying to explain to Celia what was going on, until he saw the little girl come out of the bag. The little girl climbed onto a table and shouted "boo!"

In an instant, the monsters screamed and ran out the door. Mike and Sulley put the little girl in a takeout box and ran off. Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed. They left just in time; the CDA showed up and captured those who had been in the restaurant. Nora, Donald, and Goofy finally caught up to Mike and Sulley.

Nora: Wait! Stop!

The two monsters stopped running.

Donald: Why do you keep running from us?

Sulley: You saw me with a human kid! You know it's my fault this is all happening!

Mike: You're gonna rat us out to the CDA!

Nora: Who said anything about telling the CDA?

Goofy: We didn't tell anyone. We just followed you, to make sure nothing happened to you.

Sulley: You didn't tell anyone?

Nora: Of course not.

Mike: Why don't we talk about it back at the apartment, ok?

Nora: All right.

Goofy: Well, things can't get worse now that kid's loose in the city.

Behind them, a blue force field covered Harryhausen's. The group just stared in surprise. Donald glared at Goofy.

Donald: Things can't get worse, huh?

It was all over the news. There's a human child loose in Monstropolis. Witnesses were saying telling crazy stories, one said the kid flew by and blasted a car with its laser vision and another said the kid used its mind powers to control him.

Donald grumbled and turned off the TV. Then Sulley and Mike ran by, trying to get away from the little girl, who was chasing them. Nora, Donald, and Goofy tried to calm them down, but it wouldn't work. Sulley tossed a small brown monster toy to the little girl to keep her away, bit Mike snatched it back.

Mike: That's it! No one touches little Mikey!

The little human girl started to cry, very loudly. As she did, the lights in the apartment began to flicker. It attracted the CDA's helicopter and Mike pulled the shades down.

Mike: Somebody make it stop!

Donald: You make her stop! You're the one who took the toy!

Sulley tried to give the toy back to the little girl, but Mike tripped and landed in a garbage can and a big radio hit him on the head. Nora and the little girl started laughing. As they laughed, lights came on in the apartment building, and then went off.

Nora: (covers her mouth) Not my fault.

Sulley: What was that?

Mike: I have no idea. But it would be really great if it didn't do it again.

A little later, while Boo was drawing pictures and eating cereal, Sulley explained everything to Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Sulley: I went back to the Scare Floor to get Mike's paper work and there was a door.

Goofy: A door?

Sulley: I just looked in to see if anyone was scaring, but then the kid showed up. I tried to send the kid back, but Randall was there. He was the one using that door.

Nora: Why do you think Randall was using that door?

Mike: He's cheating! He's trying to boost his numbers!

Nora: Is this Randall guy that bad?

Mike: Oh yeah. He's sneaky, creepy, and he camouflages like a chameleon. I tell you, he was trying to cheat his way to the top!

Sulley: How could I do this? How could I be so stupid? This could destroy the company!

Mike: Who cares about the company! What about us? That thing is a killing machine!

The little girl was just making herself dizzy and then plopped onto the floor.

Nora: She doesn't look like one to me.

Mike: Oh yeah? It's probably just waiting for you to fall asleep and then WHAM!

Sulley: You guys can't tell anyone about this. Not Mr. Waternoose, not Randall, not the CDA, not anyone.

Nora: We promise.

Goofy: Cross our hearts.

Donald: Our lips our sealed.

Nora: (sees the little girl yawning) I think she's getting tired.

Mike: Well, why don't you find it someplace for it to sleep, WHILE I THINK OF A PLAN!

Norah: (rolls her eyes, then approaches the little girl) Hey, are you tired? You sleepy? Come on, I'll find you someplace to sleep.

She led the little girl into Sulley's bedroom and placed her onto the bed. The little girl looked quite comfortable in the bed. Before Nora could leave, the little girl pointed towards the closet and whined.

Nora: What's wrong?

The little girl held up a picture of a long, purple monster.

Nora: Is that Randall? Oh, I get it. Randall's your monster. You think he's gonna come through the closet and scare you, huh? Don't worry, it's empty. (opens the closet door) See?

But the little girl hid under the covers.

Nora: There's nothing in here. It's ok. Your safe here.

The little girl still looked at the closet, still scared that something might come out.

Nora: OK. How about I sleep with you tonight.

She lay down beside the little girl, pulled the sheets up to them, and they both went to sleep. Sulley came to check on how Nora was doing with the kid. He was surprised to see she was sleeping with the little girl in his bed. He wanted to wake her up, but he saw how cozy they looked and just backed off, closing the door.

Sulley: Hey guys. This might sound crazy, but I don't think that kid's dangerous.

Mike: Really? Well in that case, let's keep it. I always wanted a pet, THAT COULD KILL ME!

Goofy: How's Nora doing?

Sulley: She's asleep in my bed with the kid.

Mike: She's what? She could get infected!

Sulley: Mike, look, why don't we just put the kid back in her door?

Mike: What?

Sulley: Mike, think about it. We send her back, it's like it never happened. Everything goes back to normal.

Mike: Is that a joke? Tell me you're joking.

Goofy: I think he's serious, Mike. But I'm up to it.

Donald: Me too!

Mike: Guys that is a horrible idea! What are we gonna do? Waltz right up to the factory with that thing?

_Next morning…_

Mike: I can't believe we're waltzing right up to the factory!

The group had disguised the little girl as a monster by using chair fabric, a mop, and two light bulbs, and were heading for the factory so they can find the little girl's door and send her back home.

Mike: Guys, a mop, a couple of lights, and some chair fabric are not gonna fool anyone! Just think about a few names for a second; Loch Ness, Bigfoot, the Abominable Snowman. They all have one thing in common; banishment! We could be next!

Sulley Don't panic, Mike. We can do this. Everything's going to be ok.

But as they entered through the doors, they were stunned to see CDA agents everywhere.

Sulley: Nobody panic.

Mike: Don't tell me not to panic.

Goofy: What are we gonna do?

Donald: Why are you asking me?

Norah: Hey! Where's the kid?

During this silent argument, the little girl wandered off towards Mr. Waternoose, who was talking with one of the agents.

Mr. Waternoose: Oh, hello little one. Where did you come from?

Sulley: Mr. Waternoose!

Mr. Waternoose: Ah, James. Is this one yours?

Sulley: (picks up the little girl) Uh, actually that's my cousin's sister's daughter, sir.

Mike: Yeah, it's uh, Bring an Obscure Relative to Work Day.

Mr. Waternoose: Hmm, must've missed the memo. Well, listen James. Why don't you stop by the stimulator after lunch today and give us that scare demonstration we talked about, eh?

Sulley: Oh! Uh, sir-

CDA Agent: Excuse me, Mr. Waternoose?

Mr. Waternoose: Yes, yes. I'm coming. All right, see you this afternoon, James. That is if these gentlemen haven't shut us down.

As Mr. Waternoose left, Sulley sighed with worry.

Sulley: Oh boy.

Mike: A scare demo. Well that is great. Why are we the last ones to know? We could bring your cousin's sister's daughter along; she'll be a big hit.

Donald: Cousin's sister's daughter, huh?

Sulley: That's all I could come up with, ok?

The group snuck into the mens' locker room.

Donald: All right. Nora and Sulley will stay here with the kid, while Mike, Goofy, and I will get the kid's card key.

Sulley: But she can't stay here, and neither can Nora. This is the Men's room.

Everyone had blank stares as they looked at Sulley.

Mike: That is the weirdest thing you have ever said.

Nora: But, I think I'll be alright here. Look, even she likes it. She's hopping for joy.

The little girl was hopping up and down in a funny way. Goofy, Donald, and Mike left the Men's room.

Sulley: (to the little girl) That's a cute dance you got. It almost looks like you gotta-

The little girl cringed, holding her crotch. That was a sign that she had to use the potty.

Sulley: Oh.

Nora and Sulley stood waiting as the little girl went to use the potty, singing to herself. Then the toilet flushed.

Sulley: OK. You finished now, right?

He opened the door, but she was gone. At first, Sulley thought she went down the drain, but he heard a familiar boo. He turned around and the little girl was standing beside Nora. Then the little girl ran and hid behind another door.

Sulley: Where did she go, Nora?

Nora: Do you think she turned invisible?

Sulley: I don't know. I just have no idea.

They opened the door, but the little girl was gone. The little girl had crawled a few doors away.

Nora: Wow. You're quick.

Sulley: Hey, you're good.

Meanwhile, Mike went up to Roz's desk to ask her for the little girl's door key.

Mike: Roz, my tender oozing blossom, you're looking fabulous today. Is that a new haircut? Come on, tell me. It's got to be a new haircut. New makeup? You've had a lift. You've had a tuck.

Donald: It ain't working Mike.

Roz: Who are your friends, Wazowski? I have never seen them around here before.

Donald: Uh, we're just the janitors.

Goofy: Pardon us, Ma'am. But we need a favor. Randall was working late last night out on the Scare Floor. We really need the key for the door he was using. Please?

Roz: Well, isn't that nice. But guess what? Wazowski didn't turn in his paper work last night.

Mike: He didn't-I-no paper work?

Roz: This office is now closed.

She pulled the door down, slamming it on Mike, Donald, and Goofy's fingers. All three screamed.

In the Men's room, Sulley and Nora were still playing with the little girl. Nora was getting tired while Sulley was crawling on the floor looking underneath the doors.

Sulley: Fee-Fi-Foe-

Mike: What are you doing?

Nora: Hey Mike. We were just playing with the kid and-

Donald: This is not the time for games, Nora!

Nora: Well, I couldn't help it, and neither could Sulley. Now, did you get the card key?

Then, the little girl ran up to them, sobbing.

Goofy: Aw, what's the matter?

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. They hid behind the bathroom door and watched as Randall came in to wash his hands. The group huddled up together on top of the toilet. Mike's foot slipped into the toilet. Randall looked around. Then his assistant Fungus came in.

Fungus: Randall! Oh, thank God! What are we gonna do about the child?

Randall: Shh! (disappears)

For a moment, everything was quiet. Then the door was slammed open. Randall was looking behind each potty door to see who was there. Before he could reach the one the group was hiding in, Fungus raced over with the newspaper.

Fungus: The front page! It's on the front page! The child! The one you were after!

Randall: Will you be quiet! Don't you think I'm aware of the situation! I was up all night trying to find it! But until we know for sure, we're gonna act like nothing happened, understand? You just get the machine up and running, I'll take care of the kid. And when I find whoever let it out, they're dead! (he bangs the door and the group just stands still) Why are you still here? Come on! Move!

Fungus: I'm moving! I'm moving!

Both monsters left the bathroom. From behind the door, Mike slipped and fell into the toilet. Water splashed out onto the floor. Both Donald and the little girl muttered ew.

Later, they were walking down the hallway to the Scare Floor. Mike had toilet paper on his foot.

Mike: This is bad. This is so very bad.

Sulley: What were they talking about a machine?

Goofy: I don't know, but it sounds like they're up to something.

Nora: We'll figure it out later. Right now, let's just get this little girl home.

They walked through the Scare Floor and went to Mike and Sulley's station. On the way, Mike grabbed a cardkey from someone else's folder and swiped it on the board. A brown wooden door came down to them. Sulley frowned.

Sulley: Mike, that's no her door.

Mike: What are you talking about? Of course it's her door.

Sulley: No. Her door was white, and it had flowers on it.

Mike: It must've been dark last night because this is its door.

When Mike opened the door, the sound of yodeling and music was heard.

Mike: Hey, you hear that? Sounds like fun in there!

But the little girl just looked at Mike, confused.

Mike: Bon voyage! Bye, bye!

Nora: (closes the door) Mike, this isn't her door. She doesn't even know it's her's.

Sulley: She's right. This isn't Boo's door.

Donald: Boo? What's Boo?

Sulley: That's what I decided to call her.

Goofy: I kind of like it.

Mike: Sulley, you're not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it. Now put that thing back where it came from, or some help me-(stops when he sees other monsters looking at them) Oh hey! We're rehearsing from a scene, from the upcoming company play called uh, "Put That Thing Back It Came From Or So Help Me." It's a musical. We're still working on it, hehe!

Donald: What kind of name is that?

Mike: Just forget it! Now I've had enough! Now say good bye to-where'd it go?

Boo had wandered off again while Mike was talking to the other monsters.

Nora: Oh no!

Goofy: We better find her!

Nora, Sulley, Donald, and Goofy left the Scare Floor, searching for Boo, while Mike was trying to stop them, pulling at Sulley's tail.

Mike: Where are you guys going? Don't do this! Not when we're so close to breaking the record! Somebody else will find the kid; it'll be their problem, not ours! She's out of our hair!

Sulley bumped into Randall, making Randall's skin look like Sulley's blue and purple spotted fur. Then he changed himself back to normal again.

Randall: Oh! What are you two doing?

Goofy: We're rehearsing a play!

Mike: (sings) She's out of our hair!

Randall: Shut it, Wazowski!

Donald: You must be Randall.

Randall: That's right. And who are you?

Nora: We're friends of Mike and Sulley. I'm Nora, that's Donald and Goofy.

Randall: And what are you doing here?

Sulley: They're the janitors, nothing to worry about.

Randall: So what do you think of that kid getting out, guys. Pretty crazy, huh?

Sulley: Oh yeah. Crazy.

Donald: It's bizarre.

Randall: Word on the street is that the kid's been traced back here from this factory. You haven't seen anything, have you?

Sulley: Uh, well, uh-

Mike: No way. But, if it was an inside job, I'd put my money on Waxford.

As Randall left to find Waxford, Sulley ran off to find Boo. Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed, but they stopped at a corner when they saw a Heartless.

Goofy: It's a Heartless!

Donald: Let's get him!

Nora: Wait! How about we split up? You guys go with Sulley; I'll go after the Heartless. Sulley could use your help in finding Boo.

Goofy: You sure?

Nora: Yeah. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself.

They separated as they continued to find Boo.

Nora had found Boo, surrounded by crescendo Heartless. Boo screamed and the lights began to flicker again. Nora quickly saved Boo and defeated the Heartless.

Nora: Are you ok, Boo? (Boo hugs her leg) You must've been pretty scared. But why would the Heartless come looking for you? Unless…Sulley said that Randall was at your door last night and Randall said something about a machine. Randall might be using the Heartless to try and catch you. Come on, we gotta tell the others!

Meanwhile, Mike had found Sulley, Donald, and Goofy carrying a garbage cube like it was something special.

Mike: Guys! I got us a way out of this mess! But we gotta hurry! Where is it? (they show him the cube) Guys, that's a cube of garbage. (sees the light bulb from Boo's costume) Uh oh.

Sulley: I can still hear her little voice.

He started to cry and hold the garbage cube close. Donald and Goofy burst into tears. Then Mike heard Boo's voice, thinking it came from the garbage cube.

Mike: Hey, I can hear it too.

Then, they saw Nora and Boo running towards them. Seeing that Boo was alright, Sulley tossed the garbage cube onto Mike and hugged Boo.

Sulley: Boo, you're alright! I was so worried! Don't you ever run away from me again, young lady. But I'm so glad you're safe. Thanks Nora.

Nora: No problem. But listen, she was being chased by-

Mike: Come on, guys. We gotta go.

Donald: What's the rush, Mike?

Mike: I got the kid's door!

Goofy: Really? How?

Mike: I'll explain later. Now let's go.

They raced back to the Scare Floor and found Boo's door waiting for them.

Mike: There it is! Just like Randall said it would be!

Goofy: Randall? Wait a minute. Why would he help us?

Boo suddenly jumped out of Sulley's arms and hid under the desk.

Donald: Mike, did you tell Randall about Boo?

Nora: We can't trust Randall. He's after Boo. He's the one who sent some Heartless after her.

Goofy: Heartless? They tried to get Boo!

Mike: I don't know what you guys are talking about, but we gotta get the kid back.

Sulley: No. They're right. Something's up.

Mike: You want me to prove that everything's on the up and up? Fine!

He opened the door and went into Boo's bedroom. Mike started jumping on the bed to get Boo to come to him when suddenly; a huge crate comes down and traps Mike. The group hid themselves under the desk and watched as Randall came out; carrying the crate Mike was in. He stuffed the crate in a cart and left the Scare Floor, but not before he sent Boo's door back to the warehouse.

When Randall left, the group followed Randall to the boiler room where Randall and Fungus dumped the crate on a seat and were surprised to see it was Mike.

Randall: Wazowski! Where is it, you little one eyed cretin?

Mike: OK. First of all, it's cree-tin. If you're gonna threaten me, do it properly. Second of all, your nuts if you think kidnapping is gonna help you cheat your way to the top!

Randall: (chuckles evilly) You still think this is about that stupid scare record?

Mike: Well, I did. Right up until you chuckled like that, and well, I was thinking I should just leave.

Mike tried to leave, but a bar comes down on him, preventing him from leaving. Randall locks down Mike's wrists.

Randall: I'm about to revolutionize the scaring industry. When I do, even the great James P. Sullivan's gonna be working for me.

Mike: Well, somebody's certainly been a busy bee.

Randall: First I need to know where the kid is, and you're gonna tell me.

Mike: I don't know anything.

Randall: Yeah sure.

Fungus pressed some buttons and a huge machine came down before Mike.

Randall: Say hello to the scream extractor.

Mike: Hello. (Randall walks away) Come on, where are you going? We'll talk, we'll have a latte.

Randall instructed the machine to suck out screams from Mike. Mike shouted for help. Nora, Donald, Goofy, Sulley, and Boo quickly unplugged the machine, saving Mike just in time. Fungus checked the machine while Randall went to check the plug. He plugged it back in and went back to see if Mike's screams were being sucked out. But instead, he found Fungus getting his screams sucked out.

Randall: (turns off the machine) What happened? Where's Wazowski?

Fungus weakly pointed where he went and Randall left. Sulley, Mike, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and Boo ran out the boiler room and down the hallway.

Mike: This is crazy! He's gonna kill us!

Donald: What'll we do?

Sulley: Wait a minute, guys! Follow me! I have an idea!

Nora: Where are we going?

Sulley: We have to tell Mr. Waternoose!

Mike: What? No! Bad idea, Sulley!

But they went to the Stimulation room where Mr. Waternoose was just complaining to Mr. Bile about scaring when the group burst into the room.

Sulley: Mr. Waternoose!

Mr. Waternoose: James! Perfect timing!

Sulley: No sir, you don't understand.

Mr. Waternoose: (gives Boo to Mike) Now show these monsters how it's done.

Sulley: But sir-

But Sulley was placed in the stimulator and the room went dark and the robot child went to sleep. Boo wandered away to be with Sulley. Mike and the others tried to stop her, but couldn't.

Mr. Waternoose: Now, give us a big loud roar.

Sulley: Bur sir, there's no time for this-

Mr. Waternoose: Come on, what are you waiting for. Roar!

Sulley: B-But sir-

Mr. Waternoose: Roar!

Sulley moaned, and then let out a big roar. The robot kid screamed. Boo, who had gotten into the stimulator, became frightened by Sulley's roar and hid. Mr. Waternoose and the other monsters clapped for Sulley, and then left, except for Mr. Waternoose.

Sulley tried to get Boo to come out of hiding, but she was too scared. When she backed away, she tripped on some wires. And when she sat up, her monster's head came off, showing she was human.

Mr. Waternoose: The child!

Mike: Sir, she isn't toxic. I know this sounds crazy, but trust me.

Boo hid behind Nora as Sulley came toward her.

Sulley: Boo, don't be scared. It wasn't real. I was just-

Donald: You already scared her, Sulley! Look!

He pointed at the TV screens and they showed Boo being terrified by Sulley when he roared. Then Boo ran and hid behind Mr. Waternoose while Mike was explaining everything.

Mike: He's trying to kill us. This whole thing is Randall's fault.

Mr. Waternoose: Randall?

Goofy: That's right. And we can show you the big machine he built to suck the screams out of those poor kids.

Mr. Waternoose: How could this happen? Does anyone else know about all this?

Mike: No, sir.

Mr. Waternoose: Good. This company can't afford any more bad publicity. So the only thing to do is take care of the child. (picks up Boo) I never thought things would come to this, not in my factory. I'm sorry you boys got mixed up in this, especially you James. But now, we can set things straight again for the good of the company.

A silver, metallic door with ice on it came down in front of them.

Mike: Uh sir, that's not her door.

Mr. Waternoose: I know, I know….it's yours.

Then Randall appeared and opened the door. In an instant, Mr. Waternoose shoved Mike, Sulley, Nora, Donald, and Goofy through the door and into a snowy landscape. Sulley tried to go back, but finds nothing beyond it.

Sulley: BOOOOO!

He kept opening the door, pushing the frame, but nothing happens.

Goofy: What just happened?!

Mike: We've been banished to the human world, that's what happened! (to Sulley) Oh, what a great idea going to your old pal Waternoose! Too bad he was in on the whole thing! All you had to do was listen to me, just once! But you didn't, did you?! (Sulley continues to fret in the doorway) You're still not listening!

With that, Mike lunged at Sulley, and the two tumbled down the hill. Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed after them and tried to break it up. Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over them. At first, they were scared, but it was the Abominable Snowman, or known as the Yeti.

Yeti: Welcome to the Himalayas!

Later, the Yeti brought them up to his cave where Mike, Donald, and Goofy were trying to keep themselves warm, wearing mittens, hats, and scarves.

Yeti: Abominable! Can you believe that? Do I look abominable to you? Why can't they call me the adorable snowman or the agreeable snowman? (offers a tray of snow cones) Snow cone?

Mike: Yeesh!

Yeti: Nah, don't worry. It's lemon.

Goofy: I'll take one.

Donald: But Goofy-uh, never mind.

Nora looked at Sulley, who sat by the entrance of the cave, sulking.

Sulley: Did you see the way she looked at me?

Nora felt sorry for him, but there was no time to comfort him. They had to get outta here and back to Monstropolis and save Boo.

Mike: Look at that big jerk. Ruined my life and for what?! A stupid kid! Because of you, we're now stuck in this frozen wasteland!

Yeti: Wasteland? I think you mean wonderland! How about all this snow, huh? And wait until you see the local village? The cutest thing in the world!

Nora: Excuse me, but can you tell us where this village is? We have to get there, it's very important.

Yeti: It's at the bottom of the mountain, around a three day hike. Why do you wann go to the village?

Nora: A friend of ours is in trouble, and we have to save her! But I wish there was some way to get down there.

Sulley, who had been listening, saw a pile of crates and skis. This gave him an idea and he started building a snow sled.

Yeti: You wanna go to the village? You can't go out in a blizzard!

Sulley: We need to get to Boo.

A snow cone hit him on the head and Sulley turned and saw the Yeti pointing at an angry Mike.

Mike: Boo! What about us? (throws another snow cone at him) Ever since that kid came in, you've been doing everything I said, and now look where we are! (throws another snow cone at him) We were about to break the record, Sulley! We would've had it made!

Sulley: None of that matters now.

Mike: What? None of it matters?

Goofy: Hey, uh, Mr. Yeti, why don't go outside and make some more snow cones while we have talk with these guys?

Yeti: Uh, yeah. Probably a good idea. (leaves the cave)

Mike: Sulley, what about everything we ever worked for? Does that matter? And what about Celia? I'm never gonna see her again? Does that matter? And what about us, we're your pals? Don't we matter?

Sulley: I'm sorry Mike. I'm sorry we're stuck out here. I didn't mean for this to happen. But Boo's in trouble. I think there might be a way to save, if we could just get down-

Mike: We? No. There's no 'we' this time. If you wanna go out there and freeze to death, you be my guest. Because you're on your own. (turns his back with his arms folded)

Nora: I'm going with Sulley to save Boo. Donald and Goofy are coming too. You can't just turn your back on Sulley when he wants to help someone. We might need your help, Mike. But if you wanna stay here, that's fine with me.

The group got onto the sled and left the cave. Mike was left alone in the cave. Sulley, Nora, Donald, and Goofy held on tight to the sled as they zoomed down the mountain. After a few minutes, the sled crashed into a rock and they landed in the snow, but the sled was destroyed.

Goofy: Who's still alive?

Donald: I'm not. I'm freezing.

Nora: I'm ok. How about you, Sulley? Sulley? Are you ok? (shakes him)

Sulley: (moans) Did we make it?

In the distance, they could hear screams and lights went on in the village ahead of them. They had made it.

Back in the Monster world, Randall put Boo in a seat and placed the bar over her and locked her wrists down.

Mr. Waternoose: Finally, I never should've trusted you with this. Because of you, I had to banish my top scarcer.

Randall: Ah, with this machine, we won't need scarcers. Besides, Sullivan got what he deserved.

Mr. Waternoose: Sullivan was the twice the scarcer you'll ever be.

Fungus pressed some buttons and the machine's head started moving towards Boo. Just as it got closer to Boo, there was a loud roar. It was Sulley.

Boo: Kitty!

Mr. Waternoose: Sullivan!

Sulley pushed the machine away from Boo and onto Mr. Waternoose, Randall, and Fungus, trapping them. The he freed Boo and apologized for scaring her. He grabbed her cardkey and was about to leave when some crescendo Heartless appeared. Nora, Donald, and Goofy quickly defeated them.

Sulley: What were those things?

Nora: They're Heartless!

Mr. Waternoose: I need more Heartless! Don't let them escape!

More Heartless appeared, but Nora, Donald, and Goofy still kept fighting them.

Nora: You keep going! We'll take care of them!

Sulley nodded, and left. But then he got hit by something. It was Randall, who was invisible.

Randall: You don't know how long I wanted to do that, Sullivan!

He kept beating him up while Sulley tried to stop him, but he couldn't see him. Then Mike showed up. Nora, Donald, and Goofy were surprised.

Donald: Mike, what are you doing here?

Mike: Look, it's not like I don't care about the kid. I was just mad, that's all. But you shouldn't have left me out there; I needed some time to think.

Donald: This is not the time, Mike! We're fighting!

Mike: No, I'm not fighting you. I'm trying to be honest, hear me out.

Randall started choking Sulley. The others didn't even notice, they were too busy fighting Heartless.

Mike: Guys, if you're gonna cry, I'm gonna cry, and I'll never get through this. Sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am now. Hey, guys! I'm bearing my soul here, the least you could do is pay attention!

He tossed a snow ball at Goofy, who fell back and hit Sulley, also hitting Randall, who passed out.

Mike: Hey look at that, it's Randall, its….oh.

Sulley grabbed Mike and Boo, and Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed them out of the boiler room and down the hallway.

Sulley: I'm glad you came back, Mike!

Goofy: Me too!

Mike: Somebody's gotta take care of this big hairball.

Then, Celia jumped on Mike, and they tumbled to the floor. But Goofy grabbed Mike by the arm, dragging him away, with Celia holding onto Mike's other arm.

Celia: Michael, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, we are through!

Mike: OK, here's the truth! You know the kid they're looking for, Sulley let her in! We tried to send her back, but Waternoose had this secret plot! And now Randall's right behind us, and he's trying to kill us!

Celia: You expect me to belive that pack of lies, Mike Wazowski!

Nora: He is telling the truth! Look!

She lifted Boo over her shoulder, with her mask off, and Celia let go, startled. Then she looked back and saw Randall chasing after Mike and the others. Celia knew she had to help. As Sulley swiped the card, Randall stormed into the Scare Floor, until Celia's voice was heard on the speakers.

Celia; Attention employees! Randall Boggs has just broken the all-time scare record!

Employees crowded around Randall and began congratulating him. Randall tried to get through the crowd, but was held back. But when Boo's door appeared on the overhead conveyor belt, Randall emerged from the crowd. Sulley pressed a button and all doors were sent upwards. Mike, Sulley, Boo, Nora, Donald, and Goofy held onto a door while Randall managed to climb onto a door as it was lifted up back onto the conveyor belt.

Goofy: Hey fellas! What are we doing?!

Sulley: We have to get Boo's door and find a station!

As they entered the door vault, there eyes went wide with shock. There were so many doors in the vault. Then, they started to go faster. Everyone screamed and held on tight. It was like riding on a roller coaster. Boo and Nora were enjoying it so much, they laughed and shrieked. The laughing caused the monitors on both doors to flicker. Finally, the door came to a stop.

Donald: Now how are we supposed to get to Boo's door now?

Mike: We gotta avoid Randall! He's right behind us!

Sulley: Make Boo laugh!

Mike: What?!

Sulley: Just do it!

Mike pulled on his eyelid and let go as it smacked him in the eyeball. Boo laughed and the monitor on the door came on, as did the monitors on all the doors.

The gang went through each closet door and into a different part of the world with Randall hot on their tails. First there was Hawaii, then Japan, and France. Just when it seemed they lost him, Randall snatched Boo, and released the belt dropping the door Mike, Sulley, Donald, and Goofy were on.

Randall: Nice working with you!

Nora: Not yet, lizard-lips!

Nora managed to hold onto the belt, and she kicked Randall across the gut. But it wasn't much to make Randall let go of Boo, and he punched her back. As the two fought, Sulley, Mike, Donald, and Goofy had escaped death by going through the door they held onto when they fell and emerged from another door.

Sulley leapt onto another door and followed Randall, Nora, and Boo. The two monsters were so busy fighting; they didn't see Sulley, until Randall glanced behind him and saw Sulley. With Boo in one arm, Randall climbed through another door. Sulley made a big leap and jumped through the door and into a kid's bedroom. Boo was there, happy to see him.

Boo: Kitty!

Sulley: Boo!

But Randall kicked Sulley and he fell over the edge, but he held onto the ledge as Randall towered over him.

Randall: Look at everybody's favorite scarcer now! You stupid, pathetic, waste! You've number one for too long, Sullivan! Now your time is up! And don't worry; I'll take good care of the kid!

Then, Nora lunged for Randall and into the kid's bedroom, pinning him down. After a brief wrestle, Randall wrapped himself around Nora's neck, choking her.

Suddenly, Boo jumped onto Randall, pulling his frond. Randall screamed and Boo whacked him on the head with a bat. Sulley had climbed into the bedroom, grabbed Randall, and held him tight while Boo made roaring noises.

Sulley: She's not scared of you anymore! Looks like you're out of the job. (Randall gulps nervously)

With that, Sulley tossed Randall into another door and broke the monitor so he wouldn't come back. Then Mike and Donald tossed the door over ledge and the door was smashed to pieces on the floor.

Donald: That takes care of him, huh?

Nora: Yep. But Boo's the one who beat him.

They climbed up the door vault to reach Boo's door. But then, the door was suddenly moving. Someone had swiped the door's cardkey. When they got to the Scare Floor, there stood Mr. Waternoose and the CDA.

Mr. Waternoose: When the door lands in the station, cut the power. You'll have the child, and the criminals responsible for this whole mess.

Mike: Oh great! A welcoming committee.

Goofy: What are we gonna do?

Sulley: Don't worry guys. I have a plan.

The door was brought door to the station and the CDA cut the power.

CDA Agent: This is the CDA! Come out slowly with the child in plain sight!

Mike, Donald, and Goofy emerged, with Mike carrying Boo's costume.

Goofy: Don't hurt us!

Donald: We surrender!

Mike: You got us! Here's the kid! We're cooperating! But before you take us away, I have one thing to say. (sticks his tongue out, with Boo's sock on it) Catch!

He tossed the sock onto of the CDA agents, and all the agents piled on top of him shouting 2319. Then Mike, Donald, and Goofy ran off, with the CDA agents in pursuit. Sulley, Nora, and Boo peeked out to see if they were gone and Sulley picked up the door and the trio ran out of the Scare Floor in another direction. Mr. Waternoose happened to glance back and saw Nora, Sulley, and Boo running off with Boo's door.

Mr. Waternoose: Wait! Come back! They have the child!

But the CDA had already left, so Mr. Waternoose, enraged, gave chase. Sulley and Nora ran through the hall with Sulley carrying Boo's door and Norah carrying Boo with Mr. Waternoose right behind them.

Mr. Waternoose: Sullivan! Give me the child! Give her to me!

Nora, Sulley, and Boo made it to the Stimulator. Sulley grabbed a pip and tied it around the door handles to keep Mr. Waternoose from entering. As Mr. Waternoose banged his way in, Sulley quickly set Boo's door to the stimulator and pressed a button. He and Nora entered the room with Boo and appeared to be tucking her in bed.

Sulley: I think we stopped him, Boo.

Nora: Yeah. I think you're safe now.

But she was wrong. Mr. Waternoose came into the bedroom.

Mr. Waternoose: This has gone far enough!

Sulley: She's home now! Just leave her alone!

Mr. Waternoose: I can't do that! She's seen too much! You all have!

Sulley: Look, it doesn't have to be this way!

Mr. Waternoose: I have no choice! Times have changed! Scaring isn't enough anymore!

Nora: But kidnapping children to solve your problems? That's just sick!

Mr. Waternoose: I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! And I'll silence anyone who gets in my way! Even if I have to summon the Heartless to dispose of you both!

He shoved them both to the side and grabbed….a robotic kid. Then lights came on and the walls went up. They were in the stimulator, and Mike, Donald, Goofy, and the CDA were there.

Mike: I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I have spotted several big mistakes.

Donald: How about we watch our favorite part again?

He turned on the tape and Mr. Waternoose was on tape, confessing his crimes over and over. The CDA grabbed ahold of Mr. Waternoose and led him away. The CDA approached the group.

CDA Agent: Stay where you are. Number One wants to talk to you.

The agents stood in line to make way for their boss. It turns out that Number One was none other than…

Roz: Hello boys and girl.

Goofy: Roz?

Mike: You gotta be kidding me!

Roz: Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted when you intercepted that child, Mr. Sullivan, and you three for sneaking into the factory with fake ideas. Of course without your help, we would've never have gotten rid of these creatures you call Heartless, and we'd never would've known that this went all the way up to Waternoose.

Boo came out from behind the bed and ran up to Sulley.

Roz: Now, about the girl.

Goofy: We just wanted to send her home, that's all.

Roz: Very good. (speaks to communicator) Bring me the door shredder.

Sulley: What? You mean I can't see her again?

Roz: That's the way it has to be. I'll give you five minutes.

Later, Sulley pressed the button and the monitor on the door was on.

Mike: Well, so long kid. (Boo hugs him) Aw, Boo. It's been fun.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy hugged Boo one at a time.

Goofy: We'll miss you, Boo.

Donald: You be a good girl.

Nora: We'll never forget you, Boo.

Sulley went into the room with Boo. She showed him her toys, and then he tucked her in bed.

Sulley: Goodbye Boo.

Boo: Kitty.

Sulley: Kitty has to go.

He gave Boo one last hug and then left the bedroom. The CDA placed the door in the shredder and Boo's door was shredded to pieces.

Roz: None of this every happened, lady and gentlemen. And I don't wanna see any paper work on this.

And Roz and the CDA left. When they had gone, a keyhole appeared from the little piece of wood from Boo's door. Nora aimed her keyblade at the keyhole and a beam of light shot into the keyhole, locking it.

Sulley: What was that?

Goofy: Well, I guess it's time to hit the road.

Donald: Yeah.

Mike: Wait. You guys are leaving? After all that and your leaving?

Nora: Yeah well, you see we….Mike. Sulley. There's something I think we should tell you.

A few minutes later as they left the factory, Mike and Sulley were stunned when the trio explained everything.

Mike: You're kidding me. You're from another world, and you're a human kid too?

Sulley: Why didn't you say anything in the first place?

Nora: Because of how you reacted to human kids. You thought they were toxic. But just to let you know, none of that is true. Human kids aren't dangerous, they're harmless, even me. But, we're sorry for lying to you.

Sulley: That's ok.

Mike: Why'd you come to Monstropolis?

Nora: To seal that keyhole you just saw. Every world on Planet Disney has a keyhole, which leads to the heart of your world.

Goofy: We came here to get rid of those Heartless and save your world.

Donald: If we hadn't come, you two and Boo would be Heartless right now.

Mike: I guess we owe you guys big time.

Sulley: Yeah. Thanks for all your help.

Nora: No problem. But what are you gonna do now that the factory's gonna be shut down.

Mike: I wish we knew.

Goofy: At least we had a lot of laughs coming here, right?

Hearing this, Sulley had an idea.

Hours later, when Nora, Donald, and Goofy boarded the Gummi ship, after saying goodbye to Mike and Sulley, they discovered through their miniature TV screen that Monsters Inc. is back on top, now powered with laugh energy, and Sulley became the new CEO of the factory.


	28. Great Barrier Reef

In the Australian sea, not a creature was stirring, except for three fish that fell into the ocean form their Gummi ship. Nora was a pink angelfish, Donald was a blue alewife fish, and Goofy was a green and yellow butterfly fish.

Nora: Why are fish? If we were gonna go see Ariel, you should've turned me into a mermaid.

Donald: We're not close to Atlantica. This is a different part of the ocean.

Just then, a clownfish swam past them. He was trying to catch up to a blue tang fish. The blue tang tried to avoid the clownfish until she had enough.

Dory: Will you quit it!

Marlin: What?

Dory: I'm trying to swim here! What, ocean ain't big enough for you? You got a problem buddy? Huh? Huh? Do 'ya? Do 'ya? Do 'ya? You want a piece of me? Yeah, oooh, I'm scared now. What?

Marline: Wait a minute.

Dory: Stop following me, ok?!

Marline: What are you talking about? Your showing me which way the boat went!

Dory: A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat. It passed by not too long ago. It went um, this way! It went this way! Follow me!

Marlin: Wait a minute! What is going on? You already showed me which way the boat was going!

Dory: I did? Oh no.

Marlin: If this is this some kind of practical joke, it's not funny! And I know funny….I'm a clownfish!

Dory: No it's not. I'm so sorry. See, I suffer from short term memory loss.

Marlin: Short term memory loss? I don't believe this.

Dory: No, it's true. I forget things instantly. It runs in my family, or at least I think it does. Hmm…where are they? So, can I help you?

Marlin: Something's wrong with you, really. You're wasting my time. I have to find my son.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation until a huge great white shark loomed over them.

Bruce: Hello.

Marlin, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were terrified, except for Dory.

Dory: Well hi!

Bruce: Name's Bruce. (offers a fin shake) It's all right, I understand. Why trust a shark, right? (he tries to bite them, and then starts laughing) So, what's a couple of bites like you doing out so late?

Donald: Nothing. We're not doing anything.

Bruce: Great! Then how'd you morsels like to come to a little get together I'm having?

Dory: You mean like a party?

Bruce: Yeah. A party. What do you say?

Dory: I love parties! That sounds like fun!

Marlin: Parties are fun, and it's tempting, but-

Bruce: Aw, come on, I insist!

He starts pushing them by the fins and swims off. They passed a minefield and a large submarine lay in the center before them. Bruce entered a big hole in the submarine where two sharks were waiting for them. One was a mako shark named Chum and another was a hammerhead shark named Anchor.

Anchor: There you are, Bruce!

Bruce: we got company.

Anchor: It's about time mate.

Bruce: Right then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge.

Sharks: I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food.

Anchor: Except those stinking dolphins.

Chum: Yeah! They think they're so cute. Oh, look at me! I'm a little dolphin! Let me flip for you, I know a trick!

Nora: _Since when did sharks start going on a diet._

Donald:_ They're all nuts._

Bruce: I'll start the testimonies. Hello, my name's Bruce.

Anchor/Chum: Hello, Bruce.

Bruce: It has been three weeks since my last fish, on my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup.

Chum: (clapping) You're an inspiration to all of us.

Anchor: (clapping) Amen.

Donald: (whispering) Guys, we need to get outta here. I don't like being here.

Marlin: I'm with you. I have to find my son, Nemo.

Chum: What's a Nemo?

Marlin: He's my son. He was taken by these divers, recently.

Dory: Oh my, you poor fish.

Goofy: That's horrible.

Chum: Humans, think they own everything.

Anchor: Probably American.

Bruce: Now there's a father looking for his little boy. Oh, I never knew my father! (sobs)

Marlin: Hey look! It's a mask!

Nora: What mask?

Marlin: (holds up the mask) This one! This mask belongs to the diver who took Nemo! (looks at the reading) What do these markings mean? I can't read human.

Nora: I'll read it for you.

Marlin: You can read?

Dory: Let's ask the sharks to help us.

She took the mark and swam down to Bruce, Anchor, and Chum. Marlin tried to stop her.

Marlin: No, Dory! (pulls the mask)

Dory: That's mine! (tugs it back)

Goofy: Hey fellas. Take it easy.

When Marlin let go, the mask hit Dory in the nose.

Dory: Ow! Oh, you really got me there. Am I bleeding?

Blood rose out from her nose and towards Bruce.

Bruce: Dory, are you ok-

Suddenly, he smelled the blood as it crept right up his nose. His eyes turned pitch black as his natural instincts took over.

Anchor/Chum: Intervention!

Chum and Anchor tried to pin Bruce to the wall to stop him, but Bruce breaks free and starts chasing Nora, Donald, Goofy, Marlin, and Dory.

Bruce: I'm having fish tonight!

After a few close calls, the fish swim into a room, with the door closing behind them. Bruce kept slamming into the door, trying to get in.

Marlin: There's gotta be a way to escape!

Donald: But it's a dead end!

Dory: Look, here's something. It spells like the word escape.

Marlin: You can read?

Dory: I can read? That's right! I can read!

Nora: Can we just escape right now! Bruce is almost in!

The fish swam out of the submarine through the escape hatch, just as Bruce crashed through. He cornered them in a torpedo tube. Anchor and Chum arrived to try and stop Bruce.

Chum: Sorry about….Bruce mates!

Anchor: He's really….a nice guy!

Donald: You call that nice?! He's trying to kill us!

Nora: Now what do we do?!

Goofy accidently released the torpedo, sending it into Bruce's mouth and logged it in his throat. The fish grabbed the mask, which was caught on Bruce's teeth, and swam back into the torpedo tube. Bruce tossed the torpedo into the active mines. Around that time, Bruce recovered from his violent personality.

Chum: Oh no. Bruce?

Bruce: What? (sees the torpedo heading for a bomb) Swim away!

The sharks swam away, just as the torpedo touched a bomb and it exploded. The minefield exploded everywhere as the fish stayed in the torpedo tube until it was over.

Goofy: Wow!

Marlin: That was close. Now Dory, I want you to read the mask. It's the only of finding out where my son is.

Dory: OK. Let's see. P…Sher…uh…

Nora: It says P. Sherman.

Donald: Maybe it's supposed to be somebody's name.

Dory: 42…Wall…walla…

Nora: 42 Wallaby way.

Dory: Right! Sy…um…

Nora: Sydney! It says P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby way, Sydney.

Dory: So what does it mean?

Nora: I think P. Sherman is the name of the diver who took Nemo. And 42 Wallaby way must be his address. And Sydney must be the name of the place he lives.

Marlin: How do you know all that? And who are you?

Nora: Oh! Um…I…I'm Nora. This is Donald and Goofy. We, uh, live kind of far away.

Dory: Hi! I'm Dory!

Goofy: Hello Dory!

Marlin: This is no time for introductions. I have to find my son.

Goofy: Can we come too? You might need help.

Marlin: I don't know. The ocean's a dangerous place.

Nora: We've been through the ocean before and dealt with its dangers.

Dory: Can we keep them? Please? I really like them!

Marlin: Oh, all right. Come on, let's go.

Nora: And what's your name?

Marlin: I'm Marlin.

After a few hours of swimming, Marlin grew tired of listening to Dory going on and on about P. Sherman 42 Wallaby way Sydney, and of Goofy and Donald humming to themselves. Nora was the only one quiet.

Marlin: Look guys, you've been really nice and I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I think it's best if I carry on alone.

Goofy: You want us to leave?

Marlin: It's just that you know, I can't afford any more delays and-

Donald: You think we're the ones causing you delays?!

Dory: You mean you don't like us?

Marlin: No, of course I like you guys. But I really should carry on my own.

A school of moonfish appeared.

Moonfish Leader: Hey kids! Is this guy bothering you?

Dory: Uh, I don't remember, were you?

Marlin: No. Hey, you guys know where I can get to-

Moonfish Leader: Look pal! We're talking to the kids!

Nora: Hey! Go easy on him! He's lost his son Nemo and we're trying to help him. Do you guys know of a place called Sydney?

Moonfish Leader: Sydney? Oh sure. (they do an impression of the Sydney opera) If you wanna get there, you have to follow the EAC, that's the East Australian Current. (they do an impression of the current) It's in that direction. (they do an impression of an arrow)

Donald: Oh good!

Marlin: Thank you, fellas!

Moonfish Leader: Don't mention it! (to Dory and Norah) Hey ladies, one more thing. (they do an impression of a trench) When you come to this trench, swim through it, not over it.

Dory: Trench! Swim through it, not over it! I'll remember.

They caught up to Marlin, Donald, and Goofy, just as they came to the trench the Moonfish were talking about.

Marlin: Come on, we're gonna swim over this trench.

Dory: Whoa! Hold on there, partner. Something's telling me we should swim through it, not over it.

Marlin: Are you nuts? It's got death written all over it.

Nora: Marlin, the Moonfish back there said we have to swim through the trench, not over it.

Donald: I think we should swim over it. It looks dangerous.

Marlin: At least somebody agrees with me.

Nora: I'm sorry, but I think we should swim through it.

Goofy: Girls, this trench doesn't look safe to us.

Dory: Come on, trust us.

Marlin: Look! Something shiny!

Dory: Where?

Marlin: It swam over the trench! Let's go after it!

The fish began to swim over the trench.

Nora: Guys! Wait! We were supposed to-Oh, damn it! (swims after them)

When they were at the top of the trench, they could see the EAC up ahead. Dory spotted a tiny jellyfish and began to touch it, but she got stung.

Dory: Ouch!

Nora: What happened?

Marlin: She got stung by a jellyfish. (looks at Dory's fin) I live in the anemone and I'm used to these stings. But now we know, we're not to touch these things again. You'll be ok, Dory. Let's be thankful it was just a little one.

But as he spoke, they were soon surrounded by huge jellyfish. Dory began bouncing on top of the jellyfish.

Dory: Boing! Boing! This is fun!

Nora: How do we get outta here?

Marlin: Don't worry, I have an idea. Hey guys! How about a game?

Dory: A game? Oh boy!

Goofy: I love games!

Marlin: The first one out of these jellyfish wins! You can't touch the bottoms, only the tops-

Dory: Got it! On your mark, get set, go!

The five fish began bouncing on each jellyfish. Dory and Goofy were up ahead, Nora and Marlin were in the middle, and Donald was far behind.

Goofy: You better move fast if you wanna win!

Nora: Oh, we'll see about that!

Donald: Hey, wait for me!

Dory: You can't keep up, old man! This fish is built for speed!

Marlin: Hey Dory! Are you hungry! Because you're about to eat my bubbles!

Marlin bounced the fastest and made it out of the jellyfish first. Nora, Donald, and Goofy came out seconds last.

Marlin: The clown fish is the winner! Whoo-hoo!

Donald: (panting) Why couldn't you just slow down?

Goofy: That sure was a heap of fun.

Nora: Hey, where's Dory?

The fish glanced back at the jellyfish forest. Dory hadn't come out. They began to fear the worst. Marlin swam back into jellyfish forest and found Dory caught in a jellyfish's antennas. He swam into the antennas and carried Dory away and out of the jellyfish forest. But after getting stung, he passed out. Nora caught Marlin while Donald and Goofy caught Dory.

Nora: Marlin! Come on! You gotta stay awake!

Donald: I used my staff to heal them, but they're not waking up!

Goofy: What are we gonna do?!

Nora: Let's get to the current! Maybe those sea turtles in there can help us!

They swam into the current and caught up with the sea turtles. One turtle names Crush greeted them.

Crush: Hey there dudes and dudette!

Nora: Excuse us, Mr. Turtle-

Crush: Whoa, dudette. Mr. Turtle's my father. Name's Crush.

Goofy: OK, Crush. Our two friends here got stung by jellyfish and-

Crush: Oh yeah. I saw the whole thing. You guys got serious thrill issues. Awesome.

Donald: But they got stung, and they're not waking up.

Crush: Oh. Give them some time, dude. The jellyman and the little blue will come around.

After a few minutes, Dory woke up and made friends with the little sea turtles. Then, Marlin woke up.

Nora: Oh, thank God you're ok.

Marlin: (groans) Where am I?

Donald: You're in the EAC. This is Crush, he lives in the EAC.

Crush: Hey dude!

Marlin: Oh, my stomach.

Crush: Hey, never hurl on the shell, dude. I just waxed it.

Marlin: Where's Dory?

Goofy: She's playing with the little turtles.

Crush: Dudette and her two dudes pulled you and little blue here, right after you saved little blue from the jellies.

Nora: But you shouldn't have left Dory in the jellyfish, she almost got hurt. I think that's why the Moonfish wanted us to swim through the trench.

Marlin: I know. I'm sorry. And thanks for getting us to the current.

Crush: Grab shell, dude!

Before the fish could say anything, they quickly grabbed onto Crush's shell as the turtles started going faster in the current. It was a wild and crazy ride. Marlin, Donald, and Goofy screamed as Nora, Dory, and Crush cheered.

Crush: Righteous!

Then, they slowed down and the fish let go of Crush's shell. A little sea turtle named Squirt swam over.

Squirt: Hey dad! That was so cool!

Crush: Oh? Intro! Offspring, this is Dudette and her two dudes, the jellyman, and little blue.

Donald: Who are you?

Squirt: I'm Squirt! You've met my dad!

Goofy: He's so cute when he talks like that.

Crush: So, what brings you on this fine day at the EAC?

Marlin: We have to get to Sydney. My son's there. He was taken away from me by divers.

Crush: That's a bummer, man.

Squirt: What happened?

Marlin: It's a long story.

Dory: Oh boy. This is gonna be good, I can tell.

As Marlin told his story, a little sea turtle passed it on to some fish; the fish passed it on from fish to lobster, to the swordfish, to the dolphins, to the seagulls, and to the pelicans. One of pelicans named Nigel, told Nemo, who was in a fish tank in a dentist's office with some other fish, about the bravest adventures his father was on to find him.

In the EAC, the current started going faster as they were getting close to the exit.

Crush: Get ready, dudes and dudettes! Your exit's coming up!

Marlin: You mean the swirling vortex of terror?

Crush: That's it, dude! Go, jellyman, go!

Squirt pushed the five fish into the swirling vortex of terror. After a wild ride, they were out of the current and into the ocean.

Marlin: That was fun!

Nora: I never had this much fun in my life!

Donald: (face is green) I don't feel so good.

Marlin: (to Crush) Hey Crush! I forgot! How old are you?!

Crush: (from the current) 150! And still young! Bye!

Nora: 150? Whoa. Why did you ask him that?

Marlin: Nemo once asked me how old sea turtles are, and I told him if I ever meet a sea turtle, I'll ask him.

They swam up to the surface and saw a harbor and a city close by. A boat passed by, it had the word Sydney on the bottom.

Goofy: This must be Sydney! We made it!

Marlin: We're gonna find my son!

Donald: So what'll we do next?

Dory: Duck!

Donald: Hey! I'm a duck!

Marlin: She didn't mean you, she meant the pelican!

But instead of eating them, the pelican sat down on a rock, just to greet them.

Nigel: Sorry if I had to scare you like that. Fish gotta swim, birds gotta eat.

Donald: Uh, how are you?

Nigel: Name's Nigel. What brings you to this neighborhood?

Marlin: Why are you talking to him, Donald? He's a pelican, he'll eat us!

Nigel: I ain't gonna eat you. But you should be more cautious when Gerald's nearby.

Nora: We're looking for a little clownfish named Nemo. He looks just like Marlin and-

Nigel: Nemo? Hey, he's that fish, the one who's been fighting the entire ocean looking for Nemo!

Goofy: Do you know Nemo?

Nigel: Sure! I know where he is!

Marlin: Yeah right.

Nigel: No. I know your son. He's small, orange, and has a gimpy fin on one side.

Marlin: That's Nemo alright! Where is he?

Nigel: Hop inside my mouth and I'll take you to him! But you better do it quickly, your attracting unwanted attention.

He nodded towards the group of seagulls which were flying over. Nigel scooped the five fish in his mouth and flew away. The seagulls gave chase. But Nigel flew through the boat sails and the seagulls got their beaks caught in the sails. Nigel carried the fish all the way to the dentist's office and landed at the window still.

Nigel: I found his dad!

Marlin: Where's Nemo?

The fish in the tank gang pointed towards the dentist in the corner.

Bloat: Dentist! Dentist!

Gill: He's over there!

Marlin: What's a dentist?

They looked and saw the dentist, or Dr. Sherman was about to throw Nemo into the garbage bin.

Marlin: Nigel, get in there!

Nigel: I can't go in there!

Marlin: Oh yes, you can!

He pulled on Nigel's tongue and the pelican squawked. A little girl named Darla, Dr. Sherman's niece who was in the chair, screamed when she saw the bird. The pelican flew around the office with Dr. Sherman trying to catch him.

During the chaos, Dr. Sherman dropped the bag Nemo was in. The fish in the pelican's mouth gasped when they saw Nemo. But not because he was in the bag, it was because he was belly up. Nemo was dead.

Then, Dr. Sherman grabbed Nigel and threw him out the window. Darla grabbed the bag Nemo was in and began shaking it, thinking he was asleep. The fish in the tank, led by Gill, quickly launched Gill out of the tank, with the use of the volcano, and he landed on Darla's head, smacking her on the head. Darla screamed and Gill fell onto the dental tools. With a little bit of strength, Gill jumped onto a tool, and Nemo landed in the sink and went down the drain. Dr. Sherman placed Gill back in the fish tank as the other fish congratulated Gill.

Bloat: He did it! Ha, ha!

Gurgle: Is he gonna be ok, Gill?

Gill: Don't worry. All drains led to the ocean.

Outside, Nigel dropped the fish back into the sea and flew off, right after saying sorry about Nemo. Marlin started to swim for home, but the others stopped him.

Dory: Hey, where are you going?

Marlin: I'm going home.

Donald: But we just got here.

Marlin: It's over. We're too late. Nemo's gone. But if it wasn't for you guys, I would never have made it here. So thank you.

Dory: Wait! No one's ever stuck with me for so long before. Please don't go away.

Then, Nora saw something small and orange in the distance. Curious, she went to see what it was. As she got closer, she could see it was a little clownfish with a gimpy fin. Then she remembered Nemo from the dentist's office and Nigel saying what he looked like. That little clownfish was Nemo.

Nora: Nemo! (hugs him) You're alive!

Nemo: Whoa! What's going on? Who are you?

Norah I'm a friend of your dad, Marlin.

Nemo: You know my dad?

Nora: Yeah! Come on!

They swam back to Marlin and the others.

Nemo: Dad!

Marlin: Nemo?

Nora: Nemo's alive!

Marlin: Nemo!

Dory: It's little Bingo!

Before father and son could reach each other, a barracuda with long black hair grabbed Nemo and a school of aquatank Heartless surrounded Marlin so he couldn't reach him. The barracuda was Xenon, and the black piranha nearby was Pete.

Nemo: Daddy! Help me!

Marlin: Let go of my son!

Xenon: Sorry clown boy, but I'll be taking him back to the Kingdom of Darkness, and this time, you'll never find him again.

Pete: This kid might come on handy as a Heartless! Let's go, Xenon!

Marlin tried to go after them, but the Heartless wouldn't let him. Luckily, Nora, Donald, and Goofy were on the scene.

Goofy: Marlin, you stay back! We'll handle this!

Marlin: You can't fight these monsters! They'll kill you!

Donald: Don't worry! We've fought them before!

Marlin: You can't fight them! You think you can do these things but you….you've fought them before?

Nora: I lied! We're not from an ocean far away, we're from another world!

Both Marlin and Dory were stunned.

Nora: But you have to trust us and let us help you save Nemo!

Marlin nodded, understanding. It took a while to clear a path for Marlin and Dory, but the Heartless were destroyed and Marlin and Dory swam off to save Nemo. Xenon and Pete were swimming towards a corridor with Nemo, trying to free himself from Xenon's fin. Nora, Donald, and Goofy finally caught up to them and blocked their way to the corridor.

Goofy: You're not going anywhere!

Marlin: Now you free my son!

Pete: Step aside, fishy. We're taking a trip back to the Kingdom of Darkness.

Xenon: If you try anything heroic, your kid here's gonna be lunch. And I haven't had a meal when we left.

Seeing Xenon was distracted, Nemo wiggled himself free and smacked Xenon in the eye with his tail, then he swam back to his father.

Before Norah, Donald, and Goofy could attack, a fishing net swooped down on them. Everyone swam out of the way, but Dory got caught with the other fish. Luckily, Nemo had an idea.

Nemo: Everyone! I have an idea! (swims into the net)

Marlin: Nemo! No!

Nemo: We have to tell all the fish to swim down!

Marlin: Get out of there now!

Nemo: I know this will work!

Marlin: No, I'm not gonna lose you again!

Nora: No, he's right, Marlin! It might work! It could be the only way to save Dory!

Nemo: I can do this!

Marlin: You're right. I know you can.

Nora: (goes into the net) Now tell all the fish to swim down!

With that, Marlin, Donald, and Goofy told the fish to swim down if they wanna save themselves. Inside the net, Nora, Nemo, and Dory told the fish to swim down and to pass it on.

They had to hurry because the net was almost out of the water. Just when it seemed all was lost, the fish started swimming down together. Their weight pulled the net down until they reached the bottom of the ocean floor. The net broke and the fish swam out, cheering. Marlin and the others found Dory.

Nora: Are you ok, Dory?

Dory: Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?

Goofy: But where's Nemo?

Donald: He's down there!

Nemo was lying underneath the net, unconscious. The fish lifted the net off Nemo and they all huddled around to see if he was ok. Nemo gave a slight cough. He was ok.

Nemo: Daddy? I don't hate you.

Marlin: No. I'm so sorry.

Nora: You ok?

Nemo: I think so.

Marlin: Hey, guess what? I met a sea turtle, and he was 150 years old.

Nemo: But Sandy Plankton said that sea turtles only lived to be 100.

Marlin: You think after what I've been through, I don't know as much as Sandy Plankton.

Suddenly, a keyhole appeared. Other fish swam away when it appeared. Nora sealed the keyhole and locked it.

Nemo: What was that?

Donald: It's time for us to leave.

Marlin: Well, thank you for helping me find my son. Couldn't have done it without you.

Nora: It's what we do. We help others.

Nemo: When will we see you again?

Goofy: We'll come back to visit. Don't you worry.

Nora: And if those Heartless, or Pete and Xenon show up, you let us know, and we'll take care of it.

Dory: You got it! Uh, what do you want us to do again?

Everyone laughed.


	29. Radiator Springs

Nora: Guys, what happened to us?

Donald: What do you mean us? You're the one who looks different! You're a pink stock racecar!

Nora: And you're a puny little blue car with a duck's bill in front!

Goofy: Calm down, fellas! We'll just have to deal with our new changes while we're in this world.

Donald: Says the green utility truck with a dog's snout.

At that moment, hot rod Heartless appeared before them. The trio tried to fight, but they had a hard time doing it because they couldn't use their weapons since they had tires, so they had to run. But they didn't know where to go. They were in some kind of desert. Nora couldn't drive well because she wasn't ready for her driver's license yet so she crashed into a huge rock, and then Donald and Goofy crashed behind her.

Moments later, Nora opened her eyes and found herself staring into the eyes of a rusty old tow truck named Mater.

Mater: Hi there!

Nora squealed and tried back up, but she bumped into Donald and Goofy, who were behind her.

Sheriff: Mater! Cut it out!

Mater: Sorry Sheriff, I was just checking out there weird looking folks here.

Donald: Who are you calling weird?

Goofy: Where are we?

Doc Hudson: You're in my office. You crashed into a boulder while speeding so I fixed up all your engines while you were out.

Nora: Thank you.

Donald: We weren't speeding, we were being chased!

Mater: Who was chasing you?

Nora: Heart-oh, never mind. Who are you anyway?

Mater: My name's Mater.

Donald: Mater?

Mater: Yeah, as in "Tuh-Mater," but without the "tuh." That there is Sheriff, and this here is Doc Hudson, the town judge.

Goofy: Where are we?

Mater: You're in Radiator Springs, the cutest little town in Carburetor County.

Nora: I never heard of a Radiator Springs. What's this town like?

Doc Hudson: Enough questions. Just do what you gotta do and get outta of here. (glances at Nora) There's enough of your kind around here already. (leaves the office)

Nora: Wait-what? What does he mean my kind?

Sheriff: I suggest you take Doc's advice and get going, missy. I've got a prisoner to watch. (leaves the office)

Goofy: What's eating them?

Mater: Don't mind them. They're just grumpy over that racecar who destroyed our road.

Nora: What racecar?

Mater: Come on, I'll show you.

He led them outside and into the town. He pointed towards the red racecar who was pulling a huge road-paving machine named Bessie as black cement poured onto the torn up road.

Nora: What is he doing?

Mater: He tore up our road last night, so Doc sentenced him to community service. He has to fix the road using Bessie there.

Nora: No wonder Doc was so rude to me.

Goofy: Nora's not like that red racecar, she's the nicest and prettiest car in the world.

Mater: Who's Nora?

Nora: That's my name. And this is Donald and Goofy. Mater, would you mind showing us around, just so we can get used to our surroundings.

Mater: Well, sure thing.

Mater gave Nora, Donald, and Goofy a tour around Radiator Springs. The trio was surprised to see the buildings were old and dirty. When they went to Flo's restaurant, they met more cars. There was Fillmore, Sarge, Red, Lizzy, Ramone, Flo, Luigi, Guido, and Sheriff.

Mater: Everyone, this here are Nora, Donald, and Goofy!

The cars looked at these newcomers suspiciously. Nora knew these cars didn't trust her because of the red racecar who tore up their road. But Luigi and Guido spoke to her.

Luigi: Senorita, it is my honor to welcome such a radiant and beautiful racecar as yourself to our town.

Nora: Uh, ok.

Mater: I think they like you.

Goofy: Nora does attract a lot of attention now and then.

Sheriff: Mater, go check on the prisoner and see how he's working.

Mater: Sure thing.

After Mater left, a blue car named Sally rode over to the café.

Sally: Morning everyone.

Ramone: Yo Sally! Did you meet the newcomers?

Sally: No I haven't. Doc was just telling me about them. He said they were speeding on the road and crashed into a boulder.

Donald: We weren't speeding! We were being chased!

Sally: Who was chasing you?

Donald opened his beak to answer when Nora closed it.

Nora: A couple of weirdoes who wanna hurt us.

Sally: What weirdoes?

Nora: You don't wanna know.

Sally: OK. What are your names?

Nora: I'm Nora. That's Donald and Goofy.

Sally: I'm Sally, I'm the town's attorney, and I also run the Cozy Cone motel. Of course, you know Mater. That's Flo and her husband Ramone, that's Luigi and Guido, that's Sarge and Fillmore, that's Sheriff, that's Red, and this is Lizzy. Luigi and Guido run the tire shop, Flo runs the café, Ramone owns the body art shop, Fillmore sells organic fuel, and Sarge runs the Surplus hut.

Mater: (comes back) He's done!

Sheriff: Done? It's only been an hour.

The cars all crowded around the racecar, whose name is Lightning McQueen. The road was all sloppy and messy.

McQueen: OK, the road's fixed. So I can go, right?

Doc Hudson: The deal was you fix the road, not make it worse. Now scrape it off! Start over again.

McQueen: Look grandpa, I'm not a bulldozer. I'm a racecar.

Doc Hudson: Is that right? Then why don't we just have a little race? Me and you? If you win, you go and I fix the road. If I win, you do the road my way.

Sheriff: Doc, what are you doing?

McQueen: I don't mean to be rude here Doc, but you probably go zero to sixty in like what? Three point five years?

Doc Hudson: Then I reckon you ain't got nothing to worry about.

Nora: How about we make a change? If he wins, he goes and I fix the road. If I win, he fixes the road.

All the other cars stared at Nora.

McQueen: Oh yeah? Can you race little girl? Aren't you too young for racing?

Nora: I happen to be faster and smarter and younger than you. And nobody's gonna tell me I'm way too young for racing.

Doc Hudson: You sure you wanna race him, miss?

Nora: Positive!

Minutes later, the cars were gathered at an area in the desert called Willy's Butte. Nora and McQueen were at the starting line. Luigi and Guido were waving flags and wearing a hat and a wig, excitedly.

Sheriff: Lady and gentleman, this will be a one-lap race. You will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte, and come back. There will be no bumping, no cheating, no spitting, no biting, no road rage, no maiming, no oil slicking, no pushing, no shoving, no backstabbing, no road-hogging, and no lollygagging.

McQueen: Get ready to lose, little lady. Cause you're about to be beaten by Lightning McQueen.

Nora: It's not little lady, it's Nora.

Sheriff: Kids! Start your engines!

Both racecars revved their engines.

Fillmore: Whoa!

Ramone: Check that out!

Flo: Hmm-hmm.

Sally: (rolls her eyes) Great idea, Doc. Now the road will never get done.

Sheriff rolled to the side and Luigi got in front with a flag.

Luigi: On your mark…get set…one for the money…two for the show…three to get ready…and four to…go!

With that, both Nora and McQueen shot past the starting line and down the dirt track. The other cars cheered. Nora and McQueen sped down the road, side by side, trying to get in front of the other.

What they didn't know was that while they were driving, a huge Heartless, resembling a tanker truck appeared out of nowhere and began to chase them. The other cars saw it and started to panic.

Sarge: Oh lord! What is that?!

Mater: It's a monster!

Goofy: It's after Nora and McQueen!

Red honked his horn loud enough for Nora and McQueen to hear it. As they turned a curve, they saw the Heartless. Nora pushed McQueen out of harm's way and led the Heartless truck to the finish line. She crossed the finish line, but didn't care about winning. She had to get away from the Heartless truck.

Nora sped across the dirt wall with the Heartless behind her. But the Heartless truck was too big and it couldn't drive across the wall, so it crashed on the ground and slid down towards Nora, but she was quick enough to get away. The Heartless truck vanished and Nora was safe.

Goofy: Are you ok, Nora?

Nora: I'm fine. I have never driven so fast in my life.

Donald: Where's McQueen?

They drove to the spot where Nora pushed McQueen out of the way. They looked down the ledge and saw McQueen was in a cactus patch.

Nora: Oops. Are you alright?

McQueen: Not really!

Doc Hudson: Well, you won the race. So now he's gonna keep fixing the road. Have fun fishing, Mater.

Mater tossed his hook down and hooked up McQueen. Because Nora won the race, McQueen had to scrape up the road throughout the night. Nora started to feel bad for McQueen. She didn't mean to make him to lose the race, she was just trying to keep him out of harm's way.

But the next morning, the road looked very smooth, as good as new. All the cars loved it. Donald and Goofy were trying to teach Nora how to drive at Willy's Butte. Doc Hudson had been watching Nora screw up at that curve.

Nora: Doc! What are you doing here?

Doc Hudson: I've been watching you, kid. You say you're a great driver, but you ain't doing so well.

Nora: I guess you could say that.

Doc Hudson: I thought so. You don't have three wheel brakes so you gotta pitch it hard. Break it loose and just drive it with the throttle. Give it too much, you'll be out of the dirt and into the tulips.

Nora: So you're a judge, a doctor, and a racing expert?

Doc Hudson: I'll put it simple. If you're going hard enough left, you'll find yourself turning right.

They heard a crashing sound and turned to see that Goofy had fallen into the cactus patch and a huge cactus tree fell on him. Donald was shouting at him from the ledge.

Goofy: OOOOWWWW!

Donald: Goofy, you big palooka!

Mater towed Goofy out the cactus patch and brought him back to the town. Donald and Nora picked parts of cactus off of him. Guido was painting the walls beneath the windows, Guido was cleaning the windows, Ramone was washing the fence with the hose, and Red was hosing down a stack of tires. McQueen was still paving down the road when Red squirted him with the hose, washing off bits of cactus, which Sally told him to do. He even squirted the cactus parts off of Goofy too.

McQueen: What was that for?!

Donald: What's the big idea?!

Sally: Do you guys wanna stay at the Cozy Cone or what?

Donald: Huh?

Sally: If you do, you gotta be clean. Because even here, in hillbilly hell, we have standards.

Goofy: I don't get it.

Sally: Nothing. Just thought I'd say thank you for doing a great job and for getting rid of that monster yesterday, so I thought, I'd let you stay at the cozy cone.

McQueen: Wait. You're being nice to me.

Sally: I mean, if you wanna stay at the dirty impound, that's fine.

McQueen: No, it's ok.

Nora: We'd love to. Won't we, boys?

Goofy: OK!

Donald: Sure!

As Sally drove away, McQueen noticed a tattoo on her behind.

McQueen: Do I spy a little pinstripping tattoo back there?

Startled, Sally bumped into some cones.

Sally: Oh, you saw that? (chuckles nervously)

When she left, Mater came over.

Mater: Hey guys, I know something we can do tonight, cause I'm in charge of watching McQueen tonight.

McQueen: No Mater, I gotta finish this road and I have to get outta here.

Nora: No thanks Mater. We gotta get some shut eye tonight.

Mater: Well that's all right. You probably couldn't handle it anyway.

McQueen: Whoa, whoa, easy now Mater. You know who you're talking to? This is Lightning McQueen. I can handle anything.

_That night…._

McQueen: Mater, I'm not doing this.

Mater: Aw, come on. You'll love it, Tractor tipping's fun.

Donald: I can't believe you talked us into this. This is ridiculous.

McQueen: I'm gonna have to agree with Donald here.

Mater: Now listen, when I say go, we go. But don't let Frank catch you.

Nora: Who's Frank?

Goofy: Maybe he's a farmer.

They group went into the tractor field, quietly. The tractors were sound asleep.

Mater: Here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of them and then honk. And they do the rest. Watch this.

He crept towards the first tractor and honker his horn loudly. The tractor woke up and tipped on his side. A farting sound came out of his pipe. Mater laughed, and so did Goofy, but Nora, Donald, and McQueen didn't find it funny. Mater crept towards another tractor and honked his horn loudly. The tractor tipped on his side and a farting sound came out of him. Mater laughed.

Mater: That's funny right there. Now it's your turn, buddies.

McQueen: Mater, I can't I don't even have a horn.

Nora: No way I'm doing it.

Mater: Babies!

Donald: Who are you calling babies?

Mater started making clucking noises, as if he's calling them chickens.

McQueen: All right! Stop! I'll do something.

He crept towards the first tractor he saw. He revved his engine loudly. It was much louder than Mater's horn. All the tractors woke up and tipped on their sides, and they all farted. McQueen, Mater, and Goofy laughed.

Donald: Oh brother.

Nora: You said it.

Suddenly, they heard a loud mooing noise and a light was glowing from behind the trees.

Mater: It's Frank!

A huge harvester that resembles a bull burst through the trees, mooing angrily. The group drove for their lives as Frank chased them. Mater was laughing while Donald squawking with fear and the others were terrified. They crashed through a bar in the wooden fence and drove away back to Radiator Springs.

Mater: Oh boy. You gotta admit that was fun.

Donald: We are not doing that again!

Mater: Well, you folks get a good night sleep. I gotta get McQueen back to the impound.

McQueen: Actually, Sally's gonna let me stay at the motel.

Mater: Oooh. Getting cozy at the cone, is we?

McQueen: No. Are you kidding? Besides, she can't stand me. And I don't like her to be honest.

Goofy: Sure you do.

McQueen: What's that supposed to mean?

Donald: Like how you noticed that pinstripping tattoo on her behind.

Mater: Did he now?

McQueen: Guys, quit it!

Mater: (chanting) You're in love with Miss Sally! You're in love with Miss Sally!

McQueen: Will you stop that?

Mater: Stop what?

McQueen: That driving backwards stuff. It's creeping me out. You're gonna wreck or something.

Mater: Wreck? Shoot! I'm the world's best backwards driver ever. Just watch this right here, lover boy.

He started driving backwards real quick. He drove past the large cones at the motel and around the motel. He spun around a few times, and drove backwards into the trees, even bouncing backwards, and drove right back to McQueen, Nora, Donald, and Goofy.

Mater: Ain't no need to watch where I'm going. Just need to know where I've been.

Nora: That was incredible!

McQueen: How'd you do that?

Mater: Rearview mirrors. We'll get you some and I'll teach you if you want.

McQueen: Yeah, maybe I'll use them in my big race.

Mater: What's so important about this race of yours?

McQueen: It's not just a race. We're talking about the Piston Cup; I've been dreaming about it my whole life. I'll be the first rookie in history ever to win it. And when I do, we're talking big news sponsor, with private helicopters.

Mater: Hey, if you win, can I get a ride in one of them helicopter? I've always wanted to ride in one of them fancy helicopters.

McQueen: Oh yeah. Anything you say.

Mater: I knew it. I knowed I made a good choice.

McQueen: In what?

Mater: My new friends. See you tomorrow buddies! (drives off backwards)

Nora, Donald, Goofy, and McQueen found their own private rooms at the Cozy Cone as Sally went to talk to McQueen.

Sally: Hey Stickers. I overheard you talking to Mater.

McQueen: Just now? What did you hear?

Sally: Just something about a helicopter ride.

McQueen: Oh yeah. He got a kick out of that one.

Sally: Did you mean it? That you'll get him a ride.

McQueen: Oh, who knows? But first thing's first, I gotta get outta here and make the race.

Sally: Uh-huh. You know, Mater trusts you. And Nora saved your life. Shouldn't you at least thank her?

McQueen: Yeah. OK.

Sally: Did you mean that?

McQueen: Look, I'm exhausted. It's kind of been a long day.

Sally: Yeah. OK. Goodnight. (drives off)

McQueen: Hey kid. Thank you.

Nora: What did you just say?

McQueen: You know, thanks for saving my life from that creepy tanker truck or whatever it was.

Nora: Oh. You're welcome.

The next morning, Sarge was playing Reville on the radio and raising the American flag while Fillmore was playing The Star Spangled Banner, Hendrix version.

Sarge: Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?!

Fillmore: Respect the classics, man! It's Hendrix!

Nora, who had gotten up first, chuckled at this little argument. Then she went to go explore the town some more. The first thing she came upon was Doc's office. There was an old shed in the building. Curious, Nora went to check it out. She went inside the shed. There was nothing but junk back there. Something caught their eyes. Standing by the window was a Piston Cup. The words on front said HUDSON HORNET CHAMPION 1951.

Nora: Hudson Hornet? Is that Doc Hudson?

Behind a box were two Piston Cups. The second Piston Cup said HUDSON HORNET CHAMPION 1952, and the third cup said HUDSON HORNET CHAMPION 1953. There was even an old newspaper with Doc Hudson on the front.

Nora: "Hudson Hornet, Champion for all time." Doc Hudson is a race car? No way.

Doc Hudson: Sign says stay out.

Nora was startled by Doc's intrusion. He didn't look too happy on finding her in the garage.

Nora: Sorry. But I can't believe that you used to be a racecar? You won three trophies!

Doc Hudson: All I see is a bunch of empty cups. First the hotrod and now you.

He shooed her out of the garage and shut the door. Nora raced over to Flo's restaurant where she found Donald and Goofy.

Nora: Guys, you're not gonna believe this, but Doc Hudson used to be a real racecar.

Donald: What?

Goofy closed his mouth when the other cars looked over.

Nora: Shh! He has three trophies and an old newspaper with his picture on front.

Goofy: Where did you find them?

Nora: In his garage at the office. Hey, where's McQueen?

Mater: He went to take a drive with Miss Sally.

Flo: I think something sweet's gonna happen.

Ramone: But can you believe it? He comes running over, saying how Doc Hudson was a racecar.

Nora: But what if he's serious about Doc being a racecar?

Sheriff: Miss, I've known Doc for years, and he couldn't drive faster than a speeding bullet.

Nora decided to go check on McQueen and Sally when the other cars weren't looking. She drove down the road into the woods and went through a tunnel, shaped like a car. She went through another tunnel and saw a waterfall. It was an amazing sight. She drove over the bridge, crossed some curves, and came to a place called Wheel Well motel. When she saw McQueen and Sally, Nora stopped and hid from view, and listened to their conversation.

McQueen: What is this place?

Sally: Wheel Well. Used to be the most popular stop on the mother road.

McQueen: You know I don't get it. How does a Porsche wind up in a place like this?

Sally: I was an attorney in LA, living life in the fast lane. That was my life and you know what? It never felt happy. So I left California, just drove and drove and finally broke down right here. Doc fixed me up, Flo took me in, well they all did, and I never left.

McQueen: Well, you needed a little recharge in the old batteries, after a while why didn't you go back?

Sally: I fell in love.

McQueen: Corvette?

Sally: No. I fell in love with this.

She showed McQueen the view over the ledge. Even Nora took a peek from her hiding spot. The view was spectacular. In the distant on a highway, cars were driving by.

McQueen: Look, they're driving by. They don't know what they're missing.

Sally: Well it didn't used to be that way. Forty years ago, that interstate didn't exist. Back then, cars didn't drive to make a great time; they drove on it to have a great time.

McQueen: So what happened?

Sally: The town got bypassed just to save ten minutes of driving.

Nora could just imagine how things back in Radiator Springs looked great and the residents were happy, until the interstate was built. Then no one came to Radiator Springs anymore and everyone was upset. Nora now felt a pang of sympathy for them, just like McQueen did.

McQueen: How great it would've been to see this place in its hay day.

Sally: I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of that. But one of these days, we'll find a way to get it back on the map.

McQueen: Yeah. Hey listen, thanks for the drive. I had a great time. It's kind of nice to slow down once in a while.

Sally: You're welcome. Come on, let's get back to the town.

They both left Wheel Well. Nora followed from a distance. When she got back to Radiator Springs, she was surprised to see a herd of tractors come running into the town.

Ramone: Oh man! The paint's still wet!

Red honked his horn to make the tractors stop, but they tipped over. One of the tractors went into Luigi's store while another was eating the tires.

Sheriff: Mater!

Mater: I wasn't tractor tipping!

Sheriff: Then where did all these tractors come from?

Everybody was chasing the tractors around the town. One tractor wandered off, and both Nora and McQueen went after it towards Willy's Butte, where they saw Doc Hudson standing on the road, wearing old racing tires.

Doc Hudson revved his engine and raced down the dirt track. He sped over the wall and bounced on the road a few times. When he came to a curve, he turned right to go left. It was amazing. Then he stopped back at where he started from.

McQueen: Wow. That was amazing.

But when Doc saw McQueen and Nora, he raced off back. Nora and McQueen followed him. When they got back to town, the tractors were shooed out of the town.

Nora: But Doc, you're driving was so cool!

Doc Hudson: Wonderful. So go away.

Nora: Don't be like that.

Donald and Goofy came over to the garage.

Goofy: What's going on here?

McQueen: You should've seen it. The Doc was racing along Willy's Butte and it was amazing.

Doc Hudson: I'm asking you all to leave.

Donald: Why are you being so stubborn?

McQueen: How could a car like you quit at the top of your game?

Doc Hudson: You think I quit?

He flipped on a switch to show a newspaper saying CRASH! HUDSON HORNET OUT FOR SEASON.

Nora: Oh my God.

Goofy: That's gotta hurt.

McQueen: Right. Your big wreck in 1954.

Doc Hudson: They quit on me. When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said? Your history! Moved right on to the next rookie standing in line. There was a lot left in me. I never got a chance to show them. I kept that to remind me never to go back. I just never expected that the world would fine me here.

McQueen: Look Doc, I'm not them.

Donald: And neither are we.

Doc Hudson: Oh yeah? When is the last time you care about something except yourselves?

Nora: I cared about the folks I've met on my travels. Ask Donald and Goofy, they'll tell you.

Donald: She's right!

Goofy: She's a good kid.

Doc Hudson: What about you, hotrod? (McQueen doesn't answer) I didn't think so. These are good folk here who care about one another. I don't want them depending on someone they can't count on.

McQueen: Oh, like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are? Who's caring only about himself?

Doc Hudson: Just finish the road and get outta here! And you three, you leave by tomorrow!

The next morning, the road was finished, but McQueen decided to stay for a little longer, as did Nora, Donald, and Goofy. At Luigi's store, the cars crowded around to watch McQueen get new white tires and get a fresh coat of paint at Ramone's body art shop. That night, the town was lit up with bright lights and everyone was having a cruise party on the road.

It seemed everything was just perfect when a light from a helicopter shined down on McQueen all of a sudden. A herd of reporters came rushing into town, surrounding McQueen. Mack, McQueen's transport truck, drove over and McQueen was ushered into the truck and he drove away.

Goofy: What just happened?

Mater: I don't know, but I didn't get to say goodbye to McQueen.

Donald: How did they find McQueen here?

Sally: Ask Doc, he called them.

Everyone looked at Doc Hudson, shocked.

Nora: You called them?

Mater: Why'd you do that Doc?

Doc Hudson: It's best for everyone.

Sally: Best for everyone? Or best for you? (drives off)

Everyone else drove off, some were sad to see McQueen leave while others were angry with Doc for calling the media. Lights around town were shut off and everyone went to sleep. Doc was left alone under the blinking traffic light.

The next morning at California, everyone was coming to see the big race. The King, Chick Hicks, and McQueen, will be racing in a two hundred lap, winner takes the Piston Cup and become the new sponsor of Dinoco. What no one didn't know was that two fiendish looking cars were planning to ruin the race by killing off the racers. Turns out these two cars were Pete and Xenon. They were the ones responsible for sending that Heartless truck in Radiator Springs to try and kill Nora and McQueen.

Pete: This is gonna be one race they'll never forget.

Xenon: And when we get those two racecars, we'll unleash more Heartless so they can devour every heart in the stadium.

The King, Chick, and McQueen got ready at the starting line. As the race got started, McQueen couldn't catch up to the other two racers because he couldn't stop thinking about Sally, Nora, Donald, Goofy, and the other residents of Radiator Springs, plus he couldn't handle Chick's teasing while he was racing.

Mack: (from head speaker) Hey kid! You alright?

McQueen: I don't know Mack, I don't think I-

Doc Hudson: (from head speaker) I didn't come all this way to see you quit.

McQueen looked over at the pit crews. There was Doc Hudson, wearing his Hudson Hornet signature on his body, with Nora, Donald, Goofy, Mater, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Sheriff, Ramone, and Flo beside him. McQueen drove over to see them.

McQueen: Guys! You're here! I can't believe this!

Doc Hudson: I knew you needed a crew chief, I didn't know this was this bad.

McQueen: I thought you said you'd never come back.

Doc Hudson: Well, I really didn't have a choice. And Mater didn't get to say goodbye.

Mater: Goodbye! OK, now I'm done.

Doc Hudson: All right, if you can drive as good as you can fix a road, then you can win this race with your eyes shut. Now get back out there!

McQueen sped back out onto the track. As soon as he had left, the other crew members recognized Doc Hudson as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. The TV news anchor saw Doc and soon, everyone in the stadium recognized the Fabulous Hudson Hornet and cheered.

McQueen caught up to Chick and The King and the race continued on. McQueen was catching up to The King and Chick. Hot rod Heartless suddenly appeared on the race track and they began to chase after McQueen and The King. Nora saw what was happening and raced out onto the track to help McQueen. Donald and Goofy stayed behind because they weren't fast enough.

Nora quickly destroyed those Heartless, but more kept coming. With McQueen's help, Nora defeated the Heartless. As the race went on, more Heartless kept coming onto the track, but both Nora and McQueen destroyed them by running them over or slamming them into the wall.

The King was in the lead, McQueen in second, Nora in third, and Chick dead last. Soon, there were only 190 laps to go. Chick tried to get past McQueen, but he couldn't.

Chick: No you don't!

He rammed into Nora, McQueen, and The King. McQueen slid down on the field.

Nora: McQueen! Do what Doc did! Turn right to go left!

Hearing this, McQueen did as she told him. Seeing this, Doc smiled. McQueen managed to get back on the track. The crowd cheered. Soon, there was only one lap to go and McQueen was in the lead. He just might win the Piston Cup.

Pete: (from head speaker) Chick! What are you doing out there?! I thought I told you to use the Heartless to kill McQueen and The King!

Chick: I'm trying, I'm trying! It's the brat who's causing all this trouble!

Pete: (from head speaker) Don't worry, we've got plenty more Heartless to get rid of her!

Xenon: (from head speaker) Forget it! I'll take care of this myself!

Pete: I hope you know what you're doing-

Goofy, Donald, and Doc caught Pete hiding in the shadows.

Doc Hudson: What have we got over here?

Goofy: This is Pete! He and Chick are in cahoots, sending those Heartless out to keep McQueen from winning!

Donald: You're in big trouble, Pete!

But when Xenon rolled into the light, they were surprised to see he was huge black monster truck.

Xenon: Try and stop me, first!

As he rolled by, Doc, Goofy, and Donald tried to stop him. But Xenon wasn't stopped, so he sped out onto the race track and caught up with the racers. The crowd gasped at the sight of this monster truck.

Chick: Looks like I won't be coming in behind you anymore old man!

Chick bumped The King and Xenon rolled over him and sending The King into a terrible rollover crash. Everyone was shocked. When McQueen saw how badly The King was hurt, he screeched to a stop right before the finish line. Nora stopped too. Chick crossed the finish line gleefully, but nobody was cheering for him. They watched as McQueen drove over to The King, Nora followed too.

Nora: Are you alright?

The King: Not really.

Nora: We better get you to the works.

McQueen: No. I think the King should finish his last race.

He gently pushed the veteran car to the finish line. Nora followed them.

The King: You just gave up the Piston Cup, you know that.

McQueen: Ah, this grumpy old racecar once told us something. It's just an empty cup.

Hearing this through the head speaker, Doc Hudson smiled. Everyone started cheering for McQueen as a hero for good sportsmanship, although Nora was cheered as a hero for saving McQueen and The King from the Heartless.

Chick went to go win himself the Piston Cup, but was jeered and despised for helping the monster truck take out The King, as well as sending those Heartless out to try and kill Nora, McQueen, and The King. Later, he was betrayed and killed by Xenon, by running him over. Then Xenon and Pete left the stadium before security could catch them.

McQueen, with Nora behind, pushed The King back to where the Dinoco tent stood where Mrs. The King and Tex were waiting.

Mrs. The King: Thank you Lightning. Thank you Miss.

The King: Thanks kids.

McQueen: You're welcome.

Nora: It was nothing.

Nora and McQueen went to join their friends, who were waiting for them.

Donald: Well done!

Goofy: Yaa-hoo!

Mack: Congrats on the loss, me bucko!

Luigi: Bravo, me amigo!

Fillmore: There's a lot of love out there, you know man?

Sarge: Don't embarrass me Fillmore.

Doc Hudson: You both got a lot of stuff in you.

McQueen: Thanks Doc.

Just then, the Piston Cup glowed and a keyhole appeared. Nora pointed her keyblade towards the keyhole, and a beam of light shot into the keyhole, locking it.

Mater: What the heck was that?

Donald: We gotta go!

Goofy: But we'll come back to visit. So McQueen, are you gonna become the new face at Dinoco?

Nora: _Dinoco? Wasn't that the name of the gas station we got lost at with Woody and Buzz?_

McQueen: Not really. These hillbillies here gave me my big break. I'm gonna stick with them. And I'm moving my racing headquarters to their town, when it comes back on the map.

Nora: That's real thoughtful of you, McQueen.

McQueen: Hey, thanks for watching my back out there.

Doc Hudson: You've got a lot of guts in you, kid.

Nora: Thank you Doc.

And Nora vanished in a flash on light, as did Donald and Goofy, being transported back to the Gummi ship.

Mack: Whoa! What just happened?

McQueen: Hey! Where did they go?

Mater: You think they're aliens?

Doc Hudson: I doubt that Mater. But judging how she knew how to fight those creatures she called Heartless and how poor her driving is, I don't think she's from around here. In fact, she's probably from another world.


	30. Brave New World

Nora: Where are we?

Donald: It must be Scotland. Uncle Scrooge was born in Scotland.

Goofy: Look at these big stones lined up in a circle. I've never seen anything like it.

Donald: But it looks so dark and foggy. Maybe we should get outta here.

A dark shadow moved within the stones. The trio didn't seem to notice it. Then, a small blue ghostly creature appeared, and started beckoning the trio to follow it.

Goofy: What is that?

Nora: I don't know, but I think it wants us to follow it.

Donald: I think you're crazy.

The little blue ghost vanished when the huge shadow loomed over them. They turned around and were face to face with an enormous black bear. The bear had a scarred face and his back was covered in weapons. The bear let out a deep growl, which sent the trio running for their lives.

As they ran, they came to a large castle. Goofy and Donald were banging on the gates and shouted to be let in. But the door opened and they both fell in. Nora was the last to enter through the gates and shut it, just as the bear came upon her. They held the door shut so the bear wouldn't enter. But it didn't. Everything went silent.

Goofy: I think it's gone.

Nora: I've never seen a bear that big before. Except for that other black bear I fought with in the Game Preserve.

Donald: And what was that little blue floating thing we saw in the woods?

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a group of soldiers, pointing their spears at them.

In the throne room, the soldiers brought Nora, Donald, and Goofy to their king and queen. Sitting on the thrones was a king with a bear skin for a cape and had red hair and a moustache, a queen with long brown hair and wearing a green dress, a girl about a year older than Nora who had long curly red hair and a blue dress, and three little boys with red hair.

Gordon: Your Majesties. These strangers came into our gates.

The King, whose name is Fergus, and the Queen, whose name is Elinor, looked at the trio.

Elinor: Who are you?

Nora: I-I'm Nora. And t-this is Donald and Goofy.

Elinor: What brings you to our kingdom?

Donald: We were being chased by this huge black bear!

Fergus: Did you say huge black bear? Tell me, was his hide littered with weapons? And was his face scarred with one dead eye?

Goofy: Yeah! How did you know?

Fergus: That was Mor'du who was chasing you. If I had known he was coming, I'd take him with my bare hands.

Nora: Come again?

Fergus: Mor'du, it means Great Black. The biggest bear you've ever seen. I've been hunting him down for years; right after he tore my leg clean off. You were all lucky to escape him.

Donald: You said it.

Elinor: Where are you all from exactly?

Goofy: We're from a kingdom much far away from yours.

Elinor: What were you doing in the woods?

Nora: We were-uh-

Fergus: Enough with the questions, dear. They don't mean any harm. You're all welcome to stay as long as you like. You might even get to watch the games.

Goofy: What games?

Elinor: The games for the sons of Lord Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin, and Lord Dingwall to compete for the hand of my daughter, Princess Merida.

She nodded towards the girl with the red hair. Merida didn't seem too pleased with this idea. She was planning an idea of her own so she won't have to get married.

A little later, the kingdom of DunBroch was getting ready for the archery tournament the sons of the Lords would compete in. Everyone crowded around to watch. Fergus, Elinor, and Merida sat in thrones while Nora, Donald, and Goofy stood beside them to watch.

Fergus: Archers to your marks!

Elinor: And may the lucky arrow find its target!

Fergus: Oye! Get on with it!

Young MacGuffin was the first. He shot the arrow, but the arrow didn't make the bulls eye. Young Macintosh was next. He shot the arrow, but he missed too, and he threw a tantrum. Young Dingwall was last. He dropped all the arrows, unknowingly, and tried to keep his aim, but the arrow kept drooping aside. Donald was getting annoyed.

Donald: Just shoot already!

Donald's shouting startled Young Dingwall, who let go of the arrow and hit the bulls eye. He won. The crowd cheered and Lord Dingwall did a little dance and lifted his kilt to moon at the Lords.

Lord Dingwall: Feast your eyes!

Lord Macintosh and Lord MacGuffin gagged, and Donald and Goofy looked away.

Fergus: Well, that's just grand now isn't it? Guess who's coming to dinner? Oh by the way, hope you don't mind being called Lady Ding-

He turned to find a dog sitting on Merida's throne. A hooded figure stepped out to the tournament and took off the hood to reveal it was Merida.

Merida: I am Merida! Firstborn descendent of Clan DunBroch! And I'll be shooting for my own hand!

The crowd gasped. Then Merida shoots her first arrow in Young MacGuffin's target. Elinor stood up and began marching towards Merida, angrily.

Elinor: Merdia, stop this!

Merdia shot her second arrow in Young Macintosh's target. She came to Young Dingwall's target. Elinor was coming closer to her.

Elinor: Don't you dare loose another arrow!

But she was too late. Merida shot the arrow through Young Dingwall's target and through the arrow Young Dingwall shot, splitting it in half. She had shot all three targets, and turned to face an angry Elinor, who dragged Merida back to the castle.

Elinor: I've just about had enough of you lass!

Merida: You're the one that wants me to-

Elinor: You embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!

Merida: I followed the rules!

Elinor: You don't know what you've done!

Merida: Would you just listen-

Elinor: I am the Queen! You listen to me!

Merida: Ugh! This is so unfair!

Elinor: Huh! Unfair?

Merida: You were never there for me! This whole marriage is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!

Elinor: Ach! You're acting like a child!

Merida: And you're a beast! (points her sword at the family tapestry) That's what you are!

Elinor: Merida!

Merida: (sticks the tip of her sword into the tapestry) I'll never be like you!

Elinor: No! Stop that!

Merida: I'd rather die than be like you!

Suddenly, she slashed a line between the image of herself and Elinor, cutting her mother off from the rest of the family. Elinor was shocked, then she marched over to her, grabs her sword and tosses it aside, and then grabs her bow.

Elinor: Merida, you are a princess! And I expect you to act like one!

She threw Merida's bow into the fireplace. Shocked, Merida runs out of the room in tears, and past Nora. Elinor, now regretting what she did, grabbed a fire poker and picked the bow out of the fireplace. But the bow was ruined. She went down on her knees and sobbed.

Outside, Merida had ridden off on her horse Angus into the woods. Nora followed after her. Angus was much faster than Nora, but he came to a stop so sudden that Merida fell off. Nora caught up with her.

Nora: Are you alright?

Merida looked up at her, teary eyed. Nora held out her hand to help her up. Merida took her hand and rose to her feet.

Merida: What are you doing here?

Nora: I was worried about you, so I followed you.

Merida: You didn't have to do that.

Nora: Of course I should. I worry about all my friends. Merida, why don't you want to get married? And second of all, why did you shoot those arrows?

Merida: My mom is in charge of every single day of my life. Those lessons she gives me are boring and dull. Now she expects me to get married, but I'm not ready. I don't want my life to be over, I want my freedom, but she never listens to me. I chose archery for the games because I know I could win and I won't have to get married, and I'm the best archer in the land.

Nora: I've noticed. What about your dad? What does he make of all this?

Merida: Dad understands me. He knows I'm not ready. He taught me how to use a sword and shoot arrows.

Nora: I'm something of a fighter myself.

Merida: Really?

Nora: Yep!

Merida: Do you fight with your mother, Nora?

Nora: Nope. But my dad is somewhat like your mom.

Merida: I bet he's even worse than my mom.

Nora: Were you always like this with your mom?

Merida: Not always. When I was a little girl, mom and I used to be close. But when I got older, well, we stopped seeing eye to eye.

It was then they realized where they were, in the center of the circle of stones.

Nora: I know this place. This is where Donald, Goofy, and I saw Mor'du. And when we saw that little blue ghostly creature?

Merida: Little blue what? Oh, you mean the Wisps.

Nora: Wisps?

Merida: Those little blue ghostly creatures are called the Will-o-the-Wisps. Some say that the Wisps lead you to your fate. Perhaps the Wisp was trying to lead you away from Mor'du.

At those words, the wisps appeared, leading a path down the forest. Both girls followed the Wisps to a cottage. When they went inside, they found an old crone making wood carvings, mostly on bears.

Witch: Look around. See anything you like. Everything's half off.

Merida: Who are you?

Witch: Just a humble woodcarver.

Merida looked at a small crow in the corner. Suddenly, it spoke to her.

Crow: (caws) Stop staring at me!

Merida: Whoa!

The old woman smacked the crow away.

Witch: Pay him no mind.

Then Merida saw the broom was sweeping by itself. But the old woman snapped her fingers and the broom was lifeless again. Merida and Nora now realized who this old woman was.

Merida: You're a witch!

Witch: No I'm not!

Merida: You'll change my fate!

Witch: I'm a woodcarver!

Nora: Quiet! (they look at her) I'd like to buy something.

Witch: Oh? And just how are you going to pay for it, dearie?

Nora: Uh-

Merida: With this.

She held her pendent to the Witch, who looked at it longingly.

Merida: One carving, one spell.

Witch: You sure you know what you're doing, dearie?

Merida: I want a spell that will change my mom. That'll change my fate.

Witch: Done! (takes the pendent)

She ushered both girls out of the cottage and snapper her fingers. When they went back inside, the room was changed into a different room. Bottles of spells were on every shelf, a fireplace in one corner, and a big black cauldron in the center.

Witch: The last time I did this was for a prince.

Crow: Easy on the eyes. Tight pants.

Witch: He demanded I give him the strength of ten men. And he gave me this for a spell. A spell that would change his fate. (holds up a ring with two axes on front)

Merida: And did he get what he was after?

Witch: Yes! And made off with an especially attractive mahogany cheese board.

The Witch conjured a spell, and when it was done, she took out a cake from the cauldron, and set it on the table.

Nora: A cake?

Merida: You sure if I give this to my mom, it will change my fate?

Witch: Oh, trust me. It'll do the trick, dearies.

The girls left the cottage and rode on Angus back to the castle. By now, it was getting dark. They entered through the kitchen where Merida set the cake on the tray with some berries, a pot of tea, and a flower.

Nora: Are you sure you wanna do this, Merida?

Merida: It's the only way to get out of this marriage.

Just then, Elinor, Donald, and Goofy found them.

Elinor: Merida! Oh! I've been worried sick!

Merida: Y-You were?

Elinor: I didn't know where you go of when you'd come back, I didn't know what to think! Oh, look at your dress!

Merida: Uh, Angus threw me. But I'm not hurt.

Donald: Where have you girls been?

Goofy: We was looking everywhere for you?

Nora: We were in forest. But nothing bad happened.

Elinor: Well, you're both home now. So that's the end of it.

Merida: Honestly?

Elinor: I've pacified the Lords, for now. Fergus is out there "entertaining" them. Of course we all know a decision still has to be made.

Disgusted, Merida offered the cake to her mother.

Elinor: What's this?

Merida: It's a piece offering. I made it, for you. Special.

Elinor: (takes the cake) You made this for me?

She took a bite of the cake, and the she dropped the cake as she put her hand on her forehead.

Goofy: What's wrong?

Elinor: I'm woozy suddenly. My head's spinning like a top. Take me to my room, now!

The group lead Elinor up stairs to her bedroom, where they set her down on the bed, and pulled the blanket up to her. She looked as if she were about to barf.

Donald: If she throws up, I'm out of here.

Goofy: Merida, what was in that cake you gave to her?

Merida: (chuckles) Cake? What about the cake?

Elinor groaned as she rolled off the bed.

Merida: Mom? So I guess I'll just tell them the wedding's off then.

Then, a strange groan was heard, but it didn't sound like Elinor. It almost sounded like a man. The group went to the other side of the bed to see if Elinor was alright. She was covered under the sheets. Then she stood up, but she seemed to be getting taller and taller, when the blanket slid off, revealing the body of black bear. Elinor was changed into a bear.

Merida, Nora, Donald, and Goofy screamed and backed up to the corner. Elinor was confused until she saw her shadow. She tried to say something, but could only make growling noises. Then she felt her nose and looked at her hands, which were now paws. She looked into her mirror and the minute she saw her reflection, she fell backwards, destroying her bed, and destroyed the rest of her room.

Merida: Mom. Y-You're…you're a bear!

Nora: But why is she a bear?

Merida: Ugh! That scaffy witch gave us a gammy spell, that's why!

Hearing this, Elinor, Donald, and Goofy looked at the girls.

Donald: What witch?

Merida: It's not my fault. I didn't ask her to change mom into a bear. I just wanted her to change…mom.

But Elinor angrily roared in Merida's face. It also blew Donald away.

Nora: I knew that was coming.

Goofy: How could you do that to your mother?

Merida: There's no point in having to go at me! The witch is to blame!

Goofy: I can't believe you let her do that, Nora!

Nora: I didn't want Merida to do it either, but I too thought the spell would change the Queen's mind about the marriage!

While they were arguing, Elinor put her crown back on her head and wrapped the blanket around her body, and left the bedroom. Merida, Nora, Donald, and Goofy followed her.

Donald: Where are you going?

Elinor nodded down steps as if to say talk about this with Fergus.

Merida: Dad! The Bear King! If he so much as sees you, you're dead!

Goofy: Why do they call him the bear king? Hey, maybe we should call your mother the bear queen now that she's a bear.

Suddenly, they heard voices. Fergus, the Lords, their sons, and the rest of the soldiers were coming up the stairs. Fergus had heard Elinor's roar and suspected a bear was in the castle. The group quickly led Elinor away and ran down the hallway to get away. Merida tried to get her mom to stop, but she ignored her. So Merida pulled the blanket away to make her stop. Elinor covered herself, as if she were naked, which she was.

Merida: Mom! You're covered with fur! You're not naked! It's not like anyone's gonna see you!

But Maudie, the castle maid, saw the bear, and ran off screaming.

Merida: Now you've done it.

Then they heard men shouting. Maudie had told them what she saw and they charged down the hallway. The group hid in another room where they saw Merida's three little brothers, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris were placing a deer's head on the chair. When they saw the bear, they gasped and the deer's mouth dropped open.

Donald: What are you boys doing?

Merida: They're always like this. Wee little devils they are. They get away with murder. Maybe you boys can help us. A witch turned mom into a bear and dad's looking for mom. We've got to get out of the castle. We need your help.

The boys agreed to help. To distract their father and the Lords, Hamish made noises in a pot to sound like a bear while Hubert moved a dead frog to make it look like a bear's shadow. Fergus spotted the shadow and led a wild goose chase all the way up to the top of the castle, where they locked the door so they couldn't get back inside. Harris led Nora, Donald, Goofy, Merida, and Elinor through the castle to get to the kitchen, where they escaped.

As soon as they left the castle, the troupe snuck out of the castle grounds and into the woods, and to the Witch's cottage.

Merida: You turned my mother into a bear! This is all your fault!

Elinor growled in the Witch's face.

Crow: My fault! My fault!

Witch: Quiet you! (to Merida) My fault? Oh, but who am I to refuse the future Queen of DunBroch?

Donald: Well, you wanted the spell, Merida.

Merida: But she tricked me!

Witch: Tsk, tsk. All that anger and mistrust, that's what caused this in the first place.

Merida: You caused this!

Goofy: You're the one who caused this, Merida!

Nora: Could everyone just shut up! (to Witch) Ma'am, do you have a spell that could change the Queen human again?

Witch: I'm afraid not, child. But there was one thing I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, the spell will be permanent. Unless you remember these words; Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond, torn by pride.

Goofy: What does that mean?

Witch: That's for you to figure out. The Wisps might lead you to the answer.

The group left the Witch's cottage and went to sleep in a cave for the night. But Elinor was still awake, worried on how things will turn out.

Goofy: Don't worry, we'll sort it out tomorrow. (Elinor moans sadly) Look, I have problems with my son Max, but he doesn't change me into a bear. We have our problems now and then, but we always work it out together. Maybe things will work out tomorrow between you and Merida.

Elinor gave him a look as if saying I hope your right, and went to sleep. The next morning, the group went to the river to find fish for breakfast. Merida shot an arrow at one fish, then picked it up.

Merida: Breakfast!

Elinor applauded.

Nora: Good shot, Merida.

Merida: Wait. Mom says a princess should not have weapons in her opinion.

Elinor nodded, and then gave a look. Merida offered the fish to her mom, but drew back when the fish moved.

Merida: How do you know you won't like it if you won't try it?

Elinor gave a look, as if to say you expect me to try that.

Goofy: I have a better idea.

He lit up a fire and had Merida cook the fish and set it down on a large leaf plate. Elinor took a bite, and then nodded. Then she began to eat the fish like a real bear, much to the surprise of the others. Elinor asked for more, but Merida pointed to the stream where fish were trying to jump upstream.

Elinor stepped into the water and tried to catch the fish, but it was difficult. Merida and the others showed her how bears catch the fish; let them jump into your mouth. Elinor tried, but she spat it out when she caught her first fish. Everyone laughed. But the more she practiced, the better Elinor got at catching fish. Then, Elinor tried to pounce on the fish upstream, splashing the others. Goofy caught the fish, but he fell backwards into the water. Donald thought that was funny, but Goofy tossed the fish in his mouth to make him stop laughing.

Soon, everyone was splashing and laughing and catching fish, having a great time, along with Merida and Elinor bounding. Then, a Will-o-the-Wisp appeared, beckoning them.

Nora: It's one of those Wisps.

Donald: Then how is the Wisp gonna help us?

A trail of Wisps made a path for them.

Merida: They'll show us the way to finding the answer to break the spell.

The group followed the trail of Wisps to an old abandoned kingdom. The huge stone entrance to the kingdom had a picture of two axes on front. The further they advanced, they could see the kingdom was in ruins and everything was destroyed.

Goofy: Why did the Wisps lead us here?

Donald: How I should I know?

Nora: It looks like some sort of kingdom.

Suddenly, Nora and Merida fell through a hole and into an old room.

Goofy: You girls ok?

Merida: We're fine!

Nora: Merida, look at this. (points at four old thrones) This must be a throne room.

Merida: Mom, you don't suppose this could be the kingdom in that story you were telling me? The one with the princes?

Nora: What story?

Merida: This used to be a peaceful, flourishing kingdom. The king had four sons. And when he grew old, he divided the kingdom among his four sons that they should be pillars on which the peace of the land rested. But the eldest son wanted to rule the land for himself. He followed his own path and the kingdom fell into war, chaos, and ruin.

They spotted an old stone tablet, with the four princes on front. The tablet was split, cutting the eldest prince off from his brothers, with scratch marks on the eldest prince.

Merida: It's split, like the tapestry.

Nora: Wait a minute. The Witch said the prince came to her, asking for the strength of ten men. The ring she showed us has the same symbol as the one at the entrance.

Merida: That means the spell has happened before. The prince changed his fate.

Nora: You asked the Witch to change your fate by changing your mom, but it changed her into a bear. If the prince asked the Witch for a spell, then that means the prince was changed into…

Suddenly, out of the shadows stepped Mor'du, alias, the former prince.

Nora/Merida: Mor'du!

Mor'du let out a roar and Merida fired an arrow, but it did no effect on Mor'du. Nora tried to strike at him with her keyblade, but it only hurt the bear a little bit. Both girls climbed up to the opening of the hole they fell in and grabbed onto Elinor's paw, who held it out to them.

Once out of the hole, Mor'du emerged, but Elinor pushed a pile of stones onto the demon bear. The group ran out of the abandoned kingdom before Mor'du could catch with to them. They stopped at the circle of stones.

Goofy: That was close.

Merida: We have to get back to the castle.

Donald: Why?

Merida: If we don't hurry, mom will become like Mor'du. A real bear forever.

Nora: Mend the bond torn by pride. The Wisps gave us the answer. The tapestry!

They went back to the castle, where they could hear shouting from inside the throne room. Fergus and the Lords were engaged in a fight.

Merida: They're gonna murder each other! You've got to stop them before it's too late, mom!

Donald: She's can't stop them! She's a bear!

Goofy: But how are we gonna get her through the throne room and up to the tapestry with them fighting like that?

Elinor thought for a minute, and then she pointed at Merida.

Merida: You want me to stop it?

Nora: I'll help you if you like.

Merida: No. Let me handle this.

Before the fight could get ugly, Merida walked calmly into the throne room. The men stopped shouting when she came into the room and stood right in front of Fergus.

Fergus: What are you doing lass?

Merida: Shh! It's alright, dad. (to the crowd) I have been in conference with the Queen.

Lord Dingwall: Is that so?

Merida: Aye, it is.

Lord MacGuffin: Well, where is she, then?

Lord Macintosh: How do we know that this isn't some trick?

Merida: I would never-

Lord MacGuffin: Where's the Queen?

Lord Macintosh: We will not stand for any more of this jiggery-pokery.

Lord Dingwall: That's right! Let's see her.

Merida: SHUT IT!

The Lords went silent as did the whole room. Fergus chuckled. Nora, Goofy, and Donald helped Elinor sneak past the soldiers.

Merida: Once there was ancient kingdom.

Lord MacGuffin: What is this?

Nora: What she means is this kingdom was once peaceful, but it fell into war, chaos, and ruin. All because of one selfish act the prince had done.

Merida: I know now how one selfish act can turn the base of a kingdom.

Lord Macintosh: It's just a legend.

Merida: Legends are lessons. They ring with truths. (Elinor stops to listen) Our kingdom is young. Our stories are not yet legend. But in them, our bond was struck. Our clans were once enemies. But when invaders threatened us from the sea, you joined together to defend our lands. You fought for each other. You risked everything for each other. The story of this kingdom is a powerful one. My dad rallied your forces and you made him your king. It was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship, and it lives to this day.

The men cheered and Elinor watched, smiling.

Merida: But I've been selfish. I tore a great rift in our kingdom. There's no one to blame but me. And I know now that I need to amend my mistake and mend our bond. And so, there is the matter of my betrothal.

Elinor got Merida's attention and did sign language for Merida to understand.

Merida: I decided to do what's right and…break tradition.

The crowd gasped. Fergus was surprised.

Merida: My mother….the Queen….feels in her heart that….we be free to….write our own story….follow our hearts….and find love in our own time.

Lord Macintosh: Well, since you've obviously made up your minds about this, I have one thing to say. This is-

Young Macintosh: A grand idea! Give us our own say in choosing our fate.

Lord Macintosh: What?

Young Dingwall: Aye, why shouldn't we choose?

Lord Dingwall: But she's the princess.

Young Dingwall: I didn't pick her out, it was your idea.

Lord MacGuffin: And you? You feel the same way?

Young MacGuffin only spoke in a strange language which nobody understood, except his father.

Lord MacGuffin: Well, that settles it. Let these lads try and win her heart before they win her hand! If they can!

Lord Dingwall: I say, the wee Dingwall has a fighting chance.

Lord Macintosh: Fine then. Seems for once we agree. It was my idea in the first place.

Everyone laughed, and the Lords bowed to Merida. Fergus placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders, proud for what she did.

Fergus: Just like your mom. You devil.

Nora, Donald, and Goofy were enjoying this moment until they saw Gordon poke at Elinor, trying to see if she'd move. They had to create a distraction.

Goofy: Everyone! To the cellar! Let's crack open the king's private reserve to celebrate!

The men cheered and marched into the cellar. Donald and Goofy closed the door as soon as the men were gone.

Donald: You did good, Merida.

Merida: I couldn't have done it without my mother.

As Merida and Elinor went upstairs, Goofy spotted something black crawling in the shadows. Thinking it was a Heartless, he elbowed Donald and nodded towards the wall. Then Donald poked Nora's arm and pointed to the wall. The little shadow crept out of the throne room.

Merida: Are you all coming?

Nora: Uh, we'll catch up to you in a minute. We have to check on something.

Merida: Oh. OK.

The trio followed the tiny shadow out of the throne room and into another room. But it was gone.

Goofy: Where'd it go?

Donald: It's probably playing tricks on us.

Nora: Look! There it goes!

They chased after the seemingly tiny Heartless, but it was too quick for them. Then there was another tiny Heartless, and a third one. The trio couldn't catch them, for they were too quick. Nora was tired, but Donald and Goofy were getting annoyed. They both finally caught one of them by using a vase.

Goofy: Come on out you varmint!

The tiny shadow emerged, but it wasn't a Heartless, it was a little black bear cub. Two more bear cubs came out of the shadows.

Nora: Those aren't Heartless. They're bear cubs.

Suddenly, they heard Fergus screaming from upstairs.

Fergus: ELINORRRR!

Donald: What was that?

Goofy: Sounds like it came from upstairs.

Nora: You don't think Fergus found Elinor, do you?

Goofy: If he did, he would try to kill her.

One of the bear cubs grabbed Goofy's shield and began to play with it.

Goofy: Hey! Give that back!

But the bear cub tossed the shield to the second cub, and the cub tossed it to the third cub. Goofy tried to grab his shield, but the third cub whacked it on his foot. Goofy held his foot in pain. The three bear cubs laughed, in strange noises. It was then Nora realized who these cubs were.

Nora: Boys?

Donald: What do you mean boys?

Nora: This is Hamish, Hubert, and Harris, Merida's little brothers. They must've eaten that cake too.

Donald: They're just as mischievous as my nephews.

Suddenly, they heard the Lords' scream 'bear.'

Donald: I think they found Elinor.

Nora: We better go help.

The trio and the cubs went to help Elinor, but they just happened to see her run out of the castle with the Lords and the soldiers and Fergus right behind her. But Merida wasn't around. They went upstairs and found her in a room with the tapestry. She was sobbing by the window.

Nora: Merida! It's us!

Merida: Nora?

Goofy: What's going on? What happened?

Merida: Dad walked in on us, but mom started acting like a real bear again and nearly attacked me and dad. She left the castle and dad locked me in the room so he can go after her.

Donald: And that's not all. Your brothers ate that cake the Witch made and it turned them into baby bears.

Merida: What? Are you kidding me?

Goofy: Now how do we get the door open?

But Nora started kicking at the door, karate like. After a couple more kicks, the door burst open.

Goofy: That'll do.

As Merida got out of the room, Maudie came upstairs, hearing the noise. But Hamish, Hubert, and Harris made funny faces at her to scare her off.

Then Merida, Nora, Donald, Goofy, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris ran out of the castle, with the tapestry, got onto Angus' back and rode off into the woods to find Fergus and the Lords. Merida had finished sewing the tapestry. Then, the Will-o-the-Wisps appeared, leading them to where Fergus and the Lords are. As they followed the Wisps, they didn't notice Mor'du was following them from a distance.

Meanwhile, the Lords, their sons, and the soldiers have caught up with Elinor, holding her down with ropes. Just as Fergus was about to strike at his wife, an arrow shot out of nowhere and hit Fergus' sword. Merida, Nora, and the others have arrived.

Merida: Get back! That's my mother!

Fergus: What are you all doing here?!

Merida: Mom, are you hurt.

Fergus: Are you out of your mind, lass?

He knocked Merida out of the way and goes to strike at the bear again, but this time, Nora blocks his aim with her keyblade.

Nora: She's not crazy! She's telling the truth!

Donald: That bear is the Queen! She's under a spell!

The little bear cubs jumped on Fergus, trying to hold him back.

Goofy: Boys, get off!

The cubs did as they told. It was then Fergus realized who these cubs were and why they were helping Merida and her friends.

Fergus: Boys?

At that moment, Mor'du appeared, with a black aura around his body and a group of air soldier Heartless at his side.

Donald: Not him again.

Goofy: Now he's got Heartless helping him.

The Lords and some soldiers charged at Mor'du and the Heartless. Fergus tried to fight Mor'du, but he was knocked aside. While Nora, Donald, and Goofy tried to protect Merida from the large bear, but Mor'du pinned them down and was about to devour them when Elinor broke free from the ropes and attacked Mor'du. Soon, everyone was fighting. Nora, Donald, Goofy, Merida, Fergus, the Lords, their sons, and the soldiers fought the Heartless as Elinor fought with Mor'du. Hamish, Hubert, and Harris watched from behind a rock.

Elinor was tossed onto a large stone pillar. Seeing that it was almost about to fall, this gave her an idea. As Mor'du approached Merida, Elinor pulled him back to distract him. She shoved him into the stone pillar a couple of times to make it break. After that, Mor'du struck her down. Everyone watched as the stone pillar fell on Mor'du just as he was about to charge at Nora, Donald, Goofy, Merida, and Elinor.

Then, the spirit of the prince rose out from the stone and out of the dead bear. He had been freed. He nodded thankfully to Nora, Donald, Goofy, Merida, and Elinor before he turned into a Wisp and disappeared.

Merida saw that the second sun was rising. She grabbed the tapestry and tossed it over Elinor, hoping it would change her back. But nothing happened, and Elinor's eyes turned black.

Nora: But she was supposed to change back! I don't understand! Why won't it work?

Donald: Maybe that's not how it's supposed to work.

Merida: (down on her knees) Oh mom. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you. To us. (hugs Elinor) You were always there for me. You've never given up on me. I just need you back. I want you back, mommy. I love you.

Everyone watched sadly as Merida cried while hugging the Elinor bear. But as the sun rose over them, Merida felt a soft hand stroke her. She looked up and there was Elinor, human again.

Merida: Mom, your back! You've changed!

Elinor: Oh darling. We both have.

Fergus rushed over to hug Elinor, and then kiss her, much Merida's disgust. Nora, Donald, and Goofy sighed with relief.

Nora: I guess it did work after all.

Then Merida noticed that Elinor is naked under the tapestry and told her mom. Elinor covered up, embarrassed.

Elinor: Um, dear? I'm naked. Naked as a wee baby. (Fergus smiles) Don't just stare at me! Do something!

Fergus looked and saw the Lords were grinning.

Fergus: What? (covers Elinor with his hands) Avert your eyes lads! Show some respect!

The Lords turned around and Hamish, Hubert, and Harris came running over to their family, naked.

Fergus: Now that's what I call a wee naked baby!

A keyhole appeared from a stone pillar. Nora pointed her keyblade at the keyhole, and a beam of light shot into the keyhole, locking it.

Back at the castle, everyone said goodbye to the Lords and their sons as they prepared to sail back to their homes. Nora, Donald, and Goofy were on the Gummi ship, watching Merida and Elinor riding their horses into the woods, making their bond stronger. But not before they waved goodbye to Nora, Donald, and Goofy.


End file.
